


COPS AND CROWS

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationship, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bachelor Auction, Bokuto is a fireman, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Explicit Language, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Institutions, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Knotting, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Men in uniform, Mentions of sucide, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Canon Relationship, Omega Hinata, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Noya, Omega Suga, Omega Yamaguchi, Oral Sex, Orphanages, Orphans, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Romance, Suicide, Swearing, Tanaka/ennoshita - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tragedy, Tsukki the lawyer, Tsukki/Yamaguchi, WIP, alpha daichi, alternative universe, asahi is an EMT, asahi's an EMT, bamf daichi, daichi is a police officer, heat - Freeform, kageyama rescues hinata, m/m - Freeform, mention of miscarriage, mentions of forced oral, ukai keishin/takeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 90,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: Hinata is being stalked and needs a new safe place to stay, Daichi is a cop that lives in a house with bachelors their last housekeeper quit and the agency will not send anymore. Omega Hinata runs into Sgt. Daichi of the Kurasano police department and finds a place to stay. Now Hinata must let his boss know that Nesting Crows has taken on a new client, one that has a reputation for being the filthiest place full of rowdy unbounded alphas. Shoyo knows he can't do this all on his own and it will take the full staff of Nesting Crows to keep the Alphas fed, clothed and out of trouble.On top of that, Hinata has sworn off Alphas or any relationships if only he can tell his beating heart that when Kageyama looks at him with those cobalt eyes his heart melts and the rest of his wants to submit. Will he survive? Nesting Crows is about to get the most challenging client yet.





	1. Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the comments and the follows!!!! warning this is a WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting for Shoyo leads to better opportunity and new friends.

Daichi sighed heavily, that was the last maid and cook,  and the woman was cursing under her breath as she collected her bag refusing to even meet anyone's eyes.“ Really, Tanaka what exactly did you do?”

 

“Hey I don’t know her problem Daichi-san she went into my room to clean and I had left the dvd player going and the tv on-” Kinoshita and Narita both snickered.

 

“Quit! It's not funny! If you think it's so funny, then you three are on laundry duty until I can find someone crazy enough to work here."  Daichi wanted to cry watching the housekeeper's car squeal out of their driveway. 

 

“Give it up Sarge, there isn’t anyone, you’ve called all the local places. “ Daichi glared at Hajime. _Not him too!_

“This is ridiculous, we can't go on without a maid we need two at the very least.  I can’t live in this house. Without one. Do you want to eat cooking that Tanaka or god help us Kageyama makes. I had the shits for  weeks.”

 

“What's this I hear, our sweet housekeep quit! I just learned this ones name!” Kuroo threw his hands up slamming the front door shut behind him, kicking off his shoes. “This seriously! Ugh!” he stomped past the two up the stairs still wearing his uniform. “I’m not getting the shits again! I’m going out. Kenma!!!! Get dressed Kitten we are dining out!”

 

“No!”  Came the shout from up stairs, “Don’t wanna.”

 

“Take out it is." Kuroo muttered under his breath, " Anyone else?” Kuroo called down to his two superiors.

 

“I want some-”Tanaka raised a hopeful hand. 

 

“Shut it Ryu you get nothing!” The rooster haired officer snarled. "NOTHING!"

 

Daichi went to his phone and knew he would just be hung up on, and the other places had heard rumors of how awful they were to work for. Sexauall innduendo aside they needed someone or the house would be a nest of Alphacentric pheromones overrun by dirty laundry and plates.

 

He couldn’t think about it he had to get to work.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Shoyo cursed his luck, Sato-kun had seemed so nice. He had promised this time. This time he would be diffrent. The dark haired alpha had been forceful about some things but this time, this time he tried to- the young omega shook his head trying to clear it. He shakily leaned against the tree in the park he was currently having a breakdown in. The Omega had no idea of how far he ran but he knew he was out of shape. Of course he was Sato made him stop playing sports or going to the gym after classes, it was just easier to go with what boundaries the possessive alpha set. 

_Stupid. Stupid Hinata!_

He needed to get home, but Sato would be there waiting, the dorm wasn't safe, Sato was so charismatic he always managed to get in. The dorm adviser just loved the alpha, everyone only ever saw the parts he wanted them to see. 

 

“Hey cutie.” A blond alpha put his hand on Hinata’s shoulder “Looking for someone?” The small omega felt his heartbeat accelerate, he was alone in a dark park his back to a tree. 

“No No-’ Shoyo looked around there were Alphas meeting omegas here in the cover of dark. Maybe for one night stands, the air was thick with omega pheromones calling to lovers. The tall Alpha with blond hair peppered gray was old enough to be his father.

 

“I’m sorry I-” Hinata ducked under his arm and sprinted out of the park only to slam into a hard chest, he fell back. Hinata winced the collision sent vibrations of pain throughout his body, and taking a deep breath was so painful! He pushed the nauseating stars dotting his vision away just in time to see a tall Alpha with dark hair and a police officer’s uniform looked down at him.

 

“I’m-I-I am sorry.” He was surprised when the scowl turned to concern, he reached down and Hinata scooted away hands covering his head.

 

“Woah there kid.” Daichi was nearly knocked back by the sour or fear. “I’m not going to hurt you. You're safe now. Okay. No one's going to hurt you.”

 

Shoyo was helped to his feet, and the alpha officer was leading him to a park bench. “What's happened? Who did this to your face, and ripped your clothes?” he called in a code for Omega in distress possible sexual assault. He needed an Omega officer at the park. 

 

“ I wasn’t here, I mean I don't come to these places.” Shoyo winced his ribs hurt, he whined knowing the only friend he could trust with this, wasn’t home for another two days.

 

“Just stay calm I’ll call an ambulance.” Daichi looked the boy over, god how old was he? The omega's fear was causing the alpha's own protective instincts to flare up, this pup looked sixteen. His face was bruised on the right side, he was holding a hand to his left side. Daichi hated this part of his job, seeing abused omegas pissed him off, he didn't understand how anyone could do this to another person. The very mention of an ambulance had the kid's fear swirling back to life with such intensity, the trained officer had to hold his breath for fear of going feral.  

 

“NO! I’m okay. I just got startled back there, I had no idea this park-I need to go. Than you were-.” The orange haired pup was on his feet, his breathing was coming in struggling hiccups and the alpha feared the pup would pass out. 

 

“Not so fast. Try to breath. First. I need to know some things. When you're ready." Daichi went to put a strong hand on the slim shoulder of this trembling boy, he quickly pulled away when the omega flinched. The sour scent of fear almost turned the alpha's stomach so he took a cautious step back. Some alpha's would react to such a strong rejection with anger. That was something the alpha officer never understood. It took everything in him to battle his own instinct and not force scent the boy with a protective scent, to let the pup know he was okay, nothing would hurt him. However he was smart enough to know this was not welcome. He wondered what hidden injuries this omega was hiding.

"Who did this to you?" Daichi waited for the boy's breathing to ease up, but there was still no response. " You need to report it or it will keep happening. Do you need to go to a shelter? Is there someone you can call?" Daichi made sure to keep his hands up and to not touch the omega without the pups consent. More contact could cause the boy to spiral back into a deep panic attack or worse a drop. 

 

“Do I look that bad?” the omega half sobbed half whined, surprising Daichi all together, he definitely didn't expect that response. The boy's honeyed eyes were wide and looking up at the dark haired officer with sadness sniffing pitifully. 

 

Hinata tried to laugh but it was more of a sob he couldn't report his boyfriend, more like ex if the bastard would let him break it off. Sato was a cop just like this one, and didn’t they stick together?  God he was tired, he could use what he had in cash and go to an internet cafe. But this officer was so persistent, he seemed so nice and Hinata hated how his body responded to the alpha's commands. So he sat down as the officer directed, he even allowed this alpha to place a firm but gentle hand at the back of his neck. Instantly relaxing, how was this stranger's scent not terrifying? The man was big and stocky yet his scent was far from aggressive. Coffee beans, spice and leather. The omega could hear the statements that rolled so easily from this stranger, "Everything is going to be alright. No one's going to hurt you." And Officer Sawamura Daichi made such believable promises. _No one's going to hurt you. You're safe._ Shoyo closed his eyes and leaned back into the bench the officer's warm coat draped over him until he started to drift off, pulling in the security in such a strong scent, coffee, spice and leather. 

Then there was an ambulance anyway and he was being led away for a scan, his protests forgotten. He still refused to report who hit him, claiming to have fallen down the stairs. He knew that Sato's family was well off, they had people on the force paid off. So reporting anything would only cause Hinata trouble or worse, cause the nice officer who helped him.  This was all Hinata's fault for getting tangled up with such a bastard like Sato Eiji. 

 

When the scans and the questioning looks were all over, Hinata was released on his own, back into the cold.  It was late but the omega had a plan, he would just go to an internet cafe. There wasn't any swelling this time around his eye, a few tender ribs nothing broken this time. _This time._ The bruises around his wrists were aching no longer numb, and his head pounded. That was the last bit of adrenaline for you, it built one up and just as quickly pulled the rug out from under you. Hinata felt as if his legs were made of rubber, he needed to decide on a place to sleep and quickly. 

 

Stepping out into the cold night air he jumped when officer Sawamura placed a hand on his shoulder, “ Easy pup. Easy. "

  
Shoyo smiled weakly nodding, "Sorry." He didn't want the alpha angry at him for the anxious scent he was releasing into the space around them. Eiji had always punished Shoyo for the disgusting smell, the young omega shivered. 

 

"Don't be." The alpha sighed. "Listen I'm off for the night, do you have a safe place to stay?" Daichi watched the boy look away and down at his hands. The pup didn't even have a coat, he pulled his jacket off once more draping it around the orange haired boy's shoulders. Knowing the kid's next move he cut off any hasty reply "Don't even think about lying to me.  I'll know if you are." Hinata closed his mouth silencing the lie he had used so many times before. 

 

Shoyo thought to himself, he didn’t have parents anymore, Suga was on a small vacation and his boss deserved that, he couldn't face Tooru, the last time Tooru and Eiji faced off the tall omega had handed the alpha his ass on a platter. But this time the big alpha had been drinking, what if he-. Shoyo cut off that train of thought, thinking quickly about his other co-workers, they were close but not enough to know what was going on. This was embarrassing and painful.  He couldn’t call the others he worked with they knew exactly who his boyfriend was. He didn’t want to drag them into his problems, Eiji had ways of hurting those he loved.

Why was Shoyo so useless, he was causing so much trouble for everyone?

  
"No sir. I was going to uh stay at an internet cafe." Shoyo didn't meet the big alpha's dark eyes, and Sawamura-san was a big alpha, he towered over Shoyo, he had a broad chest and thick arms. He could really hurt someone if he wanted to, and the small omega swallowed hoping he would never be on the angry end of this man. Not just that but when the small omega had slammed into the officer he had thought Sawamura-san was a brick wall. The man was built like one, Sato was nothing compared to this officer. 

 

Shoyo heard the alpha release a heavy sigh,“It’s against the rules but I couldn't help but notice your occupation listed you as working for Nesting Crows? It's a housekeeping service right?”

 

Shoyo frowned nodding, he was standing outside a chilly hospital and this cop was talking about his job? Did the guy need a housekeeper? Work! Suga would be so proud of him if he brought in a contract. Things had been so slow, and this might be a chance to redeem himself! 

 

“I know the safest place for you, since you won't reveal who did this to you. And my guess is that it's an ex or soon to be and he either had a key or some easy access to your dorm or he’s waiting for you at home. So I’m not judging but you are the one with the bruised ribs, and bruised face, I have a room for you and it comes with some light housekeeping and some cooking.” The alpha kept his tone even and watched the small omega cling to the big coat covering his body, coming just to his knees. Daichi could see the blood drying on the torn the jeans just at the knee, the bit of gauze taped over the deep scrape was already stained by blood. This kid would need a change of clothes, a shower and some food.

 

And that is how Hinata was waking up sore in an unfamiliar bed light wasn’t coming through the window yet. He got up his shirt had come up showing his bruised ribs. Why was Sato so violent it was Hinata’s right to tell him NO, to say he wasn’t ready. It was also his right to break it off! Why wouldn't the man listen? Why couldn't he just leave him alone?

 

Shoyo pushed these chaotic thoughts aside, he needed to get the day started. Daichi-san (what the officer said he could call him but Hinata added san) had given him this room in a house full of cops, he smiled “Safe indeed.” Sato would never think to look for him here, where ever here was exactly. And officer Daichi-san was nothing like Sato-kun, he was kind. The omega had entered the home with nervous energy catching the heavy scent of alphas, but the officer urged him forward. Now, Hinata was standing in his very own bedroom wondering if the rest of the house was just as kind. 

 

To work he went, thankful for the borrowed clothes although they were big on him, he quickly showered then changed his knee bandage, and the one on his elbow. It stung but it wasn't anything he didn't deserve. He was lucky this time, it could have been worse, lots worse, he shivered feeling the bruises on his bony hips. He was given a room with a bathroom of his own. It was amazing, the bed was soft and the room perfect. He could study and work, “So no more moping Hinata Shoyo!” He said to himself ignoring his image in the mirror.

_**~0~** _

After a long night shift zombie Kageyama walked down stairs knowing he would have to heat something up, something from the Konbini and his stomach groaned at the idea.

 

That was until the most delicious smell hit him straight in the face, his feet were faster than his mind. He was in the dining room of the house, or at least he thought it was their dinning room. This one was way too clean and smelled of roses, and something like sunflowers and cinnamon? Flowers were in the middle of the table, roses but no sunflowers. Where had these flowers even come from? They were fresh cut, his observant eyes scanned the room. There was a large platter of “PANCAKES!” he couldn’t believe it he was dreaming. He had to be, the last house keeper quit and this was the best dream ever.

Albeit a work exhausted induced dream "Please don’t go away." he whispered to the platter of pancakes. "Please be real." 

 

He could hear humming and followed the sound into their kitchen, the scent of cinnamon and sunflowers mixing with other scents. He was expecting a mess, the usual clutter of cups and a dish filled sink. No, that was all gone, the humming was coming from an _omega_?  A male omega wearing Daichi-san’s clothes, officer Kageyama knew they were because of the scent of his superior lingered around the orange haired stranger. Kageyama was about to back up, perhaps the breakfast was for the unmarried leader.  Then the orange haired omega turned hearing the alpha's slight intake of air and cautious steps.

Daichi’s Police academy shirt baggy on the smaller person, his thin neck was exposed and his very smooth shoulder caught the alpha's attention, as well as the fact this omega was wearing basketball shorts. And these were nearly pants on the shorter boy. The alpha's cobalt blue eyes moved from the black loosely hanging shorts/pants up the small body past the pale exposed collar bone. The alpha kept going breathing in the sweet scent of pancakes and something else.

The alpha's eyes moved past the bruising marring such a fragile face, until honeyed eyes met his own blue.  It was like time stopped, then the Omega spoke and Kageyama snapped back to reality. His critical eyes narrowed on a bruise bright against the boy’s pail skin, it marred the perfection that was the omega's left cheek. (Perfection? Where the hell did that come from?) Officer Kageyama noted the lack of  swelling around the omega's left eye but a bruise none the less formed just over the small orbital and zygoma. Those honeyed eyes were wide and Tobio almost forgot how to speak.

“You must be Kageyama-kun” the omega held himself stiff and backed into the counter behind him he winced. The alpha hated the sudden sour of the air, fear and anxiety, he remained rooted to the kitchen tile not wanting to cause the omega anymore distress. Until the orange haired male nervously wiped his hands on the dark apron front, the bruising wrapping around his small wrists were  bright purple against the ivory skin.  

 

“Who did that? Are you hurt anywhere else?”  Kageyama took the boy by the wrist gently leading him to the table, forgetting his prior apprehension.

 

“Oh, no this. I fell. Anyway I can’t sit , lots of things to catch up on. I’m the new housekeeper.” Kageyama didn’t release the wrist he held, unaware he was massaging the boy's scent gland with his thumb. Instead the usually stoic alpha was examining the bruises on the younger man’s arm, growling at the obvious fingerprints. Then suddenly this ball of sunshine, yes, because his smile was bright and words almost sing song was prying the alpha's hand loose and leading him to the table. 

 

Kageyama found himself sitting and being served several things, unable to question the orange haired omega. It was so confusing for the sleep deprived brain, that was until pancakes, sausages and eggs just like he loved them were piled up on a plate in front of him. 

 

How did this kid know was he a mind reader? All earlier exhaustion disappeared and his stomach took over.

 

Hinata smiled brightly at all the handsome uniformed and pajama clad men that came to the table they ate with gusto, and he realized he would have to do some shopping. Their schedules were hung on the fridge that's how he knew the drop dead gorgeous man in the police uniform was Kageyama-san. His cobalt blue eyes and dark hair, fringe hanging in those eyes, eyes that the omega could get lost in for days. He blushed bright red recalling how the officer had taken his wrist gently out of concern, maybe not all officers were awful like Sato. Right? Maybe this place could be safe?

 

Hinata knew that these cops didn’t believe his _falling down the stairs_ story but he was glad no one tried to interrogate him further. Maybe Daichi-san had said something to them, either way he was happy to immerse himself in cleaning house. And boy was it a task, he couldn't do this alone, he made a mental note to call Suga once the weekend ended.  He shivered at the idea of going back to his dorm to collect his things,  fear kept him in the borrowed clothes.

 

He could see how big of a job this place would be, Suga would be apprehensive from the sounds of how many housekeepers these bachelors had gone through, but Hinata would convince him. 

 

He had sent a text to Suga to call him when he was back in town after visiting his fiance. However as soon as the text was sent he got a call.

 

“Hinata where are you?" It was the motherly, I give you no other option but to answer, voice. 

 


	2. life's little interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of two forces

“Boss? Shouldn’t you be out of town enjoying your fiance’s company.” Hinata tried to stall, really he did but his boss was so damn good at seeing through his attempts at light conversation. 

 

“We broke up. Don’t ask, I don’t want to talk about it. Now about your text.” Suga sounded exhausted, and Hinata hated to add to it. Suga was always worrying about everyone, did the man ever sleep at night? Hinata hated adding to his boss's burdens, especially now that he was trying to give everyone the hours they needed to keep a float and at the same time manage a business. 

 

“Wait!  Suga-san. What happened? I thought everything was great?" Who would dare break up with Suga-san? Maybe it was Suga that broke if off, but from what he had seen of the two they appeared happy. The red haired alpha wasn't aggressive as scents came, though it must be hard to try the long distance relationship thing. 

 

“I did too, and it was. Everything was great for him and the beta he was cheating on me with.” 

 

“I’m so sorry boss.” Hinata felt sick, who would ever cheat on Suga-san? Suga was perfect! He was the ideal omega in every way, Hinata idolized him. Suga with his soft scent, his calming words he always knew just what to say. He never judged any of Hinata's faults, and Shoyo had felt so lonely before meeting his friends at Nesting Crows. 

 

“It’s not the first time this happened. I hate Alphas that just want to have an Omega. As I said let me drown my sorrows in my bottle of wine and you tell me what happened. That jerk boyfriend of yours has blown up my phone demanding to know where you are.” Hinata winced, hating that Eiji even had Suga-san's number, his boss didn't deserved to be harassed as well. No one did. Why was he always bringing so much trouble to his friends? He was just useless.

 

“You haven't said you heard from me right? You can tell him I quit and I moved away or something." Hinata was proud he managed to not stutter although his voice wavered towards the end. Everything was so hopeless for him. How long before his friends grew tired of his uselessness? 

  
“Of course not. I threatened to give his number to Oikawa. That shut him up. Nice to know he didn’t forget his last encounter with the Grand King.” Suga giggled and Hinata felt the tension leave his shoulders temporarily, then another thought spiraled forward taking root in his aching head and now twisting stomach. 

 

“Please, Suga. Don’t uh, don't tell Oikawa-san that I broke up with Eiji-kun. Finally. On my own. It's really over this time. I know that I've said it before. But I don't want to bring up the subject, I don't want to worry anyone else. ” That and Oikawa-san's lectures were terrifying, he never said I told you so, but Hinata still feared Suga and Oikawa-san would someday tell him this. Among other things. The orange haired omega tried to calm the rising panic, he didn't want to be friendless or alone, he couldn't do it anymore. His skin itched and he felt his ears hum remembering just what that felt like, Nesting Crows was his family. What if they hated him? Wanted him to quit? He couldn't take the idea of reading disappointment in his bosses eyes. 

 

“You broke up with him? Oh my god are you okay? What did he do? Are you safe-” Suga’s playfulness left his voice and he was serious and concerned like a parent.

 

“You tricked me into that.” Hinata rubbed his left temple biting his lip he clutched the phone to his right ear. 

 

“Where are you? I’m coming to get you.” Suga's voice was still calm but firm, this was his mom voice. 

 

"Believe me, I am in the safest place you can think of.” Hinata tried be to reassuring why was his voice refusing to sound as confident. " I'm alright."

 

“Shoyo. Where are you?” The sound of Suga grabbing his keys and putting on shoes could be heard through the phone. 

 

“Boss. I met a guy that offered me a place and some work as a live in housekeeper-” the realized too late just how suspicious that sounded and he mentally smacked a hand to his forehead. 

 

“Oh, lord. Where are you? I’m going to get you right now." Then a pause as if a hand muffled the phone. "We are on our way. Give me the address!" 

 

“Suga-san-I uh.  It’s the middle of the night. Tomorrow I’ll be at work, although I think I’m going to have to hand my routine jobs over to Noya and Yamaguchi. I don’t even know if this house can be done part time, I’ll explain tomorrow.”

 

“I can’t sleep. Just tell us where you are. Young man, do not make me repeat myself. ”

 

Hinata sighed giving in to the tone of concern, he knew that Suga would be upset but even more so if he saw the bruises on his face. He hated to bring problems to those who loved him, too much trouble and would they continue to love him?

 

He gave his address and waited outside for Suga who didn’t show up alone to his horror, one look at the brunette omega with perfectly quaffed hair and Shoyo tensed knowing he was going to get an earful. 

 

“My little chibi-chan!” However a lecture did not come, instead the taller omega embraced the smaller boy.  The chocolate eyed omega winced pulling the orange haired boy into the light of the street lamp, “That monster, I’ll fucking kill him.”

 

“No. It’s done.” Shoyo clutched at his co-worker's dark blue canvas jacket. 

 

“Is it Hinata? Is it really? Because these don’t look like your clothes." The perceptive omega tugged on the boy's over sized gray t-shirt, stepping back one slender finger waving over the smaller omega's body. "These look borrowed. Which means you’re too scared to go back home.”

 

“He wont take no for an answer.” Hinata whined. "I've tried so many times. And this last time he promised, he promised it would be diffrent. If I just would stop acting out and angering him that-" _he wouldn't hurt my friends._ Hinata finished in his head. 

 

“Go to the police.” Suga begged. “Please, he’s going to hurt-” Suga swooped in pulling the little crow into his arms, hating the tremble in those small shoulders. The gray haired omega loosened his tight embrace when he felt the body against him flinch. He allowed the boy to pull back but not before Suga could scent the top of his Sho-chan's fluffy orange head. 

 

“Did someone say police?” Daichi and Iwaizumi-san  were approaching the three standing in front of the two story gray house with a dead yard that would make Noya cry.

 

“Oh! Chibi-chan it’s not my birthday, who called the strippers.” Oikawa-san's sing song voice broke the tension and Shoyo giggled peering out from under his bosses arms, Suga hissed a reprimand at his friend before turning around. 

 

"Tooru-" He started but words left him at the two very handsome alphas approaching in oh god police uniforms. They could be strippers with those bodies, bodies like these should be illegal, even in the dim street lamp Suga could make out their well toned figures. 

 

**_~0~_ **

“I’ll draw up the contract and if you can have one of your officers escort my dear employee here back to his dorm to pick up his things-” Suga watched his young employee with growing concern as he addressed the handsome police officer Sawamura-san. Shoyo's bruises were even more apparent in the lighting of the gray houses living room. 

 

“I don’t need an escort.” Hinata mumbled low enough for his boss to hear, the five of them were in the comfortable livingroom though there was a black leather coach, a matching loveseat and three comfortable looking cushioned high backed matching chairs, no one was sitting. 

  
  
“The boxes will be heavy.” Suga reminded sweetly through his clenched teeth, not wanting to give away the situation. He knew Shoyo, even if he suspected these officers did not believe the _I'm so clumsy s_ tory Shoyo usually defaulted to, the gray haired omega was unwilling to out his friend in front of strangers. 

 

"There wont be any, I’ll shove what I have into bags.’ Hinata replied through an equally over sweet smile.

 

“I can’t say that your house doesn’t have quite the reputation Sgt.Sawamura-san.” Suga glanced around the quiet residence, the omega could smell several strong scents but there was no anger or aggression. 

 

“Please call me Daichi.” The stocky  handsome alpha suggested, oh and lord  ** _he was_** a handsome alpha, very handsome. Suga could just imagine himself sitting in the man's lap and feeling his thighs- _get it together Suga._

 

“Suga.” The ashen haired omega offered his hand, trying to calm his heart as the officer's strong calloused one enveloped his own. _What those hands could do-Suga! Focus!_

 

“And I’m single.” Oikawa smiled hungrily at officer Iwaizumi, who was leaning against the wall near the small fireplace a bored expression on his face. 

 

“I can’t imagine why. “ Iwaizumi sighed “If I'm not needed,  I’m off to shower.”

 

“Is that an invitation.” Oikawa didn't hide his quick eyeing of the officer as if he were a meal needing to be devoured. Hinata's cheeks burned red at the open flirting of his friend and co-worker, Suga however closed his eyes and prayed for strength, strength not to strangle said best friend and employee. 

 

“I’m going to ignore your harassment. Aggressive omega’s aren’t attractive.” Officer Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, turning on his heals, missing the sudden change in the flirty omega's posture and normally smiling face. 

  
“Ah you like the suzy homemaker type. How original.” Oikawa gave a tight grin and turned on his heel, "That's a turn off. Old fashioned knottheads are a dime a dozen. Boring." 

 

Hinata could put a tomato to shame hearing the open flirtation of his co worker and senior. Oikawa was a nurse, he often helped people with in home physical therapy. The chocolate haired omega was a genius at his job, and he knew how to fight. When Eiji had been in a rather nasty mood he’d forced Hinata up against a wall a hand squeezing the smaller omega’s neck demanding submission. Oikawa and pulled him off of Hinata it wasn’t a fight, Oikawa had sent the bigger alpha flying with a well practiced throw.

 

It shook an alpha like Eiji to be as he said ' _Rudely sucker punched.'_ (Six times)  Oikawa’s omega self defense classes were famous on campus. Hinata hadn’t signed up, that time he was forced into making up with  Eiji, and the alpha prohibited him from associating with the _“dangerous”_ omega.

 

Hinata was embarrassed to admit he listened to everything his boyfriend demanded, he listened because of the underlining threats to Shoyo’s friends.  His family had money and the first time Hinata had gone to the police the cop interviewing him called shoyo a liar. The second time he was told it was his fault and after the third time going to the cops Shoyo gave up.

 

They didn’t care that a wealthy alpha whose parents were both Diet members and had a quick talking family lawyer. Hinata went back to his empty dorm room and waited for the punishment that would land him in the hospital.

 

This time he would do it on his own, he wouldn’t involve his friends, he was the reason Suga’s business was slow. It was Shoyo’s fault that his friends couldn’t find much work.

 

“Please don’t mind my colleague, he won't be one coming to help Shoyo. He is a capable nurse and often helps those shut ins with safely going out into the world. He is also a very skilled physical therapist.  As skilled as our Shoyo is, he is still in school and part time is all he can handle right now. So I will have a contract drawn up and you will meet the two others that will be helping keep this uh, home in tip top shape.” Suga casually led the tall,lean and very handsome alpha over to the couch to sit. 

 

“Price isn’t an issue. We are, hoping your workers can stick around a little longer, we are a challenging group. We normally only hire alphas but as you can see we are in a situation.” Daichi nervously scratched the back of his neck, his shoulders tense and he was exhausted all he wanted was his bed after a shower.

 

Suga was gray haired, but his face was young, how old could he be still mid twenties and he had a business? He smelled delicious like vanilla and apples.

 

“Shoyo please make officer S- I mean Daichi-san a light sandwich perhaps turkey. Oikawa-” Suga's light voice was gentle but direct, Daichi could drown in it. 

 

“Oh, you know I don’t normally do this but alright, tea coming up. Come on chibi-chan. You will show me where else you fell down these stairs you speak of.”

 

Daichi didn’t have the energy to protest he was being led to his own couch where suddenly his shoulders were being massaged.

“I take it those were your clothes on our ball of sunshine.” Suga moved behind the couch and gently put his hands on the alpha's very broad shoulder's, he encouraged the other to talk while he worked the tension out of the mans wonderfully muscular shoulders. Suga was a master at massages, he took a class in college for fun and today he was so grateful for it. Officer Sawamura had the broadest shoulders and the well toned back- _Suga! Focus!_  

 

“He didn’t move in with much and I don’t want to push him to hard, he said he would pick up his stuff  tomorrow. And they’re my old workout clothes. He’s ahh, thats nice. “ The Alpha didn't realize he was cooing.

 

“You are very tense, this could lead to a headache if you keep overdoing it. But I suppose it comes with the job. " Suga kept needing the knotted flesh, making his way down to the officer's mid back. Was the man made of solid rock?

 

"Today was a car chase then the idiot jumped out of his car and I had to chase him six blocks and three fences before tackling him in a vacant lot.”

 

“Sounds like a movie.” Suga giggled softly, his hands moving back up the very muscular to the relaxed shoulders, this officer was fit and the uniform he was wearing hugged all the right places.

 

“Far from it. I’ve been meaning to ask, do you know who did this to Hinata? He refused to tell me, but whomever did this needs to be reported properly.” Daichi loved the sound of Suga's soft voice just as much as the sweet scent of vanilla and apples. He could drown in that scent and die a happy man. 

 

“Unfortunately he has been three times but nothing was done and Shoyo found it easier to deal with the alpha. I’m proud of him because this time he is being proactive, I appreciate what you’re doing for him. He’s safe here. I haven't seen him so relaxed, that's why I trust that no matter the reputation of this place, it's not as bad as I've heard. ”

 

“He is something else. And thank you for giving us a chance. Tomorrow I’ll have one of my men take him to pick up his things. ” Daichi confirmed, and his back and shoulders were no longer stiff but he missed the soft pressure of those magic hands belonging to a gray haired angel with a mole under his eye. “If I didn’t know better I would think he’s your son.”  

 

“I’m sure you can relate, but I can’t help but think of my employees as family. Some keep me up later than others.” He huffed sadly.

 

Daichi nodded thinking of Tanaka, Kuroo and well everyone, they all had their off days or mistakes. Sometimes a case would follow them home and they wouldn’t talk about it.

 

A sandwich and some delicious smelling tea were placed in front of him snapping him out of his dark thoughts,  “You drink that and you’ll feel like a million bucks after a clear eight hours of sleep.” Oikawa smiled between his friend Suga and the hot police officer something in him sparked. An idea indeed, his Suga deserved a man that wouldn’t cheat, one that was trustworthy, honest and somewhat intelligent.

 

“Well, Suga we should let the poor man eat and get to bed, you’ll be back with the others tomorrow they should all meet their new master. I mean employer.” Oikawa giggled.

 

“Right. Good idea. Shoyo I will be back tomorrow.” Suga ruffled the omega's orange hair.

 

“Yes right.” Shoyo walked his friends out, accepting the hug from Suga and slap to his back side by Oikawa.

 

“Daichi-san I’m so sorry-” The officer had fallen asleep on the couch, Hinata didn’t hesitate to get the alpha blanket and soft pillow.

 

Despite sleeping on the couch the exhausted Alpha woke up feeling refreshed and needing a cold shower after the dream he had. He wondered if the young Suga was single, he didn't have a bonding bracelet or a promise ring. But how could such a man be single? Those hands had felt rather nice, though they concentrated on his shoulders and mid back, innocently. Daichi felt the heat wrap around his whole body and instantly his lower half was thankful he was sitting with a blanket draped over him.

 

Wait where did the blanket come from and a pillow, then there was the distinctive smell of eggs, rice and miso. His favorite traditional breakfast, he stood following the scent mouth watering.

 

“I took a look outside, it can be salvaged but I’ll need to replant several of the annuals, they’re too close together. Here, I’ve finished the soup, I’ll start on the outside, you start laundry and we can fold it together. Can you lift? Do your ribs hurt?” Another Omega with spiky hair and bleached bangs was bouncing around helping in the clean kitchen. Everything was sparkly still, and the floor, it was actually white tile and not the beige he had thought was a weird color for a kitchen.

 

“It’s nothing, I’ve been clumsy in the past.”  Noya rolled his eyes he hated being lied to but understood Hinata’s hesitation. It hurt that his friend didn’t consider him good enough to rely on when it came to this kind of thing. They all knew there was something wrong with that short haired Alpha with dark hair and light blue eyes. The insecure prick had a big chip on his shoulder and looked down on omegas. He isolated Shoyo, and Shoyo thrived on contact and touch.

 

“This smells delicious.” Daichi interrupted both jumped and looked over at him.

 

“Oh, Daichi-san. This is Nishinoya Yu, he’ll be helping with the yard work as well as cleaning and laundry. He’s a student like myself so he'll only be here every other day of the week for part time hours. “

 

“Please call me Noya.” The short Omega smiled and bowed.

 

“Please, Daichi. You don’t have to use the san. Just Daichi.  It’s nice to meet you Noya, we will definitely appreciate your help.”

 

“Daichi-sa-, I mean Daichi go ahead and sit I’ll bring the breakfast out to you.” Shoyo instructed and the alpha did as he was told with a smile on his face.

 

Once he was out of earshot “Hawt! Oh my god! Oikawa wasn’t kidding and there's a whole house of them! I can’t wait to meet the others!” Noya whispered jumping up and down giggling.

 


	3. Try to fix you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's day gets a little crazy when Kenma goes into heat and there's no one to help. Daichi is left with a mess, this wasn't how he expected to introduce his men to the new employees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH! Thank you everyone for your lovely comments. i apologize for the long chapter. it gets a little chaotic but thats how the situation was so i wanted to keep it that way. i 'm not 100 percent happy with this chapter but meh...so here our couples meet their soon to bes. I love to ship the pairs i did, so i hope it's not tooo predddddictable! hang in there lovelies! all hail fix you by coldplay. This is a song i sing when rocking my baby to sleep. thanks again for the kudos and comments! <3333333 you all!

Shoyo hardly slept a wink, he was up early and finished the dishes, looking over the list of allergies Daichi supplied him with he made breakfast. Today it would be french toast that seemed to be a crowd pleaser, looking at the schedule half the house had the day off. He made strong coffee seeing there were officers who pulled an all nighter.

 

Setting the table he waited for his friends to show up, today they would introduce themselves to the house of bachelors, it was intimidating to be around so many alphas. Although Hinata had heard there was one omega that lived here. He was excited to meet him and maybe make a new friend. However as the officers came down dressed in their street clothes, some neatly shaved or with bed hair.

 

“Oh, don’t wake me up if I’m dreaming!” a dark haired officer expressed his happiness, he smiled at Shoyo crowding the young omega. “Please don’t ever leave.”

 

The small omega smiled slowly stepping back against the now fully set dinning room table behind him, “I-I uh, ha-have coffee and orange juice but if anyone wants milk-”

 

"Don't fucking crowd him Kinoshita! " Kageyama growled at the blond alpha who stood too close to the orange haired omega.

 

“Marry me.” Another blond alpha towered over Shoyo his hands reaching for the omega's. 

 

“Shut up Narita!” Kageyama was ready to push the two tall officers back but the small omega only ducked past the two. "I'll just get the rest of the food. Please sit, eat."   Shoyo giggled as the other alphas at the table between gulps and refills  also voicing proposals. He counted four then Daichi-san took a seat a smile on his face accepting some coffee.

 

Shoyo left them to eat and chatter, he had laundry before Noya, Yamaguchi and the newest member of their group Ennoshita should be arriving soon.

 

The orange haired omega started to collect laundry going into each room, some were clean and had the laundry basket within sight others were not so clean.  The only room he had been expressly forbidden to enter was officer Tanaka's. The door was marked with an interesting poster, it was a dark haired omega by the size of him, holding two machine guns wearing short red shorts and a white tanktop. The seductive look made Shoyo roll his eyes, this was from a popular video game, the guy was leaning on an expensive looking car. He passed the door, and headed to the room down the hall. This last room had the curtains drawn he knocked and no answer not wanting to accidentally see more than he wanted he had learned to always knock.

 

There was no answer, the room smelled strongly of Alpha, all of the rooms did, he found two baskets, he would have to come back for the second one. “Is that french toast you made?” a quiet voice asked from somewhere near the large bed by the window.

 

Shoyo jumped dropping the basket, was it a ghost,” Kuro is working late today, there won't be anything left. He’s worked three days in a row double shifts. “

 

“I’ll put some aside for him. And a fresh towel, he’ll most likely wish to shower. I hope he’s not too exhausted.” A pile of blankets on a futon on the floor shifted and a pair of cat like golden eyes peered out from a comfortable looking blanket nest.

 

“I’m Kenma.” cat eyes replied in a soft monotone. 

 

“Shoyo, Hinata Shoyo. I’m the new housekeeper, I made breakfast.” Shoyo offered. 

 

The man shook his head but his stomach growled, “I’ll bring you some breakfast.” Shoyo replied, be right back.

 

Pulling the basket with him he hurried to get a plate for the hungry ghost in the upstairs room. He put a plate aside for Kuroo, and brought a tray of food up to the stranger in what must be Kuroo’s room.

 

“Ah, so you’ve met Kenma.” Daichi saw the plate of food and orange juice. “You must be special, he never talks to strangers. He’s a computer hacker for the departments electronic forensics team. Smart as a wip but hates leaving his room, he does most of his work from the computer in Kuroo’s room. He hardly ever leaves or speaks to anyone, he’s a little on the odd side but harmless for an omega. We don’t usually allow omegas to stay in a room with an alpha, propriety and all. However Kenma and Kuroo grew up together and I still don’t understand their relationship.  We gave Kenma his own room but he just kept nesting in Kuroo’s, I’ve given up on the matter. Thank you for taking such good care of everyone in the house. I mean in the short time you’ve been here everyone has had bentos ready and clean towels. Not to mention how clean the bathrooms all are, it’s magical to piss in a clean bathroom.” Daichi realized his harsh language and fumbled. "I meant pee. It's nice to pee in a clean space."

 

Daichi patted Shoyo’s head making the omega blush, “No, it’s my job. Thank you for agreeing to hire my friends and our company. Suga is a great boss. And I promise I’ll get you your clothes back.”

 

“It’s nothing. I was a little weary to hire omegas so we never went that route. Seems like you don’t scare as easily as the alphas and betas we had hired before. “

 

“Oh, I can’t see why.” Hinata giggled and then hurried to get the odd Omega his plate. However when he returned to the room there was a different scent in the air. Hinata shut the door quickly.

 

“Kenma?” Hinata quickly locked the door moving a chair in front of it, he grabbed his phone and dialed a code H, it was quick and the reply was simple ‘ OMW. (On my  WAY)  This code ment there was a client in heat and Alphas in direct proximity.

 

He heard loud voices downstairs laughter and joking, so no one caught the scent yet. Hinata put what he could find on the floor under the door.

 

“Kenma?”

 

“No food. Body. Hurts.” came the whine, Hinata knew that feeling.

 

“It’s going to be fine, where is your injector?”

 

“Injector?” the omega panted. 

 

“Suppressants? A fucking patch.” Shoyo took a deep breath, calming himself, the nervous energy from the other omega was causing him anxiety.

 

“Forgot-Kuro? Kuro?” The young Omega whined curling up into a ball.

 

HInata went to the Omega, touch always helped, one time he had lost his injector, most likely that asshole Sato had hid it. Suga had come over and locked the small dorm room up and held HInata.

 

“Kenma. Kuroo-san is at work. Is he your mate?”

 

“No. He reminds me to take my pill.Hurts.” the boy groaned, causing Shoyo to pause in his search through the take out box littered room. 

 

“Okay, so there has to be some pills around here. Where do you keep them?” Shoyo was trying to stay calm but he was scared, there was a house full of alphas and he wasn't strong enough to defend anyone. 

 

“Kuroo knows. I-I. It hurts.” Hinata looked around the room he didn't want to go through anything but this was an emergency.

 

There was a bottle and it was empty, okay Shoyo stay calm help is on the way. He sent a text about needing an injector but without knowing the health history of the Omega using one not prescribed to the Omega would be dangerous.

 

He called the pharmacy, he refilled the medication as well as ordered an emergency injector pack. So it would be two and they could keep the extra in a first aid kit.

 

Hinata quickly sent a text with the pharmacy info to Suga, then he took the blanket from the whining Omega, the poor man was burning up. The cat like eyes were red from crying and he accepted Hinata's hug  and climbing into his lap eyes arms around the short Omega’s neck. Hinata removed his own shirt and wrestled Kenma out of the now sweat drenched shirt.

 

“Ssssh You’re alright. I’ll help you. I’m here. My name is Shoyo remember.”

 

“Sho-yo. “ Kenma sighed instantly calmed by the skin to skin contact. Shoyo wasn't very good at this he wanted Suga badly, the silver haired omega knew all the tricks of calming omegas in distress.

 

“I want Kuro.”  the smaller omega panted “It hurts.”

 

“I’m here. Ssh, relax. I know. I know.” Shoyo hummed. 

 

Like a cat the omega with the dark hair and blonde tips curled into Shoyo’s lap. The orange haired Omega continued to pat the younger man's back, rubbing circles and offering reassurance. He set a nest around them with one hand, and rocked the omega in his arms, skin to skin contact always calmed him, so he pushed his own scent out fighting to overcome that of the territorial scent of alpha. He inwardly apologized to Kuroo, knowing it was his because Kenma shared the room. However it was speeding up Kenma’s heat and it was causing the thin Omega pain. Shoyo tried to keep calm, knowing his distress would spark more in Kenma.

 

Shoyo did the only thing he knew to do, he  hummed and softly sang the lullaby Suga would sing gently for him. It was a common pop song but Suga sang it so softly with his calm, soothing deep voice it always did the job.

 

“When you try your best but you don’t succeed-”

 

**_~0~_ **

Noya gulped when coming face to face with a tall angry Alpha, one that had tissue stuffed up his nose. Still the short Omega with spiky hair and bleached bangs refused to back down.  “I said! Back off!” he hissed, and then the dark haired Omega next to him pulled a taser and turned it on in warning.

 

“Woah Ennoshita.” Yamaguchi gasped. The three had received Shoyo's text just as they had arrived at the gray house, so they took a defensive stance in front of the door. 

 

“Back up. Wait for our boss to get here. I don’t care if you have a wallet in there. No one is going  near that Omega!” Ennoshita hissed and Noya smiled Yamaguchi nervously tried to look intimidating.

 

“Yeah! We don’t wanna get rough” Noya hissed and growled.

 

Tanaka took a step back from the shorter omega, the alpha was caught off guard his eyes wide. Then the alpha narrowed his dark eyes on the young Omega with sleepy brown eyes and dark hair cut short to his head. Tanaka was in love, it hit him like an electrical shock from a taser, or rather that was the taser’s electrical shock that hit him. However as he laid on the floor he was thankful, it saved him from getting his ass kicked by a possessive Kuroo who showed up still in uniform carrying medication.

 

There was shouting Daichi didn’t want to physically move the small Omegas but Kuroo was there to help his surrogate brother. The Alpha was getting agitated and Tanaka was unable to keep himself from attacking, the smell of an Omega in heat though it was just the beginning was a sweet alluring smell. This one was slightly covered in another scent it was delicious, like sunflowers and cinnamon. He realized he was pulling his nose plugs out and slapped his own cheeks.

 

Kageyama was behind him growling, as was Tsukishima and Asahi, wait what were they doing at the house? The three were crowding the already over crowded upstairs hall. 

“Get back alpha.” Noya snapped, Tanaka had lunged for the door and the dark haired Omega with the taser caught him mid air this was why he was on the floor groaning. Ennoshita didn’t look sorry he only held up the taser more confidently, Yamaguchi looked on fearfully his back to the door, holding up the anti-alpha spray.

 

“Like he said back the hell up. Things are not going to go the way you planned. I am very sorry but I will use this.” The freckled omega stammered, nervously. 

 

“Alright!” Suga arrived with Oikawa on his heels, “This is not how I wanted our first introductions to go.” The silver haired omega pushed through the crowd.

 

“Oh, it’s raining stupid alphas. “ Oikawa sighed, “ They smell smoke and instead of evacuating like good boys they seek out the fire to add to the flames.”

 

Iwaizumi growled backing away from the cold glare.

 

“The smell of an alpha will only force the heat more difficult, especially with such strong scents. I suggest you all go to your rooms or outside.”  Suga explained looking as if he he’d run a marathon, he took his place in front of his employees. 

 

The group grumbled and backed away, Ennoshita handed the now turned off taser to his boss ducking his head. Suga popped him on the head  gently, “These are not allowed at work.”

 

“Sorry boss, force of habit.” Then the young omega kneeled down to gently tap the groaning alpha’s pale face.  Oikawa held back a giggle, Ennoshita was one of his students, and he did just what class taught. Never hesitate when it comes to safety, the nurse squatted down checked the groaning alpha’s pulse.

  
Suga sighed his hand out to grab what Yamaguchi held, the young freckled Omega handed it over without further thought.

 

“He’ll live.” the nurse called out with a sigh that said _‘too bad.’_

 

“I said move! I picked up his medicine. He doesn’t like to be alone! This is my fault I usually keep track of his medication I’ve been working overtime these last three days I haven’t been home-” Kuroo snarled ready to physically move anyone or anything put between him and _his_ omega. He could smell the delicious scent just behind the door, why were these trespassers in his way!

 

Suga frowned “You aren’t bonded give me the medication and I’ll administer it, you need to go downstairs and wait for the all clear. If you go in there now, you will injure my employee as well as your um friend. You don’t want that do you officer?” The silver haired omega remained calm, attempting to release a calming scent, however the alphas in the small space continued to overpower the sweeter scent with their own fight for dominance. 

Suga didn't let this detour him, he held out a slender hand, "Officer, you don't want to hurt him right? I know you don't." Hazel eyes met with the cat like hazel more gold flecks than green.

 

Suga gently took the medication and signaled to Noya to lead the distressed Alpha away. Ennoshita was already helping the tall semi dazed alpha to stand. “I’m sorry I tased you.”

 

“S’aright. I deserved it.” Tanaka grunted. "Tanka, by the way. You can call me Ryuu or Tanaka." he swayed briefly, the omega managed to hold him straight. The officer took a deep breath coming off of the younger man, the omega smelled like sugar cookies and apricots. He could swim in that scent forever, it was much nicer than any of the other scents in the room, and Tanaka suddenly felt the urge to protect the scent. To keep this omega close so the other aggressive scents didn't taint it, the arm around his waist kept him upright but he suddenly tightened his arm around the omega's slim shoulders. 

 

Oikawa waited for the tall rooster headed alpha to make a threatening motion towards his friend, sizing up his opponent he would aim for the diaphragm, then the nose with the back of his fist.

 

The Alpha walked backwards growling,  Hajime  was there near the stairs to help if Kuroo was uncooperative. Ennoshita hung on to the injured alpha helping him  down the stairs. Noya was standing looking irritable on the botton steps until he saw his friend, “Ennoshita where did you get your taser I want one?”  Ennoshita smiled helping Tanaka sit on the couch.

 

“My dad gave it to me when I told him I was going to move out.  He gave me anti alpha spray but the last time I used it, it made the poor alpha and his two buddies vomit profusely so I had to call and ambulance. “

 

“What. They deserved it.” Tanaka grunted trying to sit comfortably on the couch, his strength returning.

 

“No one deserves to be injured-” Ennoshita replied shyly.

 

“If they were attacking they deserved it.” Tanaka snarled, "Bastards."

 

Ennoshita managed to blush and look away, Noya was grinning “Spray! I never thought of that. I want both. I’m tired of running to class just because some people can’t take no-”

 

Asahi lifted an eyebrow “You’re being chased?” The usually silent bunned giant was openly staring at the small omega that was standing on the last step leading to the second floor. 

 

Noya looked over at the tall alpha with the well kept goatee he didn't reply feeling suddenly shy.

Daichi rubbed his aching head, he had just returned home off a 12 hour shift to this mess.  “Sorry, Asahi why are you and Tsukishima here?” Tsukishima adjusted his tie, his eyes on the freckled omega that was chatting with the shorter omega. Daichi held his breath, he could still smell the scent of an omega's heat mixed with that of the other scents around him. Tsukishima looked out of place in his expensive blue suit, the blond lawyer barely acknowledged officer Sawamura, instead his attention was elsewhere.  Daichi cleared his voice, allowing his own dominate scent to flood the space of the livingroom, this had an agitated Kuroo growling in response.

 

Tsukishima watched the freckled omega quickly take refuge near his friend on the stairway wanting to be away from the pacing alpha in the livingroom. Hearing Daichi's growl had the blond snapping his attention back to the Sergeant in charge unaware that he was now closer to the stairs where the scent of strawberries and cream lingered. “I came because I need you to convince one of your officers to go to trial on his day off, it makes my job easier if the arresting officer shows up on his day off to testify against the flasher.”

 

“I gave you all the information, I arrested the perverted fucker why do I need to give up my day off to sit in court all day. You just need to do a better job.” Kageyama was glaring at the pacing Kuroo and remained unmoved near the entryway. He was sniffing the air for the familiar scent that greeted him when he returned from shift, he couldn't find it. Sunflowers and cinnamon. 

 

Tsukishima looked ready to pull his hair out. “He’s saying that he was locked out of his flat, he was naked because he was going to shower but there was a knock on his door so he put an overcoat on when his door closed behind him. He states you jumped him. I just need you there to show the court you care enough to see the case through."

 

“Wow, they really are cops.” Noya whispered loudly. “Are you a cop too?” He asked Asahi the tall man’s uniform was sexy as hell, the way  his dark blue slacks that hugged his well toned thighs and the blue short sleeved button up uniform shirt fitting just as snug. Noya’s cheeks burned when he was caught openly staring.  

 

“I’m a paramedic.” The bigger alpha replied shyly, looking away. 

 

“Woah! That’s so cool! Did you bring your ambulance? Did you play the siren?”  Noya was looking on Asahi with open admiration.

 

“No, I’m off duty, I was just stopping by to borrow a game from Kenma.”  The tall alpha was surprised he managed a reply without stuttering, not used to such open admiration.

 

“That’s so cool.” Noya cheered “I tried the nursing program but couldn’t concentrate I kept falling asleep. So I’ve decided to go with botany.”

 

Hinata hurried down the stairs he had pulled his shirt back on hastily, he overheard the conversation downstairs three steps from the last one. “Woah! You are persecuting that pervert flasher that hung around the southwest corner of the dorms?”

 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, sniffing the air he held his breath, the brat reeked of heat it was indecent and dangerous. Was he an idiot?

 

“That asshole tried to rub his junk on me! I ran but he cost me a new shirt, he ripped my sleeve. I reported it but the bastard ran away. Who caught him?” he asked excitedly. 

 

“Fine. I’ll go. “ Kageyama growled glaring at the blond lawyer. “Since you are incapable of doing your job.” he moved out of the entryway, catching a deep pull of sunflowers and cinnamon mixed with another scent. 

 

“You need some spray.” Yamaguchi offered Hinata. “My mom and I swear by it. It keeps alphas away-" The omega frowned he caught the scent as well he paled starting to say something. "Hinata, your scent-"

 

Hinata sniffed his shirt he had made the last step and the alphas were looking at him like he was lunch. He realized too late he smelled of Kenma's heat it mixed with his own natural scent. Fear caused him to freeze in place when the officer that Kenma called Kuro was charging forward with a feral growl. 

 

Noya and Yamaguchi were  knocked over onto the steps with enough force to cause both to cry out. Noya’s mid back hitting the step behind him, his head knocked Shoyo hard low on his already sore ribs, Hinata wasn't expecting it his ribs still aching the world became a little hazy even before  he fell over Noya. He sucked in short uneven breaths, he could hear voices shouting and  he clasped his eyes shut covering his head instinctively ready to be struck.

 

“You dumbass Kuroo! Calm down!” Kageyama snarled he had quickly rushed forward pulling the taller man back throwing him from the small group of Omegas. Tanaka was on his feet tackling his taller coworker, he yelled out “Iwaizumi-san!” Help came in the form of a brave but small Omega, the same one  that tased him earlier.  The taserless omega  was trying to hold the Alpha back arms around his waist he was tossed back easily his small body hitting the wall behind them causing a picture on the wall to fall and land on his unprotected head.

 

Daichi, had to act quick and keep Narita and Kinoshita back they had sniffed the air their eyes going dark. He had Narita with an arm painfully behind his back, this snapped the alpha to his sense but Kinoshita was a different matter.  Kageyama threw the older alpha across the room without thought to other’s or furniture. He ignored the struggling Kuroo and Tanaka, his focus was on getting back to the orange haired omega laying motionless at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

Ryuu heard Ennoshita's whimper and the coppery scent that filled the air caused something in Tanaka to snap. He was suddenly  lifting his bedheaded friend by his narrowed waist  and slamming him back onto the hardwood floor of the small living room. He rolled over and growled snarling, demanding submission but the older man bucked him off. Tanaka rolled over and jumped up the bald Alpha was panting his strength coming back, he made to tackle his friend ready to use violence to get him to stop struggling.  The two alpha's were growling their scents dueling and causing instinct to take over reason. Ryu was torn between helping and protecting Ennoshita, causing the Alpha in him to become even more territorial. His ears were atuned to the scent of the omega, catching how the dark haired boy's breathing breath cam out in unsteady gasps.

“That’s blood.” Another whimper from the omega, now gulping air."That's blood. Oh, god."

 

“Sorry not sorry!” Oikawa had flown down the stairs Hijime on his heels, the alpha had been guarding the upstairs door seeing how he next to Daichi were the most in control of their instincts. The alpha was prepared to jump in and knock out his housemate, however he was caught off guard when with just one fluid motion he flipped the out of control alpha over his shoulder. Then the lanky omega with perfectly quaffed feathery brown hair,  locked his arms around the taller bedheaded Alpha’s neck  “Go to sleep now dear.” And the struggling stopped as Kuroo’s eyes rolled up from lack of oxygen.

“Kenma-” The alpha whispered before his eyes rolled back.

 

“Awe I expected more of a fight.” Oikawa stood up straightening his clothes, he glanced around at the stunned faces. Kinoshita’s left wrist was held behind his back in an awkward position that threatened to break the bone if the man struggled.  Funny how pain could snap an Alpha out of a rut, the officer looked absolutely stricken and the stench of guilt rolled off of him. He apologized to Daichi, backing himself towards the farthest corner of the room, Kinnoshita slapping his own cheeks joining him. 

  
Tanaka’s mind was made up for him, Ryu was moving  his clumsy  feet hauling the now paling young Omega up, quickly wrapping the younger man’s hand with his shirt. Yes he had to remove it this time for a reason besides showboating. He felt the young man sway “Sssh, it’s just a little blood, we have to be sure there’s no glass left inside. To do that I need the first aid kit, you’re unsteady. We need to go outside, were the air is clear. Azumane will have a first aid kit for us .”

 

“I-blood-I can’t do blood.” Ennoshita gulped, his knees buckling and his eyes starting to roll.

"I've got you. I've got you. Lean on me. You’ll be alright. You're okay." Officer Tanaka gently took the younger omega in his arms, “Alright. It’s okay, just look away. Let’s not think about it. Tell me something else, what are you majoring in? Hmm, look here at my face, yeah. That’s it. What are you  going to school for huh?” The two made their way outside, Ryuu pressed the omega's face into his scent gland, although a bit forward it would at least cancel out the scent of blood. 

 

While the earlier  wrestling match was going on between Tanaka,  Asahi was quick on his feet when need be had already swept Noya out the front door.  Tsukishima had done the same with the freckled omega that was knocked over like a bowling pin.

 

_**~0~** _

Yamaguchi’s head was ringing someone was pulling him away from where he landed and he didn’t mind resting his aching head on a broad shoulder one that smelled of expensive soap and fresh rain on grass. Yamaguchi thought it was the most calming scent and his head hurt a little less, at least he thought so before he was sick on someone’s expensive shoes.

 

In the confusion Kageyama had left the fighting to the others and scooped up the whimpering orange haired Omega. The alpha had all but ripped off the borrowed shirt that reeked of heat and sweet scent from two omegas combined. He removed his own and quickly covered the bruised small cowering body. He winced seeing a bruise that was definitely a shoe print, a size 10 alpha's, the outline of the running shoe and even the nike symbol was perfectly visible as if someone took a purple marker and colored over the stamp.

 

It wasn’t his forte’ offering comfort but he wanted to more than ever when he took the young omega in his arms. “Hold still.” He gruffly ordered, causing the small ball of orange to do just that, the shirtless officer in his gray academy sweats carried the younger man to the one safe place that Tobio knew of.

Kageyama Tobio, princess carried the small omega to his room, laying him down on a neatly made bed. To his surprise the omega clung to him and he had no choice but to lay next to terrified omega who sobbed into his bare chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

The alpha pushed his scent on the young college student, he wasn’t exactly scenting, that would be rude and gross by Tobio’s standards. No, it was reassurance, and safety he was offering, it wasn’t rubbing crudely against the orange fluffy hair, or sniffing at the neck. That would be rude, no he was holding the Omega against him and allowing his own scent to flow over to the small enigma that fit all to perfectly in his arms.

"You're okay. You're okay. It's fine. Idiot. Just calm down. Sssh. That's it." He felt the boy start to relax, the alpha's dominate scent blanketing the two offering reassurance and safety. 

 

Daichi eyed the damage of the livingroom and the panting chestnut haired omega who stood over an unconscious Kuroo. “Not how our first day was meant to go.” Daichi rubbed his temple, he would have to face the gray haired omega, thankfully there was a paramedic there already.


	4. marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scary suga, and kageyama

 Sawamura Daichi could be shot at, face criminals with knives or bats in dark alleyways, but the idea of facing a small gray haired Omega with the most entrancing eyes, struck fear into his heart.

 

He should have seen something like this coming, Kuroo was reliable and he cared for Kenma diligently but no one was perfect.  He often joked that Kenma was Kuroo’s pet cat, and the taller Alpha referred to the young man as kitten. It was endearing, the two had a unique relationship and the days Kenma did have to leave the house for work Kuroo was on his heels like a bodyguard. But Kuroo was an ALPHA and Kenma an OMEGA, this should have never happened. 

 

Shoyo had only been trying to be caring and now he was unconscious in Kageyama’s room, the usually stoic Alpha had surprised them all when he removed his own shirt and practically stomped on Daichi’s.

 

Then the other three, Noya had been carried off by Asahi, that was a new one. The paramedic was’t known to draw attention to himself, he was naturally soft spoken. Well unless it was out in the field and it came to saving lives. However Azumane usually let the police handle the conflict before charging in, it wasn’t cowardice it was strict protocol.

 

This time Azumane had lifted the smaller omega up over his shoulder and hurried out into the fresh air. He had sat Noya down in the passenger side of his truck and pulled out the first aid kit.

 

Daichi knew this because  that’s where he found Tsukishima the lawyer of all people, holding a barely conscious omega with a concussion. He had lightly patted the young man’s freckled cheek hoping to get a response. The brown haired freckled omega was sitting with his head on the blond prosecutor's shoulder. 

 

“You have to hit a little harder.” Tanaka had directed watching as Azumane wrapped the bleeding palm of the dark haired Omega. Daichi winced Ennoshita-kun had a bruise just under his cheek, the same now resting on Tanaka’s shoulder, eyes clamped shut. Tanaka of all people was offering encouraging words to the whimpering boy. Seriously, wasn't that the same kid that had held out a taser and was so ready to face four growling alphas? 

 

Tanaka was rubbing the young man’s back “You are doing just fine. Almost finished. Keep breathing. In and out.”

 

The freckled faced college student opened his brown eyes dazed, he turned his head and proceeded to throw up on a rather expensive black leather sharp toed dress shoes.  Daichi flinched feeling bad, well almost for the obnoxious lawyer. Waiting for some kind of snide cynical remark, he watched again in shock when nothing came. 

 

Tsukishima’s jaw clenched but he didn’t lash out, instead he took out his handkerchief and offered it to the dazed omega.

 

“Th-thank you. Sorry, uh. So sorry. I’l pay for those.”

 

“You couldn’t afford them.” Came the bland reply, the omega winced in reply looking away, he leaned back against Asahi’s orange truck waiting for the world to stop spinning and his head to stop throbbing.

**_~0~_ **

_**MOMENTS BEFORE THE CHAOS** _

Suga had eased the young Omega into a deep sleep after applying the injection and managing to get the panting young man to take a pill.  His scent was under control almost immediately and Hinata moved away from Kenma.

 

“You did good Hinata.” Suga placed a hand on his young friend’s bare shoulder taking in the sight of very visible bruises and the outline of a shoes tread. That bastard Eiji had kicked Hinata more than once, despite that he had allowed the distressed unknown omega to cling to him. "I'm so proud of you."

 

Hinata put his borrowed shirt back on self conscious he quickly left the room, Suga waited for the small Omega in his arms to settle before leaving the room. He heard yelling and thought he better go and find out what was going on.

 

He found the living room a disaster his close friend and assistant was standing over an unconscious alpha, pinching his nose he could guess the worst. However he caught the scent of fear in the air and none of his employees were insight, just an empty room with Oikawa making the _‘Now Suga, stay calm.’_ face.

Suga hurried outside fear and anxiety following his usually calm sweet scent, these college students, these orphans were his responsibility. 

 

“Suga-san.” Ennoshita started holding his wrapped hand in his lap, he would stand up but the world would tilt again.

 

Noya was on his feet “Where’s Shoyo?” Suga took inventory of his omegas he was always so sure to investigate the potential clients, he did this for the safety of his employees.

 

And now the youngest and smallest well in size next to Noya was not in sight. Where had he been taken?

 

“Suga-san. Let’s stay calm. “ Oikawa was at his side. “These nice officers made sure to remove our pups from the threat.  It’s not exactly the fault of anyone, heat can be problematic. “

 

“Where. Is. Shoyo?” Suga demanded.

 

“I’ll take you-” Suga hissed as the officer reached for him, the omega was ready to bite, his instinct taking over. Eyes flashing momentarily before he calmed himself. 

 

“I wouldn’t officer. That’s a mom looking for his pup.”  Oikawa put his hands on his hips and sighed dramatically. The Sergeant moved back and gestured for Suga to go first.

 

“Everyone get in my car, I’ll call Yachi at the clinic to fit you all in. No ifs, ands or buts! In my car.”

 

Noya shrugged glancing at the hot paramedic, would they ever get to meet again? What a pain in the side, well no it could be his aching back where he had caught the stairs.

 

“Suga, Azumane-san is a paramedic, and -” Noya tried.

 

“In my car.” Suga ordered before turning back to the house, Oikawa shrugging, Noya sighed turning to help his friend.

 

“Up you go Yams.” He steadied Yamaguchi stand and pulled him away from the reluctant alpha.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Shoyo heard arguing and his head had just stopped spinning and his side was a dull ache nothing sharp. He opened his eyes sitting up way to quickly,

 

“He needs rest.” Kageyama growled.

 

“He needs to be seen by a doctor.” Suga hissed. 

 

“When he wakes up he can-”

 

“Shoyo.” Suga  was at his side running hands through his unruly orange hair, and scenting the tired looking young man.

 

“I’m sorry for the trouble I caused today. I wasn’t thinking. Of course the Alpha would respond to his Omega’s scent. I’m such an idiot. “ The younger boy blinked back his exhaustion, he had temporarily fallen asleep. Vaguely remembering someones strong arms and the bare skin beneath his hands. 

 

“We are going to the clinic, Yachi is going to have you seen by Shimizu. Don’t think I didn’t notice the shoe print you’ve been hiding and the bruises. You need an x-ray.” This caused the dark haired alpha with blue eyes to growl. Suga held back the surprise, who was this young alpha and why was his scent all over Suga's baby bird?

 

“I can still stay here right. I like it here. And I can’t go back to the dorm.” The omega started to whimper, his breathing becoming distressed. 

 

“I’ll go with him to get his stuff.” Kageyama grumbled. "Tomorrow. Or Today. Whenever." He huffed daring anyone to say anything. 

  
Daichi was surprised from the doorway, he was leaning with his arms crossed, Kageyama never volunteered for anything. He didn’t even like to take out the garbage. Yet here he was, he offered his bed for the young Omega to rest in and now he was going to take him to collect his things. Hell was freezing over, or the young police officer had hit his head while wrestling the taller Alpha.

 

“Besides I’ve already been to the hospital, I’m okay boss." Hinata winced catching the look of surprise in his boss' expression. 

 

Kageyama cut the argument short “I”ll take him. Give me the address of the clinic. It’s not like they can all fit into your car. Sarge will lend me his car.”

 

“I guess I have no choice seeing how this is our fault.” Daichi added, hoping to gain points. 

 

Suga sighed, they had a point, it would be cruel to shove everyone in one car, but he wouldn’t leave his sunshine alone with this alpha. Cop or no cop.

 

“Fine, Shoyo, and Nishinoya will ride with you. I’ll take the other’s in my car.”

 

Kageyama knew when to take orders, and the look in this mother’s eyes didn’t allow  for arguing.

 

Shoyo slowly got up his ribs aching, he hated showing weakness and tried to walk without a hitch in his step. He swayed and the muscular dark haired alpha grumbled “Dumbass” and lifted him with such ease that Shoyo didn’t have a chance to protest.

 

“Don’t even think about struggling. Obviously you are hurt. So stop fidgeting idiot, and let me put you in the car.”

 

Shoyo glared at the strange Alpha, “You know you should be kinder to me, I do handle your food. I’d hate for you to get food poisoning. Or open your bento to just lettuce.”

 

“My stomach can take it, we’ve all survived Tanaka’s cooking, and I had the shits for three months.”

 

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth.” Hinata grumbled not looking towards the dark haired alpha. 

 

Noya slid into the back seat, he looked shyly between the two in the front seat and held back a giggle. Then the Sergeant in his jeans and tight black polo slid in next to him causing him to stiffen. Why was he coming?

 

He’d never heard Shoyo talk to a client that way, and he did notice how his friends ears burned red.  Noya would have commented but he didn’t know these Alphas well enough to not be annoyed with his endless chatter. He had recently been dumped for being so unomega like and chatterbox and just too boisterous for anyone's taste. He wondered silently if the paramedic already thought so, after all he was asking so many questions earlier. It was too bad, that paramedic had a beautiful well everything.

 

“You alright? I’ll roll the window down in case you need to be sick.” the alpha next to him was examining his face closely, the small omega shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Noya gave a reassuring shake of his head, which hurt slightly but nothing he couldn’t handle. After all he was used to worse.

 

_**_0_-** _

 

Oikawa swore loud enough that everyone in the lobby heard it, the two police officers flinched.

 

Yachi made a nervous face, she could hear arguing and knew it was the same story. Suga was in the room with Oikawa and Hinata. The doctor had returned with xrays and the bruises on Shoyo’s back had been more than noticeable when he removed his shirt.

“I will find him and beat the-” the chestnut haired omega declared loudly.

 

“Stop. Oikawa-san, please. I already broke it off with him, I don’t want to stir up more trouble. He hasn’t tried to contact me.” Shoyo lied, he’d changed his number and obviously given the new one to the boss and the others. He hoped his Senpai wouldn’t recall that tiny fact.

 

“Sho-chan. My little buttercup this can’t keep happening. “ The tall omega with chocolate colored eyes was holding the younger omega's hands, but the boy only looked away.

 

“Stop. It’s been a long day and I don't want to talk about this anymore.” Shoyo hated the tears that threatened. “It’s embarrassing and I want to just move on.”

 

Suga hugged the smaller Omega “Of course you do, but why didn’t you come to me sooner.”

 

Hinata didn’t want to reply, didn’t want anyone to know it was his fault there was a slump in business. It was okay now, they all had a job, well if he didn’t blow it again with the stupid move, going downstairs in a scent soaked shirt was really genius of him. He felt like crying again, wait again? He faintly remembered crying already, oh god.

 

“Shoyo?” Dr. Shimizu placed a hand on the boy’s shoulders hating how he flinched.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Daichi watched as Oikawa stomped out of the room he glared at the Daichi and Kageyama grumbling “Useless” and exited the building.

 

“Don’t mind him he gets moody. When it comes to some things.”  Noya rubbed his head shrugging.  

 

Kageyama hated clinics, and doctors he was happy to leave the place once Shoyo finally emerged.

 

“I’ll take him home and gladly drop Noya-san off. “ Kageyama surprised Daichi by using the other boy’s shortened name.

 

“That's fine. Seeing how everyone’s pretty much met, they’ll be starting tomorrow. The doctor cleared them however until his ribs heal Shoyo is on light duty, no lifting heavy things.”

 

The car was quiet until they pulled up to the dorms, “Might as well collect your things since we’re already here.” Kageyama suggested and Shoyo who had his head down looking at his hands this whole ride nodded.

  
Daichi wondered what had been said to bring the little ball of sunshine so low, he could tell Kageyama was just as curious by how he kept sneaking glances at the young omega.

 

Shoyo sighed he wanted to do this part alone but there was no way around it he quickly fumbled for his keys the doors to the building opened and the omega came face to face with the one person he could do without seeing.

 

“There you are-” the alpha growled.

 

“Sato-” Hinata froze in place.

 

“Oi shorty we going in?” Kageyama stood behind Shoyo ignoring the presence of the Alpha. The scent of fear hit him like a ton of bricks to the face and the dark haired alpha crinkled his nose. His eyes were on the young omega who suddenly looked ready to puke, maybe they should have waited to collect the guy's things. 

 

“King?” Sato’s eyes darkened, Shoyo knew that look, Kageyama stiffened but didn’t flinch. The dark haired officer turned his focus on his colleague, why the hell would Sato Eiji be here? Did he have a courmate/fuckbuddy in the dorms. 

 

“Sato.” Kageyama grumbled moving past the dark haired idiot and held the door open for Shoyo. "Come on Hinata let's get this over with." The orange haired omega glanced between the two and nodded stiffly hurrying past his ex-boyfriend through the open door. 

 

Sato continued on nodding in greeting to Daichi “Sarge. Its interesting seeing you both here, do you know someone here in the dorms?” The alpha was clenching his jaw growling low to Kageyama who was turning to follow little Shoyo. 

 

“Do you?” Daichi countered.

 

“A few friends. Infact I was coming to visit one but he’s not home. Shame. So are you working a case?” The dark haired alpha glanced over his shoulder, sniffing, he caught the mingled scent of the King on Sho-chan. Fucker worked fast, so he found himself another alpha? Or so he thought, because no one left Eiji. No one.

 

“No, just helping a friend collect his things.” Daichi excused himself and followed Kageyma through the dorm entrance.

 

Shoyo was shaking, his door was open and he could smell the scent of alpha, stood at the entrance to his ruined room, the smell of urine strong he felt sick.

 

Kageyama pulled the shaking omega back into the hall, posters were torn, there was a picture of Shoyo with what looked like his parent’s it was smashed.

 

Kageyama sniffed the air and with a growl he was headed back down the hall towards the entrance, anger and rage in his wake. 

 

“No!” Shoyo followed him, “Don’t!”

 

The officer growled “You were dating that piece of shit!”

 

Daichi understood now, it was clear why Shoyo was so tight lipped his ex was an officer, one with connections. However he may have met his match with Kageyama.

 

Shoyo shied away from the anger in the alpha, “Not anymore.” He half whispered half whimpered. 

 

Officer Kageyama searched for any hint of that piece of shit Sato but saw none. He swore under his breath, the smiling bastard had destroyed that room and just walked past Daichi and himself like it was nothing.

 

This wasn’t over.

  



	5. In your place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama isn't the best at expressing his feelings unless its anger, he has that one down.

Shoyo picked up his family picture tossing the broken frame and glass. “Careful idiot you don’t want to cut yourself.” Shoyo just shrugged he had a black garbage bag and tossed everything he no longer wanted or needed, in another he put aside to be washed. To his surprise the two officers were helping him clean and separate what could be washed.

 

“You should press charges-” Kageyama grumbled picking up another picture of Hinata with the smiling omegas from nesting crows, they were standing outside what looked like a house with white flowers lining the walk way. 

 

“No. It’s fine. It’s over. No need to drag things out over a silly prank. Besides they will say I can’t prove it was him. Please just don’t say anything to Suga or Oikawa-san.” Shoyo tried to keep the tremble from his voice and failed. 

 

Kageyama snarled despite the anxiety in the air, his nose burned with the scent of the lesser alpha and it was driving his inner alpha mad. “That bastard needs his teeth knocked in-”

 

“Please. Don’t acknowledge this to him. It has nothing to do with you. This was my fault.” The younger boy pleaded holding the black garbage bag to his chest.

 

“How in the fuck-” Kageyama dropped the bag of trash he was holding and took a dangerous step towards the already upset omega.

 

“Kageyama!” Daichi growled cutting the alpha off, sensing the omega’s vulnerability and his looming anxiety attack.  Damn young aggressive alphas. 

 

“Just please let it go. Think of your jobs. Anyway this is done, I’ll leave my keys for the dorm manager. Thank you for your help.” SHoyo whispered trying to meet the alpha's cool glare. 

 

"Shoyo, I think that's the best we can do. Let's come back to clean the rest when you're feeling better." Daichi commanded in a gentler tone, his dominate scent left nothing to be discussed or argued. 

 

The two alphas waited for the omega to leave the small space. “I’ll kill him.” Kageywama kicked the bag of garbage away from him.

 

“You will not,  we have nothing if that kid won't press charges.” Daichi snapped crinkling his nose, he needed to get out of the small windowless room, his own alpha was scratching at the surface. Protect.Protect!

 

“We should make him, I’m sure we can be convincing.” Kageyama started for the door with this in mind, his scent menacing. He wanted, no needed to get the scent of the lesser alpha off the omega, out of his nose off their skin! And now!

 

“No. He’s scared enough let's take him home and let him rest.” Daichi growled stepping in front of his subordinate. "Get your shit together before you go out there, I wont have you handling him or force scenting! You would be just as bad as that bastard who did this!" 

 

**_~0~_ **

  


That night Kageyama heard the small omega tossing and turning when he cried out the alpha burst into the small room. It’s not that the alpha was hovering around Shoyo’s room, he just happened to be up and thought he would throw the rest of the clothes into the dryer. It was a small pile, and the omega had done everyone’s laundry first. Idiot.

 

That's when his keen hearing caught the slight cry and the distinct rustling of a blanket tangling around a small body. Not that he cared. Kageyama wondered why it was victims didn’t report their abusive alphas. He thought of his own mother and it angered him. Why did victims never fight back? They just rolled over and gave up. And why gods did it have to be Sato of all alphas. The thought of Shoyo with that bastard made Kageyama want to vomit. He didn’t understand his sudden protective instincts towards the orange haired stranger. His questions. Did he let Sato touch him? Had they kissed intimately? Shared a heat! Another cry sliced through his growing aggression, his feet pushing him forward. 

 

He was there in the omega’s room, untangling the boy from the thin blanket one Daichi had given the housekeeper. Kageyama made a face and tossed it on the floor, “Hinata.” He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder. He was happy to see the younger man was wearing an old police academy shirt and pair of basketball shorts that Kageyama had given him just until his clothes were done washing. The shirt hung off Shoyo’s small shoulder revealing the ivory skin marred by bruises, and cruel fingerprints,  Kageyama growled instinctively his own territorial scent saturating the room. Suddenly the small boy’s honeyed eyes opened wide his hands covering his face he tried to scoot away.  

 

“Sssh. Dammit, it’s me.” The alpha stated gruffly this had the boy whimpering, curling away, his shirt coming up to reveal more bruises on his back. 

 

“Kageyama?” He half sobbed half gasped.

 

Tears wetted his cheeks and he hurriedly wiped at them with a shaky hand, sniffing the air and sitting up.

 

“Yeah, you were having a nightmare.” The alpha leaned over the boy unaware he was now on the bed.

 

The omega shrugged, “I uh. Sorry if I woke you.” He scrubbed at his red rimmed eyes, looking away from the alpha. 

 

“Come on.” Kageyama scooped the small body up and carried him easily out of the small room and into his own. He none to gently dumped Hinata on the king sized bed, “I’m watching volleyball then going to bed. You can watch too.”

 

The omega nodded pushing himself back until he was against the headboard his odd housemate then handed a corner of the blue duvet. When he didn’t respond the alpha pulled the comforter around the shocked omega. Then the flat screen hanging on the wall at the end of the western style bed was turned on to display a volleyball match that looked as if it just started. Kageyama leaned against the headboard next to Shoyo his own long legs in police academy blue gray sweats stretched out nearly as long as the bed. There was just silence between to two, but it was oddly comfortable. 

 

Soon the speechless omega started drift off his head fell lightly against the Alpha’s ready shoulder. He waited for the Omega to be in a deep sleep before moving him into a more comfortable position.

 

Kageyama pulled the comforter back and laid Shoyo down he curled in towards the alpha without hesitation his eyes still closed. The alpha let out a sound close to a pure as he gently pulled the blankets up around the two. 

 

The alpha couldn’t explain why he felt more comfortable now that the omega wasn’t stinking of distress. He dimmed the lights and continued to watch volleyball until he had fallen asleep next to the small orange haired omega.

****

**_~0~_ **

 

Once again Shoyo found himself in Kageyama’s room, though they weren’t touching it still felt intimate. He was under a nest of comforters and sheets curled up next to the alpha who was asleep with his back against the headboard.

 

“That can’t be comfortable.” Shoyo sighed he looked at the time, still three hours before the Alpha had work. So he pulled the alpha down onto some pillows, unfortunately the alpha in a dead sleep had other ideas he pulled Shoyo against him and the two sunk down onto the bed, Shoyo was now an acting body pillow.

 

He tried to wiggle away but this only caused the alpha's grip to tighten. Giving up Shoyo laid there stiffly trying to think of a plan. His face was staring at a bare chest, a well toned muscular bare chest. His eyes traveled up the throat, what a beautiful neck, just as corded and strong. It was a good thing his hands were pinned at his side or he’d want to touch every smooth and hard feature.  This is how he fell asleep wrapped in warmth and security and without nightmares.

 

_**~0~** _

  


Shoyo stood with Noya in the kitchen the two were packing lunches quickly when Kageyama entered he had finished his breakfast of pancakes and bacon.

 

“Thanks for breakfast.” He stated gruffly, looking at Noya he nodded the shorter omega gave a weak smile. The Alphas ate in the dining room that the two omegas had worked hard to clean and make ready , Noya was jumpy around them having seen the worst. Kuroo came down the stairs last shyly entering the kitchen he wanted to take a plate up to Kenma. The alpha flinched when both Omegas jumped at upon hearing his greeting and approach.

 

“Woah, I’m sorry about the other day. I am not ever like that. It’s just Kenma is a childhood friend, he’s family-” the alpha ran a hand through his messy hair. 

 

“It’s alright Kuroo-san. Please take some orange juice up to Kenma he’ll need to rebuild his strength. I was meaning to check on him after everyone was off-” Hinata smiled but didn't meet the alpha's eyes.

 

Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek,  he put the plate down and embraced the little orange haired omega, “You are too good. Kenma told me what you did. I’m sorry I scared you-” he was scenting the shocked omega, Noya’s eyes were wide but he was holding back an uncomfortable laugh.

 

“Oi!” Kageyama pulled the bedheaded officer off of the shocked housekeeper. “Hands off! You’re making him uncomfortable! He’s not your pet. So save the scenting for Kenma you bastard. And act more sorry! You gave that one a near concussion." He pointed at Noya, " Not to mention you almost broke more of Shoyo’s ribs. You're fucking lucky Asahi-san was here to help with the mess you caused!”

 

Noya winced thinking about it, his head did hurt a little this morning but it wasn't something he wanted to remember. Yesterday had been damn scary as hell. 

 

“Oh, no. I’m fine. Please take a plate of food.” Shoyo tried to look less anxious but there was a slight tremble in his voice, this caused his would be protector to tighten his arm around Shoyo's waist. His territorial scent caused the bed headed alpha to back up, the tall alpha looked ready to cry. He was no longer crowding him, however Kageyama kept an arm around Shoyo's waist and pulled him further out of reach.

 

“Hey you unforgiven bastard! Take your omega his food!” Kageyama growled at the slowly retreating Kuroo, "Shoyo and this guy"

  
"Noya. " Noya almost giggled, obviously this alpha could remember Sho-chan's name but he wouldn't be bothered with anyone else. It was kind of cute.

 

"Noya-san, and Hinata have worked hard on breakfast! You ungrateful rooster head."

 

"Too early to be so angry!" Kuroo grumbled.

 

Noya tried to hold back a giggle, this was going to be interesting. He was unsuccessful from the glares he received from Shoyo and the blue eyed alpha. After Kuroo had left Kageyama decided it was safe to release the housekeeper from his hold. "Don't let these bastards get too close. If they make you uncomfortable just text me. Here give me your phone and I'll give you my number!" 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Kageyama walked into work he scanned the room and his gunmetal blue gaze fell on just the individual he wanted to see.

 

Sato. The man had just arrived and was strutting around lazily holding a freshly poured cup of coffee. Tobio didn't hesitate and Daichi realized too late what his subordinate's intentions had been the moment they walked into word. 

Kageyama released a savage growl tackling the unprepared shorter dark haired alpha, the taller officer slammed the lesser one down hard on the nearest desk scattering paperwork and breaking a computer screen. Not that Kageyama cared, or that such things mattered to him all he wanted was to maim and mark this bastard for daring touch and threaten what wasn't his!

“You bastard!” Kageyama snarled lifting the alpha up and slamming him down onto the desk once more. The two started to wrestle but the smaller alpha was no match, his head coming into contact with a phone leaving blood on the now cleared desk.

  
Several officer's were trying to pull Kageyama back, Daichi was the one that managed to put an arm around the younger officer's neck. Another officer tried to loosen the grip the alpha had around Sato-kun's neck. 

 

“I said stand down!” Daichi pulled his friend and subordinate back, the other alpha swayed leaning into another officer that held him a tissue to his bleeding nose.

 

Kageyama put his hands up as a sign he was done fighting he’d already gotten a few hits in, his chest heaving from the sheer force of what he had done. His anger was still saturating the air but Daichi growled demanding submission. 

 

“It’s alright sarge no worries. We’re all friends here.  Just a little territorial quarrel, I’m willing to give him to you for a night, he’s a frigid little bitch. And he always comes back to me.” Sato half laughed half sighed trying to catch his breath. He spit blood from his mouth towards Kageyama's shinny boots. 

 

Kageyama looked over at Daichi, "I'm done." he looked at Sato his eye twitching and jaw clinched. The lesser alpha shrugged allowing another officer to lead him over to the exit. Kageyama let the man talk before walking past him over to Sato's untouched desk. There was a tension in the air but no one moved, Sato was too busy whining to his partner about being sucker punched to realize what the other officer was about to do. 

Several eyes widened as Officer Kageyama Tobio unzipped his black slacks and to Daichi’s horror as well as amusement, the usually well rounded stoic officer with a clean slate and the department’s raising star proceeded to urinate on officer Sato Eiji's desk.

 

“Now we’re even. “ Kageyama gave his dick a shake making sure every last drop was released before tucking his well endowed member back into his pants, zipped up and made his way to the exit to wash his hands. 

  



	6. courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio wants to court Hinata, Tsukishima is already courting a clueless Yamaguchi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks for the encouragement!!!!! Here's another update. because dang it! you all are awesome!

Hinata was folding clothes with Yamaguchi on the couch watching some game show with Kenma who was holding a handheld game trying to beat some boss. He was leaning into Shoyo the smaller man’s knees were pulled up to his chest. “He sent me flowers, they were expensive. It was embarrassing. Right there to the dorm, how did he even know where I lived? I know they were expensive because Noya told me. He knows his flower arrangements. Remember when he worked in that shop?”

 

“ It’s a shame he was fired. That work seemed to suit him. As for your address I told him.” Kenma replied concentrating on the screen without looking up.

 

Both omegas stopped mid fold and looked at the man in a red tracksuit wearing a white t under the jacket, an oversized jacket.

 

“It’s protocol everyone gets a background check before being hired.” both boys winced.

 

“Everyone?” Yamaguchi bit his lip, hoping he didn't sound suspicious. 

 

“Nothing came up criminally. On any of you. “ Kenma replied not understanding the tension. Why was Yamaguchi was pale as a ghost?

 

“No one looks at those right, just you?” Hinata licked his lips nervously. "I mean-"

 

“Your secrets are safe with me. I only report past criminal activity. It was part of the waver you all signed.” Kenma shook his head, they never read paperwork well at least the past staff hadn’t either. People in general were awful about reading the fine print. 

He thought about the stuff he came across in those files and wished he was one of those types of people that could easily look away and ignore the carefully typed out information. He didn't understand why recalling the information made his hand grip his game. He and Kuroo had been raised in an orphanage but Kuroo had always been there to keep Kenma safe. Yamaguchi wasn’t so lucky, Ennoshita and Yamaguchi may have had the worst of it but that wasn't to say Noya-san and Shoyo hadn't faced hardships, but there were pictures that followed Yamaguchi's and Ennoshita's background checks. Pictures of a time when they were at their most vulnerable. He had to nest surrounded by Kuro's scent, his comforter and pillows nestled closely to his face. After reading Oikawa's background Kenma had shut down his computer and sought out Kuro. The alpha knew when to ask questions or just silent and allow Kenma sit in his lap wrapped in Kuro's long but muscled arms.  

“Those people are dead Yamaguchi. However your step brother is alive still I can kill his company's stock and just as quickly they'll suddenly drop and that woman that he married, the three time divorce'. She will leave him. Following his financial losses and impending divorce I predict suicide in two days. And you'll come into a large lump sum for pain and suffering.” Shoyo handed the omega a battery for his game having learned to carry some around seeing how Kenma never left his room due to the fact his game would die and there were no batteries down stairs. Shoyo glanced at the pudding headed omega who was concentrating on switching the backup battery quickly. 

 

Yamaguchi had gone silent suddenly breaking the silence by giggling, his hands had a slight shake to them as he continued to fold, “You are too funny Kenma-kun.”

 

Shoyo decided Kenma had been joking as well and shrugged, if Yamaguchi was fine then he wouldn't ask questions. They all had secrets, Shoyo knew better than anyone just how hard it was to keep the past in the past. 

 

“If you would like Shoyo,  I could-” Kenma was tapping on his game not looking up at his nervous friend.

 

The front door slamming open cut off any further conversation, a dark tension fell over the small room causing Hinata to instinctively pull his friends close. Two alphas stormed in, Daichi was furious grabbing the collar of one Tobio Kageyama.

 

They were a breathtaking sight in uniform, and terrifying as they were both yelling. Their scent was heavy and dangerous, the three omegas were unable to move, Hinata tried to breathe, his knees were shaking and shoulders demanded he lower his head.

 

“I can’t believe you did that in front of everyone! Ukai was pissed, no pun intended.” Daichi's roar was followed by a hard shake to the taller but younger alpha. Kageyama pulled free facing his Senpai, his growl deep and fists clenched at his side. 

 “That bastard had it coming!”

“It wasn’t enough that you beat him up but then you urinated on his desk!”

 

“ I. Just. Said! He had it coming! Didn’t you hear me?” The younger alpha took a step forward his scent of asphalt and moss pushing up against that of the older alpha's. The shorter alpha didn't budge, he allowed his own dominance to be known, saturating the space and more importantly the room around them. He would not be openly challenged, this pup would respect him. Daichi was only trying to keep the idiot pup from trouble. 

 

“This will affect your review. You know who his parents are.”

 

“Yeah, and he knows who my parents are. So we are even!”

 

“Speaking of your parent’s your father and mother heard about this incident and they’ll be visiting. We should straighten up in here-” Daichi froze looking around the place was already cleaned, dusted and smelled, oh shit.

 

“I’m sorry . Shit!” He tried to release a calming scent noticing the two Omegas, Shoyo and Yamaguchi's legs gave out the two sunk into the couch, huddled in on each other. Kenma was behind Hinata and Yamaguchi, the two had instinctively moved to protect the pudding headed hacker. He could see Kenma had a slight tremble in his hands that clung to his game. Daichi's jaw tightened realizing too late his harsh reaction and swearing caused the three to flinch, Hinata had gone paper white, and Yamaguchi's freckles could be counted against the loss of color to his face.

 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes on the three forcing his body language to loosen, his hands unclenched, “Break time.” He grumbled carefully but quickly pulling Hinata from the couch taking him by his arm dragging the stiff form towards the kitchen. The tall alpha caught the smaller boy as he stumbled, righting him quickly under his arms in the middle of the living room and three shocked witnesses, before continuing to drag the orange haired omega off. 

 

“Actually I have a late class. I’m heading out Hinata, Noya will be by to replant the flowerbeds in the front. He should be heading over with Suga. “  Yamaguchi nervously looked between his friends and the alpha. "I-I'll see you later." The freckled omega didn't make a move towards the door, and Daichi realized he was most likely the reason.

The older alpha pulled in his scent once more stepping to the side, Yamaguchi gave a weak bow and called towards the kitchen before going to the front entrance.

 

The alpha Kageyama was placing three pocari’s on the counter from where Yamaguchi could see, and Hinata was pouring a glass of milk, “Right, alright. Be safe.” How could the two be so comfortable? Wasn't Hinata still affected by the aggression in the air? He could see the look of concern on the scary dark haired alpha's face, he had a half smile directed towards Shoyo. Yamaguchi wanted to see more, this was a development. Did Suga know?

 

The tall omega smiled brightly “ Thanks to Kageyama-san and Tsukishima-san, that pervert flasher was finally caught. Campus is a lot less scary. “ He started to slip on his shoes forgetting his earlier apprehension. He had to remind himself they were safe here, the police officers weren't going to hurt them, they were all safe here. His hands still trembled but at least his voice came out normal, what if the alphas became upset by his childish reaction? He prayed his scent of anxiety wasn't noticeable. 

 

Yamaguchi was unaware of his words on the dark haired alpha. The officer didn’t know how to accept the thanks, instead he focused his attention on the orange haired omega pouring him milk.

 

“Will you be suspended? Who did you beat up?” Hinata handed the glass to the dark haired alpha.

 

“It doesn’t matter. It won't affect my work believe me.  Drink this.” The officer pushed a sports drink to the short omega, he resisted the urge that demanded he pull the smaller man into a hug and scenting.

 

Why did he feel this way? And would the omega mind? He didn’t seem to be put off with the scenting earlier, is this how one courted? What would he need to do to officially court? Perhaps he could ask someone? Who?

 

“Kageyama! Your father is here.” Daichi called into the kitchen he paused seeing how close the couple stood, Hinata was at ease and was leaning into the alpha officer. Daichi couldn’t be angry, he didn’t approve of the actions his subordinate had committed, but deep down he wanted to do the same. It was a first to see Kageyama out of control. Something about the small housekeeper brought that protective instinct out. And knowing that Sato had been the one to put his hands on the small omega really rubbed Daichi raw.

 

Kageyama put his empty milk glass down, “Step dad.” he corrected but turned to Hinata “Don’t bother to bring him a drink he wont stay for long.”

 

Hinata nodded nervous for his friend, why was everyone so tense around the mention of tall handsome officer’s father.

 

Shoyo found himself staring at the broad back and slim waist, he knew from laying next to tall alpha that Tobio had abs. And a beautiful toned chest. He smiled then shook his head, Nope, nope. Not getting involved in any relationships. I learned my lesson. Oh god but he’s got such a nice body.

 

He decided to go outside for fresh air he could help Noya plant except it wasn’t Suga outside helping Noya.

 

 

_**~0~** _

 

Yamaguchi tried to push what Kenma said away. He hadn’t given his foster family much thought unless it was fighting off the nightmares that sometimes plagued his sleep. He had been lucky to find this job when he did and cut ties with those awful people. His step brother was working at their father’s company. His real mother had given him up at a young age, when his mother’s family found out he was in an orphanage his uncle begrudgingly took him in not wanting the family to lose face.

 

They weren’t kind and Yamaguchi wasn’t every going back there, was it true his uncle and aunt were dead? He took a deep breath his left arm aching remembering their idea of tough love. Yamaguchi continued to walk forward he needed to catch the bus then a car pulled up next to him, an expensive car.

 

“Need a ride?” A familiar bored tone cut through his anxiety. 

 

The lawyer climbed out of his black mercedes with the ease of a panther, such long legs with pointed black shoes and that suit. The man was sex in a westwood suit, it should be illegal.  Yamaguchi held his breath as the alpha opened the passenger door. He should be weary of wolves with money, however he was lost to that scent of leather and rain. The blond with the thin black framed glasses and bored look was an Alpha you just didn’t say no to. An alpha that made Yamaguchi feel like prey every time he set those beautiful gold eyes on Yamaguchi, the omega felt something other than fear.

 

“Thank you.” Yamaguchi slid into the seat putting his seat belt on nervously. “Oh, uh, thank you for the lovely flowers.”

 

“I hoped you would like them. I wanted a scent that complemented yours.” Yamaguchi blushed bright red unaware that this reaction pleased the stoic alpha. 

 

“I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to accompany me to a work related party.” 

 

The college student  thought his face was on fire, he could only nervously stare down into his hands. “I don’t know if I have anything suitable to wear and-”

 

“Good. It’s settled. We’ll go shopping after you're out of class. “

 

Before Yamaguchi could say anything more they were pulling up at the school, the young omega climbed out of the car holding his backpack like a shield.  “I’ll pick you up right here.”

 

Then just like that the Mercedes was flying down the road, Yamaguchi placed a hand to his freckled cheek and pinched. “I must be dreaming.”

 


	7. smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's some Asanoya, and a little kagehina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your comments and support! Jamingspacejam is my hero! she walked me through my dumb writer's block! wohoooo gonna get my tattoo colored in on saturday so i may not post till sunday. i'll be updating the other stories. you all are wonderful love!!!!

Asahi ran a hand over his work uniform, the dark blue was flawless, no wrinkles and his mother had said it was just the right amount of tightness to draw the eyes of any omega. She had also said he looked handsome in his uniform. So he decided not to change right after work, he checked his hair, still in a loosely fit bun, his black headband kept whatever stray wisps out of his face. Asahi needed all the courage he could get, so he relied on his uniform. Omegas loved a man in uniform right? At least that's what Tanaka-kun had always boasted. 

His 12 hour shift had been a slow shift, so he spent the whole night trying to suss out how he was going to approach the little omega.

Godds, the omega was beautiful, his smile and the way he spoke about anything with such personality and passion.  Those eyes, that tuft of orange hair that dyed his bangs, the crazy way he spiked his dark hair. That delicious scent of citrus and eucalyptus, two unusually paired scents but it was invigorating and Asahi was addicted. The omega was beautiful and his name was Nishinoya Yu. Asahi had gone to the Nesting Crows website and found the address, he could use a  _wife._ He meant, a housekeeper...

Not that having a wife was a bad thing, especially if he was a good housekeeper? _Oh. Godds What is my deal?_ He definitely needed a housekeeper. Not that a wife was a bad thing too, but he should take things as they go. Right? Wait! What if Nishinoya-kun found the paramedic boring? Oh, Godds, what if he was only nice to him because he was being polite! Maybe coming to the Nesting Crows was a bad idea.

 The alpha slapped his cheeks.  _First things first Asahi, you have to at least talk to him._

He walked past the rows of white and orange flowers lining the small dirt path, the small house had three bedrooms upstairs and the office must be downstairs. He climbed the gray steps that had small gray pots on each step with a continuation of the white and orange pattern. He nervously opened the door to the gray building, with the sign that was flashing open.

He wasn't greeted right away, the omega with gray hair was speaking to oh, Godds, it was too soon to see him. Asahi fought the urge to turn and run, he quieted his heart and nervously waited to interrupt, after all he had rehearsed in front of the mirror for hours.

"We'll need to go to the Gardening supply store, I wanted to get started on the flowerbeds today. That place looks sad with how the weeds have taken over. But if Oikawa-san is running behind because of class I guess tomorrow is better than closing up shop. I'm sorry I don't have a car or truck-"

"I have a car. I can help."  _What are you doing Asahi, that's not what we planned!_

"Oh-excuse me. I didn't see you there." Suga smiled brightly in greeting he bowed politely and the big alpha felt his cheeks flush. This omega's voice was light like a bell, and his scent was vanilla and honeysuckle.

"Azumane-san right?" Asahi tried to gather his scattered thoughts, hoping he wasn't as transparent as he felt he was.

"That's right. I was just coming here to see about hiring a housekeeper. But if you need my car and extra muscle-" how easy would it be to pick up the little omega Nishinoya? Asahi recalled just how right the small housekeeper had felt in his arms that first time they met.

"You are so sweet." Suga clapped his hands, "Normally I would hate to ask a client to-"

"Oh, no. It's no trouble. I want to help. It's the least I can do for the trouble my friends caused last week." Asahi itched the back of his neck, why did his heart feel ready to pound a path straight out of his chest.

"Noya is that alright with you?" The young Omega's cheeks were burning especially when Suga winked slyly at him.

The spry omega found his voice "Yes. Thank you. I'll grab my things." Noya nearly tripped over his own feet hurrying into the white house.

Suga gracefully bowing in thanks "Any gas you use I will definitely compensate you for."

"No. It's fine. I want to do this." Asahi replied his eyes focused on the door that Noya disappeared through.

Now Noya found himself chatting about the different soils and nitrates, he realized too late he had been talking the whole time and Asahi had said maybe a handful of words. He burned bright red, cursing himself. The two were sitting just outside the gray bachelor house, kneeling down in the dirt and grass working the overgrown flowerbed.

Noya bit the inside of his cheek, it hurt knowing that his foster parents in whatever home he was sent to had always listed his chatty character their main complaint. He talked too much, he was too loud. He swallowed apologizing quickly without looking at the alpha. "Forgive me, I tend to talk too much when it comes to planting. Or flowers or anything." His voice trailed off and patted the earth more firmly than needed, the alpha next to him let off a soft laugh.

"I enjoy hearing your stories and it's amazing how passionately you feel about the soils you use. Nothing wrong with being excited about-"

"Just about everything." Noya winced looking nervously down at his dirt stained hands.

"That just goes to show that you aren't some boring omega that sticks to fashion and the latest gossip. It's actually a relief." Asahi handed a bright yellow petunia to the small omega.

"Yeah?" Noya continued to dig into the soil pulling weeds from the sadly overgrown flower bed.

The man next to him continued to listen as he pointed out the various types of weeds and what natural weed killer could be used without killing the grass, or the flowers.

The paramedic listened content with doing all the heavy lifting. The Alpha paramedic had actually gone to Nesting crows to hire a certain someone to clean his house twice a week. But when he overheard the omega talking about going to the Gardening and Supplies store, he surprised himself volunteering his car and his muscle. He was usually very reserved and painfully shy but there was something about the small omega with his orange bangs that attracted Asahi.

The small hands were so careful when handling the flowers he transplanted and he knew the names and origins of each flower. Asahi couldn't help but wonder if the spiky haired omega was indeed a rare flower himself.

  
Noya noticed his tall helper was yawning and his tired blinks were longer and longer.

"Alright it almost looks decent out here, I'll just start cleaning up the pulled weeds and I'll prune the bushes. You don't have to-"

"I want to. Just, uh show me what I need to do and I will. "

"Are you sure. You look tired." How could Asahi say anything with that cute upturned face looking at him with wide questioning eyes. The alpha felt as if he could drown happily in those brown depths. 

"Oh, I had a small shift earlier."  _Twelve hours._  "Really. I'm fine." Asahi was dead on his feet but he wouldn't turn down spending even just a minute with Nishinoya.

"If you can hold the bag open I'll put the yard waste in. Thank you Azumane-san."

"Please call me Asahi."

"Fine, you can call me Noya or Yu. "

Their hands touched briefly when Noya handed Asahi the black garbage bag, the small crow felt a slight shock and his tummy flipped. He pushed this aside and concentrated on the task at hand.

"After we are through here, can I maybe take you out for a bite to eat. That is if you're not busy or -"

"That would be awesome." Noya grinned up at the tall alpha, Asahi reached out and wiped a bit of dirt from the omega's cheek. He felt the younger boy flinch from his touch and he quickly tried to apologize.

"Sorry you had some dirt just there." Asahi's hand felt warm just where his thumb had reached out and made contact with the omega's cheek. He hungrily itched to feel more of the smaller man's skin, his lips, his neck and shoulders.

"Thanks, could have been embarrassing." Noya continued to pick up the pruned tree branches, this stamped the alpha out of his suddenly dirty thoughts. What was wrong with him today? Clearly he was more tired than not.

When they finished they set out to find somewhere to eat, "If you don't mind we can get cleaned up at my house. We can get some take out."

Noya stiffened and nervously looked at his filthy attire, "I-"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I mean if you want. I didn't mean to sound so forward-I of course would like you to come over. But not if you don't want we can eat anywhere. You look fine. I'm-dirty. " The Alpha's eyes widened and cheeks burned when he realized what he was saying.

The small omega started to giggle, until he was laughing wholeheartedly his hands on his stomach.

"Okay, I get it. I'll be happy to get some take out and head over to your house. Only if you have some quality action movies."

Asahi decided then, for the first time in the 10 years of knowing Tanaka Ryuu, he was actually thankful for the idiot that left his things at the medics house. "Die hard, or The expendables. Maybe you like the fast and the furious?"

Noya clapped his hands together and wooped "YES! Alright! Sounds like a plan! Let's get going then. I'll text Suga I'm all done here."

The Omega happily climbed into the Alpha's clean car, frowning at the mud he was tracking onto the carpet.

"Don't worry mud and dirt rinses out. No big deal." The alpha reassured his passenger waiting for him to buckle up.

"This restaurant makes the best Risotto. "

The two entered Asahi's apartment carrying the take out, Asahi put his bag on the small table in the middle of the living room. "You can use the bathroom to clean up. I 'll get you an extra towel. And you can wash your clothes in my washer and dryer. I'll get you a pair of my clothes. Unless you want to just-"

"That's fine. Thank you for inviting me over." Noya cut the stammering alpha off, he sounded like he was easily worked up. Noya wasn't a kid it didn't confuse him knowing the alpha was offering him clean clothes and a shower. Why would Asahi want anything more than a meal with him. Noya wasn't that lucky, no matter how wishful his thinking was.

So when he left the bathroom wearing a shirt that was four sizes too big and a pair of basketball shorts that easily could be worn as baggy pants, he didn't notice the alpha's blushing appreciation.

Asahi was quick to take a cold shower instructing Noya to go ahead and eat without him, the medic left the bathroom wearing black track pants and a plain white t-shirt. The two settled on the couch to watch Die hard. Noya cheered at all the appropriate moments and Asahi did more watching of Noya then the movie. The alpha felt his blinks becoming longer and longer until his head was resting on Noya's shoulder.

Yu finally had a moment to look at the tall paramedic, how beautiful his long lashes were, how his goatee was perfectly maintained and despite his having a goatee the alpha looked so much younger. He must have had a long night and yet he hung out with Yu. It had been a long time since the omega had spent anytime with anyone not from work or school.

Most people found him loud and annoying including his ex boyfriend. Asahi seemed too kind to tell him to shut up, but it wouldn't take long for him to come to hate Yu. They all did, except the Nesting Crows. He moved so the alpha didn't get a kink in his neck, Asahi's head fell into his lap instead of on the couch and Noya couldn't move for fear of waking the slumbering medic. He tried to concentrate on the movie, his thoughts kept swirling around the warm sensation of breath against his thigh.  _'Keep it together Yu.'_  Then the alpha wrapped an arm around Noya's small waist snuggling into the omegas stomach. "Good thing you're a emt, because you're going to give me a heart attack." The spiky haired man ran his fingers lazily through the soft locks of brown hair. He would allow himself this, besides the alpha was out cold.

The movie continue in the background and Noya glanced around the small apartment. It was clean, very clean. Why did Asahi need s housekeeper?

_**~0~** _

Shoyo heard his friend's conversation and decided not to interrupt the two. Noya deserved a little happiness. He was an orphan and had been on his own, the relationships he had were quick to start and faster to end. Alphas wanted someone demure and quiet but Noya wasn't that he was loud and excited and full of life. Shoyo cringed thinking of the last one Noya had, Noya had come to work with cuts and bruises and Shoyo was happy when the bastard had broken up with Yu. Even if he could tell it broke his friend's heart. Then that creep had started to show up wherever Yu was studying or having a bite to eat. The few times Shoyo had been with Noya, the alpha had reminded Shoyo of Sato for some reason but he trusted his Senpai wouldn't be pushed around or tricked. 

Shoyo quietly entered the house, "I will not apologize." Tobio growled.

"Son." The diet member in the pink polo shirt and black dress slacks growled.

"I'm not your son!"

"Tobio!" the unfamiliar alpha snapped "You will apologize. I won't have this on your record-"

"I don't care what it's on. You don't even like my career choice. Shouldn't you go back to work?"

"You are embarrassing your mother and I!"

"It has nothing to do with either of you. That bastard had it coming. "

"Really enlighten me? What did he do to you?"

"It wasn't me-he attacked a friend." Kageyama's voice dropped, but his glare remained just as pointed and dismissive.

"A friend? Pull the other-" The older alpha put his hands on his hips, wondering silently when his son had suddenly outgrown him by a few inches.

Shoyo nervously entered into the living room, he should clear the laundry basket away and Tobio hadn't had lunch yet. These two sounded close to throwing punches and no one was in sight to stop them if that happened. " Please excuse me. I'll just." Hinata entered the room heading for the couch were the laundry basket was still perched.

"Don't apologize." Kageyama growled running a hand through his short dark hair.

"Kageyama-" Hinata started to reprimand the tall alpha.

"And who are you? You're interrupting my conversation with my son. " The dismissive tone was a replica of Tobio's, and the sudden aggressive scent caused Hinata to take a step back.

"I'm the housekeeper. And I'm sorry-" Shoyo nervously wiped his hands on his apron. 

"I said don't apologize." The younger alpha glared at his father. "We are done-"

"We are most certainly not done! Leave the help to his work. Go on omega get to it." The alpha waved his hand causing the small orange haired Shoyo to flinch, anxiety souring the air.

  
Kageyama Reo was surprised by his step son's reaction to this stranger's anxiety. The blue eyed alpha snarled possessively stepping between the young housekeeper and the politician. "His name is Hinata-kun, not omega. And we're done here. I won't apologize and that's that." He turned his back on the older alpha and to Reo's surprise he spoke gently to omega with orange hair.

"Let me, it's heavy." all the fight left the alpha, and he tried to ease the aggressive scent in the air. Instead curiosity replaced his anger, more like shock and curiosity.

"Oi, Bakayama it's my job I think i can lift a laundry basket-or not. Just ignore me. What do you want for lunch? Boiled eggs over rice?" The omega was steered out of the room and Reo's eyes refused to leave the strange duo. "Shouldn't I say goodbye-"

"No. He's not important. My father is leaving." The alpha replied coldly, wanting to end any further questions.

"Your father?" Hinata nervously turned, stepping around the blue eyed officer standing oddly close to him. Shoyo smiled and greeted the other alpha careful to keep his eyes down. "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Hinata Shoyo, just the housekeeper." He bowed once more putting the basket down.

"There is no ** _JUST_**  in that tittle. You have to take care of a bunch of overgrown babies. And don't be polite to him, he doesn't deserve it. Does no one listen to me? I just said he's not important."

"Oi! Bakayama. That's no way to talk to your father." Hinata snapped whispering low but loud enough that the politician could hear him.

"Why do you even fold Kenma's or Tanaka's clothes. They'll just end up on the floor anyway. " the alpha changed the subject smoothly, walking away so Hinata had to follow.

"They won't, because I'll put them away. "

Reo watched his step son steer the boy out of the room, and Tobio had even picked up the laundry basket. That was interesting.

He watched and listened to his adopted stepson interacting with the small omega and froze. The boy had a smile on his face a real one, the pup's mother would never believe it. And who was this housekeeper? Who was this omega that easily coaxed a smile from the usually stoic Tobio. Reo couldn't help it and discreetly snapped a picture with his phone. 

Come to think of it, he took a look around, this place was clean. The house was beautiful, so organized, he hadn't seen the bachelor house this tidy ever. It was even dusted. He could smell the presence of several omegas, but their scents were too faint for them to live there. He had purchased and donated the house for the use of bachelors having somewhere cheap to live when the dorms were overrun.

It was a ploy, he just wanted to get his son to be more interactive with others. Daichi had promised to take the boy under his wings but why would Tobio urinate on someone's desk without remorse? The pup was known to be blunt, but never vulgar, he came off as rude and had an air of disinterest. This was obviously just a wall Tobio had put up to disguise his inability to socialize with others, he was loyal, truthful to a fault and trustworthy. Reo wanted to know more about his step son, but the boy always pushed him away. He would have to look into the matter more, Tobio would never lie about anything. 

He claimed it was for a friend, could his friend be the young orange haired boy who spoke so freely with the dark haired officer? He would need to look at the back ground checks and maybe dig deep himself. He was a member of the Diet he could easily find any information he wanted. Was this boy worthy of Tobio?

He heard the sound of laughter, and the older alpha held his breath, his son was actually laughing. He needed to find out who this boy was, if it was because of him that his son acted out of turn then maybe it was needed.


	8. Love of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Kuroken lovings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres another update. I had the dangdest time writing this one! I hope you like it. I'm still in the Tricities, my tattoo hurts like a mofo but it's finally finished. NOW I WANT ANOTHER ONE! i want a cute chibi HQ one...any suggestions? Anyway I had a blast this weekend. Anxiety be gone! Hope u enjoy this next update. I'll be going to Yamaguchi and Tsukki next! Such a cute pairing! Some Daisuga will finally happen. Lots of loves!

Hinata managed to get the basket from Kageyama who followed him throughout the house putting clothes away. “Don’t you have work to do or something? You know I’m being paid to do this right?”

“I have the day off.” Kageyama forced a smile a very despite attempt at playing innocent. 

“Really. Why was your father wanting you to apologize? Daichi too, he looked upset when you both came home.” Hinata put the folded clothes into Kinnoshita's dresser. Ignoring the posters of half dressed Omegas on the wall. He sighed tomorrow he would tackle cleaning all the tall alpha's room, it had plates and cups everywhere. He shivered just imagining what could be stuck to plates under the bed. 

“It has nothing to do with you. So drop it.” Kageyama grumbled dropping the now half empty basket at Hinata’s feet. “I have to get out of these clothes. I just remembered I have something to do.”

Hinata wanted to apologize for being nosy, he liked the alpha and now he’d gone and upset him. Stupid Shoyo, you and your big mouth, too curious for your own good. The orange haired boy's shoulders slumped, he was just making conversation. Maybe he could help Kageyama-san with something, the dark haired alpha was always helping Shoyo. That's what friends did right? Unless Shoyo was the only one who thought of them as friends! Shoyo felt an odd stirring to his stomach, and swallowed rising bile. "Whose the dummy now." Shoyo whispered to himself, blinking back his watery vision. He took a deep breath, he needed to get his work done and stop making trouble. 

He left the Officer Kinoshita's room and headed for the one just next to it. He paused before knocking, he knew the alpha wasn't home. The duty roster was something Shoyo kept memorized, and he purposefully left Kuroo's room for last.  He knocked expecting Kenma to not answer as usual, it was surprising when there was no reply. Kenma rarely left Kuroo's room and he did almost all of his work from his computer.  With a small tired shrug Shoyo pushed the door open and he entered holding his breath, the strong scent of alpha made Hinata’s knees tremble especially after Kuroo having lunged at him. He knew it was all just instinct but it made it hard for the omega, alphas could be dangerous in their territory and this room was obviously a sacred place to Kuroo. Most likely because it’s where Kenma mostly stayed.

Kenma was glued to the three computer screens he had set up, Hinata didn’t disturb him the omega was concentrating hard. Maybe that was why he hadn't even answered when Shoyo knocked. 

“Oh. Hinata-kun.” Kuroo was in fact home and standing behind the orange haired omega who dropped the basket of folded shirts and paired socks. Shoyo nearly tripped over the basket not expecting the Rooster head to be standing directly behind him blocking the only exit in the room. 

“It’s ok, I’ve got it.” Hinata quickly started to pick up the contents of the basket, “Don’t worry.” He stuttered “They ar-rnt wrinkled. I'll get them put away really quick.“

“It’s fine, “ The alpha could smell the scent of fear and anxiety from the young omega. “I just wanted to talk to you for a minute.” The dark haired alpha tried not to be offended when the omega flinched away from him as he reached to help pick up the carefully folded clothes.

“M-mme?” Hinata squeaked trying to calm his nerves, it was different when he was down stairs in the kitchen or living room but he was alone in the alpha’s territory.

“Don’t crowd him Kuro you idiot.” Kenma was suddenly between them, this surprised Kuro, seeing his best friend placing a hand on the shorter boy’s shoulder and trying to scent and calm him.

“What this guy wants to say is he’s very sorry for what happened when you first started working here. He also appreciates that you iron and hang his clothes. He heard your shirt was ruined so he went out and bought a replacement.”

Kenma held a hand out to Kuroo who in return handed a bright orange gift bag over. “The tag is on the shirt if it doesn't fit or it’s not your style you can take it back.” Kuroo smiled scratching the back of his neck keeping his distance.

The omega only stared at the bag in wonder, “For me? You didn’t -”

“Yes he did. I also added something as a thank you for helping that day.” Kenma blushed not meeting his friend's watery stare “My gift is way better.” Kuroo held himself back instinctively wanting to scoop up his pudding headed kitten and scent him vigorously. Kenma was just too cute, his shy side was breathtakingly adorable. 

Hinata was encouraged to open the bag, he pulled out a black shirt that had a chibi crow with orange hair. He giggled instantly loving it, then at the bottom of the bag was a handheld game.

“I have all the cheats for it and there's a memory card I’ve saved all my best games on. If you need any advice on how to beat the bosses-”

Hinata just stared at the gifts with watery eyes, he hadn’t been given anything in years except his birthday when the nesting crows threw him a party. That was diffrent, his co-workers were always so kind but he just met Kenma and Kuroo. Did this make them friends?

“Kid?” Kuroo tilted his head trying to see the boy’s face, the younger omega's scent was different, a mix of sweet, happy and sad. Kuroo instinctively wanted to embrace the omega, hold him like he did Kenma but the omega pudding head beat him to it.

Kenma threw his arms around the younger omega and whispered something to him that made the orange haired boy smile. Kuroo felt his chest squeeze. Who was this Kenma? He never openly sought out another’s touch, let alone comforted someone.

Kuroo observed Hinata, it was this kid, but why? Why did he care enough about Kenma? He had shown just how much he cared everyday. Kuroo knew his Kitten was being fed and even receiving touch that went along with platonic scenting. Chibi actively checked in Kenma who often forgot to eat or drink unless Kuroo was the one to remind him. However their new housekeeper cared too. Not to mention that day Chibi cuddled Kenma so there was skin to skin touch keeping the omega in heat calm. Omegas in heat crave that. It had always been in Kuroo’s experience, the only one to care about Kenma was Kuroo. It was hard to accept what those omegas did and they didn’t even know Kenma. They could have let nature take it’s course but instead they stood strong. God, he felt like an ass.

Well this ball of sunshine was definitely a keeper, the house needed some cheer with all the testosterone. Kenma looked so beautiful his face carried a rare smile and he’d even showered today without Kuroo’s prompting. The hacker wore Kuroo’s track suit jacket the red one with the Acis logo, and a pair of red track pants with Kuroo was pretty sure his old academy shirt.

Kenma smelled of Kuroo as it should be, and it pleased the alpha to no end that his pudding head wore heavily scented clothes that belonged to the alpha.

“Thanks for the game and shirt. I’ll take good care of them. I’ll have something to do between classes today. “ Hinata shyly took his leave discreatly wiping at his eyes.

Then they were alone in the room Hinata was back to his job of putting laundry away.

“He’s a jumpy one.” Kuroo sighed

“Sato is a bastard.” Kenma exhaled shutting the door behind his new friend. 

“What? Sato Eiji? That’s the guy Kageyama beat up. The whole department was talking about him urinating on the man’s desk." Kuroo went to plop down on his bed in the corner picking up one of Kenma's gamer magazines. " Can you believe it Kitten!  Oh, man I don’t think he’s getting out of this one without paying a fine and suspension without pay. It won't matter who his father is. “

“Oh, I don’t think he’ll be suspended.” Kenma narrowed his eyes on the door before going back to his desk, or rather Kuroo's desk but it was Kenma's computer. 

“Really? I don’t know even his dad can’t get him out of this mess. Especially since they argued about it downstairs. I think the neighbors could hear it. ” Kuroo was stretching long legs reaching over the bed's edge he pushed the magazine from him his usual smirk in place. "Meh, might do the egoistical bastard some good to be brought down a notch."

“The complaint against him was lost.” Kenma replied nonchalantly, turning slightly in his computer chair short legs tucked under him.  _How was that even comfortable?_

“Kenma? Why do you care what happens to Kageyama?” A jealous flair sparked in the bedheaded officer’s chest. His teeth bared and he held back a growl, Kageyama was an idiot what did he have going for him? When did Kenma start liking him? Why was Kuroo ready to go and beat the holy hell out of the younger alpha? How dare he even look Kenma’s way! The alpha sniffed the air. Was that bastard coming up here to talk to Kenma when Kuroo was at work!?

Kenma shook his head the glare of the computer screen lightening his usually sleepy expression, the pudding haired boy was completely unaware of the dark cloud of jealousy growing behind him.

“It’s not about Kageyama. It’s about Shoyo.” Kenma started to type his fingers flying across his keyboard.

Kuroo deflated, he wanted to laugh, of course Kenma didn’t like Tobio, what the hell was he thinking? He needed to snap out of this and quick before his best friend realized he had feelings for him. Imagine the horror on Kenma’s usually expressionless face! Him with Mr. Serious face. Kageyama, ha, now that was a laugh.

“I found some old reports that were  _“lost”_  in the shuffle, or it was misfiled. There are a handful of complaints against Sato. This one stuck out the most. I don’t think Daichi is aware.”

“Aware of what?” Kuroo looked at the screen focusing his attention to what Kenma pulled up, it was a file, an application for a restraining order.

"There were pictures." Kenma and Kuroo cringed as the images filled the screen. Bruises clearly given by a kick to the back, fingerprints, bruises left from punches and bruises. On and on the report went listing an array of injuries.

“And nothing was done? No wonder Chibi-chan is so jumpy. No one else knows this?” Kuroo felt sick seeing the bruised face of the small omega, a swollen eye and bleeding lip. There were bites on his arms nothing to leave a scar physically but mentally.

“I don’t think so. Maybe Daichi-san after all he did bring Shoyo here without any personal items. I overheard Kageyama and Daichi complaining that Shoyo’s clothes had been soiled. I’m willing to bet it was urine. And that’s why Kageyama decided to do what he did.”

“I would have done worse than peeing on that fuckers desk!” Kuroo growled placing his arms around the shorter man. “He’s lucky to be alive, if that had happened to you I don’t think I would be a free man. “

“Don’t get too worked up, it looks like Kageyama has decided to watch out for Shoyo.”

“Shoyo? Is that his name now?” Despite the situation Kuroo couldn't help but tease his suddenly serious friend, he could see just how protective the little omega had become of the orange haired housekeeper.

Kenma nodded pulling up something else, “Are you canceling Soto’s debit card?” Kuroo was impressed, watching his friend's hands hands dance over the black keyboard.

“And credit cards. I also set his emails up for spam campaigns.”

“Who’s this other guy?” Kuroo pointed to the third screen.

“Another scumbag.” He glared at Yamaguchi’s older brother.

“You terrify me. Remind me to keep you firmly on my good side.” Kuroo smiled holding his friend tighter, before turning around to get undressed unaware of the golden cat like eyes watching him.

**_~0~_ **

Kenma cringed just thinking of Shoyo with officer Sato, what had he seen in him? It didn’t matter now, Kenma wasn’t strong and didn't have the build to confront an abusive alpha but he did have his hacking skills. Yamaguchi had been so nice as well sitting on the couch listening to the two talk had made Kenma feel normal. And when the angry Alphas had come in breaking up the calm scent the two had moved to protect him on instinct.

Kenma had been scared but he could take care of himself to a point. Still having someone other than Kuroo treat him like he mattered had really followed him today.

Kuroo was oblivious to why Hinata would be jumpy around him, but the alpha was harmless. He would never hurt anyone. Although he heard from Daichi-san that Kuro’s outburst had been impressive.

The small omega almost wished to see his usually calm put together friend out of control. However he never wished for Kuroo to be angry at himself for losing control.

Did he blame Kenma too? He should. Kenma hated how they didn’t speak about the whole going into heat thing. Kuroo had made a little bit of a mess nearly scaring off the new Housekeepers. All because Kenma didn’t keep track of his damn pills.

Kenma wanted to apologize and every time he brought it up his friend glossed over the subject. The pudding headed omega watched his best friend undress. He had a broad back perfect for curling up on. Kenma liked to put his head between Kuro’s shoulder blades while the alpha was laying on his stomach reading or texting Bo. Kenma knew the feel of Kuro’s body by heart, the smoothness the rough muscle. He secretly wouldn’t have minded sharing his heat with the officer, but what would Kuro think of him then. Would he be disgusted by Kenma even considering him as anything more than an older brother figure?

“Up you go.” Kuro was suddenly lifting him so they both could share the chair in front of the computer’s screens. The alpha sat Kenma down in his lap like usual, except for today Kenma felt a deep blush burn his cheeks and he was glad Kuro couldn’t see. He felt a little guilty what if Kuroo wanted a mate and Kenma was keeping him from that. The few times Bokuto had gone to mixers inviting the gray house alpha's Kenma had come down with a fever just considering Kuro leaving him. Kuro would go out and come home almost immediately, and Kenma hated how much better he felt in Kuro's strong arms. 

“I have urination gate on video. “ Kenma offered his mood lifting slightly feeling the deep rumble of Kuro's laughter vibrate against his back and the warmth of the alpha's breath against his sensitive neck. 

“Let’s see it!  I heard it was epic!” Kuroo watched as Kenma's beautiful fingers quickly flew over the keyboard. The alpha was glad Kenma couldn't see the flush of his cheeks as he wondered briefly what those cool slender fingers would feel like running over the alpha's naked chest. 

He wondered what it would feel like to have those hands touching him, running down his chest, sliding smoothly lower past his belly button.

Stop thinking of these things idiot, he’s in your lap for god sake! Kuroo reprimanded himself holding back a groan as Kenma seemed to fidget. 

Oh, god, think pure thoughts counting,  _ **yes**_  from  _100, 99,98,97-fuck! If he moves around too much I seriously screwed._

Kenma hit play on the video, he adjusted his position, unaware of how his fidgeting and rubbing his back against Kuroo was causing conflict with the tall alpha.

_**89,88-** _

“Here is the best angle.” Kenma showed Kageyama walking into work, his eyes scanning the area as if he heard someone speak and when he locked on to his target he stalked over to his prey picking him up by the collar without a word. He then slammed him down on the nearest desk punching the smaller man in the face several times. Kuroo wished he could hear the sound then Daichi was pulling officer Kageyama back. 

Kageyama put his hands up as if motioning he was done punching the yelling and angrily gesturing other alpha.  That’s when the dark haired alpha went over to Sato's desk and Kuroo couldn’t believe it. The ever so stoic wonderboy Kageyama Tobio started to undo his belt and then zip, on instinct Kuroo snapped a hand over Kenma's eyes. The omega huffed in irritation "I've already seen this part idiot. I'm not a kid."

Kuroo ignored his Kitten's little hisses and watched awestruck, Kageyama was actually urinating all over the desk it wasn’t just one steady stream with a puddle no he was sure to get every inch. 

“That was fucking straight intentional. “ he clapped his hands as if to cheer the alpha officer on. Kenma leaned back enjoying the feel of his friend's breath brushing over his two toned hair. Kenma wondered if Kuro knew just how rich his scent was when he was happy like this, it fully encased the small omega and Kenma felt like he was home. Kuro would always mean home, it was selfish to want to keep this all to himself. 

_78,77,76-_

“Of course it was.” Kenma laughed his head resting on Kuroo’s chest he was answering himself more than Kuro. Kuro would always be his, Kenma would have to take a chance and secure his place as Kuro's. 

Unaware of the temptation that he was presenting to his alpha friend Kenma tilted his face to grin up at his rooster headed friend. 

Kuro caught his breath, Kenma's upturned face was adorable, Kenma in his clothes, wearing his scent sitting in his lap, something snapped in the usually controlled alpha. ** _65,64- FUCK counting!_**

Instinct took over and he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly across the top of Kenma's, Kuroo’s chin had pressed down on the small upturned nose but the awkward kiss had been possible.

It reminded him of a kiss from superhero movie Kenma made him watch when they were younger.

He pulled back suddenly aware of what he just did,  _‘What the fuck did I do? Oh, shit! OH SHIT!’_

There was no way to explain that, or make an excuse. Kuroo jumped up suddenly knocking Kenma from his lap the chair they sat in rolled back and tipped over. The Omega was staring up at the tense Alpha from his place on the floor eyes comically wide. 

“Kenma! I’m sorry. Kitten. I-I’m tired and work was long. I-I don’t know what came over me. Are you hurt! I didn't mean to knock you down.”

“Why did you?” Kenma slowly stood up his head tilted to the side. “Kuro?”

“We’re friends. Kenma. I don’t want to ruin that but I-I like you. I love you. Not like a brother-” Kuro winced his hands on his hips, his head tilted back as he glared at the ceiling. 

“Since when?” the omega half whispered half gasped.

“Since you hid under my bed at the orphanage and when I tried to pull you out you bit me.”

“I said sorry for that. “ Kenma's voice was even and Kuroo dared to chance a glance at his long time friend. 

“I know, I’m not mad. I never was. You were so little and your eyes, this perfect gold. Shit. I’m fucking this up.”

“What?” Kenma asked simply nearing the alpha, his eyes open and curious the same look he gives a hard code when he’s trying to crack it.

“This, our friendship.” Kuroo stepped around the pursuing omega, until suddenly he was backed into the computer desk.

“We can’t be both?” Kenma's heart felt as if it were about to explode out of his chest, his legs trembled. 

“No?” Kuroo held his breath “Unless you think we can be?”

Kuroo stood still, the omega was the one who leaned into him rubbing his face along his chest nuzzling into his toned body.

Hands made for programming, and taking apart a computer only to rebuild it into something faster, worked at his shirt. Slender fingers cool and curious roamed under the alpha’s t-shirt.

“Kenma if you continue to do this I wont be able to hold myself back.” The alpha preened, when the omega only tugged at the alpha’s shirt trying to move it up and out of the way, the alpha helped him removing the hated fabric wanting to feel more skin to skin.

Kuroo felt guilt, as if he was dirtying something pure. Kenma had entered into his life as a five year old. He had hid under ten year old Kuroo’s bed. The orphanage was crowded with omega and alpha children. The older alphas could be cruel but Kuroo was tall for his age he was a loner. They pretty much left him alone not wanting to challenge him. He didn't realize just how lonely he was until he met Kenma.

He knew he was a goner when he pulled the kid with dark hair and almond shaped golden cat eyes clung to him, he had tried to push him away and the strange kid bit him.

That night the omega crawled into his bed. He didn't speak he pointed and Kuroo kept him close. The first time Kuroo was late coming back to the orphanage Kenma had cried and hid under the young alpha's bed. Kuroo had signed up for volleyball club.

Kuroo learned to take the small omega with him to practice, and Kenma would watch while wearing Kuroo’s warm up jacket or coat. The alpha got used to people calling the omega his little brother ever since. And no one touched his little brother, another thing the other kids learned too quickly.

Now Kuroo was looking at the omega hungrily, and definitely not as a brother. When had that changed?

Kenma was lifted up and found himself sitting on the desk, he tried to say something about his keyboard but when he opened his mouth the alpha attacked with his own.

Heated lips sealed themselves over his own, and a thick wet tongue pushed past his teeth rubbing hastily over his own smaller tongue. Everything about Kuroo was warm, and hard, this was what Kenma’s analytical mind would soon learn.

Suddenly Kenma’s shirt was lifted over his head. Warm hands were touching him, pulling him closer and the alpha let Kenma up for air, only to clamp down just over the omega’s scent gland.

A warm sensation shot down the smaller man’s spine and his crotch felt warmer. “Fuck Kenma I’m sorry I can’t hold back any longer. But If you push me away I’ll stop I’ll take a cold shower and I’ll never bring this up again.”

“And If I don’t.” Kenma panted into the alpha's mouth, somehow he was out of breath. Kenma's body wanted to press against the alphas, needed to feel their chests touching. The omega wondered if the alpha could feel his wildly beating heart.

This was the permission Kuroo needed and years of pent up sexual tension surged forward, in the back of his mind he warned his inner alpha to take it slow, but the alpha growled in response.

The small body was easily stripped of his clothes, and the alpha worshiped the small omega with his mouth, sucking and biting just hard enough to leave bruises on the omega’s pale skin, his neck, shoulders and fragile hip bones. Kenma yelped when Kuro dropped to his knees and took his twitching cocklette into his mouth eagerly.

That thick wet tongue made quick work of the omega’s erection, swallowing it whole then bobbing up and down only to pull away with a pop and lap at the sticky precum around the small slit.

Kenma’s mind went white and all he could do was feel, and god did he FEEL everything it was almost too much. Then as if with a mind of their own his hands shot down to tangle in the messy black tresses. The young omega thrust his hips up into the warm cavern that was Kuro’s mouth wanting more, wanting deeper needing release.

“Oh god!” He panted close to coming, only to whimper from cruel denial. His friend his alpha was pulling back standing to relieve himself of his track pants.

“No, not yet, we come together.” The taller man panted turning the omega around, “Brace yourself Kitten.” He whispered nibbling on the shell of the omega’s ear, the omega didn’t know what his alpha meant until he felt a finger enter him from behind.

“Sssh, relax Kenma, trust me I’ll make it feel good. Trust me.” The alpha pleaded his hot breath nearly melting the omega. Instinctively the omega nodded with a whine. He pushed his hips back as the finger entered, stiffening when another followed. He was instantly wet, there was a slow burn but it was more welcome than not.

Kenma felt muscles on the inside he hadn’t felt before tensed then relaxed under the careful minstrations of his alpha. All the time Kuro whispered encouraging words, "Good boy, yes you are doing so good for me Ken-uh, godds so tight. We have to go slow."

 Kenma whined pushing back on the alpha's long fingers, Kuro held Kenma in place with his free hand holding his small waist in place. "Be good for me Kitten. Almost ready." More sticky wet seemed to leak from him as his body naturally readied for what was to come.

His leaking erection twitched feeling ignored, he moved to take it in hand only for the alpha to bite down on his shoulder in warning, there was a soft growl. “No. Mine.” The bigger hand left him feeling empty and instead swallowed his cock once more tugging on the sensitive flesh.

So distracted by this action, he didn’t feel the large cock moving against him, lingering just outside his sex slicked hole. Then it was pushing past his puckered ring he whimpered, his thighs pressing against the computer desk.

“Ssh, just relax you can take it my beautiful Kitten, just relax, that’s it. There it is it’s in all the way. Tell me when I can move.”

Kenma couldn’t breath, there was too much going on, his senses were overwhelmed, his heart pounded in his chest. His mouth was opened forming an 'O', this was almost overwhelming then he gasped moving on his own. 

The burn was lessening, "Please Kuro-hmmore. I need more." He keened.

Then Kuro’s deep voice was there in his ear bitting at the sensitive shell, “I love you kitten. You’re doing so good. I’m going to move and you’re going to feel so good. We both will.” And the Omega groaned a signal for the alpha to move and he did taking the small hips he pulled himself back and snapped himself forward.

Kenma moaned feeling himself taking it all in, “Kenma, Kenma, do you think you can come without me touching you?”

The omega didn’t know what that meant, he couldn’t even articulate words let alone an answer. His arms were becoming weak holding himself up and the alpha pushed into him, slamming his thick cock back and forth.

The two reached the peak of their climax together, the Alpha slammed himself in down to the root of his quickly erupting erection. The smaller Omega spilled white strings of cum over the desk he was pressed into.

Kuroo’s body sagged forward pressing the smaller body against the hard edges of the desk. He panted feeling his member deflating he slowly slipped the sensitive appendage from the omega’s abused hole.

Kenma was shaking from holding himself up not used to any physical exertion. Kuroo worriedly picked his sex dazed Kitten up in his arms with such care, thankful they had their own bathroom.

He could see the bite marks on his omega's pale skin, and the deep purpling of the bruises on Kenma’s fragile bony hips. “ Kenma?” Kuroo’s voice was hoarse. Oh, god had he been loud? Did their roommates hear him? Had he hurt his friend?

“Kitten? Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry. I went too far.” The alpha rubbed his chin over the top of the omega’s head, adding to the already scent saturated air in the room.

“Yes you did. You should be sorry." Kenma's voice shook, and Kuroo prepared himself for the worst. Visions of having to relocate because he would never make Kenma leave this room or the safety of the gray house filled his head. 

"My keyboard is ruined.” Kenma growled and Kuroo followed the naked omega’s line of sight to the cum splattered keyboard. Relief shot through him and he held back a laugh, his hold on the now naked omega tightening. 

All the tension left the alpha as he kissed the top of his omega's pudding colored head unable to hold back his laughter completely.

 “It’s not funny Kuroo! It’s ruined. How am I going to explain that when I ask for a write off and equipment replacement.” The smaller boy grumbled irritably trying to wiggle free from the big cat's hold. 

“I’ll buy you another one.” The alpha swore not relinquishing his hold. 

“Cordless?” Kenma asked hopefully as he was carried into the bathroom he turned his head to rest on his alpha’s shoulder cheeks burning over his naked stickiness.

“Anything for you. Anything. Kenma, I love you.”

“I love you too.” The omega buried his head in his alpha's neck. “You know I chose your bed to hide under because your scent was warm and non threatening. You felt safe. When I was scared and bit you, you just held me instead of hitting me.”

"It's because you were a cute little brat." The arms holding him tightened protectively, and Kuroo kissed the omegas forehead.

"I'm an adult." Kenma mouthed against the alpha's scent gland causing the dark haired man to groan. 

“Get ready for round two. Brat.” Kuroo was happy in the knowledge Kenma was truly his, and from Kenma's scent the feeling was mutual. 


	9. dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yams fluffy fluff...it's gonna give you cavities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this half asleep i had to delete it twice! i put it under the wrong story lol. so sooooorrrrry for the false update notifications. Thanks to jamingspacejam for the idea. love all of you. find me on tumblr. ask me some questions. whateves. lol. This is slow i know but the next chapter will have Daisuga...hawt cuteness.. and more Tsukki and Yams.

Yamaguchi was nervous all through class he couldn’t stop thinking about the Alpha with the glasses and perfectly styled hair. Why did he ask me out? There isn’t anything beautiful or stylish about me, I’m just a plain horribly freckled omega. 

The omega could hear the words of his adoptive brother echoing through his mind, cruel words.  _“You should wash your face better you have horrible skin that’s why you have the freckles. They’re pimples really. Get out of my sight before you ruin my dinner.”_

 _“Hey Tadashi! Think fast!”_  His brother had punched him in the stomach, _“You’re getting fat Tadashi and no one likes a fat omega. No one likes tall omegas. You’re too tall.”_ The hands would run up the younger omegas legs the lean of his brother’s body against his. That awful scent. Tadashi pushed the cruel words and the memory of unwanted advances behind him.

He was tall, and freckled so what did this alpha want? Was it a joke, was the blond teasing him for puking on his expensive shoes?

The dark haired college student had offered to pay the alpha back. Why would he want anything to do with Yamaguchi? It was definitely a joke, the alpha wasn’t going to pick him up. That was the joke, he was only teasing Yamaguchi. That was definitely it.

So when there was a hard knock on his dorm room door Yamaguchi was confused as to who it could be. His only friends were all at work or in class, he put his pencil down and went to the door to find a very irritated blond.

“I said I was going to pick you up to go shopping.” Tsukishima let himself in walking past the startled omega. The dorm was nothing like the one he had when he was in university, this was a closet. There was a small couch, a crate with a piece of small board balanced perfectly, a black cloth draped over both and to top it off a small white cup holding some orange flowers. Making the makeshift coffee table complete or a little less pathetic.

The couch looked as if it had ten previous owners, the original color was only something Tsukishima could guess at due to the fact a white sheet had been thrown over it to try and make it less pathetic. There was no bathroom, just a futon in the corner rolled up neatly, there wasn’t even a television just a few books and a small closet that probably held all the omega's meager belongings. There was a small shelf with a picture of a beautiful woman that looked a lot like Yamaguchi. The candles and flowers around it made the Kamidana simple but lovely. The blond easily assumed that was the omega’s mother. Was he an orphan? She looked far too young to have a grown son. 

He sighed feeling claustrophobic, his nerves were even more frayed when he spotted the table having an open notebook and a mug of cooling tea, had Yamaguchi forgotten? They just spoke a few hours ago? Tsukishima didn't like to be kept waiting. 

“I didn't think you were serious.” The younger man cleared his throat fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, the scent of his anxiety filled the air. Tsukishima held his breath, why wasn't the omega looking at him, he hated how submissive some omegas pretended to be. However in Tadashi's case he was anxious, the alpha let out a heavy sigh of irritation. 

“Did I sound like I was joking?” The alpha growled not used to having an unwilling partner, hell omegas threw themselves at his expensively adorned feet!

The omega’s scent was filling the room even more than it had already dominated the small space. This one was anxious, Tsukishima held his breath it wasn’t a pleasant scent, why was he anxious? If he was upset with Kei he should be pouting and hinting at some kind of compensation.

“Well no matter.” Kei said mainly to himself then the Omega. “If you’re ready let's be off. Our appointment isn’t for another fifteen minutes so we have just enough time. We can grab dinner after.”

“Dinner?” The freckled faced boy's eyes were beautiful especially holding such a surprised expression. Eyes like that were enough for an alpha to drown in, and Tsukishima found it hard to keep from scenting the younger male. 

“Yes.” The alpha opted instead for taking the omega’s arm firmly, barely registering the omega flinching under such casual contact. He was too busy to give it more thought, he had a schedule and the omega was disrupting it. “Dinner, you know a time you sit and eat food.”

“I know what dinner is but-” Yamaguchi wasn’t used to being grabbed and half dragged half marched to the waiting car.

He was escorted to the passenger side and helped in as if he were some fragile omega unable to buckle his own seatbelt. So shocked at having this done for him he didn’t have any objections formed, and the smug alpha took his place behind the steering wheel with a triumphant look. Then the alpha glided out of the parking space and to his passenger’s horror sped off like a demon.

Yamaguchi hardly said anything to the alpha while he drove, he was holding onto the dashboard and sometimes to his seatbelt terrified of the quick maneuvers and the passing of trucks without hesitation or signaling.

He was so happy when the car stopped that he let out a nervous laugh, one the long legged alpha took as excitement for the shopping trip.

“I’m glad you’re excited, I’m telling you now there isn’t a limit on today’s budget. “

Yamaguchi nervously licked his lips not understanding what the alpha was getting at, the omega had sussed out a budget and managed to find extra money for a new pair of clothes today.

“I thought you said we were going clothing shopping?” Yamaguchi tried to steady his shaking legs, they were standing in front of windowless shop, or maybe it was a club, it was hard to tell there weren’t any shoppers going in or out.

“We are.” Tsukishima bluntly replied. 

“This isn’t the mall.” The omega pressed dumbly only to have his arm taken again and pulled towards the door, the alpha pressed an intercom on the thick oak doors. The omega caught a camera move down to point at the two. “Tsukishima Kei for an appointment.”

“Ah, yes Tsukishima-san please come in.” The doors unlocked and opened, an alpha male dressed in an expensive suit without a tie bowed and gestured for them to come in.

“This is your guest, I see. Well we cleared a whole two hours and it looks like the full two hours will be needed. Please Yamaguchi-san come with me. Ah, Mina will you please show our guest to the show area and get him a drink.”

Before Tadashi could object he was led across the shiny black marble floor in the opposite direction of his friend? Date? What were they?

An omega wearing a tight black figure hugging dress and thigh high shiny black boots led Tsukishima away to godds knew where.

The woman had her hair in a high bun that made her face look way too tight, but she had a delicate scent about her.

“Please call me Yamaguchi, or Tadashi. San isnt needed. “ The younger man nervously instructed before pulling away from the unwanted touch.

“Just cooperate young man. It will go smoothly for us both and you just play your part and I’ll play mine.”

“My part?” Tadashi felt so lost.

“Well seeing how it’s your first time in here I see this is new to you. So I’ll give you some advice. Just sit pretty when told, and smile and twirl. It will make your alpha client happy. And up my commission. Don’t feel bad, I won't dress you in anything hideous. Oh, sweet thing. I know your nervous. It’s your first time being pampered by an alpha. Just sit back and let Reggie-san decorate you.”

Yamaguchi hated the condescending tone, and the way this woman made it sound well, he made it sound like Yamaguchi was a kept omega, or an escort. Reggie-san was the alpha that had first greeted them he appeared pushing a rack of several expensive outfits.

The dark haired omega woman smiled stiffly at Tadashi before she pushed him into a dressing room and handed him several outfits. 

Wanting to just get this over with he tried to find the tag but there was none. Irritated the alpha told him to stop doadling that his alpha was waiting.

“Waiting for what?” Tadashi grumbled putting the suit on, it really did fit perfectly, how did Reggie know his size?

He was pulled out of the small oak dressing room/cage or coffin for how small it was. He was handed polished black shoes with a rather long toe. Walking in them was awkward he tried not to die when stepping down some steps were Tsukishima was sitting with his long legs crossed his tall body looked like he belonged in the throne like black leather chair. His eyebrow arched and he studied Tadashi as if he were some rare jewel. The omega’s cheeks burned, they even shot up a temperature when Reggie-san had him turning slowly.

“What do you think Tsukishima-san?”

“I’m not sure, what do you think Yamaguchi? Does it fit-”

“Well if your asking if I like it. No. Is it comfortable, well as comfortable as a penguin suit can be. And these shoes, I feel like I’ve grown flippers, I’m ready to go swimming.” He made a swimming gesture with his arms and feet, puffing out his cheeks. This had the attendant horrified but Tsukishima broke the sudden silence with laughter.

“You’re right those aren’t you and if you don’t like the suit I’m sure Reggie-san will find the right one.”

Yamaguchi returned next with a pair of converse and a suit that was called casual, but it was a pail blue monstrosity.

Yamaguchi stood in front of Kei modeling it as if he were some movie star that had no sense of style making a thoughtful face and putting his hands on his hips.

The sound of the alpha's laughter was welcome, and Tadashi felt like he wanted to hear more, he had a feeling such a sound was rare to hear from the lawyer.

After several no’s, Tadashi just asked Reggie if he could see the clothing rack and the alpha reluctantly escorted him over to a big walk in closet filled with suits of any color.

“Something simple,” He hummed and pulled out something that was black it hugged where need be, and hid his scrawniness better than the other’s had, there was a black button up that went with it and thankfully it buttoned up unlike the low cut shirts from the other suits. His ears were still burning from having to put them on, and Tsukishima had said no right away, dismissing anything that showed too much skin.

“There’s a nice golden colored tie that will bring out your brown eyes quit well.” Reggie-san offered quickly and Tadashi agreed causing the Alpha to exhale with relief.

When he finished dressing in his own clothes he made his way back to Tsukishima who held the bag and several others in his hands. “What’s the damage?” Tadashi pulled out his wallet.

“What?” The Alpha was confused he handed Yamaguchi the bags.

“I was going to pay for my own clothes-what are all these?”

“I asked you out, which implied I was buying and this is something extra. “

“Wait I can’t accept this-” the color drained from the omega's face. 

“Shut up Yamaguchi. It makes up for what you did to my shoes.”

“What-shouldn’t it be the other way around?” He was being led out of the store now he noticed the odd look Reggie was giving them as they left. He probably thought they were some weird couple.

“Listen Yamaguchi-kun, I’m a lawyer. Don’t argue with me.” Kei was shocked at the man’s behavior, this was a first, he never met an omega that didn’t want nice clothes. Most his dates would pout and ask for more. This one was trying to pay for his gifts, and Tsukishima dealt with guilty people on the regular, this wasn’t an act.

The omega was tense putting the bags in the trunk of the car, “Fine. I accept your charity however I’m buying our dinner and I’m picking the place!”

Another first, normally Yamaguchi was buying and paying. “Deal. You drive a hard bargain.”

The alpha maneuvered his car into a parking spot just outside a small shop, “Come on moneybags. Let’s have some real delicious food. You look like the type that loves a sweet dessert. They make the best strawberry shortcake.”

Yamaguchi felt the alpha flinch and he grinned, so that was his weakness, well good to know.

They took their seat waiting for their orders, Yamaguchi had ordered something small not feeling too hungry. He always had a hard time eating in front of people, some habits weren’t so easy to break.

He could still hear his brother’s cruel words, but tonight he wouldn’t let anything ruin the fact that he was having a fun time.

“So counselor why do you do criminal justice? “

“Ah, a cross examination. Well I’ll warn you ahead of time that I’m a hard nut to crack.”

Yamaguchi giggled, “I can see that.”

“Well, lets see. It wasn't for noble reasons, I actually chose it to piss my father and mother off. My father owns a big law firm in fact it’s his birthday tomorrow that’s why I needed a date.”

“So I’m going to meet your parents?” Yamaguchi gulped.

“Don’t worry they aren’t important. I’m only going to stop their nagging. And you my friend will guard me against the unwanted advances of social climbers. We won't be there very long, I just need to make an appearance. ”

Yamaguchi giggled sipping his soup, “I see this happens a lot. Well I will be glad to act as your jealous boyfriend. I was trying to figure out why you would ask me.”

Tsukishima frowned putting his chopsticks down, pushing his rice and beef aside.

“That wasn't why I asked you. Granted it will be nice not having to field unwanted advances. Or hear my parents try to introduce me to their friends who have an omega son or daughter that I  _must meet_.” He rolled his eyes, “I asked you because I wanted to. And you make me feel- relaxed.”

Yamaguchi’s cheeks were burning, he only smiled into his soup, “Say something.” Tsukishima studied the cute omega who had done nothing but blush all day. In the lawyer’s world no one still did that, everyone was too jaded and cynical to be innocent enough to truly blush.

“Eat or no dessert.” Yamaguchi managed meeting the alpha's unreadable stare from under his thick brown lashes.

“Fair enough. It’s my turn. Why nesting crows?”

Yamaguchi smiled remembering the day he was hired on, “ Suga was hiring and I stumbled across his add for help wanted. Working there is a breath of fresh air. We used to have more work but things have slowed down. However Suga is always cheerful and he’s taken care of us all. Until I was assigned my dorm I stayed there in the office, there are rooms upstairs. Shoyo has stayed there a few times when he needs. It’s a nice place to work, the office feels safe and Suga is like a parent that some of us have never had.

He was a little unsure about the most recent assignment but I’m glad he gave us the okay. It was definitely an exciting first day. “

Tsukishima was going to ask the younger man more about his family but their dessert arrived.

The two laughed more when Tsukki managed to get whipped cream on his nose without noticing. Yamaguchi giggled first and when he wiped it away with his thumb the alpha felt an odd stirring go straight to his crotch. He only laughed when the omega managed to do the same thing only the whipped cream was like a mustache.

Tadashi spoke about his coworkers and by the end of the night Tsukki felt like he knew them all. He almost felt sorry for the crew that would be cleaning the bachelor’s house, they all seemed too nice to be dealing with those uncouth miscreants. He wondered sadly how long before they like all the others would quit.

Driving Tadashi home the alpha wanted to find any reason to keep him longer, he carried the bags for the omega to the dorm and at the door they stood awkwardly.

“Thank you for dinner.” Tsukki leaned in and before the omega could reply he lightly pressed his lips to the surprised omega’s. It was quick, and chaste just the quickest peck, Tsukishima would later reflect on just how beautiful Tadashi looked after the alpha pulled away. Those large brown eyes comically wide, and the perfect constellation of freckles dusting over the tops of Tadashi's checks and bridge of his nose made more apparent under the blush.

Long brown lashes blinked and the alpha grinned smugly, “ See you tomorrow, I’ll pick you up at six. Be ready.”

Yamaguchi stood there watching the alpha saunter off with his smug grin and long legs. Tadashi licked his warmed lips he thought how wonderful strawberries were. They would forever remind him of how the alpha’s kiss tasted.


	10. flowers, accidental lap sitting and cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi goes to Nesting Crows to ask for help. And everyone loves Shoyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the length ahead of time! Next chapter will have Tsukki/yams time.

Daichi was frustrated with the young alpha Kageyama, but he couldn’t be angry knowing why the officer did what he did.

 

That smug little bastard Sato thought he was too good to be disciplined or receive reprimand for his various actions. And they were starting to borderline on the illegal and if Daichi’s hunch was correct the bastard Alpha had already crossed over into the illegal. There was an easy connection to be made with Shoyo’s bruises and Sato. Even Kageyama had jumped to that conclusion.

 

Shoyo was young and too innocent to be caught on that monster’s radar, how the hell did such a smart kid get tangled up with such an evil little fucker.

 

Maybe Suga had answers, and hopefully he would help Daichi understand. Why didn’t Shoyo ever go to the cops? Sato had to be reported or he would keep it up. That was just one of his problems, now he had to deal with a disobedient Kageyama Tobio. Rather a territorial Kageyama Tobio, everyone in the house could smell his scent on the wide eyed ball of sunshine. However said sunshine didn’t seem to notice he had been marked.

 

And to make matters worse in  Tobio’s father’s eyes, Tobio was being rebellious. Daichi wouldn’t overstep his bounds and inform the politician that Tobio was in love, and protecting the object of his affection.

 

Now that was indeed a revelation, the alpha was always near the little omega,  no matter the time of day, as long as Tobio was off of work or about to go to work he was securely at the omega’s side. And the two had even been texting, texting was no big deal for normal friends, or couples. However Tobio was not normal, he was an eccentric little fucker. So when Daichi had accidentally walked up on his kohai sending a text the alpha nearly died. He had to check his heart beat and his own pulse to be sure he was still breathing and then he pinched himself to be sure it wasn’t a dream. _ **IT WASN’T.**_

 

Kageyama Tobio never texted, it didn’t matter who was texting, it could be his parent’s, mother or father. Hell even Ukai had complained that he never received a response.. Daichi had sent numerous texts to the little shit all went ignored. Except last week  he caught the dark haired alpha smiling down at a happy face emoji and watched unnoticed as the brat sent a quick reply to the omega. And the officer knew it was Hinata because he had seen the name on the screen as Shoyo. They were on first name basis, things had certainly progressed.

 

Not that it was ever easy to ignore the orange haired omega he was funny, sweet and energetic. It felt like the house had a bit of sunshine, perminante sunshine bouncing around reaching every room.

 

Dammit Daichi hated the idea that Sato had ever put his hands on Hinata, he found it difficult to keep from punching that smug little bastard square in the face. It wasn’t fair that Kageyama had gotten some hits in leaving a black eye on that pretty boy’s pompous face. Even now a black eye still outlined the alpha’s eye socket perfectly. Daichi smiled every time he thought of it.

 

“You’re daydreaming.” Hajime nudged his friend as the two walked towards the Nesting Crows office. It was set in a house just on the outside of town, the neighborhood was quiet except some dog barking in the background. Just a simple gray two story house the yard was well loved, the neighbors should be ashamed of their own overgrown shrubs and yellowed grass.

 

“I’m not daydreaming just thinking about what I need to ask. Eye on the prize and all.”

 

“Right.” His friend smirked “Prize indeed. I bet you would like to put more than your eyes on the prize.”

 

“Shut it Hajime. We need to talk about the upcoming schedule, the damn Kageyama’s would be visiting next week for dinner. Tobio is going to try and get out of it but we’ll have to be sure he’s there, even if we have to tie him to a chair. “

 

“Like last time? That worked wonderfully. I hate these family dinners. Kageyama-san always makes it sound like we’ll be evicted. And Tobio makes his mother cry every time. Last year Tanaka forgot to check the temperature of the oven and-ugh. My stomach still curls inward thinking of baked chicken.”

 

Daichi paused making a face and holding his own stomach “Don’t remind me!” The alpha was hoping it wouldn’t be too much to get as many of the nesting crows to help make dinner and get the yard and house in tip top shape. The officers would be working doubles and would be no help in this. Besides none of them could cook, or should be allowed near a kitchen.

 

Kageyama’s step father was a diet member and he was high enough on the food chain to get their department more funding, which meant raises and more work. It was interesting that Tobio and Eiji had the same background and family pull, except Tobio’s parents were more powerfully connected not that they would use connections in the same way the Sato’s do.  Sato bragged about his family connections and Kageyama tried to hide it and from it. Kageyama would be good for Hinata and vice versa, but it could be a problem if Sato didn’t learn to let go. The alpha sighed holding the bouquet in his left hand tighter. He wasn’t above begging.

 

Daichi needed help, and the budget he had was just raised by the owner of the house who praised the Sergeant for hiring such able help. So they had money to give the nesting crow’s crew, he just needed Suga to agree or rather allow his employees to spend more time at the house. After their first meeting he could understand why Suga would be hesitant.

 

Daichi needed their help, he wasn’t one to shy away from problems. So he would meet this one head on, so into the lion’s den he was going to go.

 

Thankfully the little gardener Noya was helpful in advising the alpha on what Suga liked. Flowers were his favorite, not candy or chocolate but flowers. The omega had even given him the best shop to find said flowers in. So Daichi had bought some white camellias. The alpha had thanked the gardner and also praised what he had done to the yard, it was already looking like someone else's home. Daichi had been surprised to see a yawning Asahi, the paramedic usually liked to play video games on his day off. However these last couple of times Suga had returned home, he found Asahi in the yard with a certain gardner.

He smiled to himself trying to remember when he last seen Asahi look so happy, even if he was dead on his feet.

 

“There you go again. What are you thinking about?” Hajime asked hands on hips.

 

“It’s nothing, just remembering some advice from unlikely sources.”

 

“Sure.” The dark haired officer rolled his eyes, but it was half true Shoyo had given some advice,  

 

“Just relax mom doesn’t bite, very hard. Seriously though, it will be fine. Suga doesn’t blame anyone for what happened. That’s why we have codes for such situations. And Ennoshita’s hand is healing just fine, he only needed a couple stitches. That’s why he’s on light duty. No one died.” he giggled and Daichi nervously laughed. The gray haired omega made him nervous, so naturally Daichi made Iwaizumi come with him. It was best to take backup just like any hostile situation.

 

He’s just wasn’t good dealing with upset omegas. Although this particular omega had been scary calm.

 

“Not a word Hajime.”

 

“I’m just saying you should be afraid of his assistant, you didn’t see how he took down Kuroo with a sleeper hold. Impressive, and beautiful. I’d go for the assistant if he didn’t have that mouth on him.I prefer my omegas docile if you ask me.”

 

There was the sound of yelling and a crash, this had both uniformed officers taking the steps two at a time, instincts coming into play like breathing.

 

Daichi reached the door with the sign switched off it was locked, and during office hours? Hinata had said Suga would be at the office and never said they were closed. There was another crash, the sound of raised voices and the scent of anxiety.

 

“I said leave!” Suga’s voice was clear and distressed.

 

“Not until you hear me out! I said it was over with Katya he meant nothing.”

 

“Let me go!”

 

“You can’t leave me Koshi! You leave when I say we are over!”

 

“He said let him go.”  Daichi had kicked the door open, seeing some strange Alpha holding the gray haired omega by his hair tilting his head back forcibly exposing his scent gland.

 

The police officer scanned the room making sure there were no other threats, then his glare narrowed on the redheaded alpha wearing a leather jacket and faided skinny jeans.

 

Hajime had done the same deciding his boss could take care of the rest he leaned against the broken door and watched. The tall man crossed  his hands over his broad chest, and he let his own scent cover up that of the lesser alpha’s, however Daichi’s was overpowering compared to his. Interesting.

 

The redheaded alpha took one look at both cops, sniffing the air he made a face instantly letting go of his ex boyfriend.  Suga fell back against the front office desk with a hiss, but otherwise uninjured.

 

The front office was destroyed papers were scattered across the floor, the phone and other things had been cleared from the desk  all piled on the floor and under the desk. The small computer was broken and the shattered screen was flashing. Suga took it all in and massaged his temples.

 

“So. Who the hell are you? “ The alpha demanded then turned to the omega who was unsteady on his feet. “You called the cops!”

 

The man grabbed for Koshi again but the omega side stepped him nearing the officer, unable to reach him due to the desk in his way.

 

Daichi’s protective instincts kicked in, he held out the bouquet “Hold these, they’re for you.” He tapped Suga’s shoulder.

 

Suga jumped taking the flowers, _his favorite flowers_ carefully in hand. Then the alpha with his broad chest and long legs, jumped over the side of the barrier.

 

Suga would forever store that memory of those muscular legs kicking up together as the alpha swung himself onto the other side of the desk with the grace of a gymnast. Suga forgot his ex, forgot his aching head or burning wrists, all he could think of was that well toned body and how it  moved like a predator going in for the kill.

 

The gray haired omega clutched the beautiful  bouquet, surprised by the turn of today’s events. One moment he was writing the schedule out the next he was slammed against the side of the file cabinet. Rui holding his wrists above his head. Suga was never one to lay down, he had kicked his ex connecting with his shin only to have his hair pulled and his head forced to the side to expose his scent gland. It was humiliating and it pissed Suga off, however he didn’t have time to express those feelings when his front door swung open and there stood a dark haired god bathed in golden sunlight.

 

“Oh! So you’re fucking a cop now!”  Suga snapped out of his daydream, said dark haired god now took the unruly alpha into hand, slamming Rui’s face down onto the oak desk. Suga didn’t miss that it was the same side of the face that his attacker had forced him to expose.

 

Suga started to say no,  but a cold gleam took over his eyes and he nodded, braver now that Daichi was holding the alpha’s arm with a painful twist upward.

 

“That’s right! And we’ve been having amazing sex since forever.”

 

Daichi raised an eyebrow, “That’s one word for it. Not that it’s this idiots business.” The alpha didn’t miss a beat and Suga, Suga was in love. Encouraged by the cute grin on the officer’s beautiful face the Omega didn’t hold back.

 

“And he takes me out and doesn't make me pay, you cheap bastard!” Suga hit the grumbling alpha with the bouquet “And HE BUYS ME FLOWERS! YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! HE UNDERSTANDS NO MEANS NO!” He struck the red head three more times with the flowers.

 

“Have him! Keep him! He doesn’t put out! Frigid bitch!  He had me fooled. You cheated on me didn’t you! That’s why you kept your legs closed! Ouch!” The alpha squealed having his hand wrenched higher on his back by the officer.

 

“You can stop talking now!” Daichi warned in a commanding voice.  “Do you want to press charges?” Daichi asked looking over the pailed omega.

 

“No, let him go. He was just leaving. He isn’t worth the paperwork it will generate.”

 

“Hajime?” Daichi handed the struggling alpha over.

 

“I’ll show him out boss. Come on you. You should really learn some manners.”  The cop twisted the red head’s arm back and led him back through the door.

 

Suga frowned at the bouquet “I love white camellias. I’ve ruined them.” He sniffed, wiping at his eyes.

 

“I think it was a well worth the sacrifice.They died a noble death.”

 

“Oh, OH GOD.” Suga’s small shoulders trembled. The alpha quickly righted an upturned chair to slide it under the shaking gray haired man.  The Omega covered his face with his hands the flowers now on the desk.

 

“Just breathe you’ll be fine, do you want any water? Are you hurt anywhere?” The officer went into victim calming mode.

 

The omega’s shoulders were trembling and he was sobbing, but when his slender fingers slid away from his face there were no tears, and he wasn’t actually  sobbing but gasping for air.

 

Daichi thought it was a panic attack but if he didn’t know any better he would think Suga was giggling?  No he was laughing? Suga was laughing?

 

“I didn’t mean to bring you into our break up. That ginger and I ended it a few weeks back, he just can't stand being told no. I’m so sorry I said we were sleeping together. That was unprofessional of me, and I swear I never show this side of my life to clients. But you should have seen his face.”

 

Daichi just found himself staring at the beautiful man with hazel brown eyes, noticing  a small mole under the omega’s left eye. His hair was disheveled from that idiot alpha that dared pull it. Bastard.

 

Daich found himself combing Suga’s hair down with his fingers, god it was soft, like down feathers.

 

He halted his actions afraid he was being too forward but  the Omega only smiled up at the Alpha. Suga encouraged him by nuzzling the alpha’s hand just hovering near the omega’s face.

 

It was like all time stood still, even that damn barking dog was quiet.The two were staring at each other, brown eyes locked with hazel. The alpha leaned down slowly and the omega straighten tilting his face to the side as if making his lips more accessible.

 

The silence was broken when a distraught voice cut through the air, nearly shouting down the house around them.

 

“SUGA! Oh god!” Both Daichi and Suga jumped away from each other, the omega’s cheeks were on fire and Daichi coughed to hide his own embarrassment. Had he nearly kissed the other man?

 

“Suga! My dearest! My little gray haired lover of orphaned baby birds. Did he hurt you? The place is a mess. Oh, officer Daichi-san. Thank god you were here. I hope you fucking broke his arm!”

 

“Tooru, I’m fine. Please.” Daichi pated the arms that were around his shoulders holding his head to a wildly beating chest.

 

“Did you check for injuries? Officer are you arresting him?”

 

“No, I told him it’s not worth it, besides he’s too much of a coward to come back.” Suga pulled out of his friend’s grip.

 

“Suga! You are as bad as Shoyo.”

 

“I know what I’m doing. Can we not right now Tooru.”

 

The omega opened his mouth but then his eyes fell on a bouquet of flowers on the cleared off desk. Narrowed eyes moved from the bouquet to the officer who was apologizing for breaking the door open. A catlike smile and a calm suddenly too over and he decided something as he relaxed his stance.

 

“Oh, my poor Suga is so shaken up.” Turoo cupped Suga’s face in his hands interrupting the cops conversation. The omega did look his friend over for any injury, there were a couple bruises on his wrists and around his neck but nothing bad. _Rui better have left town or I’ll find him and beat him with his own broken arm._ Oikawa Tooru best friend of Sugawara Koshi saw something between the big strong officer and his beautiful employer. It needed some nourishment so it could spark, and oh Oikawa would make sure it sparked.  

 

Nothing broken he concluded, still he was a good wing man and friend. “This has been traumatic and Suga needs food to recuperate. And to be far from here, I’ll clean up. Besides if Big Dumb Stupid comes back I can take care of myself. “

 

“I would feel sorry for the guy if he came back.” Hajime looked around “I’ll fix the door. It won't take much. “

 

“There it’s settled, Suga go to lunch. With officer Hot thighs, my god you could crush a walnut-”

 

“Tooru.” Suga’s face was red.  

 

“I don’t feel like eating, I really should-just-”

 

Suga felt the adrenaline leave him and his legs were weak, the officer was quick to catch him and pick him up princess style. God. The alpha smelled delicious, like summer, leather and wet concrete after the rain. 

 

“I knew those muscles weren’t just for show.” Tooru clapped his hands.  “Change of plans, I’ll order take out and you my sweet mama bird are going to your apartment. Officer muscles-”

 

“Tooru!”

 

“I mean Daichi-san if you could please his apartment is up stairs second floor put him on the couch and give him some cold water. There’s water bottles in the fridge. I know you two kind gentleman have to be starving having just finished work yourselves. We will show our thanks with a meal and some light talk.”

 

“Something tells me that light talk isn’t your forte.” Hajime rolled his eyes.

 

“Iwa-chan.”

 

“Oh, god is that my nickname. I will shoot you, I’ve been trained with guns. Shittykawa.”

 

“Oh, how very articulate of you. So witty.”

 

Daichi left the two to bicker and did as he was asked he carried his very light load up the stairs.

 

“I’m fine. Please you can put me down.” Suga wanted to die, his face was red as a tomato, how could he be so weak and in front of officer Daichi his client.

 

Daichi was relieved that the door at the top of the stairs was unlocked he opened the gray door and removed his shoes, “Sorry for the intrusion.” He called to no one and it made Suga giggle he was gently laid on his blue loveseat, his shoes were taken from him by a squatting officer, god those thighs were something.

 

Suga marveled at how he was so scrawny in comparison, it would take two of his legs maybe to make up one of Daichi’s.

 

“I can do that-” Suga protested weakly.

 

‘You were just attacked and your endorphins are sapped, you need to sit and recoup.”

 

“Yes sir.” Suga sighed hearing the officer’s tone, the alpha really was the take charge type, he would have to be, after all the man ran a house full of rowdy bachelors.

 

He was mulling this over when a water bottle was placed in front of his eyes, the omega gratefully took it. To his chagrin his hands were shaking, damn Rui had scared him that much. The officer took the bottle from his shaking hands and twisted the lid off handing it back to the omega.

 

Officer Daichi lifted Suga’s legs and put them over his lap the omega nearly choked on his water over such an action.

 

“Sorry just want to sit close incase you faint or get sick.” Daichi was so used to living with bachelors he didn’t think about propriety. Suga found this amusing and his legs were rather comfortable across the strong thighs.

 

“No, it’s okay. It’s fine. And no worries. I’m okay now. Just nerves.”

 

Daichi took in the small living area, the floors were wood just like downstairs, there was a tiny kitchen with a stove, one short countertop and a refrigerator. Typical bachelor living space.

 

He had held back his laughter seeing the pictures lining the fridge, pictures of Shoyo making a face, Noya covered in mud and the other employees doing various things but it felt as if they were really Suga’s children. There were no pictures of his ex anywhere or of any other couple like pictures. There was a small Kamidana sat off to the side of a bookshelf, the picture was of a couple, the man had Suga’s eyes and nose but the woman had Suga’s soft smile and his gray feather like hair. Daichi realized these were Suga’s parents and they looked too young to be on a Kamidana.

 

The small apartment smelled of Suga’s sweet scent and Daichi felt himself start to nod off, the loss of adrenaline wasn’t only Suga’s problem. He didn’t realize he had fallen asleep until he was being nudge gently.

 

“Officer.” Suga called “Officer Daichi-” Suga was on his knees  leaning over the officer on the couch. Daichi’s had his head resting on the back of the blue loveseat. There was no response so Suga put his hand on the sturdy shoulder. This only startled the alpha who jumped and knocked Suga from the couch.  With the reflexes of a cat the alpha just as quickly he caught the omega before he hit the floor pulling him up into his lap in one fluid motion.

 

Suga stiffened realizing somehow he was now stradling the officer, and it was in fact true the man was solid muscle not an ounce of squish to him. He held back from moving afraid if he shifted around the blood that was rushing from his face would collect in his crotch.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I had a long shift. How rude of me, I’ve never dozed off at another person’s house. “ Suga was bright red, sitting in the alpha’s lap facing said alpha and the man was holding Suga in place firmly by his hips. Did the alpha not notice what he was doing?

 

Just then the door opened and both officer Iwaizumi and Oikawa held twin looks of amusement.

 

Daichi frowned, what were they smiling about? Then he turned back to Suga for some help, only to realize he was holding the omega in his lap. He was forcibly pinning the Omega to his lap. _OH GOD!_

 

“This isn’t what it looks like.” He stammered, still gripping the omega's narrowed hips. Suga wanted to melt into the floor, and at the same time he wanted to melt into that lap.  

 

“Right. We’re all adults.” Iwaizumi laughed removing his shoes, “If you two can hold off long enough, we have a late lunch or early dinner here, and I’m starved.”

 

Daichi gently lifted Suga and placed him on the couch beside him, “It really wasn’t-I knocked him from the couch and I caught him-”

 

Daichi gave up, and just took the plate of food he was given, Suga helped Tooru dish out the sides from the take out, setting chopsticks in front of everyone now sitting at the small coffee table.

 

“The door is fixed.” Iwaizumi announced after swallowing his noodles.

 

“Awe, it’s so nice to see there is a use for you after all, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Stop calling me that Shittykawa.”

 

“Thanks for the food.” Daichi interrupted the two.

 

“Oh yeah, boss did you get a chance to ask Suga-san about the schedule?”

 

“Schedule?” Suga asked.

 

Suga listened to Daichi explain the situation they were in and smiled brightly “It’s perfect, Ennoshita was asking for more hours, they all were. I’ll write out a schedule and you can look it over-”

 

“No rush, maybe tomorrow. Today has been pretty busy.” Daichi halted Suga from standing, the omega blushed again sitting back down on the floor near his plate of food.

 

“How is our little ray of sunshine doing?” Oikawa asked drinking from his water bottle slowly.

 

“He’s a joy to have around the house, I think the guys have really taken to him. “

 

“Well just as long as they’re polite and know it’s hands off.”

 

“Oh, Kageyama would agree with you on that one.” Iwaizumi took a bite of his noodles.

 

“Kageyama?”

 

“One of my officers, he and Shoyo seem to be fast friends.”

 

Oikawa put his chopsticks down with a clatter, “How close? And what kind of temperment does this Kageyama have?”

 

“Tooru.” Suga chided.

 

“Oh, no worries. He’s a good kid, comes from a good family. His step dad is the one that owns the house we are living in. But you won't catch that brat advertising it. He’s usually pretty stoic does everything by the book. Except the other day.”

 

“Hajime!” Daichi didn’t know if they should let the omegas know they knew Sato.

 

“What happened?” Suga asked.

 

“Nothing-”

 

Iwaizumi cut his superior off, “He walked into work without warning and beat Officer Sato up, then get this he urinates on the man's desk. Yeah. Our sweet, stoic Tobio. No one can figure out what the two were fighting about.”

 

“Sato? Officer Sato Eijie?” Both omegas asked together.

 

“Yeah, do you know him? He’s a bit of a prick, so I wouldn’t be surprised if Shittykawa knew him.”

 

Oikawa ignored that comment only to ask with glee, “Tell me, did he damage that bastard’s face?”

 

“Gave him a split lip and black eye.”

 

The two Omegas were grinning.

 

“This Tobio Kageyama. I think he’ll make a wonderful son in law right dear.” Oikawa took another drink of water.

 

Suga smiled with a nod, “He has my approval. Will he be in much trouble though?”

 

Daichi shook his head “No, he was suspended without pay for the week. “

 

Suga nodded, “Does Shoyo know? That Kageyama-kun beat up Sato and defiled the desk.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Daichi frowned “Why?”

 

“You saw the bruises on his back.” Oikawa pushed his plate away. “I’ll let you guess who put them there. And the last time he tried to press charges he was practically chased away by some clerk told it was an offense to file false complaints.”

 

“What!” Iwaizumi growled, “That fucker Sato did what! And do you have the name of the clerk? I’ll fucking kill them myself!”

 

Daichi shot his friend a look, “You knew this and you haven’t brought it up to Ukai.”

 

“It’s no use, Shoyo is too afraid of him to do anything. He just wants to forget. And it looks like he’s coming out of his shell. I haven’t seen him smile so much ever.” Suga poked at his chicken.

 

“Well anyone that urinates on Sato’s desk deserves cupcakes. I shall make him some very soon.”  Oikawa smiled brightly, “I wish I could have been there.” The omega whispered wistfully.

 

“I’ll have our computer forensics officer make you a disk.”  Daichi promised.

 

“Well to pay him back for such a noble deed, we will be sure that his family dinner is perfect.” Oikawa held up his bottle of water “To Tobio-chan!”

 

The others giggled all tosting with their water bottles.

  



	11. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is a great mama crow, Tsukki and Yams hit it off and then it goes south.

The blond alpha picked up Tadashi right at six on the dot, he could tell the omega was nervous by his slightly off scent. He entered the small living space, in no real rush, he hated these kinds of parties and wasn't exactly on good terms with his parents.

 

So when he was greeted by an exasperated  omega, he allowed them time to relax. Stepping into the dorm that smelled sweetly of Yamaguchi he felt the tension leave him almost immediately.

 

The young omega had tried to comb down his unruly hair and almost succeeded in taming it, except the cute cow lick that stood up straighter. This was the sight that greeted the well dressed alpha. 

 

“I think I should have gotten a haircut. This hair is the bane of my existence.” Tadashi sighed blowing upward at his bangs. 

 

“Don’t you dare cut your hair. It’s cute. And it's hardly noticeable.” Kei didn’t meet the omegas doubtful expression.

 

“Aren’t you a lawyer, shouldn’t you be able to lie better?”

 

“Omit the truth.” Tsukishima corrected trying to hold back laughter, when the omega moved his head another handful of stray hairs joined the first. 

 

Tadashi looked up following Kei’s line of sight and huffed irritably, hands crossed over his chest “I give up. This is a travesty and you’ll be forced to hang your head in shame as you escort this around.” Tadashi pointed at his bouncing strands sticking straight up.

 

Tsukishima Kei had never laughed so freely, in fact he wasn’t known to laugh at all. Smirk, yes, growl definitely but not laugh. 

 

He watched the omega grab for a comb and hairspray, “Give me another minute. I’m sorry.” 

 

The Alpha nodded taking a seat on the small couch, he nearly sank in to the bottom his knees were practically meeting his shoulders. He watched Tadashi try to gain the upper hand but failing poorly. It didn’t bother him that the omega’s cute hair was unruly, it was adorable as the freckled boy scrunched his face biting his lip in concentration. 

 

Tsukishima was used to a well dressed omega with manicured nails and carefully plucked eyebrows, the last date he had was with some company president’s son. That omega had gone to the salon weekly maining his undercut and well shaped eyebrows. Kei found the boy boring, he didn’t have anything interesting to say and constantly asked. **_Do you even like me?_ **

 

That pathetic question  **_‘Do you like me?’_ ** was annoying as hell and it always came up. However Tadashi was different, he had argued about letting Tsukki pay for the clothes that he now wore and demanded the alpha let him pay for dinner.  And now he was looking absolutely adorable battling his own hair. 

 

Yamaguchi wasn’t some boring omega that whined or pouted demanding attention and sweet compliments. He rarely spoke of himself and never tried to dominate a conversation, the dialogue was free flowing and at times even lapsing into a comfortable silence was okay too.  

 

Tsukki was almost terrified how drawn to the younger man's scent he was, Yamaguchi’s sweet scent was a mix of sugar sprinkled over a pastry, and fresh like a warm spring breeze right after a cold winter.In short Yamaguchi was beautiful, not like the well manicured and polished omega’s he had often been forced to accompany. No, this young man was far from that, instead he  was naturally awkward and clumsy but it was adorable. 

 

The prosecuting attorney wanted to hurry and get the night over with so he could escape with the freckled omega maybe have desert somewhere else. Somewhere they could talk just the two of them and continue to laugh, maybe that shop they had gone to last time. Maybe they could share some strawberry cheesecake sitting side by side in a old worn out booth.  

 

“It is fine Yamaguchi let’s get on our way, the faster we get there the faster we can leave.” 

 

“Well when you put it that way it makes me so excited to be your date.” 

 

Tsukishima laughed again taking the omega’s arm gently and steering him towards the door. The car ride was spent with Yamaguchi making fun of the different ways to shorten Tsukishima’s name.

 

“Hmmm, I think we can settle on Suks or T-chan or Tsukki.” 

 

“I literally loath all of those.”

  
“Yes, your opinion doesn’t count. I think Tsukki is the winner. I shall call you Tsukki.”  Tadashi clapped his hands and nodded his head firmly. “It’s so you, cute and cuddly.” He giggled.

 

“Yes, because cute and cuddly is exactly the aurora i project.”  

 

He pulled his car up in front of the firm, handing his keys to a valet and waving the man away from the passenger door, instead he opened it and held his hand expectedly ready to help the omega out. 

  
  


He kept his arm firmly locked with his dates, admiring the shape of the suit that Yamaguchi wore. It showed his longs legs off too well and the alpha wasn’t afraid to meet any lingering eyes with a challenge. 

 

They entered the building moving past the ground floor lobby security dressed in suits and sunglasses checked their invitation and Tsukishima sighed irritably moving to the elevators. He carried a bottle of expensive wine in his hand.

 

The nervous omega  guessed it was a gift to the Alpha’s prestigious father. “Don’t be nervous. My parents are nobody, just entitled alphas that were born into money. It’s not like they earned winning the genetic lottery. “

 

The college student nodded, not wanting to probe  on an obviously touchy subject. However learning that  both the lawyer’s parents were alpha, it was rare but the omega had never actually met any alpha couples. 

 

The silver elevator took them to the top floor and they followed the other couples expensively dressed towards a banquet hall. 

 

Yamaguchi felt so out of place but he felt reassurance having Tsukki’s warm arm locked with his. The Hall was elegantly decorated, and the catering staff kept their presence nearly invisible only to be seen offering glasses of wine or horderves with fancy western names. Yamaguchi shied away from any wine wanting to keep himself firmly upright knowing his low tolerance. A lovely orchestra playing classical music was seated to the left of the grand hall. 

 

There was a polished black marble dance floor at the center of the room, and tables with white silk cloths crowded the rest of the room. Each table had a simple flower arrangement with a tealight set in a crystal vase. Guests had already taken their seats and were chatting happily amongst themselves. 

 

It was like a fashion show, Yamaguchi was glad he allowed Tsukki to buy him something to wear. The female omegas wore all different styles and lengths of revealing dresses, the male omegas were similarly dressed in tight suits, some revealing with a deep v neck shirt under the expensive jackets. 

 

Tadashi felt overdressed but he was there with Tsukki, Tsukki was dressed to kill in black armani suit, he wore a orange tie matching with Yamaguchi. 

  
Several curious guests came up to greet the odd couple, Tsukki’s demeanor changed completely. He stiffened, a condescending scowl on his face and those beautiful eyes were cold, ice cold. Tadashi hoped he never did anything to make those eyes look at him with disdain. 

 

The Alpha had a bitter remark and comment about everyone that approached them, and he kept Tadashi close to his side. 

 

. A Mr. Yin and his secretary was a client of the firm. Tsukki suggested he would be needing a divorce lawyer from the scent his secretary was giving off. 

 

The blond with expensive jewelry and a low cut yellow dress had openly eyed Kei, looking him over with appreciation from head to toe. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Yin, sorry your wife couldn’t make the party but I see you’ve brought another secretary.” The man glared at Tsukki and side stepped him. “This is Laina she is my very important secretary and was able to accompany me on such short notice.Who is your lovely guest? He’s beautiful I can’t say I’ve seen him around.” 

 

“Because he’s mine.” Tsukishima put a protective arm around the dark haired omega’s waist. “Excuse us the air is stifling here.”

 

The older man didn’t seem shocked by this behavior but he did glare at the couple as they walked off. 

 

“Tsukki!” 

 

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” The alpha huffed, “I can’t stand pompous assholes like that. Besides I don’t like how he was looking at you. You aren’t the main course.” 

 

Yamaguchi’s cheeks burned bright red at such casual words. And didn’t Tsukki just call Tadashi  _ mine?  _

  
Tsukki  remained unsocial which shocked the omega but anytime someone asked the alpha who his guest was he would introduce Yamaguchi but wouldn’t allow any of the alphas to shake the omega’s hand, or touch the omega in anyway. 

 

This was fine with Tadashi, he was quickly learning what kind of crowd attended this get together. The omegas looked down on him quickly realizing he wasn’t from their schools, or social circles. They had snobbishly introduced themselves while their alphas spoke about business, but after finding out that Tadashi wasn’t anyone they snub him by walking off. The omega shrugged not wanting this to get to him, but it was hard. He smiled easily when Tsukki shot him a curious look from where he stood trying to detach himself from a boring conversation. 

 

“Don’t mind them, they’re jealous that I have such a beautiful guest. “  The alpha walked up to the omega placing an arm around Tadashi’s waist. “I’m sorry this is boring for you. I’m glad you came so I didn’t have to suffer in alone.” 

 

“I’m glad I came too.” The omega nudge the alpha with his elbow smiling shyly.

The alpha grinned down at the omega, instinctively scenting the top of the omega’s head. 

 

“Watch the hair.” Yamaguchi hissed jokingly. The alpha ruffled it and laughed. 

“There I fixed it.”  The omega giggled his cheeks red with embarrassment, it felt as if the two were in their own little world. 

 

This behavior was hard to decipher, what did the alpha mean by it? Was it an act to keep the more aggressive omegas at bay? Or did he really mean it? Did he really think Tadashi was worthy company?

 

This made Tadashi blush and he missed the smile of approval from the alpha. “Let’s get out of here, I’ll go find out where my father is, please sit here at the table and eat. Might as well fill up on free food before we escape.” 

 

Yamaguchi didn’t want to be left but he wasn't a child he could manage sitting at the beautifully decorated table. 

 

Tadashi watched the alpha disappear through some doors at the far corner of the hall, he sighed taking a glass of water from a tray. 

 

That’s when he heard a voice straight from his nightmares, that laugh that made his stomach turn. The omega was on his feet, glancing around his eyes suddenly locked with a monster’s. He turned to flee, he had to get out far away before he was seen with him  before he was approached or cornered. 

 

He had spent years trying to forget his past, to forget what could not be undone. He made it out of the hall doors and waited for the elevators, it was taking too long his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t wait, he could barely breath he needed fresh air, so he went for the stairs only to have his arm wrenched back behind him and to be pushed through the secluded staircase doors. 

 

“Well, well well what do we have here. I caught me a little birdie.  I thought that scent was familiar. Here I was having a bad night and then you walk in.“ Yamaguchi pulled free holding his arm tenderly, “Oh, don’t glare at me little brother, aren’t you happy to see me? It’s been years. Does that arm still bother you? You know I wouldn’t have broken it if you would have learned to just stay still. Say something you little whore, don’t just stand there. Say you missed me. You look so cute all dressed up. Someone’s taking care of you.” The alpha’s scent was strong and overriding any scent that had covered the omega.  “You broke mom and dad’s heart when you disappeared. You ungrateful little bitch.” The alpha made a mock sad face. 

 

“They weren’t my parents you aren’t my brother.” Yamaguchi found his words.

 

“I thought I saw you with Tsukishima Kei, but there is no way a dirty little bastard like you would be here with him. Unless he purchased your services for the night. Yeah, that’s more likely, the hauty little punk gets along with no one, he would need to pay for such sweet company. You were always so good on your knees.”

  
  


“You don’t talk about Tsukki that way! You are the dirty one, does your new wife know you tried to rape your own little brother?”

 

“She’s just a pretty face. This is her second marriage. Besides you said it yourself we aren’t brothers. So how much?”

 

The alpha neared and Tadashi took a step back coming up against the staircase railing, he tried to move down the steps but wasn’t fast enough. The alpha caught his arm and had him pinned against the wall of the narrowed stairwell. 

 

The dark haired alpha was leaning happily into Tadashi rubbing himself against the omega’s leg causing him to gag. Another hand was cruelly cupping his chin squeezing, “You smell so sweet Yamaguchi. I missed it. Tell me has Kei taught you knew tricks? Maybe you can show me with your mouth just like old times?” 

 

The omega waited for his chance bringing his knee up into the older man’s crotch hitting his mark he was released and he fled through the staircase door back into the banquet area. His heart pounded in his throat and his skin burned where he had been touched, he needed a shower he needed to burn his clothes and scrub his skin clean. He knew if he stayed out in the open he was safe, the coward wouldn’t attack in front of all these witnesses. Right?

 

He found his way back to the table shakily taking a glass of water from one of the concerned waiters. He managed to calm his distressed scent however he gained a few disgusted looks from party goers over the sour that lingered. 

 

“Tadashi Yamaguchi I presume.” The omega whined when the familiar scent wasn’t Tsukki but a handsome older alpha with gray hair and glasses. The man was thin and could be Tsukki’s older brother rather than his father. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes, and from the way you rudley sniffed at me I can  see you know who I am.”

 

“Happy birthday sir, Tsukki was actually looking for you.”  Tadashi tried to ease his rapidly beating heart. 

 

A raised eyebrow at the nickname.

 

“Yes he found me. He’s arguing with his mother as we speak. Which gives me an opportunity to have this conversation with you.” The man said it as if it left a dirty taste in his mouth, he watched the omega looking over his shoulder then caught the stiffening of those thin shoulders. Really his son had chosen a young one, what did he expect out of such a relationship. What could this nameless omega give Kei? Why did the boy think with his pants? Hadn’t he taught his son better! 

 

Of course it was all just to piss him off, well Kazuo knew how to deal with this kind of riff raff.  It was bad enough he had one son disowned because he was a pro bono lawyer of all things! And living bonded to a low standing omega. 

 

He glared at Tadashi as if he were trash with no business breathing his air, “I’ll keep this short. How much.”

 

“What?” Yamaguchi caught sight of a very disheveled Nakamura, his step brother was glaring at him. The omega nervously ducked his head turning back to the stirn alpha, wishing for Kei to appear.

 

“Don’t play stupid with me boy, I’ve made trash like you disappear before. Everyone has a price. So how much? I see you were speaking with Nakamura. You know my son doesn't like to share his things. If you were hoping to rub shoulders with well to dos just to move up, you have another thing coming. I hear Nakamura is having financial problems so he won't be your next target. So I say again, how much?”

 

“Money? You are bribing me for-” Yamaguchi felt his stomach turn, the other man had put his adoptive family name to his. What if he found out, what if he already knew the things Tadashi had been made to do. He was dirty, he knew it but Tsukki didn’t need to know. What if he found out? Would he smile the same at him? No, he would be disgusted. 

 

“To never contact my son again. To stay the hell away from him, and if he approaches you ignore him. So. I’ll say it again. How much?” The alpha took out his checkbook. “Here I’ll leave it blank you can write in a figure.”

 

He tore out a signed check, Tadashi thought he was in a bad movie, or a nightmare. Was he really just asked twice in one night how much it would take to get him to do something he didn’t want to.  He felt sick and dirty, he needed air. Tsukki was nowhere to be found. This was best, the alpha would find out eventually and Tadashi couldn’t stand the idea of cold eyes turned on him. .

 

The alpha smiled smugly when the omega took the check, but his smile quickly disappeared when this brat did what no one else had ever done. He tore up the check and tossed it at the alpha in disgust. 

 

“Keep your money.  I don’t need your filthy corrupt money. I have to go.” The omega hated how his voice broke “ I wish you a happy birthday.” He jumped up knocking the chair over and fleeing the party. Kazuo only stood in shock, that omega had just turned money down. He narrowed his eyes on an alpha watching the youngman leave. He wondered what the connection was, who was this young man? Were the Nakamura’s trying to climb up by introducing one of their own into the Tsukishima family? He wouldn’t allow it! However he quickly pushed this idea away, Nakamura was having some money troubles, his illegal stock trading had been leaked to the press. He would have approached Tsukishima in a different manner, no the man was watching the door the omega had disappeared through hungrily like a man denied water in the desert. 

 

Yamaguchi passed the worried valets outside and hurried down the street his long legs taking him further and further away from the nightmare. He was stupid to think he could be accepted by Tsukki, he was going to find out about him. He would know how dirty he was. 

 

His adoptive brother’s words made his stomach turn and he stopped near a park bench and lost whatever fancy food he had eaten. It all came up in the end, his phone was ringing and he could see the name flashing but he couldn’t face the alpha. 

 

Instead he called the one person he could trust, “Yams, it’s late I thought you had a date tonight?” The omega sobbed into the phone and the ever so calm and steady Suga spoke “Where are you? I’m coming to get you.” 

 

**_  
_ ** **_~0~_ **

 

Suga brought two cups of tea to the guest room, “Your phone was ringing. Maybe you should answer-”

 

“No! I mean, not. It’s-I can’t talk to him. Not now. “ Suga handed the warm blue mug to the puffy cheeked boy, he looked younger with a white comforter pulled over his shoulders, he sat cross legged on the bed. Suga was glad that he had a change of clothes for his young employee. The boy had been sick on the suit he was wearing and the omega had sent him to shower now he was getting his young omega friend to nest. 

 

Suga climbed on the bed pulling the omega over to him, placing the young man’s head in his lap. Slim fingers carded through the trembling omega’s dark locks. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“I ran into someone-and then. It was all just a-. Suga everything had been going great. Like a dream. We were even laughing and he-’

 

“Tsukishima-san?”

 

“Yeah. He bought me a nice suit and he said I looked good. He even called my hair adorable. And he meant it.” Suga’s heart ached hearing the loneliness in Tadashi’s statement, hearing a compliment like that was big for him. “But then he had to go find his father and.”

 

Yamaguchi put a hand to his mouth feeling sick, Suga acted quickly grabbing the small trash bin for the younger omega to vomit into.

 

“Sssh, take your time.”

 

Suga rubbed the omega’s back in circles and offered a tissue to wipe the remaining spit from his mouth. The omega braced himself for what he was about to hear, he knew that the boys that worked for him had all come from different backgrounds mainly orphans. 

 

“My adopted brother. I was adopted by my mother’s family after my mother died. They didn’t want to lose face so they took me from the orphanage. They hated me, and hated that I was a male omega. My brother was older than me and an alpha, he took pleasure in making me do things.” 

 

“Things?” Suga whispered. 

 

“I didn’t want to do any of it, I tried to tell my father and mother and they wouldn’t listen. It started when I started middle school, at first they were just lingering touches, or he would watch me bathe. Then it escalated to touching and -”

 

“You don’t have to talk about this now Yams, but you are in a safe place with me. And no matter what happened or what he made you do it wasn’t your fault.”

 

“I didn’t fight hard enough, he would make me touch him, then he started using my mouth. My adopted father walked in on us one night, he was forcing my head down in his lap. I thought he was going to stop it, but he just left the room and said “Don’t get him pregnant.”  So I started fighting harder he broke my arm.”

 

Suga took a deep breath not understanding such monsters in the world, but he knew it was important that Yams gets this out. Another time he broke two of my ribs and my nose. He called me names said I was the one at fault.”

 

“No. Yams. Tell me you don’t believe that.” 

 

“I let him, I gave up and just let him use my mouth.” 

 

“You were a scared child.” Suga cupped the freckled bys face in his hands wiping at tears with his thumbs.  “You were in survival mode. And you survived. You’re here. You are strong Yamaguchi.”

 

“He was there at that party he approached me he thought I was an escort. He wanted me to-” Suga swore now under his breath.

 

“Where was Tsukishima?”

 

“He left to find his father we were going to leave. I got away from Nakamura and went to find Tsukki but then his father came. He offered me money to leave and never speak to Kei again.”

 

Suga rubbed his forehead, “I ripped up the check and threw it at him but I ran. I had to get out of there. What if he found out? What if he already knows? I can’t have him know im dirty.”

 

“You are far from dirty.” Suga pulled the younger man into a tight embrace holding back his own tears. “He won't throw you away Yams. You have nothing to be ashamed of. If anything that bastard Nakamura is a criminal and should be in jail. We are getting a restraining order first thing tomorrow. He won't dare come around you. I’ll personally see him beaten to a bloody pulp by a very determined Oikawa.”

 

This brought a smile to Yamaguchi’s swollen face. 

 

“You finish this tea, and sleep you can stay here for as long as you need. You won't be alone tonight. I am here.”

 

“Sorry boss.”

 

“There is nothing to be sorry about.  You are not alone, we are all here for you. So drink up my freckled little bird and we’ll be watching a Golden Girls marathon. I will happily be Dorothy and we can assign names to the others. Like I am sure Shoyo, bless his innocent little heart is Rose. You can hide here for as long as you need, but eventually you’ll have to go to school and work or your friends will worry.”

 

Yamaguchi started to giggle, he looked at his boss “Thank you.” 


	12. Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brief Ennotana some Kagehina , and Bokaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested here's some fluff

  
  
  
  


Kageyama was sure that the small orange haired omega was going to be the death of him, he wasn’t sure his heart could continue to take much more. The oblivious omega attracted too much attention, he was always on the alpha’s mind and he was accident prone. All of these combined made for a stroke or a heart attack in the making. 

 

It started Monday night during his late shift. Officer Kageyama had chased down some delinquents, said idiots thought it was a good idea to sexually harass an omega on his way home from work. The victim had been absolutely terrified, the two assailants had held the small university student down and one of the drunk alpha’s had tried to rape the scared boy. The young man had closed at a local coffee shop and just wanted to get to the dorms and go to sleep. Kageyama could relate. 

 

However the two bleached haired delinquent alphas had other ideas. They had dragged the small omega into the park right off the street with the intention of taking turns raping the terrified baristo. 

 

Thankfully some passerby had called the police, Daichi and Kageyama had been within a block. When the blond haired punks had seen the police lights they scattered. Kageyama had chased one and Daichi tackled another. 

 

The dark haired officer pushed himself forward unwilling to let the bastard get away. He ran the length of the poorly lit park, his adrenaline kicking up with every thud of his shoes on the gravel paths. The air was rushing around him still and crisp, it was a beautiful night with a low hanging moon to light his way. Just as the assailant ducked down a darker path covered densely with trees the alpha swore under his breath skidding to a halt trying to better asses the situation. Kageyama wasn’t going to be detoured easily, not by squeezing lungs, not by low visibility and certainly not by a dumbass rapist with a weak scent. 

 

He closed his eyes briefly taking in a deep breath, remembering the fear in the victim’s eyes, even though it had been a brief look Kageyama had read the terror. And for a moment the stranger’s face was replaced by Shoyo’s, Kageyama knew  _ that could have easily been Hinata _ . With a rush of renewed strength the alpha darted around the trees heading for the main street, most likely the path a frantic miscreant would take. 

 

The alpha vaulted over a low brick fence and his intuition had been correct. With the grace of a quick footed panther he tackled the out of breath blond alpha. It felt good smashing the bastard’s face into the cement sidewalk, thought he would later say it was accidental that the alpha had road rash from his face being dragged along the harsh sidewalk. And of course the panting officer had no idea just how tight his cuffs were. 

 

“Fuck off! That bitch wanted it!” This had the alpha officer growling as he gave the smaller alpha a hard shake and read him his rights.

“Wrong answer.” Kageyama pushed the offender into the low brick wall, before calling in their position on his attached radio. 

 

That had been the last case of the night and the dark haired alpha was looking forward to going home. Like always there had been a plate of food for him and a glass of cold milk waiting. Hinata was unsurprisingly still up and had warmed a plate of food for both exhausted officers. No matter what Daichi-san said the young boy would always be sure to be awake to greet the officers that worked night shift. Kageyama warned the kid it might interfere with his school work, but the energetic omega claimed to be a natural insomniac. 

 

Kageyama worried Hinata would burn himself out, besides the others were being spoiled having someone greet you and give you warm food, they could easily warm it up themselves. Hell Kuroo was used to bring take out home for Kenma and himself. He would have to bring it up again, the little omega had to concentrate on his studies so he could graduate and be-well what did he want to be?

 

What were his plans? Was he going to graduate soon, then would he job hunt? Who would be their main housekeeper? Who would slip into his bed and fill his room with a sweet scent of summer and sunflowers? Why didn’t he ask these questions sooner? Hinata couldn’t leave him, not for some alpha that would treat him poorly and expect pups and obedience. What would their pups look like? The alpha suddenly had a flash of a child with orange hair and cobalt blue eyes with a smile so wide it took over his face. He could imagine Hinata holding another pup to his chest running hands through dark hair, the gold eyes of the pup would be Hinata’s. They would be beautiful-what the hell was he thinking? He hadn’t even started courting the orange haired idiot. How could  he even start? Who could he ask? Everyone in the house was a damn bachelor, maybe he could ask his father. No. Definitely not. Maybe Daichi understood courting. 

 

He needed to be quick so Hinata didn’t leave, besides it was getting harder and harder to not take scenting further. He shook his head deciding to ask Daichi but it would be hard to catch him alone without an audience. 

 

The Alpha snapped out of whatever expression he had fixed on his face, he hadn’t even noticed he was frowning. He thought of Tanaka, was he too having similar thoughts towards Ennoshita-kun?

 

The house omegas were all nice in their own right, although the freckled one hadn’t been around lately. Kageyama shrugged this off, the housekeepers seemed happy enough,  they hardly spoke though and seemed anxious around the alphas. Still they did their jobs without complaint and sometimes without making a noise.

 

Ennoshita was the exception when it came to being anxious, he had a bandaged hand but it didn’t stop him from keeping up on laundry and even spot cleaning rooms. To Tanaka’s horror he had even ventured into the bald alpha’s room. It was right before their shift, Daichi had rushed up the stairs that day to stop Ennoshita from entering into the black hole of death. 

 

The alpha knew the posters on the wall and collection of porn and dirty dishes is what ran off the last three housekeepers. 

 

However Ennoshita carefully left the room and shut the door behind him after collecting  laundry from the floor and in a voice that was as casual as asking about the weather, 

 

“I’ll need two trips to collect all of the laundry. Excuse me.”  Daichi had fallen to his knees a hand clutching his heart another holding the banister. He had been terrified that they would lose another good housekeeper, and Suga would have his balls if Ennoshita was injured again. Even psychologically, no omega needed to see half naked omega’s prostrating themselves seductively. Damn Tanaka and his posters! The young omega,  Ennoshita hummed to himself meeting and oblivious Hinata half way, on the stairs. 

 

“Chikara! Your hand I can collect laundry.”

 

“It’s fine, It’s not broken and put most of the weight in my other hand.”

 

Daichi and Kageyama watched mouth open as the omega descended the stairs as if nothing happened. Tanaka returned home not much longer after and to a room that was organized. His impressive porn collection had been alphabetized, his sheets cleaned and bed made. The alpha had dashed down the stairs pale as a ghost  and asked Hinata if he had been the one to clean his room. He bowed deeply hands in a praying gesture above his head, he was ready to beg for forgiveness. 

 

“No Tanaka-san you have forbidden me from entering your territory, but you didn’t say Chi-chan couldn’t so he took on the task.” 

 

Tanaka felt his legs go numb, if he hadn’t been bowing with his head against the ground he would have collapsed. 

 

“He organized my porn collection.” he whispered into the dark carpet looking as if he were going to be sick.

 

“What are you embarrassed about now? You’re the dumbass that left that shit out. “ Kageyama had growled at his senpai, “You should stay in Dogeza! And reflect! It’s a good thing Hinata isn’t allowed anywhere near that filth you call a room” 

 

Daichi frowned waving a hand at his dark haired coworker, “Tanaka you’ve never cared about a housekeeper entering your room before.” 

 

The alpha shook his head as if it hurt to speak “Did he say anything? Did he quit?”

 

“Who quit?” Ennoshita popped back into the room without a noise starting for the stairs with more clean shirts of the bowing alpha. “Are you okay Tanaka-san?” the dark haired omega asked suddenly worried. 

 

Daichi got it then, as did the usually slow Kageyama. The nearly bald officer still bowing lifted his head, a look of relief when he saw the unaffected university student. He shot up to his feet his energy returning, slightly  bowed apologizing, he took the basket from the surprised omega. 

 

Hinata shrugged when Ennoshita just looked over at him questioning what he missed. “I’ll take care of these. And as for those blurays they weren’t mine a friend left them to me. I’ve been meaning to throw them out. The posters too! They were in the room when I moved in. So. Pay it no mind. No mind. ” Tanaka was walking backwards up the steps clutching the basket, his face bright red. 

 

Ennoshita shrugged “Nothing I haven’t seen before.” He replied casually. “I was raised by three older brothers all alphas. They still have similar posters on their walls as well, it doesn’t matter how old they are, they should really rethink how they decorate the house. It doesn’t bother me. It made me a little nostalgic. But I would never tell them that.” 

 

Tanaka just froze his mouth open and if it were an anime there would be hearts in his eyes. “I love you.” He whispered low enough that only Daichi who was closest to him heard.

 

“Excuse me?” The dark haired omega tilted his head. 

  
“Thank you for your hard work. I’ll just put these away, I mean your hand and all.” Tanaka clutched the basket and hurried up the stairs two at a time. 

 

“Thank you.”  Chikara replied and allowed Hinata to lead him away to help with dinner. Daichi started laughing watching the retreating form of his housemate and friend.” Serves him right.” The sergeant wiped the tears from his eyes. Kageyama frowned not understanding what exactly had been so funny. 

 

“I’ll explain when you’re older.” Daichi ruffled the serious officers hair. 

  
  


He sighed watching Hinata take the expressionless omega towards the kitchen, their arms intertwined. Where omegas always so touchy, why was Hinata holding Ennoshita’s wrist leading him into the kitchen, did he have to smile so wide.

 

“Stop scowling.” Daichi smacked his subordinate’s back. “You’ll scare the only two omega’s that aren’t anxious around us.” 

  
  


All of that happened in the morning now  Kageyama frowned remembering the look of horror on his senpai’s face. Did he really care that much about what the omega thought? Was that love? Kageyama tried to think of a time Hinata would have judged him. His room was spotless even without the omega vacuuming it diligently. His room was plain the walls were gray and no pictures or posters cluttered the blank spaces. He had one nightstand with his alarm clock and phone charger. He didn’t have any Dvds, video games and definitely no blu rays like Tanaka's. He watched sports before bed and sometimes read a sports magazine. Volleyball was the only sport he played from grade school to high school until his parent’s tried to pressure him into becoming a politician. Instead he opted to follow his senpai Daichi and join the police force. 

  
The alpha continued to think about his own confusing feelings towards Hinata while he took a quick shower ready for bed. Coming out of the steamy bathroom he found the object of his musings curled up with one of his pillows fast asleep. A university volleyball match played on the flat screen, the lights were dim and Kageyama clad in a pair of black basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt had slipped under the gray duvet careful to not jossel the little sleeping omega. 

 

He didn’t switch the lamp light off right away, instead he observed the younger man in his bed. When had this become comfortable? It was so comfortable. Having the university student in his bed felt right. Hinata’s hair was disheveled, and his pink thin lips were slightly parted his sweet breath in tandem with the strong heartbeat.  The bruises on Hinat's  face had finally faded and the ones around his neck were a slight green but those too were nearly gone. 

 

The alpha took a deep breath, Hinata’s scent was softer when he slept and the sweet aroma slowly saturated the air but it wasn’t stifling. The slight button nose begged to be kissed, the smooth rounded cheeks deserved to be cupped in the alpha’s large calloused hands. The alpha laid on his side observing the sleeping form, memorizing the beauty before him. This was something only he was allowed to see and he wouldn’t let anyone else steal this away. Whatever this was, Tobio knew he had to protect it. He wouldn’t let Sato anywhere near his omega. Oddly enough he hadn’t seen the other alpha around, which was good for Sato because Kageyama wasn’t done with him. 

 

How could he ever lay a hand on someone so pure, Shoyo was water in the desert, he was the warm sun in a snowstorm and the alpha would not allow his light to ever flicker. He allowed himself to card his long fingers through the unruly locks. So soft, like feathers. What had Hinata seen in Sato? How did they even meet? The alpha wanted to know and at the same time he didn’t.  He frowned remembering the ugly bruises under the small housekeepers shirt, those were taking longer to disappear, Kageyama took a deep breath, his hand stilling in the omega’s hair. He didn’t want to think about what the lesser alpha had done to an undeserving victim. 

The small body sighed in his sleep and rolled closer to the alpha, this was Kageyama’s sign that it was bedtime. He turned and switched off his bedside lamp.

 

This was their routine, and Kageyama didn’t mind it. Shoyo was plagued with nightmares, except when he slept in the alpha’s room. After the first time when the dark haired officer had picked the omega up and dropped him in his room forcing him to watch volleyball the housekeeper found his way back every night. This was okay, after all Kenma and Kuroo did the same and they had been friends forever. So it shouldn’t matter that Kageyama held the young omega in his arms almost every night. Shoyo and he were friends after all. Right.  Although Kageyama wanted more he hadn’t thought up a way to start courting. What should he say, would it ruin what they had. Did the little omega even like him? Shoyo did make the best bentos, and it had everything Kageyama loved, and at breakfast he was sure to have a plate waiting for him. Was that out of obligation?

 

Tonight like every night Shoyo was wearing one of Kageyama’s gray police academy shirts and a pair of basketball shorts.  The alpha felt his chest squeeze knowing that Hinata had clothes now, after several washings the urine stink had come out. Yet he still chose to wear the alpha’s shirt and old shorts. Tobio grinned pulling the omega into his arms carefully arranging it so Hinata’s head rested in the crook of his arm. 

 

And like every night since they started this routine, the television was left on so Hinata could have the background noise he craved. It was no surprise that the young university student always needed something in the background or some kind of white noise. Tobio could was the opposite, usually he couldn’t sleep with noise, he needed absolute quiet. However with Hinata at his side, the sound of the omega’s easy breathing lulled the alpha to sleep. 

 

Tonight was no different, except a few hours later he would awaken before his alarm, confused he sniffed the air. His tired eyes burned and he glanced at the clock, nowhere near time to get up. There didn’t seem to be anything out of place, the  sweet scent of the omega still filled the room so he wasn’t having a nightmare. No, there was something different, a sound was emanating from the tiny figure in his arms. At first the alpha thought he was hearing things, his heart pounded in his ears, but it was real, he could feel the vibrations tumbling around in the omega’s chest.  Purring. Hinata the omega in his arms, in his bed was purring. 

 

That was what woke up the tired officer, the omega still asleep in his arms, tucked so securely under the alpha's chin was purring. **_PURRING._** This brought a smile to the alpha, and he carded his fingers through the unruly orange hair. Kageyama pulled the boy closer remembering the fear in the young victim’s eyes the night before. He fell back into a deep sleep holding the omega close their scents intermingling. He briefly wondered what kind of courting gift he should get Hinata, did he purr for anyone else? It could be a comfort thing, and for some reason that bothered Tobio. He pushed that from him, no. This. This meant the omega trusted him, felt safe with him and the alpha took that as a good sign.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

****_  
  
_

Like every morning no matter how much sleep he received  alpha had stood behind the small yawning orange haired omega as he handed off the bentos to thankful cops. The morning shift officers were up and ready to start their grueling week. 

****

Kageyama glared at Tanaka when he tried to hug the small omega, he growled and the officer smiled saluted patted the chibi on the head and took his lunch. Kuroo was next and he grinned taking his lunch as did Daichi. The small omega seemed oblivious to the possessive alpha scowling at anyone who dared get too close.  

These bastards are all so spoiled, the alpha had happily taken his bento hating the transition from night shift to morning. God he was tired but the coffee was just as he liked it, no cream and one spoon of sugar. Hinata really knew how to brew a strong cup of coffee. 

****

“You have a good day too Kageyama. “ Hinata yawned again, “It’s too bad that you have to work today you barely got off of work a few hours ago.”

****

“We need more officers but funding keeps Ukai from hiring more. Soon though, there's going to be a fundraiser of some kind, it's horrible but it brings in cash.” 

****

“Really? What is it.”

****

“I won't say-”

****

“An officer auction.” Kenma giggled pouring himself some coffee into a darth vader mug.

****

“How fun! “

****

“Our department brings in the highest bids.” Kenma shrugs, “But if Kageyama would just ask his father for more funds-”

****

“Step father and I refuse to beg for money.”

****

“You are not a team player.” The blond haired omega stuck his tongue out at the tall alpha. 

****

“Wow. I bet you bring a lot of cash in Kageyama.” This compliment from the housekeeper had the alpha’s cheeks burned red. The blond omega tilted his head as if seeing something for the first time his lips formed an ** _“o”._** He giggled into his mug. 

****

“Kuro and Daichi are the two big sellers. The rich old omegas just love them. Poor Kuro had bruises on his backside for a week after being pinched repeadilty.” Kenma walked away and Kageyama looked to Hinata both wondering how Kenma would know about those kinds of bruises on his friend.

****

Hinata giggled into his hand and Kageyama couldn’t help but join him, “Those two really make me wonder. Anyway do you need a ride to school?” The alpha put his empty mug down in the sink reaching around the young omega wearing a white apron with a black crow. 

****

“No, I’ll be alright. Ugh, chemistry today. My most hated subject. Have a good day today.” Hinata started to leave the kitchen a grin on his face as he hummed to himself.

****

**_~0~_ **

****__  
  
  


Hinata butted his head against his chemistry notebook, “I’m barely pulling a C in this class.” He cringed, Akaashi glanced over with his usual bored look. “Now that you don’t have that idiot texting and calling you every minute of the day you can focus more. Unless you’ve made up?” The alpha bunched up his nose there was a definite alpha scent on the smaller omega. 

****

Hinata shrugged his cheeks turning red, “That’s old news. We are done. I’m single.”

****

Keiji raised an eyebrow “Clingy boyfriends are the worst. I chose to not date. You smell like you’ve found another clingy one.” 

****

“What.Never, ever.  **_Ever?_ ** “ The omega ignored the alpha comment. “Not that it’s bad. I personally don’t want to be involved with anyone that-”

****

“Is an idiot clingy jerk that tried to isolate you from friends and family? I didn't want to say anything.”

****

“Right. Next time I’m going to be sure he likes me. “ Hinata sighed “He’ll be kind and sweet maybe the strong silent type but when we’re alone that’s okay because I can do all the talking. And he doesn’t really get mad even if he calls me an idiot he’s just showing he cares because when I call him Bakayama he doesn’t lose his temper he ruffles my hair sometimes. We can sit and watch volleyball until I fall asleep in his bed and he might use me as a body pillow but he doesn’t try anything. But how would I know if he likes me if he doesn’t say it? Why hasn’t he tried anything?”

****

“That’s oddly specific.” Akaashi grinned faintly, it was hard to not smile around the little ball of sunshine. “Sounds like you have someone in mind. And it sounds like they might like you. ”

****

“Why doesn’t he try anything? I mean I know I’m not pretty but he-”

****

“So it is a thing? Is that why you smell like alpha? Who is this guy? Is he bullying you?”The taller omega narrowed his eyes turning in his chair to face his tiny friend. 

****

“No. Kageyama-san is nice and he can be a bully but not the way you think. And sure he is another cop but he doesn’t have the same temper. He likes my cooking and doesn’t tell me to shut up.”

****

Akaashi frowned, “He’s a cop? Wait is he one of the cops from this new job you are doing?”

****

“Yeah.”

****

“Everyone move to the workstations today we are going to be working with chloroform, keep the bottles under the chemical hoods, we don’t want anyone passing out due to an accident. It’s highly potent in this form so protective gear. “ The chemistry professor a balding alpha with thin framed round glasses clapped his hands together. Everyone moved towards the PPE stations to put on the proper gear. 

****

Akaashi and Hinata slowly put on their lab coats and continued talking. “Do you think you can get me some volunteers for the young lifeguards? I have a meeting for the club and I had experienced first aid instructors it would make the club meeting go faster. And think of the excitement the kids would have seeing real cops or firemen. Do you know any firemen or emts?”

****

“I can ask.-” Hinata’s mouth felt suddenly dry and mouth clumsy, why was the room starting to become hazy, what was that smell? 

****

Akaashi grabbed for their masks sitting just a few inches away on the flat metal table, too late they both collapsed. The orange haired omega didn’t have a chance to put a hand out to catch his fall instead he hit his head hard against the edge of the table, Akaashi was unlucky enough to fall against a chair catching the sharp edge. 

****

The alpha instructor was coughing from the front of class he managed to pull an alarm before he too fainted. 

****

Hinata woke up to someone talking to him, that someone looked a lot like “Kageyama?” He cringed his mouth felt dry and clumsy, and his head pounded. He glanced around his eyes adjusting to the light of the sun? He was outside sitting on the lawn of their university, from what he could hear around him he wasn’t the only one from class laying down on the lawn.

****

“There you go, no sitting up yet,  just another deep breath and I’ll take the oxygen away.” He hated the plastic that covered his face but did as he was instructed, the alpha above him gently arranging him comfortably. Hinata groaned, despite how careful Kageyama was his head ached, his eyes looked up into the cobalt blue of officer Tobio's, he was wearing an unfamiliar expression. Not quite a scowl and not quite a grimace, was he worried? Why?  

****

Hinata looked over to his side his head aching Akaashi was laying in the arms of a very broad shouldered fireman with white and black spiky hair his owl like eyes focused on the dark haired omega. “Deep breath.” The alpha ordered softly, the student pulled the plastic mask away ignoring the man’s protests.

“Hinata?” Akaashi said weakly, his face pale, a white bandage wrapped carefully around his head.

****

The younger boy coughed and smiled “This time it wasn’t me.”

****

“Yeah! Fucking Paula!” Akaashi allowed the muscular fireman to place the mask back over his nose and mouth, Kageyama did the same but with more force causing the orange haired omega to yelp.

****

“Idiot, keep this on for a little longer.”  Tobio ignored the reproachful look from Bokuto, he wasn’t one to yell at an omega. The man was from the dark ages he thought all omegas weak and needing to be protected. 

****

Tobio just put the oxygen mask back on his housekeeper his blue eyes focused on no one but the orange haired student. Said student would be the death of him, his poor heart was threatening to pound out of his chest. 

****

“Asahi!” Kageyama had called out motioning the paramedic to come back over,  “I put pressure to his head wound but it’s bleeding still-” The alpha scowled the blood was already leaking through the bandage on Hinata’s forehead.

****

“All scalp tramas tend to bleed a lot due to there being more veins closer to the surface and there’s just not as much thick skin. Just keep the pressure like I showed you, I’ve already cleaned the wound and he’ll be okay. No stitches needed. I’ll redress the wound but there are others with worse injuries.” Kageyama clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth, the alpha EMT took a step back.

****

Akaashi watched with a small grin, so it was like that then. That was the new possible alpha, the dark haired omega took another deep breath from the oxygen. Good for you Shoyo you deserve a protective mate. He sighed wincing as the pounding intensified on the left side of his head just above his ear. 

****

“You’re alright there. You hit your head but I’ve already addressed the wound, I’m sorry for the discomfort. “  The dark haired omega sighed  looking up into a golden pair of slightly slanted eyes, the sun's rays caught the fireman’s hair and outlined his powerful figure. He was really buff, and the way he cradled Akaashi in his lap was gentle and at the same time firm. As if he was afraid the student would run away. 

****

“Why are we outside? Why are you here?” Hinata asked pulling the oxygen mask away, he was allowed to sit up and Kageyama had the smaller boy firmly in his lap. 

****

“Just lean into me.” Kageyama growled “Your class is dismissed for the day or at least that’s what the instructor said. We’ll give you a lift home, where you will go and rest. Today is your day off.” The alpha officer squeezed the university student, he was trying to calm himself holding onto the pale but very much alive omega. Without hesitation he started to gently scent the only smelling omega, “You smell funny.” He grumbled “Stay still.” Hinata only giggled

****

“That tickles. And of course I stink, someone took the chloroform out from under the fume hood. I hate this class. Really why is chemistry required?  I am just going for a degree in social work.” 

****

Kageyama wasn’t surprised in Hinata’s choice of work, he smiled to himself, the student had such a big heart and stubborn disposition he would do well in anything he chose. 

****

“So why are you here? Not that I mind. It’s just weird.”

****

“I heard there was an incident at the school so Daichi followed the fire truck and here you are.” Kageyama left out the part where he had frantically whispered under his breath _“please don’t be his class, please not_ _his class “_ His heart had nearly given out when several student wearing surgical masks were carrying out the unconscious science student’s. Cool calculating eyes had surveyed the area finally narrowing in on an alpha student carrying the limp form of Hinata. Instinct kicked in and he had growled practically snatching  the omega away from the stranger. Kageyama would never admit to feeling helpless holding the still form. Sure the omega was breathing but it was shallow, he looked so small and fragile. Shoyo wasn't meant to be so still, he was vibrant he was energy and endless chatter. 

****

Bokuto had instructed the students be taken outside and laid out on the lawn until more trucks could arrive. The owl eyed alpha had taken charge immediately ordering the windows to be open, he and his men wore oxygen masks and he had scooped up one student on his way back outside. The fumes were already wearing off when the fire department arrived but the room cleared out faster with the windows open.

****

Akaashi finally felt secure that he wasn't going to puke, so he managed to slowly look around.  There were so many bystanders just gawking, he doesn't like to be stared at. However he wasn't the only student outside in recovery pose,  several firemen were helping the students of the chemistry class. His particular fireman seemed to be holding him cradled in his lap, whereas the other students were just laying in the grass with an oxygen mask on. Perhaps his particular hero was more concerned with the damn head injury Akaashi was definitely feeling now.    “So much for Synthesis of chloroform by distillation. “

****

“It seems one of the students removed the chloroform from under the chemistry fume hood.” Bokuto shook his head "I remember that happening in my class too. There's always that one person."  The alpha studied the beautiful face of the omega in his lap, the man was perfection. It took everything for the muscle head to keep his touches from lingering. 

****

Daichi was speaking to an instructor that had an ice pack to his head, some of the students were starting to stand up and work their way to moving off the grass, Hinata dizzily clung to the uniformed officer that held him in his lap. Tobio ignored all of this, he focused on Hinata, his head was bleeding, the alpha had blood on his uniform none of this mattered. He wanted the omega to open his eyes, needed him to be okay. And the small housekeeper smiled up at him, "Well at least I get out of class for the day." 

"Come on dumbass lean on me, we'll get into the car." 

****

“You may feel sick”  Bokuto apologized, watching as officer Kageyama slowly stood up with the cute orange haired kid. This was a first for Bokuto, hell must be freezing over, he could have sworn he saw the alpha smile at the university student. 

****

“I’ll be fine.” Aakashi signed, bringing those intense golden eyes back to his own plain blue ones. He felt well enough to stand however he didn’t exactly pull away from the alpha holding him, it must be his head injury, but he suddenly didn’t mind being held like he were fragile. He would accept this fantasy and store it away for later during his heat when he needed something to release to. 

  
"Do you like children?" The young swim instructor asked the muscular firemen who had removed his own heavy protective gear. Maybe he could get some of these firemen to help with the cpr portion of the junior life guard club he led. However the Alpha holding him suddenly lost all color and power of speech it made the ache in his head feel less troublesome. He giggled, "I'm not asking you out. I'm a swim instructor." He sat up slowly and the alpha just followed his movements with that intense stare. 

****

 

 

 


	13. another one bites the dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Iwa-chan moments a little cute kenma and kuroo.

Sato scowled at the familiar omega entering the station approaching the front  desk clerk, he watched as Daichi-san and that punk Kageyama were called over. So that was how it was, that bitch Oikawa was handing over what looked like a plate of baked goods to Tobio-chan? 

 

Sato sneered, he’d like to take that uppity bitch Oikawa down a notch. He watched as the dark haired Kageyama allowed the loud omega slut, to hug him. Oh ho ho. So he was wrong. Here Sato thought his Hinata had started to stray but it wasn’t Kageyama Hinata was dating after all. Hmph, then why had the alpha punched him needlessly and then urinated on his fucking desk? 

 

He made his way back to the gym he needed to use the punching bag, ever since Hinata disappeared he wasn’t able to vent properly, he should have fucked the little omega when he had the chance. Maybe it was time to stop by university? Someone had to know where his Sho-chan was staying.

 

He watched Iwaizumi and Kageyama enter the gym sometime later. Sato ever being the diplomat's son climbed into the boxing ring with the two. He was a big enough alpha that he could let Kageyama know he forgave him. After all, Sato’s father was being pressured by Kageyama's, the latter outranked Sato’s parent. Not to mention his fucking complaint happened to be misfiled. So it was good politics to drop whatever grudge there was. Besides who was he to judge an alpha for their bad taste in omegas. Just as long as he wasn’t going anywhere near Sho-chan. 

 

“Oi! Kageyama-kun.” He smiled removing his boxing gloves and mouth guard.  “I have to apologize. I didn’t take you for liking the annoying non submissive type.”

 

“What?” Tobio had pent up stress he needed to work out over their last arrest. Domestic violence cases seemed to bug him more than usual lately. That on top of his worrying about Hinata, Kageyama just couldn’t calm down. So Daichi had ordered the alpha to the gym. Iwaizumi followed offering to be his sparring partner knowing he could take as much as he could give. Now this idiot Sato was poking the bear, fuck.

 

“I saw you with Oikawa that loud mouth-well I’m sure you have found uses for that mouth. He’s pretty when he’s not talking am I right?.” Sato wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

Kageyama looked at Iwaizumi-sempai confused however his sparring partner wasn’t looking at him but focused on the idiot alpha in front of him.

 

“Here I thought you were pursuing my Shoyo. You see he gets confused sometimes and it takes some persuading that he is worthy of me. You know how omegas can be, especially the ones from broken homes. They need more attention and discipline.” 

 

“Persuading? Discipline?” Both alphas growled.

 

“He’s just a little jumpy, rough childhood and all. You know these younger omegas just looking for a big strong alpha to save them and tell them what to do.” Sato kept talking having no sense of self preservation. The two officers dressed in twin cut off sleeveless gray academy shirts and black basketball shorts clinched and unclinched their gloved fists, their biceps tensing with every word from the idiot in front of them. 

 

“You’ve met the guy, he never shuts up unless you tell him. Sometimes you have to remind him he’s talking too much. He’s cute when he’s sorry though. He gets all submissive.” Sato grinned, looking at something behind Kageyama. Shoyo had really managed to disappear. But the little omega would be easy to lure out. Too bad he was a frigid ice king but Sato would change that. 

 

So lost in his own delusions he failed to catch the warning signs from his college. Tobio had removed his own gloves and thrown them down, Iwaizumi-sempi was holding him back having removed his own gloves. 

 

“You wouldn’t happen to know where he is would you? I hate to lose all that progress. I’m a little worried about him. His phone is disconnected and well he moved out of his dorm.” Sato continued on having received only stunned silence at this point. 

 

“ We are going through this rough patch. His friends put these thoughts into his simple little brain. Maybe you can ask your little boyfriend- hey Kags? “ 

 

“Boyfriend?” The alpha scrunched up his face, he felt as if he were locked in some kind of twilight zone, was Sato for real? Did he truly believe this? Kageyama could taste his anger bubbling up to the surface threatening to consume him. The air around them was growing heavy with it, but this idiot ignored it all. 

 

“Oh come on.  I saw Oikawa bringing you cupcakes.”

 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” The alpha replied in a deadly tone  taking a threatening step forward, Hajime put an arm out to stop the younger alpha from moving any closer.

  
“Tobio!” He snapped in warning. “Fuck off Sato. And get it through your skull Hinata isn’t yours anymore.”

 

The younger alpha ignored him and continue to talk to Kageyama as if the older officer wasn’t there. Disrespectful, disillusioned little shit. 

 

“Oh. Well fuck buddy whatever. I get it.  I’m surprised he can bake, I mean that’s so omega like. He’s one of those liberated omegas you know a real alpha hater. I wish I could have been there when his fiance disciplined him.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Iwaizumi surprised Kageyama with his outburst, the gym had fallen quiet and Sato put his hands up defensively. 

 

“Not so loud. Senpai. I was just saying I’m sure it was an amazing sight to behold, a silent Oikawa Tooru? That’s a rare occasion.” Sato frowned tilting his head and rubbing his chin “Oh, you didn’t know. Tobio? He hasn’t told you? That’s precious.” The young alpha clapped his hands together leaning back with a giggle.

 

“He had an alpha once that tried to train him. Obviously he never really learned what was being taught and the alpha had to bring it up a notch.  Looks like our Tobio-chan will have a hard road ahead of him. Poor guy. You know old habits dieing hard and all.” Tobio growled in warning. “I read  the case file only after I heard him talking to Suga about it. A Couple years ago, believe it or not that hot little piece of ass had an actual fiance, and  pup on the way you know the whole nine yards . Turned out this alpha was a traditionalist, can’t hate that. Wanted his omega home at a specific time and his house clean food on the table all that normal stuff.

 

Well you know how that one tends to sass, I guess he fucked up one too many times burned dinner whatever it was, it was just enough to send his alpha over the edge. Broke Oikawa’s arm in two places, his jaw had to be wired shut and you can guess what happened to the pup. I mean you don’t see him with a brat. So that’s a plus right Kags? Sent the slut to the hospital for three weeks. The alpha was put away I hear he’s getting out probation. There’s some impressive pictures scanned into the computer. Anyway, “ The alpha sighed clearly bored, “  Speaking of case files I need to see Kuroo about his hacker roomate. Someone’s stolen my identity and my cards have been canceled. I’m hoping that Kozume wherever the hell his office is can-”

 

Kageyama had drawn his fist back first but he was beaten to the punch literally by his usually even tempered senpai. 

 

It took three officers to pull the dark haired Iwaizumi from Sato, the gym reeked of anger and rage. Kageyama had a hard time staying upright he was tempted to bow his head.

 

Sato was furious he had tried to hit back but the older alpha was more experienced and fit. 

  
“You little fucker you stay the hell away from Shoyo and Tooru!”

 

The younger alpha had to be half walked half carried out of the gym to the hospital. His nose broken and left eye definitely swollen.”Fuck you Iwaizumi! You can kiss your job goodbye you washed out bastard! You’ll be working mall security!” Sato had spit blood, the alpha was unable to hold his head up, it fell  back and his eyes were closed or maybe swollen shut. Iwaizumi could really careless. 

  
  


“What the hell happened!” Daichi demanded rushing into the gym passing the beaten Sato on his way in. 

 

“He had it coming!” Hajime growled, his friend and pack alpha reached out and grabbed him by the back of his neck forcing their eyes to meet Iwaizumi looked away first he lowered his head in submission.  “I’m sorry Sarge. He got under my skin. He was talking shit about Chibi-chan and Shittykawa, I don’t know what happened, I just blacked out. ”The alpha took several deep breaths, he needed to pull himself together. It wasn’t his business, Sato had no right revealing someone's personal information like it was a fun fact. Shit, Hajime felt sick. It made him ill thinking of Tooru laid up in some hospital unable to talk, forced to eat through a straw, his witty comebacks silenced. Had he felt abandoned or alone? How could he get up in the morning and continue to smile?  How the hell did he get involved with such a piece of shit? 

 

“Fuck.” Daichi knew this was bad, this was the second member of his pack to attack Sato, it was starting to become a pattern. “Ukai wants to see us.” He sighed. “All three of us.”  The Alpha glanced down at his phone and gave his two friends and subordinates a weary look. “Get dressed you reek like that idiot.”

 

The three stood in the chief’s office,  Kageyama tried to explain the situation to the chief but Ukai had no choice.  He suspended Hajime until further notice. The alpha didn’t flinch as he was reprimanded by the blond chief of police.  Kageyama and Daichi kept their heads bowed, the two were in the office with the door shut and the blinds drawn. The enclosed space made the chief’s scent that much more potent. 

 

“Go home Iwaizumi. You are under no circumstances allowed anywhere near officer Sato. There will have to be a hearing and it will determine if you still have a job. Assaulting another officer is a grave office.”

 

Kageyama made a face, he had yet to be punished but now his senpai was going to be possibly fired.

 

“Kageyama take him home, I don't want him driving. You young officers, I don’t know what it is with Sato but you have to get along. Do you understand who his parent is? They can kill our funding! And you’ve gone and beat his only son unconscious! I have a pregnant Omega to take care of, you are trying to fuck with my job. Well I won't have it. Daichi you try to do some damage control. Kageyama why are you still here, get this bastard out of my sight! I don’t want to see you for the rest of the fucking day! ” 

 

~0~

 

The ride home was awkward, Kageyama at least got the rest of the day off, he was going to be able to check up on the small omega. That fucker Sato thought they were still an item? What the hell was wrong with him! As soon as Hinata was able they were putting a restraining order on that bastard.

 

“Don’t tell him why I was suspended.” Iwaizumi finally spoke his voice subdued, as they pulled into their driveway. “That wasn’t our business to hear. And that bastard just said it like it was nothing, as if announcing the goddamn weather!   I should have hit him harder! Anyway let’s not let Shoyo know. He’ll blame himself that I’m suspended and Oikawa would too. Or he’d call me an idiot.” 

 

“You should have let me hit him.” Kageyama gripped his steering wheel.

 

“Yeah. I just blacked out, one minute he’s talking and laughing with that horrible horse laugh, then I’m on top of him and he’s unconscious. I have a feeling that Chibi-chan wasn’t dating the guy at all and he’s just a stalker that doesn't take no for an answer. Did you hear how he said persuade? And discipline? Fucking bastard! Like he’s god's gift!”

 

“Hey! Cool off before going inside, we don’t need the omegas to pick up on the anger.” Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek, he watched his senpai leave the car, the alpha stayed behind to calm his own thoughts. The dark haired officer ended up punching  the steering wheel several times and still not feeling better. “FUCK!” He growled. 

 

He knew what he had to do and he didn’t want to do it, any kind of favor he asked of his step father came with stipulations with strings attached and obligations. He dug into his pocket pulling out his cell phone and dialed the hated number. Still he had to do something he couldn’t let Sato win and Iwaizumi-senpai was a good man. 

 

“Hello. Father.” 

 

~)~

 

Kageyama took off his outside shoes when he was stopped by Kuroo, “Have you seen Kenma?” 

 

“He’s with Shoyo.”  Ennoshita said as he was dusting in the living room area, this place was really busy. He should start on the nights bentos and dinner. It was odd to see Kageyama-san and Iwaizumi-san home so early? Where they on a split shift? 

 

“I already checked chibi’s room.”

 

“Oh,” Ennoshita blushed then stopping at straightening magazines, he glanced at Kageyama. “He’s with Shoyo sleeping-um I can go get him.” 

 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes he caught the nervous glance the omega sent the younger alpha. 

 

“Shoyo is in my room. Kenma is most likely taking care of him don’t make this into-” Kuroo growled and turned down the hall.

 

“Don’t you dare wake up Hinata.” Kageyama snapped following the rooster headed cop both men stopped in the doorway.  

 

Kenma had arranged the gray comforter and all the pillows into a nest, Shoyo was sleeping with his head on Kenma’s knee. The blond streaked omega was wearing his usual red track suit, well the jacket looked like it belonged to another but Kageyama wasn’t judging. The younger was sitting up with his back to the leather headboard, a protective arm resting on the orange haired Hinata’s shoulder. There was an unfamiliar thin red blanket draped around them, Kageyama made a face sniffing the air. It smelled like Kuroo in his room and the alpha didn’t like it. Kenma held his mobile in his free hand, an alarm was counting down and Kageyama felt his chest squeeze. The usually anxious room mate had gone out of his way to make Shoyo comfortable and even had set the alarm to be sure Hinata was woken up every two hours as instructed. 

 

Kuroo just stood in a state of shock, and Kageyama realized something, Kenma and Kuroo shared a scent. They scent marked, when did that happen? How had he not noticed?

 

“Kenma.” Kuroo had cooed kneeling down near the side of the bed opposite of Shoyo. “He was up all night taking down a hacker from beijing trying to access our files on some big time mob boss the higher ups have been pursuing. He managed to corrupt their files and send a very lethal virus their way. It exhausted him though, he had to actually go into the office for that. He hates being around people. He must really like Chibi-chan here for him to be so worried he’s set an alarm.”

 

Kageyama nodded, “There was an accident in the chem class Hinata was in, he ended up with a bump to the head. Asahi said to wake him every two hours and keep an eye on him. Kenma volunteered. “

 

“We’ll I’ll be taking him back to our room he needs rest he has to sleep.”

 

“Kuroo.”

 

Kageyama sighed heavily “Stuff happened today at work you can ask Iwaizumi sempai about it. But Sato mentioned he was looking to ask you if Kenma could fix some identity theft problem he was having. I just wanted to tell you so you could be-”

 

“Sato? What is it with that guy does he not know how to fuck right off? And now I’m guessing Iwaizumi has had a go with him?”

 

Kageyama looked down at a still sleeping Hinata unaware of his face softening, than hardening. 

 

“I wouldn’t leave Kenma alone in a room with the guy.” 

 

“That guy won't even come within a mile of my Kenma. Same with Chibi-chan he’s safe here.” Kageyama’s lip twitched as he felt like smiling for some reason.

 

Kuroo was lifting his omega out from the blankets allowing the red blanket to fall back. “If Chibi wasn’t an omega I’d be jealous, that’s Kenma’s favorite blanket he doesn't share it with anyone.” 

 

Kuroo left Kageyama’s room and the alpha was sure to fold the blanket up carefully and hand it back to the tall alpha before he left the room. He checked the time he still had another hour before he should wake the sleeping Hinata. He found another blanket from his closet to cover the omega wanting to erase the Kuroo scent more than anything. 

 

When he lifted Hinata the smaller omega automatically cuddled into him sighing his name. “Kageyama.Smells.Nice.”

 

The alpha was leaning back into the headboard and the omega had his head on his lap. “I like you.” Shoyo wrapped arms around the alpha’s waist before burying his face in the alpha’s stomach.

 

The alpha stiffened not knowing where to put his hands or what to say, his mouth was suddenly dry, his heart pounded against his chest he feared it would wake the small omega. Instead the younger man continued to sleep his breath warm against Kageyama’s ribs. 

 

“Shoyo-” he started to pet the orange hair,

 

“Where is he? I heard he was hurt! Why are we always last to know!” Kageyama swore under his breath he knew that annoying voice anywhere.

 

“Tooru hush! “ Suga knocked lightly on the alpha’s door, Kageyama moved himself from the sleeping omega now wrapped in his blanket and his scent.

 

Kageyama opened the door a finger to his lips, “Sssh. He’s sleeping comfortably, he was sick earlier. And doesn’t have to wake up for another forty-five minutes. “

 

“What happened?”

  
Suga was at the younger omega’s side, sitting down carefully on the bed, he took in the bandage on the side of his employees head and hissed. Oikawa was more intent on watching Kageyama’s reactions. The alpha had his focus directly on the small orange haired omega, every touch caused him to tense. A smile spread across the Omega’s curved lips, “Suga, leave him be. He’s in good hands. Officer Tobio-chan is watching him. Let’s leave the alpha’s territory, I have a charger to buy after all, I’m so lost without my phone charger.”

“If I don’t charge my phone-”

 

“Tooru! I just wanted to be sure he was alright. He’s been through so much.”

 

“And he’s still alive. Come one now mama let him rest.”

 

Suga smiled affectionately at Shoyo’s sleeping form he nuzzled the top of the boys head before moving off the bed. 

 

“Thank you officer for always taking care of him. He’s so lucky to have found this place.”

 

Kageyama followed the two out, “I just don’t understand how this keeps happening. We would have been here sooner except someone broke into Tooru’s apartment.”

 

“What?” Iwaizumi had been coming down the stairs he was dressed in his running clothes, Kageyama guessed he needed to blow off steam.

 

“Iwa-chan! Wow how nice I get to see both of you big strong alphas twice in one day. And what a treat, it should be illegal to  go out in public dressed like that.” Oikawa placed a hand to his heart and another fanning his face eyes roaming unashamed over the Alpha's fit body. 

 

Kageyama caught how Ennoshita blushed bright red at his boss’s unrestrained flirting so that was new. That omega was always cool as a cucumber with anything the alphas said but Oikawa comments managed to catch him off guard. 

 

Iwaizumi was wearing a pair of black under armour running shorts, and his usual matching black running shirt. His head phones were sitting on his broad shoulders ready to be inserted. 

 

“Cut the crap Shittykawa. Someone broke into your apartment?” 

 

“Please it was hardly a robbery, most likely some kids pulling a prank.” The omega shrugged waving one hand as if pushing it all away. “ They broke the side window where they came in and the only thing they stole was my charger and broke my house phone. Not that I ever used a house phone. I don’t even know why I have it. I just need my cell. Nothing else was taken, just trashed the place a little more than it already was. They even went through my fridge.” The omega giggled, “That's why I think it was a prank. My landlord said there's been similar break ins on the same floor as my apartment. So he’s already fixed the window. Suga and I vacuumed and now we need to get a charger.”

 

“Did you call the police?” Kageyama frowned.

 

“No, because as I said nothing was stolen.  But my charger and it was probably some kids pulling a prank. It’s not big deal.“ 

 

Kageyama shook his head “Is there a security system where you live?”

 

“No. He’s lucky there’s even adequate lighting at night. I swear that place is a death trap. “ Suga huffed. Oikawa rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

 

“Why are we even talking about this, we came here to check on chibi-chan. And as much as I love to have handsome, strong, well built alpha’s worrying over little old me, it’s not needed. I can take care of myself and I’m far from weak.” Both Kageyama and Iwaizumi caught the tightness in the omega’s body posture, there was a slight coldness in to his usual cheery attitude and then it was gone. Replaced by his carefree demeanor once more. 

 

“Come on you.” Iwaizumi sighed looking at Kageyama with an eye roll.  The alpha tossed his keys to the older alpha. 

 

“What?” Suga felt lost.

 

“We’re going to go to Shittykawa’s so I can have a look around. And we’re calling the police to make an official statement so maybe they can have a cop car pass by this apartment building more than once. It’ll scare off anyone that is thinking about repeating this prank as you call it. “ 

 

“Awe, Iwa-chan you do care! How sweet! Or is this a sneaky ploy to get into my apartment and possibly my pants. If so you don’t need to ask.”

 

“Tooru!” Suga put his face in his hands. 

 

“What he means is thank you officer. I’ll let you drive him home. Tooru just keep my charger.”

 

“No. I’ll get a new one tomorrow you take it Suga. I’ll ride with tall dark and muscular! And it’s not even my birthday! I’m surprised you boys aren’t at work.”

 

“Hey! There you bastards are! Because of you Iwaizumi senpai I’m stuck going in four hours early. You bastard. “ Officer Tanaka was heading down the steps pushing past the dark haired officer in jogging clothes.

 

“Ukai was pissed. “ He growled putting his boots on ignoring their company, “I had fucking plans-” he grumbled. He really didn’t have real plans but he wanted to work up the guts to ask Ennoshita out on a date and now instead of helping the quiet omega around the big house he had to go to work. 

 

“Shut it Tanaka.” Kageyama warned. 

 

“And you, I’d expect that kind of behavior from you but not from sempai! I hear you nearly broke Sato’s jaw! What could the fucker have said to set you off? Ukai thinks our whole pack has something against the idiot. I hardly know the guy-”

 

“Sato Eiji?” Ennoshita put the basket of clothes down in his hands. 

 

Oikawa and Suga were both frowning looking at the officers now, equally confused. 

 

“Did he try-does he know Shoyo is here? Does Shoyo know you work with him?” Ennoshita’s usually unmoved expression was anxious and it was souring the air. 

 

“Sssh.” Suga moved to Ennoshita, “No. He doesn’t need to know. And Sato won't dare come here. Not with witnesses. He’s too much of a coward.” 

 

Ennoshita looked as if he had seen a ghost, Tanaka was lost how did Shoyo know Sato why did Ennoshita look ready to puke? Had that bastard Sato touched or threatened Ennoshita? Tanaka would kill him! He’d do more than break his jaw and pee on his desk!

 

“What happened?” Suga asked the two officers and Tanaka had a sinking feeling he put his foot in his mouth. 

 

“Sato won't ever step foot here. And he happened to run his mouth I was about to put him down but senpai beat me to it. “ Kageyama glazed over the details. 

 

“How bad?” Suga bit his lip.

 

“He stepped into a boxing ring what did he expect.” Iwaizumi shrugged “Let's go it’s getting dark. And Tanaka has to be off to work.”

 

“Wait. Is that why you’re both home. Did you get into a lot of trouble?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Iwaizumi smiled at Suga, “Like I said it was worth it. Now let’s get moving.”

 

“Oh, I love tall dark and demanding!” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows. Suga let the two leave before turning to Kageyama. “I’m guessing you won't tell Shoyo. He’ll think it was his fault and it’ll just be another way for that bastard to manipulate him.  Thank you. I hope you two aren’t in too much trouble.” Suga said goodbye and left in his own car.

 

Tanaka tied his boots, chancing a look at Kageyama, his own thoughts tumbling around. “That fucker Sato said some fucked up shit. Not just about Shoyo but-anyway I doubt you would have managed to keep yourself from hitting him. “

 

Tanaka swallowed “So those marks when Hinata first  moved in?” 

  
“He’d just broken it off with officer Sato. That was a parting gift except the asshole has it in his mind they’re still together.” 

 

Tanaka was on his feet his hands fisted at his side. “That bastard! If I fucking see him-”

 

“You’ll restrain yourself. We are already in enough trouble if one more of our pack gets into a fist fight with this asshole there’s no coming back.” 

 

“He has connections. Everytime Shoyo broke up with him he always had a way to threatening Hinata. I remember the last time he threatened Shoyo’s little sister’s scholarship.” 

 

“He wont this time. He thinks he has connections but so do I.” Kageyama promised his hands on his hips, he smiled reassuringly. Even if he had to crawl to his parents he wouldn’t let Sato win ever. First he needed to know more, it sounded like the small omega had revealed more to the passive omega then to Suga. 

 

_**~0~** _

The car ride to Shittykawa’s was longer not in miles but by the fact the Omega never shut up. He flirted easily, he often patted Iwaizumi's thigh or bicep. The man was complaining about his slumlord landlord how he fixed the window but the lights was another thing, unaware the officer was blushing to his ears with every casual touch. What was he some first year highschooler? Get it together Hajime. 

. 

Then he went on to talk about the classes he taught and since Iwa-chan had time off it would be nice for the students to have a real live alpha to kick around. "It'll be good for you, besides there's lots of single omegas in those classes. You might find yourself a nice mate, settle down and have a whole litter of Iwa-chan juniors." The omega giggled at this to himself, however the alpha had a sudden image flash through his mind, one of the chocolate haired omega holding a dark haired pup with chocolate colored eyes. "Pass." The officer huffed, "What about you?" He caught how the omega suddenly fell quiet, "I am too much of a gift to settle down with just one alpha.  Anyway, are you saying you'll come to class and be our dummy?"   Hajime nodded quickly in hopes of shutting the omega up. 

“See, nothing sinister.” Oikawa pointed out they climbed the stairs to his apartment, there were eight homes on his floor, his was the one at the corner farthest from the stairs. Oikawa pointed out the lights that were out just above the stairs and where his apartment was in the corner. The trees overshadowed the building even more. The officer hated how easily one could access the window, it had been replaced that day but it was thin and flimsy. He noted a cigarette butt under the window, and similar brand  of half smoked cigarettes were down stairs near the dumpster. Iwaizumi had noticed them as he surveyed the empty parking lot. It didn’t feel right, like someone had spent the day smoking and watching the broken down complex. 

 

Oikawa didn’t want to call the police, however Iwa-chan had dialed the number for him, and one officer was dispatched. He noticed right away that the poor guy was young, he wore his hair spiked up like a turnip and kept flicking his attention from Tooru to the rather domineering Iwa-chani. 

 

“Sir. I’ll be sure to get this going but these kinds of break ins happen and-”

 

“I know just give the guy a case number and take note of perhaps a stalker. “ The alpha pointed out a pile of cigarettes as if someone had been waiting in the dark corner smoking waiting for someone to come home or perhaps to leave. 

 

“Do you have any enemies or someone with a vendetta-” the young officer nervously asked the beautiful omega. 

 

Tooru shrugged, “ No one comes to mind. Tell me officer K-chan do you think I look like the type to make enemies?” The officer blushed bright red as the omega had stepped closer and batted those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

 

“Well of co-course not. But I have to ask these questions.” The young alpha gulped as the Omega flashed his most flirtatious smile. There was a growl from Iwaizumi that reminded Kindaichi what he was there for.

  
  


“No one from your past you may have pissed off? Or someone you see now that just won't take no as an answer? Past relationship that went wrong?” The officer isn’t looking up from his notepad while he writes, if he had he would have seen the slight flinch. Then it was gone,  Iwaizumi knew who could have caused that kind of flinch. He remembered Sato’s careless words  _ “I hear he’s getting out probation. “ _

 

“ Listen it was probably a prank. Thank you for coming here officer uh, turniphead. I mean Kindaichi-kun. If I can think of anyone I’ll give you call.” The officer glanced to Iwaizumi for approval receiving a head nod, he then handed his card with a case number to the civilian. The alpha quickly took his leave wondering if the omega was senpai’s omega. They didn’t share a scent but you could never tell with Senpai, he was so private. He did point out that the lights should be fixed on the stairs and the corner of the building where the omega’s apartment was. 

 

Oikawa shrugged “Happy. Now. Thanks for your concern.” Oikawa opened his front door with no intention of asking the officer in but he came in behind him. The small apartment was neatly kept and clean, there wasn’t a lived in feel to it. IT smelled of Oikawa that was for sure but there were no other scents. The small kitchen was untouched, the fridge had a calendar on it and the omegas work schedule. There was a small blue loveseat a black coffee table with a set of “Are those alien coasters?” The officer approached the small sitting room, there was a pillow and a blanket folded neatly sitting at the end of the small loveseat. He wondered why the omega would sleep on the couch instead of his bed in the bedroom. 

 

“Yes well Suga bought those for me as a birthday gift last year. I’d offer you tea or something to drink but all I have are bottles of water.”

 

“Iwa-chan? Are you nosing through my blu ray collection.”

 

“I sense a theme here, Starwars, independence day, alien-”

 

“I happen to like sci fi movies. Here, I’m not used to visitors so a water bottle is all you get.”  

 

“You are sure there’s no one that knows where you live a student, a coworker a past lover?”

 

“Well it’s late I’d like to get some sleep if you could see yourself out. I’ll contact you when it comes time for class. Dress just like this and don’t worry I’ll supply the padding. Goodnight.”  Oikawa pushed the the alpha towards the door holding it open, when the officer left he slammed it behind him. 

 

The omega pushed himself against the door, those questions had almost hit too close to home. Oikawa glanced around his tidy apartment it was quiet, he would put a movie in to fill in background noise, a shiver ran down his spine thinking about his ex fiance. No one needed to know about him. Suga knew but no one else, no one else. He hated pity and he wasn’t the weak Omega he was back when he had a fiance back before his life was changed. Now he would never lay down without a fight. That’s why he fought so hard to keep the classes going at the college, he believed omegas needed to know how to defend themselves. He would never go down without a fight. He put a hand over his flat belly, remembering the emptiness. Those days he was so lost, they chased him when it was quite like this. 


	14. save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Yams time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember the tags. aND IT WAS BROUGHT TO My attention that even though I took some creative license and put this in an alternate universe where omegas have diffrent rights as their alpha beta counter parts...i did a little disservice to the chain of custody and well how a victim is to be handled in these situations. So not wanting to upset anyone further I did go back and *fix* for lack of better word. Yes it was lazy writing, I m sorry. So here. I did fill in the plot holes. And this story is till going strong! HANG IN THERE WITH ME!

Yamaguchi was a coward, he had told Suga he was going to put a restraining order on his brother but he couldn’t get himself to take the bus to the station.  He did go home and nervously entered only to have one of the dorms inhabitants to tell him someone stopped by looking for him.

 

Fear ripped through him and he had quickly entered slamming the door behind him without saying a word. “He knows where I’m at, he knows!”  he started to hyperventilate his hands shaking he locked the door with shaking hands sliding down to his knees resting his head against the cold metal.

 

“Move Tadashi, get up.” He whined, and without more thought he grabbed a bag and threw everything he would need inside. He could stay at Suga’s, his boss had said it was ok, he had been there already for a day he could go back and stay just until he found a new dorm, he could do this again. He’s moved before, his heart pounded in his chest.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Tsukishima slammed his cell down on his desk, the kid’s cell was off, where the hell could he be. Tsukishima started to pace, this wasn’t him. He wasn’t like this, why the hell should he care so much?

 

He leaned back into his large leather chair, the desk was big enough for his legs to have stretching room. The neat surface of his oak desk had no pictures or nicknacks, so nothing but the computer was disturbed when he’d thrown his cell down.  He was the pride and joy of the prosecutor's office so he had a great view of the parking lot and even better view of the bull pen outside his somewhat medium sized office.

 

No matter he didn’t need pictures or awards lining his walls, although he did have several awards and certificates all proof that he was the youngest lawyer to pass the bar and be hired on.  Every achievement had been a slap in the face of his father and mother whom wanted him to join their firm and continue on the Tsukishima name. His older brother had turned them down and now it was his turn.

 

There was a nervous  knock on his door that waited for no reply “Sir, your father is here-” His secretary a beta looked flustered, she flipped her red hair over her thin shoulders peaking into his office. She didn’t get much more in before said man pushed past her.

 

“Out.” The alpha growled she looked to her boss who had been in a mood for the past couple days. He nodded and she shut the door behind the two, wincing when the yelling started, she glared at the other office workers who had stopped to stare.

 

“Get to work!” she clapped her hands, straightening her black suit jacket, her pin skirt smoothed over. The four desks all sitting in the center of the office with their own private cubicle space came back alive with typing and answering calls.

 

“What do you want? What brings the lord from his castle on high?” Tsukki growled wrinkling his nose, so the old man was trying to dominate him with his scent. How old did he think Tsukki was?

 

“Concern!” The gray haired man with glasses boomed, his hands in his expensive black suit pant pockets.

 

“Oh, god really? Concern? This is new? For me or your reputation. Have you brought me another omiai interview? If so you can-” Tsukki leaned back in his throne like chair hands in his lap and anther bored dismissive expression.

 

A file was slammed down on Kei’s large oak desk his piercing golden brown eyes narrowed but his bored expression never changed.

 

“Your little cinderella rushed off after I confronted him at the party. To think I even offered him money and he ripped my check up and threw it in my face. Like he’s too good for my money. What an act! Right there is proof you were being targeted by another poor omega looking for a foot up in the world. Did you know his brother Nakamura Chida is currently in some financial troubles, he’s being investigated by your office. I believe.”

 

Kei hated being in a place where information was lacking, he tried to think of something Tadashi had said that would have been proof of a connection.

 

He opened the file and glanced over the information, something in his stomach made him sick. It was Tadashi’s background alright. His medical records from childhood pictures and more unsettling things.

 

“This is supposed to prove what?” Kei felt on edge, a broken arm, broken ribs, bruises reports from three different schools. It seemed the Nakamura’s had taken him out of school anytime suspicions were raised.

 

“Did you even read this?”  Kei put the file away from him.

 

“I did.” The older looked more subdued now, “Listen. I don’t know what you feel for this boy but you can see he is damaged goods. At first I thought him a decoy put in front of you to distract you but then I read that. Despite what you think of me I am a lawyer I did graduate top of my class, my mind is sharp and I have debated with the best. This boy isn’t fit to carry our name. I’ve said it to your damn brother-”

 

Kei was across the desk his hands on his father’s white shirt collar. “You tried to pay him off! Just like you did to Akiteru’s wife.”

 

The older alpha growled prying his son’s hands off, “I did what I thought necessary for our family! Someday you’ll understand this when you have ungrateful pups of your own!”

 

“He threw the check in your face.” Kei suddenly felt a smile form he had released his father, there was hope, he half danced around the desk scooping up his phone and the file. His grin faltered, “ Did Nakamura say something to Yamaguchi?” he demanded from his father. The other alpha was fuming loosening his tie, his anger was apparent.

 

“I checked the security cameras, they had words on the staircase. There was no audio but it was very apparent what was being said.“ The older man removed his tie and threw it at Kei’s desk. “I banned that bastard from our parties, I can’t see why the boy was spooked it looked like Nakamura was being affectionate. “

 

The blond was gripping the file, “ Don’t ever talk to me again. Never approach Tadashi this is the last we speak-”

 

“Son-”

 

“I’m not your son. You can let mother know. I don’t need your name, I don’t need your money and I sure as hell don’t need you.” The alpha pushed past his shocked father pulling open the door he yelled over his shoulder “I’m taking the day off! I have something important to do!” No one spoke all eyes were wide and a phone was ringing ignored in the distance.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Tsukki was thinking of ways to bring down Nakamura, he thought how it would make it slow like a mouse being hunted. He would have the man being drawn into a corner where he would have no way out except suicide or prison. He would take from him his company, his name, his home whatever overseas assets he may have for just these kinds of emergencies. There would be no life boat for a drowning man.

 

The blond squeezed the file in his hands, a photo of young Tadashi had slipped from contents. He paused in the lobby of the prosecutor's office, it wasn’t in color but it didn’t have to be. There distinct fingerprints on the child’s cheeks. A sadness in those eyes, one that should never be seen in someone so young. He looked as if he had given up on the world, given up on anyone willing to help.

 

This had to be why Yamaguchi ran. Was he scared Kei would find a connection? Did he think he would care? That Kei would hate Tadashi, or worse blame him?  Did the man have no faith in Tsukishima? Was there something more he was missing? He glanced down at the photo briefly examining the marks on the boys face. His stomach turned and pushed the realing thoughts away feeling the anger building in him. That sad expression was trying to tell him something, and his father’s words came back to him. Nakamura was being affectionate. Rekindled anger bubbled up in him as he slammed the driver side door to his Mercedes.

 

He needed to talk to Tadashi, where the hell could he be? He would start at zero. He had tried the dorms, he didn’t know the youngman’s friends. Well his coworkers were easy to track down. He could easily ask one of them, first he would go to his employer what was the man’s name? It sounded like something you put in tea. Suga, Sugawara Koushi. He googled the address and made his way to the house.

 

Pulling up he was surprised it was just a house that had been made into an office. It was cozy enough. He slammed the door of his car passing a man with a cigarette on the sidewalk. Something about the guy made Kei pause and look back but he was quick and suddenly gone leaving his half smoked cigarette behind.

 

The blond lawyer rolled his eyes and hurried up the stairs, he didn’t miss that  the door had been replaced, the paint was too new. This made him nervous, had Nakamura come here looking for Tadashi? Was he hurt? Is that why he wasn’t answering his phone, because he was in the hospital?

 

“Oh, hello.” Suga smiled and then recognizing the tall visitor his smile became softer and warmer.  The omega was unpacking a computer and Kei walked over to the desk to help him pull the box off the computer screen.  “Thank you.Uh, Tsukishima right?”

 

“Are you looking for Tadashi?” Kei removed his sunglasses and nodded.

 

“I have been trying to contact him and he hasn’t answered. Do you know where-”

 

“He’s stubborn that boy. He went back to his dorm today,  you can probably catch him.”

 

“Is he alright?” Tsukishima demanded more than asked. 

 

Suga gave a sad half smile, “He will be. He just needed a little bit of time to think. However I feel too much time isn’t always good. Perhaps seeing you will do more good than sitting and stewing has ever.”

 

The alpha nodded looking around, there were several things out of place. “Oh, don’t worry about this place. Just one more angry alpha. Thankfully Tadashi had already gone home. You just missed your officer friends.”

 

Tsukishima took note of the ashen haired omega, he had bruises around his neck but he otherwise looked to be in good spirits, he was sure he would be hearing about whatever **_this_** had been. 

 

“You alphas. Always so worried. Go on and talk it out with Yamaguchi. He’s a good kid, a little confused and unsure over his worth. He may need a little more reassurance. But don't be half hearted if you are just looking for something fun, it's best to just let it go.  He’s an orphan all my crows are. Not by my choice they just found me or I found them, but they all have some problems with trust. Keep that in mind Tsukishima-san. Trust takes patients, you are a lawyer you understand what patience entails.”

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Yamaguchi grabbed his bag after calming down, his phone was dead and he grabbed his charger he had an extra one he could lend to Oikawa-san the older omega kept forgetting his at home.   He opened his door taking another deep breath, he was going to be okay. Suga’s home was safe, his arms were reassuring and his scent was calming. Most of all Suga never judged, he had told him everything and his omega boss just held him.

 

“Well here’s where you’ve been hiding my little birdie.” Tadashi dropped his bag and tried to back into his room and slam the door but his actions were stopped. The back of his neck was captured in an iron grip and he was steered back into is dorm the door slammed behind them. The freckled omega let out a terrified sob, his body trembling uncontrollably in response to the familiar hated scent and touch. 

 

“Sssh, Tadashi, we just needed some alone time anyway. You’ll be alright. It’ll even be fun.” his adopted brother cooed almost lovingly, it was enough to turn the the omega's stomach. 

 

“Get off! Help!” the omega cried out trying to wiggle free, he hissed and growled.

 

“I haven’t forgotten to little love tap you gave me!” The grip only tightened on the smaller man, then  alpha pushed the terrified omega over to the couch roughly knocking the wind from his victim.

 

The bigger form was pushing into the frozen form under him, the alpha was leaning the frozen omega over the arm of the pathetic piece of ugly furniture. Nakamura made sure to saturate the air with his heavy scent, he liked the struggling omega but he expected complete submission from his little omega brother. He nipped at the shell of the still form's ear, cooing. "Just relax this will feel so good. You'll feel so good when I'm done, all full up with my seed. With me. It'll wash away the scent of all the others you've had before. You dirty little bitch. I wont forgive you, but you can try to make it up to me." Tadashi whined trying to gulp in air, his lungs unable to catch breath he was being crushed.  His wrists had been taken in one hand held spread out above him, the weight of his attacker leaning on the small wrists. The omega lost feeling in his numb fingers, the awkward position forced his hips painfully into the arm of the couch, he could feel the alpha's free hand sliding under his shirt touching his skin, pinching and scratching. 

 

“Now, I’m going to fuck you Tadashi and you are going to love having my cock in your hole. It shouldn’t be any different than what your used to. You're going to moan my name and when we're done you'll clean me off with that filthy little mouth of yours. Say yes master and we'll start." A cruel hand was moving down over Tadashi's waist causing the omega to sob in disgust, he swallowed back the raising bile. 

 

“No-” This earned the freckled omega a hard punch to his left side, he tried to breathe that blow caused him to curl inward and he was lifted easily from behind adjusted onto the couch so that he was face down in the cushions and not thrown over the arm. He was gasping for air like a fish out of water he needed air, but the pheromones were heavy and the alternative was the couch cushion.  His wrists were forced in a tight grip once more above his head as he was flipped over his long legs were pinned down by the bigger body of his attacker. He tasted blood, and arched up panting glad to take in air but it was soured by his fear and the stench of Nakamura. 

 

“Stop! Please.” He hated how pathetic he sounded, he gagged as that wretched scent was on him, blanketing everything around him. Tadashi felt his world start to spin, he could taste bile in his throat bubbling dangerously up the burn reminded him too much of something equally unwanted.

 He felt the cold air hitting his bare skin as his pants were pulled down further tangling his legs. Adrenaline pulsed through him, his heart pounding in his ears, he had to get away this wasn’t happening.  His wrists were only squeezed harder and he was pleading once more pathetically sobbing and begging for this to stop.  Wishing for someone to save him, but he had learned too long ago no one ever comes.

The body pinning him down was too heavy, he was too strong and Tadashi was unable to move, unable to prevent the body pressing into him, rubbing against his ass he could feel the hated clothed erection. His face was cruelly turned and the bastard forced his hungry mouth over Tadashi’s pursed lips. The omega gagged, tears falling faster wetting his pale cheeks, only to excite the sadist that was assaulting him.

 

“Open your mouth for me” The alpha bit on the omegas bottom lip just hard enough to draw blood, “Come on sweet boy open your mouth, be a good boy just like before." Breath heavy and hot with cigarettes and scotch.  The omega shook his head, his tears were streaming down his cheeks he was trembling but he spit in his brother’s face, eyes wide and defiant.

 

“Fuck off! “ Yamaguchi hissed, he wasn’t going to be compliant he was going to fight this till the very end, this was the resolve he had come into suddenly. He wouldn't wait to be saved, hadn't Tooru said to never stop fighting. This caused the alpha to release Tadashi's Hands only to pull his hair back tilting Tadashi's face upward so he couldn't turn away from the heavy slap. 

 

“You’ve gone too long without training, you forget your manners. “ Hands were around his neck he opened his mouth instinctively for air only to be violated by a slimy thick tongue pushing past his teeth into his throat, invading taking his air.

 

Tadashi could only see spots, the room was closing in on him he felt himself lose all fight as the hand around his neck squeezed tighter. The hands that groped burned as they pinched and squeezed his body was no longer his. It belonged to the rough hands just like before, it was like his childhood all over again. Hopeless, no one would come. The disgusting scent of sweat, leather and alcohol was all that he could smell. And the scent of this alpha made him nauseous. He registered nothing, his mind tried to crawl into itself, he wished for sweet unconsciousness.

 

Somewhere in the distance he thought he heard yelling, and just as suddenly the  pressure on his body was released allow him to roll to the floor mouth turning slightly to be sick, but his body was still unable to move on it's own.

 

“Oh, god Tadashi!” Kei hurriedly pulled the omega’s pants up, then he  was pulling the Omega up into his lap. Tadashi felt none of this, he could only smell that hated scent it was on him, in his nostrils. Besides he had to be dreaming, no one ever came to save him no matter how much he had ever pleaded and begged.

 

Kei  had the shaking boy in his arms having dialed the police and an ambulance after knocking the lesser alpha out. The bastard Nakumara was unconscious and possibly bleeding out but the lawyer didn’t care. It had felt good slamming the man's head into the hard floor repeatedly even after the beast stopped moving.

 

He growled in response to the older alphas scent on the trembling young omega, it was in the air and Kei’s own was saturating the air to overcome the lesser scent, he needed to offer security and safety. 

 

He had crawled off the unconscious body, his instincts seeking out the injured omega. It nearly broke the cynical lawyer, unused to being apart of a crime scene he usually investigated pictures from afar. His analytical eye scanning and making note of a victim and their injuries. This was diffrent, there was the scent of fear mixed with that of the alpha's agression.  Tadashi’s eyes were wide and glazed over, tears streamed down the sides leaving trails on his bruised cheeks. His heart pounding nearly out of his chest and the boy’s breathing was shallow, all signs pointed to shock, and Kei felt helpless.

The lawyer continued holding the younger boy, Tadashi's face was still very much bruised in fact new ones were forming under the ashen surface, wide unblinking eyes so distant. “Yamaguchi. Come back. Don't go?” Kei scented the top of the boys head. “Come back to me, where did you go? Where did you go?”

 

“Tsukki?” The freckled boy groaned turning into the familiar scent breathing slowly as if to yawn, his voice hoarse and quiet. Tadashi nuzzled into the lawyers presented scent gland, taking deep breaths, his trembling body seemed to relax more and more. 

 

“That’s it, be calm. You’re alright no one's going to hurt you. You’re safe. I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever. I’m here.” The omega whimpered and Kei felt like getting up and kicking the fucking bastard alpha in the head.

 

Tadashi didn’t speak he just trembled holding onto Kei and breathing in against his scent gland as he was becoming more and more aware of his surroundings, “Sssh, you’re safe. I’m here. Just breath.”

 

The police arrived first then the ambulance, he had already instructed them what had happened on the phone but the idiots didn’t show up with an omega officer. However he did at least recognize Kageyama and Daichi.  Asahi arrived with an omega paramedic they looked over the beaten alpha and eyed a growling Kei anxiously, it was a first for him to see the usually cool and collected prosecutor near feral. 

 

Tsukkashima did allow Daichi near with a photographer to quickly take pictures of Tadashi's bruising and the state of his clothes as they quickly took all the needed photos there of the house and the half conscious victim.

Daichi would have to get Kei's statement at the hospital. Kageyama kept his distance not wanting to upset the lawyer of the young omega more. The alpha's own mind was a mile away, he kneeled over the unconscious alpha happily handcuffing him after the paramedic fixed up the head wound. They always looked worse than they were, this he was actually for once said to hear. 

 

“We can take him to the hospital, I called another bus for the idiot there you worked him over pretty good.” Asahi sighed nodding towards the still unconscious alpha in the corner where Kageyama was tightening the cuffs. Asahi had looked him  before Kageyama handcuffed him, broken ribs, jaw, nose and he was going to need stitches on his head. The omega was another matter, his clothes were in disarray, and Asahi had checked the younger omega over, delicately taking in the bruises allowing the officer's to quickly make note, he hated this part of his job. The laws on attacking an omega were very clear as were the laws protecting them.

However the alpha lawyer wasn’t letting them near the trembling victim for too long, his usual callousness and coldness with which he treated every situation was gone and in his place was near feral protective growling alpha. 

 

“I called Suga, Yamaguchi might feel more at ease with a familiar Omega. “ Daichi spoke easily crouching down to be at the lawyers level on the floor.

 

“I’m not letting him go alone.” Kei growled.

 

“Well no shit dumb ass, let Asahi load him up and you can ride with him.” Kageyama could relate if this had been Hinata he wouldn’t be as cool and collected as the bastard lawyer was.

 

“Tsukishima you are a reasonable man, that boy needs to be looked over properly, you can ride with him in the ambulance and sit with him in the hospital if he wants you. But his health is a concern.” Daichi made eye contact with Asahi. "He needs to go and now."

 Tsukki must have started to come back to his senses he pushed his glasses up and  nodded "Of course," he cleared his throat allowing the well known alpha Asahi to near the scent of the gardener still fresh on him seemed to calm Tadashi's heavy breathing. 

 Kageyama rolled his eyes and Daichi nodded to Asahi who allowed the blond to carefully place the now clinging omega onto the stretcher. 

 

~0~

Suga was there at the hospital Tsukishima had moved away from the bed to allow the omega to hold onto the still trembling Yamaguchi. “They gave him something for pain and to calm him down. They finished with what they needed. Pictures and swabs.” Tsukishima reported with disgust, “What good that anxiety medication did.” he sneered recalling just how upset the younger dark haired omega had been when the omega investigators had neared.

 

Suga didn’t know what to say, “Thank you.” He whispered holding the omega to his chest. Yamaguchi whined breathing in the older Omega’s scent. 

 

Two more officers entered, “We need to question the omega further and then he is free to leave once he’s calmed down, there's just a few things we want to clear up. ” The blond alpha made the mistake of taking a step towards the bed.

 

“Wasn't my testimony enough? What more is there to clarify, that bastard was assaulting Tadashi, if I hadn't walked in when I did-” The lawyer growled.

 

“You of all people know the importance of evidence. And the delicate situation we are in. The assailant is claiming he was asked in by-” The police officer began to explain but was quickly cut off by the blond lawyer's savage growl and Suga's hiss.

 

"That door clearly showed forced entry." Daichi cut the argument and possibly altercation off, Suga cradled the smaller omega against his chest, rubbing Tadashi’s back, “Thank you.” he whispered to the alpha who took both the lawyer and the officer outside. "You have enough victim testimonial, he's in a great amount of distress, his doctor barely managed to calm him down the first line of questioning." Daichi kept his voice low. 

 

"Hey, I'm just doing my job." The officer replied taking a step back feeling as if he were being crowded in on, "This guy has a lot of friend's in high places. "

  
"Not for long." The lawyer promised, "As for further questioning please contact the prosecutor's office. Here's the card." 

 

“How did it happen? How did he find him? I should have kept him at my place.” Suga kissed the top of Tadashi’s dark head and whispered “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Rocking the boy back and forth.

 

Yamaguchi  nuzzled into the older Omega’s neck. “It’s not your fault.” He sighed before drifting off still holding to his boss. "He alway's finds me." 

 

The ashen haired omega laid Tadashi back against the pillows, pulling the blankets up around him. “The doctor didn’t say anything about his condition, just that when he wakes up he can go home.”

 

“Did he-” Suga felt sick but he needed to know how bad it was.

 

“No. He came close but I made sure he paid for what he intended to do.” The blond took in a deep breath, hating the mix now of this sterile environment taking over and claiming Tadashi's. Yamaguchi's scent was alive and shy, not sterile and sedate.

Suga smiled despite the situation, this alpha was quite the possessive type, still could he be trusted.

 

Suga let out a breath he was holding wiping his eyes “I’ll be taking him to my apartment. I have an extra room, he’ll feel safe there. Tooru went to collect extra clothes and later when Tadashi's ready we'll pack up the rest of his dorm.“

Suga watched as the alpha moved to comb a few strands of hair from Yamaguchi’s face the omega turned his face into the hand and nuzzled into the man’s palm. "No. I'll be taking him back with me. I have lot's of space, it's also very secure. He'll feel safe there, and I wont let anything or anyone bother him. He doesn't need to keep running." Tsukashima vowed without meeting the teary eye'd gray haired omega's expression. 

 


	15. protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama and Hinata time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to jamingspacejam for reading this one and for always keepin me on track! Thanks for the great reviews . the next chapter will be Oikawa ...eeeeek he has that stalker.

Suga helped Tadashi into a shower he cried when the warm water hit his bruised skin. The older omega shushed him, soothing him with soft words. “You’re alright Tadashi, I have you. Let’s get his scent off of you.” The younger boy swayed and Suga didn’t care that he was getting soaked he just wanted to clean his little crow up and get him in clean clothes.

 

“Oh, my poor babies. Never fear Oikawa to the rescue.” A familiar voice echoed in the hospital shower. “I’ve brought real soap not this generic crap that smells like baby powder and a change of clothes for baby bird. “

 

“He’s pretty drugged for his nerves.” Suga sighed and Oikawa smiled sadly “ Let’s get him cleaned up so he can get to bed and rest.”

 

Tsukishima had taken the bag of clothes given to him by the brown haired nesting crows own resident nurse and he tossed them. Yamaguchi wouldn’t need the memories besides the clothes all smelled of his dorm and that alpha.

 

His body tenses with every moan and whimper coming from the bathroom, his mind tells him that the omegas are not hurting Yamaguchi but his inner alpha wants to break down the bathroom door and push the two strangers out, instead Tsukishima had already made preparations for the dark haired young man, he checked his watch as one of his assistants hurried in holding the needed bag and quickly informed him the necessary preparations have all been made to his modifications. 

 

It didn’t take very long for a dressed Tadashi to be ushered out, Tooru didn't take offense to Yamaguchi's clothes being tossed out instead he smiled brightly at the very expensive brand name sweats and t-shirt he was presented with. "We'll get him dressed and then you can help him get some sleep." The omega hurried back into the bathroom, cheerfully calling "I've got pressys!" Finally the three left the bathroom with a teetering glazed eyed young omega between the two taller omegas. 

 

Kei didn’t hesitate, he had waited long enough, he took two strides across the room and lifted a swaying Tadashi up in his arms.

 

“Well aren’t we the possessive type.” Oikawa hissed, but Suga put a hand on the taller omega’s shoulder. “He’s in good hands Tooru. “

 

“Hey glasses-kun. You better take good care of our baby bird. And don’t you dare pity him, he might not look it but he’s stronger than you think. “

 

“I respect him too much to think along those lines. He’s the bravest man I’ve met. And he deserves a good life. I intend to provide him with what he needs. “

 

Satisfied with this answer Oikawa smiles brightly “Well then after you.” He signals for the alpha to take the lead.

 

“You should go home to Suga you look beat.”

 

“I’m alright. I’m more worried about our crows. I texted everyone they all wanted to come but I assured them that Yamaguchi was alright and he would be leaving soon. But really I keep thinking who’s next? Ennoshita? What about Noya? What about Shoyo? You know his ex was too persistent to just give in now.  They all have demons that they think they’re safe from but can we keep them safe?”

 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around his gray haired friend unaware that anyone was listening to their conversation as they stood outside of the hospital room, poor Suga was soaking wet and shivering. 

 

“Shoyo is living in a nest of safety, Sato would be crazy to try and go after Sunshine. Besides there's so many well toned muscular officers that would gladly give that douchebag the beat down of his life. He’s a lucky little baby crow. He’s even gained some healthy weight, I’m proud of our little sunshine kid. As for Noya his ex is too much of a coward to try to reconnect, we made it clear he could fuck right off, even if they were a vendor of ours. After he got our Noya  fired I think it really opened his eyes what kind of man that bastard was. Noya is stronger than he looks. You need to trust that he’s safe, he already moved and changed his number. What happened today was a fluke. No one could have predicted that physco would find out where Yamaguchi lived. We’ll just be hyper vigilant okay mama? This was not anyone’s fault just that physcopath. You can’t take it all on.”

 

Oikawa whispered into the omega’s gray hair holding him close, “You do so much as it is. You gave those orphans jobs and some a place to stay. You keep finding us poor souls and taking us in. We all love you for it.”

 

Kageyama and Daichi tried to look as if they weren’t eaves dropping, the two omegas were tied up in each other's embrace that no one noticed Daichi’s approach.  “It seems Tsukishima has already checked out Yamaguchi-kun. “ Daichi cleared his throat stepping in front of the two. He took note of Suga’s damp hair and trembling form the man needed a change of clothes. The alpha was quickly removing his jacket he wrapped it around the thin shoulders. Oikawa stepped aside with a smug grin allowing the officer beefcake to dote on his long time friend. He caught the blush right away and officer Thighs had to notice .

 

“Officers.” The two greeted before Suga took Daichi’s large warm hands, his own were like ice. “Daichi-san. Thank you for calling me when you did, and for staying. You too Kageyama-kun.”  Suga tried to hide his smile as the officer continued to hold his hand. “Thank you for the coat.” Suga tried not nuzzle into the oversized jacket, the smell was delicious and it wrapped him in warmth.

 

“Well at least he wastes no time.” Oikawa yawned.

 

Daichi nodded and Kageyama rolled his eyes, “ Will you be alright Suga-san?”

 

“Yes. I’ll be fine. I just tend to get emotional when my-”

 

“Pups. They are all his pups he can’t help it. They’re orphans and Suga tends to take in strays.”

 

“Orphans? All of them?” Kageyama scowled.

 

“Yes. Noya, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi and Hinata. They’ve all lost their parents. Ennoshita older brother owns a bar and one of his patrons owed him money instead of paying the tab he sold Ennoshita to the owner. The owner had no intention of keeping an omega but when he saw the condition of the four year old he accepted by beating the man nearly to death and taking the child in. Unfortunately Ennoshita’s brother’s know nothing about omegas, and he was raised by overprotective brothers. His eldest brother he calls father. However because of how he was raised he doesn't ask for help ever, he's so hardheaded. “

 

“You talk like he’s in some kind of trouble.” Daichi couldn’t see the young Omega having any enemies, he was always so damn quiet and nothing surprised him.

 

“He was being harassed by someone at school, he wouldn’t tell me who but I got the feeling it was a staff member. He suddenly dropped out of his english class. He’s so damn stubborn he wouldn’t tell me who it was. “ Daichi made a mental note to look into it, he could easily have Kenma run a background check on this english teacher and maybe he would stop in himself and have a quick chat.

 

“I’m sure everything is fine. I’ll make it clear, especially after today, that any of your employees can come to me if they have problems. Anyone of us in the house would be more than willing to help them out.”

 

“Or smash some heads together.” Kageyama added with a growl. Oikawa grinned wide ignoring Daichi’s look of reprimande to the younger officer.

 

“I knew I liked you Tobio-chan.” Oikawa giggled.

 

“We already know about Hinata’s problem, and Kageyama here will be taking the ball of sunshine down to put a restraining order on Sato. “

 

Kageyama stiffened, he hadn’t told Daichi that but it was true both omegas were looking at him now with a mix of adoration and relief, he couldn’t help but fidget under their stares.

 

“That’s right. Tomorrow if he’s feeling better I have to work but my shift is later in the day. I plan on taking him to the station and filing the complaint and I’ll be sure the complaint is taken seriously.”

 

Suga couldn’t hold back he embraced the dark haired boy, “Thank you. You are such a good man. Shoyo is lucky to know you.”

Kageyama looked to a grinning Daichi for help, his hands out unfamiliar with the act of hugging he merely awkwardly patted the omega’s back.

  
“Alright Koushi leave the poor boy alone you’re embarrassing our little Tobio-chan.” Suga giggled stepping back.

 

“Sorry. I’m just so relieved. Will you be sure to take him to the clinic to have his head injury looked at? Dr. Shimizu is aware of the situation and will see him on short notice. He wont go unless someone makes him.”

 

“I can do that.” Tobio promised stepping back in case there was another hug on the way. Suga wrapped the large coat around him.

 

“What about the gardner?” Daichi asked, “Anything you would like us to know?”

 

Oikawa bit his cheek and looked at Suga, “That alpha hasn’t been around thank goodness. He was harassing Noya at the last two jobs he took, the man was the son of an employer. I doubt the jerkoff would show his face at a house occupied by police officers. Besides Noya said he hadn't done anything physical.”

 

"You don't sound convinced." Kageyama frowned trying to think of the smaller omega hiding bruises. 

 

"He called into work for a couple of days, and when he came back he said he had fallen at school. He was limping and there were bruises on his arms. Like the kind you see with ropes. " Oikawa let out a heavy breath, "We haven't seen the jerk off since. I don't think he's brave enough to come around and we've been careful where we buy our gardening supplies." 

 

Daichi raised an eyebrow, “You never know. This bastard might not know that it’s a house of cops. Do you have a name so we can at least be on the lookout?”

 

Suga nodded, “Yeah, it took a while before Noya would tell me but the alpha’s name is Haroke Yuta. He was the son of a flower shop owner, Noya worked for them before he came to work for me.”  

 

“I’ll be sure to check the guy out personally, he won't step foot near Nishinoya. Besides with the amount of time he’s been spending with Asahi the tall paramedic I doubt an alpha would dare approach. Asahi is timid but he at least looks intimidating. “

 

“Thank you both, you have done so much. Even if my concerns are unwarranted I appreciate you taking the time to listen.” Suga wrapped his arms around himself trying to hold off another shiver.

 

“It’s all part of the job, besides it’s hard finding good housekeepers. We need to keep the ones we have.”  Suga giggled and Oikawa snorted rolling his eyes.

 

“What about you two.” Kageyama decided to be blunt he was looking at Oikawa who suddenly didn’t meet his eyes. “Are there any ex’s or stalkers we should know about?”

 

“ Oh, Tobio you care. I think Suga’s ex was handled quite nicely by officer Beefcake and Iwa-chan. As for me I take care of myself, besides there's no one brave enough to mess with little ol me.”  Oikawa patted Kageyama’s cheek softly “But thanks for caring. Come on Koushi I’ll give you ride home you look like a drowned rat. Boys as always it was a pleasure to look at you.”

 

“Thanks again.” Suga giggled not reprimanding his friend, because it was true. He winked at Daichi as Tooru  lead him down the empty corridor.

 

_**~0~** _

 

Kageyama sat in the car with Daichi his mind going over the events of the day. The alpha took a deep breath and broke the heavy silence first. “I love Hinata.”

 

Daichi slowed the car at a stoplight, a grin forming on his usual stoic face. “Well I figured as much. I mean the poor kid is so heavily scented by you I can’t even tell if it’s him vacuuming or you without looking up. “ Daichi chanced a quick glance at the younger alpha, “What brought this on?”

 

“How do I tell him? I want to court him but how do I even begin?” Kageyama didn't dare look over at his commanding officer and respected colleague, Daichi was beaming and the dark haired police officer didn't think he could take the embarrassment. 

 

Daichi straightened up in his seat, it was adorable and endearing that the younger alpha had come to him with this problem.

 

“Well first off are you sure he feels the same way?” Daichi felt like a fool for not noticing these two were involved, of course Hinata felt the same, why else would he put up with the aggressive scenting.

 

“He’s said he likes me.”

 

“Have you said it back yet? People aren’t mind readers.”

 

“No. I haven't.” Kageyama looked like a kid that was told there was no christmas. Daichi shook his head, oh to be young and in love.

 

“There’s still time. That’s the important part. You have to make it clear. He’s a little jumpy because of that bastard he once dated. So you have to be careful how you tell him don’t be forceful or a bully about it. Read the atmosphere and let him be in the lead. It’s all about communication. “

 

“I’ll tell him. I’ll be straightforward but not pushy.” Kageyama sounded like he was taking mental notes.

 

“Well there you go. Then if you are serious about this you need to patient and caring. Ask him out to lunch off her him your token. Some people go with necklaces and collars seem a bit rude they’re throwbacks to the times that Omega’s were led around by a leash and unable to go anywhere without a collar. I’ve always found them degrading. At least that's what one girlfriend in college told me when I tried to give her a necklace. She nearly took my head off. A bracelet is good. That would be my choice. Something can be engraved on one and once worn it will warn off anyone trespassing on your territory. You can even get ones with charms. Make the commitment clear by having a matching bracelet or whatever. “

 

“So take him to lunch then ask him.” Kageyama said it to himself and Daichi laughed reaching over and ruffling the alphas dark hair.

 

“He’ll love whatever you do. He takes me as the type of guy that can read sincerity in any situation. I mean if he likes you he’s obviously a glutton for punishment. Then again after Sato I’m sure a goat would be better.” Daichi joked but Kageyama kept his normal scowl.

 

“I’ll keep him safe. Something like today won't happen to him ever. I would die first. I’ll keep him close.”

 

“I know you will.” Daichi pulled up to the house, “You’re a good alpha Tobio. I’m proud of you.” The scowling alpha didn’t know what to say he just got of the car and hurried into the house. Hinata was there to greet him like usual except his normal smile was gone and he didn’t meet the alpha’s eyes. The smell of anxiety soured the air around him and Kageyama ignored his plate of food and glass of milk. Instead he went directly to the omega and lifted him up in his arms hugging the younger man tightly.

 

“He’s going to be okay, he’s safe.” Kageyama carried Hinata to his room and Daichi smiled to himself watching his young officer comfort someone. For a clueless, blunt stoic jerk, Kageyama was surprisingly gentle with the young omega.

 

“Things are going to be alright.” Daichi sighed suddenly feeling a wave of relief he headed to his own room. Thinking about how to ask Suga out to lunch and then what kind of bracelet he would give him when he asked to court him. Because Daichi would not be shown up by his own subordinate.

 

Kageyama gently sat Hinata down on his bed, he pulled away from the small trembling body cupping the omegas tear stained face in his hands.

 

“It’s awful, I was so worried when I got Suga’s text. But I felt a little relief when I heard it was Daichi-san and you there with him along with that lawyer.”

 

Hinata’s wide golden brown eyes held blue, and he sniffed nuzzling into the hands holding his face unaware that his body was pressing upward seeking out every inch of warmth the bigger body offered above him. Kageyama's cobalt blue eyes held the golden eyes of the omega, briefly glancing at the small bandage and purpleing just under the small head wound.

 

Then just as suddenly they were kissing, it wasn’t unpleasant or aggressive like Sato made him feel. The lips were soft and inviting, they pressed gently against his own teasing his mouth open with such satisfying heat, asking for entry not demanding it. The young omega moaned softly opening his mouth allowing a thick wet tongue entrance, his body felt warm all over when Kageyama’s mouth hot, wet and skilled closed over his own. The omega took a deep breath of Kageyama, it invaded his senses, it was like swimming in the alpha's unique pheromones, and the omega's body was defenseless.  

 

Hands were roaming over him and he realized he was laying down the larger body continued to press into his smaller body, breathing heavily into his mouth licking at his lips his neck. Hinata arched upwards feeling a need for more friction, he wanted to be closer wanted more of whatever he was feeling. His hands fumbled with the buttons of the officer’s uniform he felt a slight rumble of content above him, and then the mouth was gone. He panted for air, taking in the scent that was just the alphas, delicious warm and saturating the air with thick arousal.

 

“We’ll only go as far as you want Hinata.” The voice was whispering breathless and Shoyo realized his ow eyes were closed. He snapped them open feeling the warm naked skin against his own bare chest and he was far from shy. When did their shirts come off? He moaned wantonly as the alpha nipped at his puckered pink nipple first the left then the right, lavishing it with a warm tongue before sucking hard.

 

The small omega's hands wanted to feel those muscles, wanted to explore he wanted to grow into the body that held and kissed his own.

He sucked in air gasping as lips moved over his scent gland sucking and biting teasingly, sounds he had never heard himself make escaped. "Oh." He shuddered feeling skilled hands journing down over his hips, had his shorts come off? He should be embarrassed of being in just his black boxer briefs but all he wanted was to be touched. The alpha's strong thigh was rubbing against his small erection but the omega wanted more. His own hands had a mind of their own as they ran up and down the muscled back finding their own way downwards, wanting to knead the strained erection through a pair of uncomfortable slacks.

It was then he realized he was making louder embarrassing sounds but suddenly didn’t care when that mouth was back on his. These sensations were easy to drown in, he wanted to feel more the alpha above him read his mind because suddenly they both were relieved of the last pieces of clothing.

 

Kageyama kissed down the bare chest, then further down sucking and nipping at the skin beneath Shoyo’s cute belly button. The omega was arching upward making the cutest little noises hands pulling at the alpha’s dark hair encouraging him further.

 

When a hot mouth enveloped Hinata’s stiff member he cried out in surprise never having been touched like this.

 

Kageyama sucked down the smaller erection already wet and sticky with precum. He was sure to take it to the root bobbing his head up and down making a popping noise as he released the sensitive muscle.

  
Kageyama held on to the omega, glancing up at the blushed face, eyes clamped shut, mouth open in an “o” panting, all of this encouraged the alpha further. Large hands cupped the small hips firmly and pulled the Omega into his mouth greedly.

 

“Kag-oh, yama I’m going to-”

 

“Come for me Shoyo, come for me. ” The alpha whispered into the tender thigh sucking on the soft skin. He recaptured the sensitive erection pink and hard,  swirling his tongue around the top of the head before slamming the whole of it into down his throat. The omega’s hands were pushing his head down further and small hips thrusting upwards with a sudden cry he released into the eager mouth.

 

Hinata felt like the world exploded around him, he was floating in a river of warmth his whole body weak and trembling from orgasm.

 

Kageyama licked his lips having drank every bit of Hinata he smiled down at the heavy lidded omega.

 

His own erection demanded attention but he wasn’t going to force more on the speant little body, there would be more time. Instead he lifted the omega up and headed for the shower, the smaller man sighed content with the skin to skin contact, thin arms instantly wrapped around his neck and Hinata was burying his face into the scent gland. The alpha felt himself grow even harder when he felt the omega lick and suck at his neck.

 

“I like you.” Hinata whispered and the alpha held him tighter.

“I like you too.” he groaned pressing his neck into the mouth that continued to arouse him.

“If you don’t stop that I can’t promise to hold back in the shower.”

 

Hinata giggled his breath warm and his body still flushed post orgasm.

 

In the shower Kageyama held the younger man up with a secure arm wrapped around Hinata’s chest letting the small body lean back against him. He groaned when the omega teasingly pressed into him allowing a very painful erection to slip through his legs. Hinata closed his thighs. It was innocent and the simplest of acts but the alpha thought it was the sexiest thing he’d ever encountered.

 

He soaped them both up and held the omega in place slipping himself through those tight thighs now lubricated by soap. He groaned feeling the omega’s balls slide over the head of his cock with every thrust. The omega’s own member twitched with interest and Kageyama’s large hand took it with skill pulling on the eager flesh. His omega panted thrusting his hips adding more friction, his moans echoing off the walls of the shower.

 

“Fuck, come again for me Shoyo. You make me so hard, feels fucking good.” he growled pushing into the squeezing thighs searching for his release.

 

“So big, you’re-uh so big.” The omega panted and grunted, “So hard.” the smaller body trembled as lean thighs clutched at the slippery intruder. 

 

“You like that? You make me this hard, I won't put it in today but god I want to feel you stretched around me. Lean forward for me Shoyo, that's it. Watch your head."  
  
“Alpha.” Hinata gasped as he came into the alpha’s skilled hand, his body started to go lax, however the alpha wasn’t done yet. He pushed forward biting the omegas shoulder as he reached his end spurting warm cum over the trembling thighs.

 

“Fuck.That felt so good. Thank you.” he pulled his slowly deflating cock from the weakened omega.  “Let’s get you washed up and to bed.”

 

The small omega hummed in agreement eyes still closed, Kageyama laughed at how the smaller man was starting to fall asleep his body unable to stand on its own. They slept that night naked, Hinata was tucked firmly into the alphas arms where no nightmare would disturb his peaceful sleep.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

“Oh Kageyama you didn’t have to bring me. I am capable of going to the doctor alone. I do know how to ride a bus.” Hinata sighed glaring at the stone faced officer. The two were sitting in the the police car and officer Kageyama wore his usual scowl. Hinata smiled to himself then blushed remembering last night's events and then waking up naked. The omega’s blush deepened Kageyama had left early this morning and returned giving the omega enough time to quickly dress and acclimate himself to his own feelings. Did what they did last night mean they were dating? Was it just blowing off steam? Or was that a way alphas comforted people?

 

“Shut up dumbass, with your record you would most likely fall or be kidnapped. You can’t even go to class without having an accident.” The officer pulled into the family clinic parking lot cutting off the omega’s chaotic feelings.

 

“Kageyama! That wasn’t even my fault.” The orange haired omega pouted getting out of the police car. “Besides don’t you have work? And it’ll be embarrassing if I’m dropped off at school by police car. My friends will all ask what I’ve done.”  Or they’d all be so envious seeing a tall muscular alpha escorting him to school. Those muscles. Hinata blushed again remembering just how muscular this alpha was, he had held Hinata up in the shower while they-oh god. Hinata snap out of it. Get your mind out of the gutter.

 

“ You don’t have any friends idiot, the ones you do have work at the house. So your argument is obsolete. And to answer your questions yes, in a few hours I do have to go to work. So let's get this over with and once you’re all cleared we can go and have lunch there's some things I need to talk to you about,  before I drop you off at school. And it’s not like you’re climbing out of the back seat of the police car. Let them see.” The alpha grumbled the last part to himself. He wanted the Omega’s classmates to see Hinata was protected. It wasn’t enough to scent the smaller man, Kageyama wanted other alphas to know not to come near what was his. After seeing the terrified look in the freckled omega’s eyes Kageyama was more determined to make Hinata his, he was going to ask him today. And they were going to put that restraining order on Sato.

After last night the little omega was all he could think about it was driving him crazy, his hands itched to hold the omega in his lap. Why was it so hard to restrain himself, he wasn’t some teenager for god sake!

 

The mention of lunch perked the omega up, a big smile crossed his lips and he nodded almost skipping into the clinic, the police officer did take note of another police car in the small parking lot, this made him quicken his step and follow the omega in.

 

He was surprised to see officer Maddog with his usual scowl sitting in the waiting room near the front desk his arms crossed over his chest, he glared at officer Kageyama who only glared back before nodding at each other, Maddog’s eyes followed the little omega that was checking in.

 

Kageyama watched Hinata greet a pregnant patient standing at the front desk as well as the omega receptionist/nurse.

 

“Sensei Takeda.” Hinata’s cheerful voice drew attention to the very pregnant omega and himself. Kageyama caught the smiles on those waiting in the waiting room as well as the two receptionists.  Kageyama stood back allowing Hinata privacy and space but at the same time he made it clear to anyone that he was with the young boy. Maddog arched an eyebrow, only growling when the dark haired alpha stepped closer to the pregnant omega.

 

The two omegas were oblivious to their alphas dueling scents and low growls.

 

“Sensei I didn’t know Dr. Shimizu was your Doctor. You look great. How is the baby?”

“Fine. Growing. He’ll be here in six weeks. I never did get to tell all of you thank you for helping me paint the baby room. More like you all painted it and let me sit with my feet up. Suga is such a sweetheart.”

 

“It was fun! Noya is an artist he drew all the clouds and stars. I’ll be sure to tell everyone you said hi.”

 

The omega wore an oversized black t-shirt and maternity jeans, he rubbed his stomach inviting the younger omega to feel the baby kicking.

 

Takeda smiled brighter when his student’s face lit up even more, the boy had such an infectious smile. He lead the boy away from the front desk the two having checked in, “What happened to your head Hinata?”

 

The young omega blushed looking down “Oh, I got this from chemistry.”

 

Takeda’s eyes widened  “Oh no! You were in that class! My god, I heard from the instructor that there were a few head injuries.”

 

“It wasn’t anything scary. Just a little bump to the head. I didn’t even want to come but Suga threatened bodily harm so my friend, uh officer Kageyama brought me.”

 

The pregnant omega narrowed his eyes when Hinata stepped back pulling Kageyama forward. This had another alpha coming forward protectively, Hinata noticed  the blond hair and two black stripes coloring the sides of the other officer's head right away. The smaller omega naturally flinched stepping closer to Kageyama instinctively nearly causing his alpha to preen with pride. 

 

“Don’t mind him.” Takeda sighed glaring at his escort, “ Ky-chan.  Don’t scare my little student. Excuse him.” Takeda turned to Kageyama “He’s just upset, he’s being forced to escort me to all my appointments because my stupid husband can’t take an hour off. And he’s too worried that I might be stolen away by some sex crazed alpha. Really, I’m the size of a fucking boat I doubt I’ll be doing any running.”

 

Kageyama’s eyes were wide he looked from Takeda Sensei back to a scowling Kyoutani. This was Chief Ukai's mate, and Kageyama felt nervous knowing how protective the older man was.

 

“It’s nice to meet you officer Kageyama. Any friend of Hinata’s is a friend of mine.”  Takeda offered his hand and Kageyama took it gently bowing slightly. The omega’s scent was indeed very familiar.

 

Takeda’s name was called and Hinata moved to sit in the lobby, he got up to search for a magazine while Kageyama took a seat near the other officer.

 

“I didn’t know you had a mate?” Maddog leered.

 

Kageyama growled low in warning, the other alpha in uniform shrugged, “Whatever. Just never took you for a family man. Having pups and-”

 

“Kageyama your going to be a dad?” The orange haired omega had a look of hurt and shock hands on his hips. “You never-”

 

“No, idiot he’s talking about you.” Kageyama couldn’t hide the blush in his cheeks, his mind could see a very round omega full with his pups.

 

“Me?” Hinata turned to the scary officer then took a step back closer to Kageyama, unaware of how his arm looped around the bigger mans.  “I’m not his mate. I’m here for my head injury We. We. Are just friends.” He replied low his ears red.

 

The alpha hated those words, he didn’t want to be just friends he wanted more.

 

“ You know the only reason I’m here is because Ukai roped me into bringing his omega to the doctor again. He couldn’t pull away from work trying to cover the whole mess with Iwaizumi and Sato. “

 

“What?” Hinata stiffened his face went white the rougher looking alpha took a step back hearing the protective growl and threatening scent from Kageyama.

 

“Hinata-” A blond nurse with a side ponytail called.

 

“That’s me. I’ll be right back. Nice meeting you officer.” he said weakly before hurring off towards the end of the lobby.

 

Kageyama made to grab the other officer by his uniform when he was cut off by the nurse at the counter, he was a male omega trying to calm an irate older alpha. Neither officer had seen the man come in, Kageyama noticed the tension in his colleagues stature, he was watching the omega at the counter carefully and with interest. 

 

The alpha at the front was dressed in dirty work worn jeans and a plain black t-shirt, his voice raised and the angry pheromones were easy to catch even from where the two officers sat unnoticed “I said give me my wife! Where is she!?”

 

“Sir, you understand that she has made it clear that you are not her mate and a restraining order was filed-”the nurse with soft brown hair kept his voice calm and even, he was taller than most omegas but this alpha was taller and still held to the nurse's scrub collar. 

 

“You brainwashed her!” The alpha snarled and grabbed the chocolate haired omega by the collar pulling him over the counter and pushing hims on the floor. Mad dog growled without warning he took two strides over and pulled the omega free, slamming the alpha’s face hard against the counter.

 

Kageyama took out his handcuffs and made the call, while Mad dog was surprisingly gentle with the omega nurse.

 

“You’re alright. Are you injured anywhere?” he helped the trembling man sit up.

 

“No, no. I’m just-”

 

“Take a deep breath. That’s it.” The stirn officer kneeled beside the pale man in light blue scrubs, then when he was ready he speechlessly helped the tall omega to stand.

 

“Thank you officer, you’re always so kind.” Yahaba stood up up holding the strong alpha’s muscular biceps to keep his legs from buckling.

 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow hearing this from the stranger, Kyoutani was far from gentle.

 

Hinata watched as Kageyama pulled the bad man to his feet as he left the patient room, “I can take the bus.” Hinata forced a smile, their lunch was canceled but it was best. He needed to find out what was going on, Iwa-chan had been off three days now. Did Sato do something? Did he find out where Hinata was staying? Was Kageyama in trouble as well? The little omega knew that Sato worked at the police station but how would Sato know who Kageyama was? I mean there was that one time but he could have just thought the two officers were there in the dorms to meet anyone. Right?

 

“Fine. We’ll have lunch another time.” Kageyama promised and escorted the angry alpha out of the building. It couldn’t be helped, Mad dog was with a pregnant omega, Ukai would kill the two alphas if he were to ride in a car with an aggressive alpha in the back.  When Kageyama was out of sight Hinata then approached the scary officer and asked him “Is Iwaizumi-san in a lot of trouble?”

 

“You know him too huh. Well yeah, he’ll probably lose his job for attacking another officer like that. Kageyama’s not out of the woods either, after their little run in.” Maddog kept an eye on Nurse Yahaba who was taking a seat shakily accepting water from nurse Yachi. 

 

The small omega paled, “Woah there you okay?” Mad dog swore under his breath the little guy looked ready to puke. Was he sick? Did he accidentally scare him? Fuck, it wasn’t his day. He just wanted to get back to work, handling omegas was not his thing.

 

“No. I’m fine. Thank you.”

 

“Hinata dear are you alright?” Takeda had joined Kyoutani when he noticed the usually happy omega was looking pale and ready to cry. “Did Kyoutani say something? He doesn’t mean to be gruff-” Hinata shook his head smiling weakly.

 

“Oh no. I just had my bandages cleaned and I looked at it, it made my stomach hurt. I have to go to school. It was good seeing you again. Officer it's nice to meet you.” 

 

"That Kageyama, do you know him?" The pregnant omega demanded as Kyoutani held the clinic door open for the college professor.

 

"Yes. Why?"

 

"No reason. " The omega ran a hand over his rounded belly, wondering briefly if this Kageyama had been the reason little Hinata had been accident pron the last few months. Takeda had tried to bring it up to the baby crow but the pup was so damn skittish and even Suga had made a comment that they were trying to solve the situation. 


	16. turning tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan is in love

Oikawa awoke to the sound of someone outside his door hammering, he squinted rolling off the couch pulling the door open he turned to see a familiar set of abs standing on a latter installing what looked like security lights.

 

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest. Iwa-chan was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, that gave nothing to the imagination. One could truly appreciate the well sculpted thighs and abs. Well the abs he could imagine since the subject was wearing a gray hoodie with a jean jacket over it. Shame. Abs were Tooru’s kryptonite, thighs were Suga’s. The omega hoped he wasn’t staring too hard, he turned his gawking into a scowl.

 

“The landlord said he was going to install those. ” he growled rubbing the sleep from his squinting eyes. 

 

“Is that a onsie with aliens?” Oikawa really glared looking at the pajamas Suga had given him two birthdays ago.

 

“So what if they are?”

 

“ Well anyway the landlord did say he would replace the lights but not quick enough. Besides the ones he had were cheap these are motion sensitive. They’ll turn on when you get home and off when you go inside. I talked to Kenma our IT guru and he’s going to come around with a security system.”

 

“Wait Security system? Iwa-chan. I live in a crappy apartment, the most expensive thing I own is a damn phone charger. So I don’t need a-”

 

“Oikawa it won't be a cost to you and it may just be-”

 

“I don’t need a security camera or security system. I can take care of myself no one asked you to make any decisions.” Tooru was in front of the alpha pointing a finger into his well toned chest, nice broad and very toned. Focus Tooru. “ I’ll accept the light because you’ve already gone through the trouble of putting it in but I will not have anything more. I can take care of myself.”

 

Iwaizumi had his hands up “No one said you couldn't. I apologize for overstepping I only worry because you are in a less than savory part of town and your door could be kicked in by the wind and the windows are so thin they hardly keep the wind out let alone a burglar.”

 

“So you are worried about me? How sweet. I thank you. But I’ve made it this far on my own. I’m not some weak damsel.” He shivered the alpha held himself back from reaching out and pulling the omega into a hug. Damn what was wrong with him? Hajime was feeling protective, there was usually nothing but banter between the two and few sharp word jabs. Why now did he suddenly feel the urge to take care of the omega.  It was true that he normally went for the submissive types, not that it ever worked out.

 

The ones looking for instant family hated his work hours and what they felt was inattention. He couldn’t help be attracted to those chocolate brown eyes and perfectly quaffed brown hair, well this morning Oikawa had cute bed head. So his look wasn’t as natural as he would make one think. He looked adorable in the gray onsie with green martians on it, it was a side Hajime hadn’t seen.

 

“Ooh, hightech. “ Oikawa waved a hand near the light as it came on and then turned off.  “So I guess I can offer you some coffee but I don’t have any.”

 

“What is your pristine kitchen for then?” Hajime continued to look the omega over, the man was squinting now attempting to hold back a yawn.

 

“I go to Suga’s to cook and for coffee I don’t really do anything here but sleep.” The omega grumbled.

 

“Well then get ready and I’ll take you for coffee.” The alpha steered the Omega back inside his home where it was warmer.

 

“Since you’re paying sure. I need a shower so you can sit on the couch and watch star wars return of the jedi while I make myself pretty.” Oikawa yawned and shook his head. _Crazy alpha, is he trying to get me to fall for him? Ugh, no chance. He likes docile omegas and that's not me, that will never be me again._ Still Oikawa couldn’t help but wonder what Iwa-chan’s arms would feel like around him.

 

After his shower, where he did not think of the alpha’s body while washing himself, nope not once.  The two headed to the nearest coffee shop, “So are you ready to play punching bag?” The omega smiled brightly “It’s going to be great experience for my students.

 

“I think I can take whatever you have to dish out.” Iwaizumi took a drink of his coffee.

 

“So what do I owe you for the lights?”

 

“Nothing, it’s my civic duty.”

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Sure. Ever the good samaritan. I guess I can make you dinner tonight.”

 

“Oh, are you going to dirty your nice little kitchen just for me.”

 

“Don’t feel special Suga’s supposed to drop by as well. “ Oikawa yawned throwing himself into a chair at an outside table. The air was warm and the cafe was too crowded to sit in, “Ugh, it’s too early. I should kill you for waking me up before my alarm.”

 

Iwaizumi laughed “So not a morning person.”

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses he yawned again, “If you keep that up your eyes will stick.” The officer flicked the sleepy omega’s forehead.

 

“I can see you rolling those brown eyes, your eyebrows shoot right up into your hair.

 

“Why are you so energetic? Shouldn’t you be at work? Protecting the peace and upholding the law blah blah ect. ”

 

Iwaizumi frowned taking a drink from his coffee, “I have some time off.”

 

“We should get Koushi a coffee. But I can’t move.” Oikawa whined putting his head down on the small black metal table pushing his dark sunglasses up his nose.

 

“I’ll go in and get one, I don't know why you didn’t order it at the same time you got yours.”

 

“Because it would be cold by the time we finished ours and took it to Suga. I can’t poison him with cold coffee. He’s such a gentle soul no one deserves that.”

 

“Alright, alright. What does he like?”

 

Oikawa perked up, “Awe Iwa-chan you are such a wonderful man you will make some omega the perfect stepping stool.”

 

This earned him a hair tossel, “Not the hair this early you jerk!”

 

“You deserved that. Shittykawa!  Now what’s the coffee order?” Iwa-chan tossed the omega’s red knitted cap at his frowning face.

 

“24 oz caramel mocha hot with an extra shot of coffee.”

 

“I’ll be back.”

 

Oikawa waved him off his head still resting on the table, he pulled his red knitted cap back on  his head, stupid Iwa-chan messing up his hair this early. Still he smiled to himself, the alpha’s hands had been gentle even though he was playing rough.

 

“Hello cutie need some company?”

 

Tooru rolled his eyes, “It’s too early  I’m not interested.” Oikawa snapped but then the fucker decided to pull out a chair and sit.

 

“I was watching you from across the street you’re beautiful and you smell delicious.”

 

“All things I know. But thanks for reminding me.” Tooru waved the alpha off only to have his hand taken in a firm grip. Oikawa pulled away caught off guard he removed his sunglasses and glared at the taller man.

 

The alpha wore a blue hoodie, his blond hair cut short to his head, blue eyes narrowed on the omega “Come on now don’t be rude. I just want a chat.”

 

Tooru tried to pull his arm free the alpha pulled a chair around the table and pulling Tooru into his lap.

 

“You bastard.” The omega hissed slamming his head backwards into the unsuspecting alpha’s face. He was instantly released, “Like I said fuck off.”

  
“You little bitch.” The alpha was on his feet and started to charge forward only to be cut off by Hajime.

 

The dark haired alpha pretended to not notice the other man his back slightly to the angry and bleeding alpha, “I got the coffee just as you specified.”

 

Oikawa smiled “Iwa-chan right on time. Let's get going.” He hooked his arm through the police officer ignoring the swearing alpha holding his nose and growling.

 

“That was an impressive move there breaking that guys nose with your head.” Hajime handed the coffee over to the smiling omega.

 

“He’s lucky he didn’t mess up my hair or hat more. Koushi knitted this cap for me, it was a christmas gift. So you aren’t going to tell me how unomega like it was?”

 

“No. That was pretty amazing, well aimed head butt. “

 

“Why thank you. I thought so too. I hate being sniffed at it’s so rude.”

 

“Well I’m sure that’s a lesson he’ll remember.” The alpha continued to walk with the omega towards the car.

 

It was different having company in his daily routine, he showed up at Suga’s both were greeted with a smile even more so when the ashen haired omega saw the coffee.

 

“Come in I’ve started breakfast I’m glad I made extra seeing how we have a handsome guest.”

 

“Don’t fan the flames of his ego Suga, he cruelly woke me up with hammering and talking.”

 

“He’s not a morning person officer don’t mind him. He’ll appreciate the lights when he doesn't fall down the stairs or worse break his neck. “

 

Iwaizumi was lead up the stairs past the office, he could smell breakfast, pancakes and eggs and god that was bacon.

 

“Suga always overcooks when he’s stressed.” Oikawa whispered removing his shoes at the door, Hajime did the same.

 

“Excuse the intrusion.” Iwa-chan bowed and the gray haired omega giggled.

 

“Oh, you are more than welcome here. It’s nice to see you. How rare that you have a day off.”

 

The alpha didn’t reply “Today I was roped into being the attack dummy for Shittykawa.”

 

“Oh you are going to the class! How wonderful it would be nice for Tooru’s students to have someone to practice with.”

 

“He’s joining us for dinner so I thought we could make it at my house.” Suga tried to hide his surprised face but Hajime could see it was out of the ordinary that the omega cook at home.

 

“Yes, at your house. I don’t think we’ve used your kitchen yet. I’ll get the groceries and meet you at the apartment I have my key.”

 

“I can help you with that. “ Hajime volunteered. “I can at least carry the heavy stuff.”

 

Suga smiled warmly “That is perfect. You can pick me up here at five and we can go to the store then. Tooru makes a mean chicken risotto. “

 

Suga had Iwaizumi sit down at the small table in the living room, placing a plate of fluffy pancakes and bacon in front of him.

 

“Eat up  Iwa-chan because you are going to get quite the workout today.”

 

**_~0~_ **

 

The alpha was forced to carry a box of equipment into a small gym the omega turned the lights on. “Shoes, Iwa-chan.” The alpha kicked off his sneakers before entering into the gym, the floor was shiny and well polished. Several punching bags hung from the wall to the left of the door, a large mirror lined the walls.

 

“This is where the magic happens.” the brown haired omega announced proudly hands on hips.  “Oh, put that box down in the corner, there the students will take a pair of gloves if they dont have any on their way in. Will you put those wonderful muscles to work and help me get the matts down.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Oikawa smiled brightly at what quick work it was having extra hands to unroll the blue mats  onto the hard floor.

 

“Hajime had brought his gym bag with a change of clothes he went to change as did the omega before the students arrived.

 

Oikawa wore a pair blue and white track pants with a plain white t-shirt the sleeves cut off. It was easy to move in and his usual attire. He tried not to gawk as Iwa-chan stepped out wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and a gray sleeveless t-shirt. His arms were beautiful and damn those biceps he could crack a walnut with one arm curl.

 

“Where do you want me?”The officer asked entering the gym, Tooru had to shake himself out of the daze.

 

“Well there’s so many answers to that sweet question.” Tooru winked at the officer, and did he just blush a little. Surely not, it must be a trick of lighting. “Oh my sweet officer Iwa-chan you can stand by me on my right side so you don’t scare the students when they come in through the door and try not to look so intimidating. I’ll introduce you when they all come in, we warm up and then go through several exercises, then I’ll have you put the padding on so they can take turns punching a moving target. Please be patient and read the atmosphere. Some of the students have had traumatic experiences and that's why they are taking this class. “

 

“Understood. I’ll just take my lead from you then.”

 

Oikawa nodded happily “What? An alpha willing to take orders from an omega. This must be my birthday.”

 

“Shut it Bossykawa.”

 

The door opened and several omegas started to file in removing shoes and putting their bags by the door. Iwaizumi held his breath he knew exactly when the students realized he was an alpha the scent of anxiety filled the small space.

 

Suddenly the playful flirty Oikawa was gone replaced by a no nonsense authoritarian. Hajime couldn’t think of any other word for it other than **_hot_**. This Oikawa was in charge and direct, his smile was warm as he addressed the nervous group.

 

“Class today we are very lucky to have a volunteer from the Kurasuno Police department. Officer Iwaizumi is here today to train you on what to do when being attacked. We’ve all used the poor dummy Edgar but it’s one thing to have an attacker that’s just sitting still while we punch and kick, but officer Iwaizumi here will be playing the part as the attacker. Now everyone say hello.”

 

“Hello Officer Iwaizumi.” they all called out in sync then bowed.

 

“Nice to meet you all as well.” he bowed in like.

****

**_~0~_ **

 

Kyoutani was dropping Takeda off at work, he was sure to walk the Omega to his office as ordered by Ukai. The officer was happy to return to work being around the pregnant omega always put him on edge. A couple times Takeda had almost fell walking from the car to college building. Not to mention when he would stop and gasp or wince, leaving the officer to ask “What? What’s wrong? Is the baby coming?” Only to have the teacher giggle and shake his head “No, he’s just kicking.”  It was an amazing thing what Omegas could do they were able to grow another fucking person. Though he would never admit it these past eight and half months that he’d been in charge of escorting the pregnant omega around he had started to worry for the male teacher.

 

Takeda wasn’t exactly a large man, and from the statistics he read in the waiting room male pregnancies had a higher rate of mortality. Would the omega be alright? Why was he even worried!

 

“Thank you Kyoutani, remember to eat before going back to the station. I left your bento in the car I made sure to put your favorite egg rolls and sausages. Don’t just eat the meat you better eat the vegetables as well.”

 

“I will. Thank you again.” He blushed quickly turning to leave wanting to get out of there. He never had a family it was hard to be around omegas when he was raised by an alpha father. He couldn’t even bring himself to talk to the nurse back at the clinic, he’d been taking Takeda there for  eight and a half months and just learned the man’s name today.

 

He started walking back to the car when something caught his attention, something wasn’t right. What was officer Sato doing on this campus, he was out of uniform but there was no mistaking him especially with the black eye. He had been going around the station complaining how Iwaizumi-san had sucker punched him and next time it won't end the way it did.  And wasn’t that Kageyama’s little omega, why was Sato grabbing him by his arm. There was a reason Kageyama had pissed on Sato’s desk, was this little ball of sunshine the reason why?

 

_**~0~** _

 

Hinata was lost in thought. Was Sato threatening Iwaizumi-san? Was it because of Hinata? What about Kageyama? Why didn’t they say something? It was going to be his fault. Should he talk to Sato, but if he did that he knew what would happen. It had happened like that last time when Sato had caused Suga’s business to decline. And Oikawa was fired from the hospital. It was all Hinata’s fault. He had gotten back with Sato just stop more from happening, he had so many connections he could do so much worse.

 

“Just the little birdie I wanted.” Hinata felt the tight grip on his arm he was pulled roughly around a corner away from the grass of the courtyard. He was pushed up against the rough stone of the building he whimpered, trying to pull free only to be pushed into the scratchy wall.

 

“Shoyo, my sweet. You’ve forgotten your manners.” The hand on his arm twisted the small wrist behind his back.

 

“Let go.” The omega demanded tears watering his eyes.

 

“Shoyo you really have forgotten how you are to talk to me. You know that hurts. I’ve been reflecting all this time away from you. Trying to figure out what I need to do to make us work. I put so much into us, and it’s not going to work if you don’t put in some effort.”

 

Hinata glanced up at the bruised face, he felt like laughing despite the situation. Was that from Iwaizumi, what had been said between the two. Officer Iwaizumi didn’t have a mark on him.

 

“What the fuck is so funny Shoyo? You see what your little boyfriend did to my face! Iwaizumi wont have a job to come back to after his suspension is up. I spoke to my father.”

 

“You can’t do that!” Hinata whined. “He’s a good man-”

 

“So what you fucking him? Here I thought you and Kageyama had a thing.” He must have read something in Hinata’s face because he let out a deep growl and snapped near Hinata’s neck causing the smaller man to turn his head and lower his eyes.

 

“You’ve gotten fat. Disgusting. Now you  are going to listen to me and listen closely. You are going to move in with me and we are going to be happy. Because I love you Shoyo, no one can love you like I do. You don’t need to bring any of your pathetic stuff, I’ll provide for you, I’ll even let you continue to go to school if you’re good. As long as your obedient I’ll drop the charges against Iwaizumi and Kageyama. You know that son of a bitch pissed on my desk after he sucker punched me. “

 

Hinata couldn’t help but giggle at the idea of the usual stoic Kageyama peeing on someone's desk in front of his colleagues.

“You think that’s funny.” Hinata covered his face flinching away from the raised palm, a palm that didn’t descend.

 

“That’s not very nice. There. “ Kyoutani hated this prick and now even more, was he trying to blackmail the little omega. Was this the issue Sato had with Daichi’s pack.

 

Hinata recognized the police officer right away, his black sideburns were hard to forget.

 

“Fuck off Kyoutani this is a personal discussion.”

 

“I don’t think Kageyama is going to take to kindly to you touching his omega so freely.”

 

The two alpha’s growled and Sato glanced at the trembling Omega, “He’s not Kageyama’s”  he spit at Kyoutani’s feet and left with a final glare at his Omega. “I wont warn you again Shoyo, I’ll contact you again don’t leave me waiting.” He left the two growling.

 

The small omega with orange hair flinched when Kyoutani moved to put a hand on his shoulders. “Woah, I won't hurt you. Are you okay are you hurt anywhere.”

 

“I-I have to get to class.” The boy dashed away leaving the officer confused, he would definitely have to mention this to Kageyama. There was something going on and it sounded like Sato was threatening the poor kid. Dammit he hated getting involved with shit, his jaw clinched the sour of fear was still hanging in the air.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Suga allowed Iwaizumi to carry the bags of groceries, “Tooru doesn’t keep anything in his fridge, so i’m glad to have you here to carry the extra bags. Although you must be exhausted you had to keep up with Tooru all day. “ Suga unlocked the apartment door stepping in he went to turn the lights on Iwaizumi behind him. He frowned seeing several cigarette butts on the carpet in the entryway. He turned to face the officer holding the groceries his smile falling from his face he shouted but Hajime never heard it, instead he felt something heavy strike him over the back of the head and then darkness.

 

“Don’t make this hard Koushi.” The familiar voice growled, the alpha stepped over the unconscious body of officer Iwaizumi blood staining the carpet where he laid.

 

“You bastard. Don’t come near-”

 

“Sssh, Koushi is that anyway to act towards an old friend.” The tall alpha was thinner than he had last seen, he was dressed all in black his black hair peppered with gray. Prison hadn’t been kind. His cold green eyes narrowed on the gray haired omega his hand tightening on the metal pipe he held in his hands.

 

“You're not my friend! You bastard you should be rotting in a jail cell. Don’t you dare call me by my first name. We were never friends.”

 

“I’m aware. I’m very much aware of how you whispered into Tooru’s ear how much turned him against me. You jealous little bitch!” Suga flinched rushing to the kitchen flinging one of the drawers open looking for a knife or something to defend himself with.

  
The alpha was on him before he could put his hands on anything helpful. He was picked up and slammed onto the white tile of the kitchen. He covered his face as a boot made contact with his ribs. Then hands were in his hair and his head was slammed into the floor, “Tooru-” Suga gasped as everything went black.

 

The alpha growled as he tied the big alpha’s arms behind his back, He glanced over at the unconscious omega fingers caressing the sleeping face. “You are just as pretty after all this time. Maybe I’ll have fun with you after my little reunion. “

 

He smiled to himself pushing the two bodies into the corner behind the door so his fiance wouldn't be alerted.

 

He heard the hum from the omega, the sound of a key in the door, he stayed still waiting and just like the other two the omega came into the unlit apartment, he moved to turn on the light switch beside the door.

 

“What the fuck-” Oikawa saw the the cigarettes before he saw the alpha, he turned slowly hearing the door shut behind and lock.

 

“Hello darling.” The alpha stood up arms wide open “Have you missed me?”

 

Tooru froze as a monster from his very nightmares stood behind him blocking the door, the smell of blood was in the air. Brown eyes moved over to the unconscious figures of Suga and Iwa-chan.

 

“What have you done?”

 

“Oh, them, I didn’t hurt them badly. Suga sure has gotten prettier. He was a skinny little thing now look at him all grown up. Look at you, you’ve gotten fat but-”

 

Oikawa swallowed remaining still, he could see blood on Suga’s face, Iwaizumi was laying uncomfortably with his hands tied behind his back. More blood staining Iwa-chan’s gray hoodie.

 

“Ignore them for now, I’ve always wanted to bring Sugawara into our room. “

 

“You will not touch him you bastard.” The alpha flinched slowly moving towards the trembling omega. He smiled, missing the smell of fear the submission. He frowned, looking at his ex standing with his hands clinched at his hips. Sniffing the air, he flinched sniffing again, there was no fear in the air. No Tooru wasn’t trembling with fear, it was anger.

 

Hajime heard yelling, he blinked past the sharp pain drumming against the back of his head, he tried to move his arms they were stuck, he sat up gasping from the pain it caused. Eyes squinting he watched as Oikawa was knocked to the ground his hair pulled as he was dragged into the bedroom.  The door slammed and the alpha was on his feet dizzy he tried to stay upright, he pulled on his bound hands feeling the rope losen. Really the intruder was shit at tying knots.

 

Glancing at the unconscious Suga he could see the man was breathing, relief swept through him.  He needed to get to Tooru, he had to save him. Hajime stumbled forward he picked up the discarded pipe that bastard had used to hit him over the head. He was going to definitely repay the man.

 

He went to the door hearing the sound of struggles, the alpha kicked open the locked door only find Oikawa Tooru standing over an unconscious alpha kicking him relentlessly in the stomach, his head snapped up when he saw the alpha swaying.

 

“I want him dead, he’s still breathing.”  Hajime leaned against the door he felt like giggling, despite the situation. It must be the head injury, he nearly toppled over only to be steadied by the shaking Omega.

 

Hajime stared at the bruised face with disheveled hair, the omega had his cell and called the police. He was the police, maybe? His head really did hurt it was hard to concentrate.

 

“You need to sit down Hajime you’re going to topple over. “

 

“You are absolutely beautiful.” The alpha managed before doing just that. Oikawa barely cushioned his fall back, he was breathing but there was a lot of blood. The omega's nurse instincts kicked in he went for the first aid kit glancing at his bedroom one last time. That bastard wouldn't be up anytime soon. He clinched his bloody knuckles before concentrating on his friend and his other friend? Because he definitely wasn't in love with the alpha. 

 


	17. confessions, confidence, concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama confesses, Ennoshita has a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya go! sorry for the wait! And so just so you know i've gone back and fixed some errors and made things a little better so don't be surprised if you get to chapter four after rereading stuff and notice more where the chapters used to be shorter. Thanks for hanging in there. I'll be working on four through eight tonight. 
> 
> i wrote this for me so enjoy. Just know i'm bad at grammar and sometimes spelling gets through but i warned you! Also TRIGGERS!!!

Kyoutani checked into work heading straight to the bosses office, he had  made the decision in the car to not go to Kageyama first. Maddog was no idiot if this was a dispute over an omega then it could get uglier than it already had. 

 

The little orange haired boy had seemed so relaxed around the usually stoic officer Kageyama. The guy had a reputation for being a blunt jerk but Kyoutani had never cared to get closer to that, the alpha was happy to live in the single dorms rather than be forced to stay with that group of ruffians. All of them even their C.O. had a little bit of a reputation for various reasons, just thinking of what Iwaizumi had done to Sato-kun’s face, well now Kyoutani smirked a little more. 

 

He refocused, Kageyama-kun had been protective of the small shy omega, for that matter so had Ukai Takeda. When Maddog had come upon Sato again the way he was putting out dangerous pheromones, they were possessive and cruel. The poor little omega looked defiant but terrified. It didn’t sit well with him how the orange haired college student flinched when he had only reached out to steady his trembling form. The kid looked ready to hyperventilate or puke, two things the apha was not prepared to deal with in any form.

 

The officer replayed the small fraction of the conversation he had caught, recalling in the same instance how that son of a bitch had lifted his hand as if to strike the smaller form. It bothered him, despite his appearance and what people thought of him or his past he hated violence. His father had always tried to be a good alpha but the alcohol and loneliness often won out and his one verbal and physical punching bag was his only son (Kyoutani). He sighed rubbing a hand through his hair, he would leave it to Ukai, fuck Sato and his connections. He had no idea who he was fucking with, Kageyama had parents just as well off, and it seemed Ukai was already familiar with the small little orange haired kid.

 

“How was the appointment?” Ukai pushed a file aside hands clasped in front of him eyes eager, despite the alpha trying to look otherwise. Kyoutani wouldn’t be fooled, he had been on Takeda duty long enough that the Chief’s mannerisms were easy to read. 

 

“Well aside from some domestic that turned into assault on a nurse at the clinic Ukai-san said everything was well. He didn’t text you? Did Kageyama even stop by?”

 

“What’s this about a domestic?” Ukai was on his feet, “Was anyone hurt seriously? Where was Ittetsu? Why the hell would Kageyama stop by!”

 

“No.No one was hurt. And Ukai-san was far from the disturbance.” Maddog rolled his eyes, “I assumed Kageyama would have reported to you.”

 

“No. Why would he? And don’t fucking tell me you had some crazed alpha riding in the same patrol car as my wife!”  The tennisball headed blond shook his head, hands ups, he had his back against the door. 

 

“That son of a bitch was there with his omega. I bet your omega hasn’t mentioned it because you tend to overreact boss.”

 

“What? Who was there? ” Ukai was leaning against his desk now hands crossed over his broad chest. The white uniform shirt threatening to burst from this movement. Kyoutani always found his boss to be impressive when it came to muscle. He heard rumors that Ukai used to be a brawler in his day. Well before meeting a certain glasses wearing omega in highschool, and then of course Ukai’s legendary grandfather. The man was a hardass that struck fear even to this day in the heart of any hardened criminal.

 

“Kageyama.” Kyoutani said it more like a curse than a statement. 

 

“ At the family clinic? I had no idea Kageyama was in a relationship let alone about to be a father.” Ukai’s was rubbing his chin between his thumb and pointer leaning back in his uncomfortable chair. “That explains his moodiness. But why is he still at the bachelor’s house? It’s a delicate time he should be moved in and nesting, providing comfort and care for his mate.Even asking for time off, I’m not so unfair that I wouldn’t allow this.”

 

“I thought the same thing but the omega Hinata said they weren’t dating.” Kyoutani shook his head recalling how surprised the young omega had been. Almost as if the idea of officer Kageyama having a mate out there was disappointing.

 

“Wait. Hinata? Hinata Shoyo? Orange hair, a little spit fire well when you get to know him. He can be a tad jumpy and shy if you’re a stranger.” 

 

“That would be the same.” Kyoutani watched a storm of emotion pass over the bosses face the room was heavy with the scent similar to an aggravated father whose daughter was about to be married off to some inadequate fool.  

 

“So he’s not dating Sho-chan but he’s got him knocked up! That fucking entitled little bastard I’ll beat responsibility into him with my own fists!” the gravelly voice was deep and the air thick with protective pheromones. 

 

Kyoutani was so lost at this point, he needed to get the boss back on track and quickly, because he was suddenly pushed aside the door was opened and Ukai shouted across the office “Get me Kageyama-kun! Now!”

 

It was Daichi that hurried over wondering just what his subordinate had done now, technically he shouldn’t even be on shift! The pup should be with Hinata enjoying lunch and a delicate conversation. He sighed putting some files down on his own desk heading over to where the boss and Kyoutani were standing.

 

“Boss-” the tennis ball head was trying to get Ukai’s attention but failing miserably.

 

“Ukai-san?” Daichi stepped into the office closing the door behind, feeling as if this was going to be loud. 

 

“I called for that son of a bitch Kageyama! You can’t always protect him Daichi! That boy will take responsibility! You can’t go around getting sweet innocent omegas pregnant and refusing to court and mate! What kind of society do we live in? Poor Sho-chan must be so heart broken! That cold hearted beast! Where is he!?”

 

“Hold on? Shoyo is pregnant?” Daichi paled feeling all color leave his face, he plopped down in a chair near the door, how had this happened? Well okay sure he knows how these things happen, but that was quick. “Sure they sleep in the same room but I thought it was just cuddling and nesting. I-and oh god. Suga is going to kill me.

 

He’ll kill us all. I’m good as dead.” The dark haired alpha confused Kyoutani by plopping down in the nearest chair, his face pale. The man had his head in hands now rubbing his face profusely, despair in his scent. Who the hell was this Suga, because if he could bring fear out of Daichi-senpai then he must be scary as hell!

 

Ukai frowned, “How the hell do you even know Sho-chan and Suga-kun?” Ukai growled he wanted answers he would get this sorted now and then find a place for the sweet omega to stay, with them of course. As long as it takes for him to get on his feet and mend his broken heart, he must be absolutely shattered.

 

“Okay, I feel like we are all on a different page! More like three different books.” Maddog growled. “Just please both of you listen. No one is pregnant. I asked Kageyama that when I saw him at the family clinic today but he was there with that orange haired kid.”

 

“Hinata-kun. He was injured in an accident at school.” Daichi added, Ukai frowned.

 

“At school?”

 

“Yeah, chemistry accident. Some kid took the experimental gas out from under the fume hood and the whole class passed out some hit their heads pretty bad. Shoyo’s was one of them he caught the edge of a desk. We arrived on scene to help paramedics and the fire department.” Daichi shrugged, “Normal run of the mill report. You signed off on it.” Ukai remembered something like that but he didn’t put too much thought into it. 

 

“Sir, the chemistry wing is not only a different wing but it’s an entirely different building on campus from the english department. Takeda-sensei (as he went by at school) was safe, I was there when the call went in.” Kyoutani told a half truth, when the call came on the radio he had rushed back to the campus after checking in and seeing how the fire department had everything under control he had hurried to the Humanities building. Takeda-sensei was smiling with a book in his hand unaware of the chaos across campus. He was sipping his decaffeinated tea only to place the mug down and put a hand lovingly over his baby bump. 

 

The soft humming coming from the glasses wearing sensei set the young alpha at ease, his heart had been racing and unjustifiable fear had shot through him. It was so new and even now felt very raw, these emotions were quickly pushed down now. However at the time,  Kyoutani had stood there observing unnoticed for another five minutes before shakily leaving without a word. 

 

He set all of this aside both alphas were waiting on him to continue, he grumbled, “Anyway. I showed up like normal, I noted Kageyama shuffle in with some pup,  who barely looks like he’s out of high school by the way. Pale, but smiling he had even tugged on his majesty’s arm to get his attention before skipping over to greet Ukai-san. I had then asked that idiot Kageyama about his omega being in the family way. “ Maddog didn’t hide the smile recalling the uncomfortable blush and tension from the usually straight faced jerk. 

 

“It was interesting to see his majesty look as red as a tomato.” 

 

“Yeah, that kid brings it out of him. He’s been scenting poor Hinata since he’s moved in. He’s our housekeeper.” Daichi exhaled. “I found him a few weeks back running from someone or someone's he wouldn’t say who.”

 

Maddog winced, “I’ll let you finish but I have an idea. A very strong idea.”

 

Daichi scrubbed his face with both hands and let Ukai know what was going on with the smaller kid, “He must not know you are a cop sir or I’m sure he would come to you.” Maddog leaned back against the door of Ukai’s office until his head hit the slightly closed blinds. 

 

“No. It’s not his nature.” Daichi shook his head resting his chin on his knuckles, his elbows on his knees. “Today Kageyama was supposed to take Hinata to place a restraining order on Sato Eiji. I spoke to Suga and I guess Hinata has broken it off with this douchebag but each time he was  _ ‘convinced’ _ to take the alpha back. Suga thinks it was blackmail, because they lost business, and Tooru even lost his job at a hospital and nursing facility without warning. It wasn’t just that but when Hinata came to file the complaints he was made to feel that he was lying, that these were his fault in one case. Even warned against making false accusations. He already had shakey resolve so that’s all it took to keep him from coming back. 

 

All the while that fucker was stalking him at work, at school and this last time he left several shoe prints. I couldn’t convince the kid to press charges so I gave him a job. I didn’t know it was Sato at first not until later. Officer Kageyama and I were going to pick up Hinata’s things, he didn’t tell us but the way he was acting. He was scared to go to his dorm and pick up his things, I had a bad feeling when Suga asked if an officer could  _ ‘help’  _ Shoyo with whatever heavy boxes. Except we showed up and Soto was hanging out at the entrance he didn’t realize that Hinata was with us, he said he was just leaving I think he whispered something that startled the already jumpy kid. I can’t say for sure. He gave us a wave and headed off. Smug bastard. We got inside the door was open and the small room was trashed. All the kids possessions, he didn’t have much, everything was destroyed. And on top of that Soto had marked everything.” 

 

“Marked?” Kyoutani’s face pinched not understanding the term. 

 

“Jesus!” Ukai growled, “Well now I know why Kageyama Tobio resident Ice King would piss all over Soto’s desk.”

 

Kyoutani growled low his hands in fists, “That disgusting-”

 

“I guess Soto had made a comment about Tooru and that’s what set Kageyama and Hajime off in the boxing ring.” 

 

“Tooru? What the hell could that entitled bastard Soto have to say about Tooru? And how does Hajime know Tooru?” Ukai realized the answer almost as fast as he he asked. 

 

“We hired the Nesting Crows to do the gardening, and house work as well as cooking.”

 

“What, like home cooked food!” Kyoutani was questioning the fact he was in a dorm. “Do you have any open rooms?”

 

“If Kageyama ever gets his chance and asks Hinata  if they can start courting then we will. “ Daichi smiled, “Well there is a room upstairs if you don’t mind sharing a bathroom with Tanaka, not all of us have our own bathrooms.” 

 

Ukai didn’t want to ask but he did, “ As much as I’m afraid to ask.” Ukai was clenching his jaw interrupting the two, arms crossed and tensed even more across his chest. He could feel the pull on his white uniform shirt. “ Did Hajime or Kageyama tell you what that son of a bitch said to set them off?” 

 

Daichi looked to Maddog and back to Ukai, “It can’t leave this room.” The alpha stated coldly, Maddog rolled his eyes.

 

“Naturally.” Kyoutani shrugged not even knowing the omega they were talking about. 

 

“Just tell me dammit so I can start an investigation.” Ukai demanded.

 

“He knew about Oikawa’s past. He was bragging how Tooru’s ex fiance had been abusive and gone off one night breaking Tooru’s arm, and other bones. He thought it was a good laugh that Tooru’s jaw had to be wired shut and that-” Daichi’s jaw clenched and he swallowed the bile that threatened when thinking about these kinds of actions. 

 

Ukai’s focus was icy and angry but not directed at the alpha speaking more like through him, “He said he saw the report. That Tooru had been pregnant and it was funny knowing what obviously happened to pup since there wasn’t one following Tooru around.”

 

Ukai’s face drained of all emotion and color his pheromones were a different matter,  the two young alphas nearly fell to their knees. However it was Kyoutani’s outburst that surprised them all. 

 

“Mother fucker!” although he didn’t know the chatty omega his anger was palatable. “I’ll kill him myself. I can’t believe he got off so easily!” Kyoutani’s mind flashed to the only pregnant omega he had ever known, thinking of Ukai-sensei in a situation-it made him sick. Who would do that to their own omega? To any pregnant omega? The alpha felt sick, and a feral protectiveness shot through him again causing him to ball his fists.  

 

“Calm down. We keep him safe. You’ve been a good escort son.” Ukai had a hand reaching out slowly placing a tight grip at the base of the blond’s neck. This was a tactic older alphas usually parent’s used to calm their upset children. Kyoutani instantly relaxed and Ukai turned to his other officer slow to release the blond.

 

“Sir, he’s out of control.” Daichi  looked to his boss smart enough to not question what just happened, “I know Kageyama can get Hinata to press charges but getting them to stick is going to be difficult and what happened to the other reports? I tried looking for them and I couldn’t find them. Although Kenma did offer to check the electronic storage files sometimes things get  _ ‘lost’. _ But what kind of trouble will Soto get into? What will happen to Hinata?”

 

“Oh, god.” Maddog had a hand to his forehead, “We have to send someone to pick him up at school. If he’s still there! He can’t be left alone.” The tennisball head was nervous now, ready to leave the other two, ready to march straight to that school and bring the omega back. Kicking and fucking screaming if he had to, charges would be pressed against Soto and Kyoutani would slap the cuffs on him himself! 

 

“Why?” Daichi was on his feet the nervous anxiety reaching him.

 

“Soto, he was at the school when I dropped Ukai-san off I followed the bastard when I saw him pull Hinata between two buildings roughly. I caught a little bit of the conversation. He was threatening the omega, he said something like he’ll drop Iwaizumi and Kageyama’s charges if Hinata moves in with him. I tried to talk to Hinata after I scared Soto off. When I interrupted, It uh-it looked like Soto was going to hit the omega but I thought I was being overly cautious. After hearing all of of this I have no doubt in my head that Soto would have hit Hinata then and there and maybe worse the way he was gripping him. The pup barely knows me he was so scared he ran away when I tried to put a hand on his shoulder. “

 

“You said that Kageyama brought a suspect in early?” Ukai was looking to Maddog for a quick answer the alpha nodded

 

“Alright. I want him in the office, Daichi stay here he’s going to need to be calm and you’re the best at keeping him in line. We have to follow procedure especially with this one. Kyoutani-kun I want you to give Officer Yamamoto your statement on what you saw and heard today at the school, wait till later though. We’ll have Hinata come in with Kageyama, I don’t want it to look coerced. So Kageyama will bring the boy in but it will have to be me or another officer, Kyoutani it’s best you weren’t to take that statement either.  Perhaps someone he’s comfortable with can come with him. It has to be by the book, the Soto’s are a slippery bunch. I don’t even know why Eiji chose public service he could be out there harassing politicians but instead he’s in here playing at detective. Get moving.”

 

Ukai turned to grab his phone on his desk, “Yes, can you please direct me to Tsukishima Kei. What he’s not in? No I refuse to talk to a lackey send him a message tell him it’s Ukai. I don’t care if he’s taking personal leave! Dammit! Have that kid call me now! Or  I’ll personally go to his home and kick in his door!” Ukai hung hung up he took a deep breath trying to find his center before dialing the next number.

 

“Kuro-oi I know it’s your day off I don’t give a shit. I need to talk to Kozume-kun. No. If I text or call him he’ll just ignore me because it’s his day off as well. How do I know because he always spends his days off with you where else would he be! Just tell him I need him to see if he can find a supposedly lost file. I’m going to need some help and the matter is delicate. It involves your housekeeper-hello Kuro? Son?”

 

The chief heard what sounded like scuffeling and a yelp when a small voice came across the line. “Hello? Ukai-san? It’s me, this is Kenma. What do you need?”

 

Ukai smiled it seemed that Hinata hadn’t just wiggled his way into his life but the lives of his officers as well. When he finished with his phone calls Daichi was leading a very irritable Kageyama into Ukai’s office, Maddog was closing the door and drawing down the shades.

 

“What’s this about?” The alpha huffed, “Because it’s bad enough my half a day was cut short because of some idiot can’t keep his hands to himself. I had to get the statement from one Yahaba Shigeru. If this has to do with the assailant’s injuries, I just want to say on the record he fell and we were at a doctor’s office so if I made him wait longer to be seen it’s also not my fault if he was in pain. I thought that Shigeru’s scrapes and cuts though minor should be looked at first. “

 

Maddog was growling “Well I agree. I hadn’t seen-” He tried to think back, the nurse had looked so pale, was he injured? Dammit why hadn’t Maddog paid closer attention was there anything broken? “He did want me to uh thank officer Brown eyes-kun for helping him.” Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I told him you would most likely be back since you escort the bosses pregnant omega everywhere appointments included. Something he thought noble.” Again Kageyama rolled his eyes and shrugged the poor blond alpha was blushing and the blue eyed alpha almost felt sorry for him. 

 

“That doesn’t matter right now.” Kyoutani growled refocusing he kept his back to the door, Kageyama was in the middle of the room, he looked around suspiciously. 

 

“It’s about Hinata.” Daichi started, and the alpha’s face paled, “ Before I say anything you have to promise to hear it all the way out and stay absolutely calm.” Kageyama tried to find his words.

 

“Oh god, how bad is he hurt? I have to go-where is he? I should have stayed with him today?”

 

Maddog had never seen this part of the officer, that part where everything he was thinking was unfiltered and just spoken out loud. His fear, and anxiety is that what it meant to be in love. 

 

“No, he’s not hurt.” Ukai growled “Focus man!” 

 

“Then what? What is it?” Kageyama didn’t care if the blond was his superior whatever was happening to Hinata concerned the dark haired officer greatly.

 

Maddog took a breath and explained what he had heard and what he saw at the college the tension and anger in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. 

 

“I’ve made calls.” Ukai started to explain the plan and what needed to be done, but Hinata needed to be taken somewhere safe somewhere Soto wouldn’t dare tread.

 

Kageyama knew just the place taking his phone out, “ Hello, father.” He would do this for Shoyo, damn his pride damn it all, he would keep Hinata safe. The safest place was the Kageyama estate, where his mother and stepfather were currently staying for once. Their endless travels on hold for the time being, as if karma had finally caught up to their stoic son. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Shoyo decided to head home, he needed to pack up his stuff, he would talk to Suga later. The smaller omega needed advice he wanted someone to tell him everything will be alright. That Iwaizumi and Kageyama wouldn’t lose the jobs, jobs they so loved. Iwaizumi-san was a nice man, intimidating in size but he wasn’t cruel and Shoyo sensed that maybe Oikawa-san might like the officer more than he lets on. This always happened, right when Shoyo was thinking how happy he was, that things could work out for him, something comes along and just kicks over the houses he built of cards.

 

His heart ached like his throbbing head, he loved Kageyama. Wait. He put a hand to his chest and smiled slowly. Yes! He loved him. Sure they had admitted to liking each other but this, this was more. And now Kageyama was being threatened, Shoyo was weak but he could make things better. It would hurt being with Soto, they had yet to share a heat and anything outside painful encounters where Shoyo’s  mouth was used roughly. The smaller male had managed to avoid more. Not that that in of itself wasn’t bad enough. 

 

Shoyo could take the pain physical and mental that would come with being with that monster  but Hinata had all the memories with Kageyama to relate to. The omega could bury himself deep in those memories,  when the physical and mental pain became too much. Eventually Soto would be bored with him, would Kageyama want him back then? 

 

Probably not, he would have found someone new by then. Maybe built a life, started a family and Hinata clutched at his chest eyes tearing up. He didn’t want to think of the alpha holding someone else's hand, smiling down proudly at someone else’s pup. 

 

“Hinata? Hinata! Shoyo?” It was Ennoshita he was right in front of Hinata, pulling him under a tree near the rear parking lot, how long had Hinata been standing there crying his eyes out? He sniffed glancing around embarrassed. The hiccuping omega suddenly glad this was one of the more empty parts of campus due to classes being later in the day for the higher sciences and chemistries. A glance at his phone and he had ten missed calls and 47 messages, an hour, he had been sulking for an hour.

 

“Oh, thank god. I was looking everywhere.” Ennoshita left out the part where Tanaka-san had texted him for the first time asking if he knew where Hinata usually frequented. The boy wasn’t answering his phone and Kageyama was besides himself. He was then called by Tanaka-san a rather shy Tanaka-san asking him to not mention anything to Suga just yet. Daichi would kill Kageyama and Tanaka for bothering the sweet owner of Nesting Crows over this small matter. Which was far from a small matter, but they didn’t want to upset the silver haired protective mama crow. 

 

Ennoshita still didn’t know what the small matter was but he was glad to help, he had met up with Akaashi. Akaashi said Shoyo hadn’t been to class, the poor swim instructor had a bandage still on his bruised head. Chemistry was dangerous, Chikara thought he would stick to literature. If he could get around having to take a class with a certain instructor. 

 

He had kind of stumbled on a silently crying Hinata, the younger omega wasn’t sobbing at all. Just trembling with big crocodile tears somehow this was worse and Chikara was there dropping his bag and wrapping arms around the shorter boy. 

 

“Are you alright? Did someone hurt you?” Chikara was scenting his friend running hands through the orange locks searching for distress other than the scent of fear, sadness and loss.

 

“I just love him so much and I don’t want to give him to anyone else but what am I supposed to do?  I’m so tired of running. But people will be hurt.”

 

Tanaka received the  _ ‘I found him ‘  _ text and let out a heavy sigh of relief, he was wearing his off duty clothes as was Kageyama. Daichi didn’t want to stress Suga and Tooru out more than they already had been over Yamaguchi’s attack. Apparently the boss would debrief the head of Nesting Crows once baby crow was securely in the nest for lack of better word. 

 

Tanaka didn’t know what to expect when Daichi told him Soto had been physically pursuing Hinata at school today. He didn’t understand how anyone could get physical with an omega especially one Hinata’s size. He was tiny and the embodiment of sunshine. There was something about him that brought out a smile in everyone. How did he even fall for someone as douchey as Soto? The man was dripping slim and over confidence he bragged about himself without anything to back it up.

 

Tanaka despised people like this, his own alpha father and sister raised him better. You work hard for everything and nothing was ever free, but it gave you the right to brag and brag he did. After all the loudest rooster in the hen house attracted the most chickens. He was proud of his accomplishments and of his well toned body. A few omegas, betas and hell even an alpha here and there had complimented him. He had dated all groups he wasn’t shy. However none compared to the beauty that was Ennoshita Chikara. He smiled thinking of the quiet Ennoshita, the dark haired omega was the opposite. 

 

And now the younger omega was holding Hinata in a tight hug scenting the top of his head, rubbing circles into his back. Red hot anger shot through Tanaka had Soto hurt the omega, the alpha would definitely break every bone in that bastard’s face if he had.

 

“It’s alright. “ Ennoshita gave a small laugh, so was this not so serious? Was it an omega thing? Tanaka ran a nervous hand over his buzzed cut head. Saeko-nee had warned him saying _ ‘Is this an omega thing’ _ was insulting. She had come home with a handprint on her cheek as a result and her brother took quick note. 

 

So now he was standing awkwardly unnoticed wondering if he should fuck off somewhere and call Kageyama. Instead he sent a text letting him know what parking lot they were closest too. 

 

Hinata was whipping his face thanking the still unnoticed Tanaka for the tissue he offered. “Now Hinata tell me what’s wrong.” Chikara sighed. “Who’s going to take who from you?”

 

“Eiji was here, I don’t know how I didn’t notice him. He’s never showed up like this on campus I mean there was that one time after that party when I first met him, and he would normally just drop me off. But this time he pulled me between the two english buildings.Where the sun barely hits-” Chikara let the omega talk knowing that Shoyo sometimes got off track when he was nervous or excited. The orange haired boy sensed this and shook his head blowing his nose. “I would have ran if I had seen him first. He was mad Chikara. Chi, he said that Kageyama-kun had urinated on his desk and punched him.”   
  


Ennoshita’s eyes widened trying to see the stoic alpha doing something like this. “Really?” Hinata nodded and swallowed.

 

“He also said that Iwaizumi-san had beat him up. Or sucker punched him. His face did look bad.”

 

“Serves him right, he probably ran his mouth to the two officers. I didn’t think either were the type to lose their temper.”

 

“They aren’t.” Tanaka added, hands in his jean pockets, he wore a long sleeved black shirt with a yellow handprint and the bold letters insufferable underneath in english. “However if the right or wrong words are said it will set both of them off. That bastard Eiji said the wrong thing about you Hinata and after he did what he did to your dorm before you moved. I think Kageyama-kun was just getting him back. As far as Iwaizumi-san don’t tell anyone especially Oikawa-san but Eiji had made an off color comment about the grand king and Iwaizumi let him have it. They had to carry that idiot Soto out.”

 

Hinata’s eyes were wide and he looked back to Ennoshita for confirmation. The other omega just looked amazed and amused all at once. 

 

“So they are in trouble.” Hinata whispered eyes starting to water. “It’s my fault. If I never would have run, if I had just gone with Eiji-kun that night he wouldn’t have chased me. He keeps chasing me. I’m sick of it. But today he said he would have his family pull strings like they always do. Like they had Natsu kicked out of her private school. I-I never wanted anything to do with him. ” Hinata clung to Ennoshita now forgetting his audience. “I met him at a party and he just wouldn’t leave me alone. He seemed so nice but he was so persistent.” 

 

“Easy, Sho-chan.” Chikara tried to calm his young friend, the boy’s scent was anxious and his breathing was coming in gasps. Small hands gripped the taller omega’s forearms, honeyed eyes were wide almost begging to be believed.

 

“No one doubts you. Sho, this isn’t your fault. He’s a predator, once they lock on it’s almost impossible to get away.” Ennoshita knew this it caused him to shiver. “Just breath. “

 

“ I keep trying to get away he hurts me everytime, and it’s okay but he goes after my friends. This-this time he can’t touch my sister because she’s under another name and stays in a dorm on campus in a mixed school. It’s not private like last time. He doesn’t have that leverage so he’s trying to use something else.” Hinata rubs at his eyes. “ I love Tobio though Chi. Kageyama-kun I mean. And I don’t want to give him up. Eiji said I have to move in with him and he’ll leave Iwaizumi and Kageyama alone. If I don’t then it will be like how Suga lost business and Oikawa-san lost that really good job at the hospital. But I don’t want to let him go.” Ennoshita was angry he hated Soto and had no idea all this was going on with his friend. 

 

“Shoyo you are not alone. You don’t have to keep carrying this. Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Ennoshita asked leaning down to be at eye level with the shorter boy whose face was red and blotchy.

 

“I didn’t want Suga to hate me, or Tooru, or any of you. You are all the family I have left. I’m just tired of being scared and I can’t run anymore.” Shoyo’s head was hanging low, his anxiety peeking he felt so dizzy and lost. 

 

Kageyama’s growl cut through the tension and Tanaka was glad for it, he was at a loss for anything to say. The distress in the air was so foreign to him he was used to being around alphas having been raised by alphas. 

 

His dark haired friend? Housemate? Whatever, was there in a few long strides his own face flushed his chest heaving. Despite his well toned physique the man had been running across the large campus. 

 

Hinata froze like a bunny cornered by a predator, and Ennoshita moved away not out of fear. Instead the tall omega, knew that the alpha would not hurt Shoyo. Ennoshita had been raised by alphas his whole life even part of it he didn’t remember. He could read Kageyama’s determination and a small smile played across his usually expressionless almost tired looked face. Eyes flickered downwards, the alpha had something in his clenched fist that Tanaka-san hadn’t seen and neither had Sho-chan. However all would be revealed and Ennoshita grinned wider,  _ good, _ he thought ,  _ these two deserve happiness. _

 

“Then stop running dumbass.” Kageyama grabbed the small omega’s right arm  causing the younger boy to flinch but the alpha was tying something around Shoyo’s small pale wrist. “I was going to give this to you at lunch but we were interrupted.” Tear swollen eyes stared down at leather strapped object with a simple coin it linked to, not just a coin but a symbol of a sun when the light caught it several orange and gold colors reflected off it’s not fully silver surface. “I wanted permission to court you.” and Hinata’s breath caught, his head snapped up so quick that Ennoshita wondered if Shoyo had whiplash. 

 

Golden eyes wide with wonder stared up at Kageyama. Ennoshita pulled Tanaka away to give the two some privacy. Tanaka was just gawking without trying to hide his curiosity. This was the first real life love confession he had ever seen. Ennoshita didn’t realize he had slipped his hand into the bigger one of the officer, he was sure his own cheeks were burning red now that he did.

 

“I totally didn’t see that going in that direction.” Tanaka muttered pulling the back of Ennoshita’s hand to tap his broad chest. Forgetting their hands were even linked, he continued to talk and gesture completely unaware.  Ennoshita on the other hand was trying to calm his thundering heart, his cheeks burned brighter and his legs almost faltered as the two were walking towards the car. The tall officer was doing this without even taking notice, Chikara was sure of it, oh god why did he suddenly feel like he was going to internally combust. 

 

“Now the hard part Ennoshita-kun. Do you have class for the rest of the day? Someone needs to be there when he makes his statement. Although after that outburst I think he’ll be more calm. Poor little guy just needed to get some of that out.” Tanaka signed tapping his mouth with his fist, Ennoshita gasped feeling warm breath against his knuckles.  

 

Tanaka was about to ask what was wrong, did Ennoshita have a fever his face was flushed. However the alpha never got the chance, Kageyama was half carrying half walking his newly established courtmate towards the car waiting in the parking lot.Well it was Daichi’s seeing how they all shared the one car on their days off if they needed it and today they needed it. 

”Come on let’s get this over with.” The alpha snarled and Hinata threw the other couple a shy look. 

 

**_~0~_ **

  
  


Daichi was grumbling how he was shown up and beaten to the punch by Kageyama King of cold feelings. The alpha most known for making the warmest of weather feel like christmas had purposed courtship to an omega. Dammit, Daichi would never be allowed to live this down by Iwaizumi. Well tonight, Daichi would definitely make a dinner date with Suga-san and from there he would give the omega the delicate silver bracelet he had picked out. It was made of several silver chains, the chains looked fragile but like Koushi it was stronger than it looked. And of course the little white gold charm spoke for itself.  

 

Daichi focused on the task at hand, he knew he would receive some blowback for not contacting Suga right away when this whole issue with Hinata started. He would take that, but the omega had looked wrecked when Yamaguchi had been attacked. Daichi wanted this to all be just something that was caught before it snowballed. It wasn’t keeping secrets he was just doing what a good officer did, he would report back to command when there was something to report. The main thing was Shoyo was safe, Daichi felt secure in the fact that Iwaizumi was with Tooru and Suga today. Tanaka was sticking close to Ennoshita, and from the way the usually calm and quiet housekeeper was blushing Tanaka was definitely being his charming self. 

 

In fact the two were holding hands when they entered the building, that was new. 

 

Ennoshita tried to find the right words, he promised Hinata he would go with him, the orange ball of sunshine was sitting in the front seat not speaking as Kageyama drove quietly to the station. Ennoshita continued to hold to Tanaka’s warmth, usually the omega hated to be crowded by an alpha. His father and brothers were all very overbearing they constantly treated him like a fragile piece of glass that would shatter at any moment. 

He figured it came from the circumstances they had come to know him. He didn’t remember anything before his life with his family, but his father always grew angry when asked. Chikara had once come across a picture in an old ledger forgotten at the back of a closet. The picture was a boy with a terrified look on his bruised dirty face. He wore just an oversized dirty t-shirt bruises lining his naked legs and a cast on his right arm. Next to him was Chikara’s father a much younger version, holding a bowl of food looking just as lost as the unknown child. Chikara knew that the pup was him, but he felt no connection to that version of him. 

 

However, because of the drunkard that offered him as payment for debts incurred to the bookie, said bookie would always see Chikara as the scared broken pup. Chikara could handle himself, besides things always tended to get messy when his now straight as an arrow adopted family got involved. 

 

They managed to scare off anyone who dared show interest not that Chikara would have too many. He wasn’t an idiot or unrealistic he lived in the now, he isn't attractive. Well he wasn’t ugly, but he was too tall and unlike Suga and Tooru with their slender looks he was far from their curved leaness. He had no curve to him, flat as a rail really, Tanaka-san was tall with broad shoulders and well toned abs. Very well toned, almost illegally so. The man was gorgeous and he stood a foot taller and his arms, Chikara closed his eyes pushing this all aside. 

 

There was no use in daydreaming about things he could never have, it was best to just remain focused. Still, the alpha was holding  **_HIS_ ** hand, not anyone else's he was holding Chikara’s hand. Ennoshita Chikara’s, sure the alpha didn’t have the look of what Tanaka was attracted to, ie the posters and AVs in Tanaka’s room. So he would remember this later when all was said and done and the omega was sitting alone in his room finishing homework. 

 

That aside, he needed his hand back unless Tanaka wanted to follow the two into the room where an officer was waiting to take Shoyo’s statement. 

 

“Uh, Tanaka-san.” Ennoshita bit his lip glancing down at their joined fingers, even getting out of the car the alpha had kept a light conversation going. The alpha gave Chikara a confused look,

“ Yes?”

 

“My hand.” Ennoshita managed to not stutter coming to realize the taller man had not even realized what he was doing. God, it was adorable seeing the alpha start to stammer, and stumble over his words. He was still making his apologies for being so forward hands gesturing but  fingers still kept Chikara’s own hand firmly captive. 

 

Hinata despite himself giggled turning into his courtmate with a grin. 

 

“Will you just let the poor guy go you idiot!” Kageyama growled outside the interview room. 

 

“Yes. Hands, sorry. I’m so sorry. Here you go.” Tanaka released the smaller hand, placing it gently against the blushing omega’s chest. Wishing inwardly to have his life ended now, oh god the embarrassment. How could he be such an idiot! He was totally too forward touching the omega like that without permission. He rubbed his palms against his eyes leaning his head back ignoring the laughter from Daichi-san and even that asshole Kageyama. No one had told him he was practically holding Ennoshita captive, god at least it wasn’t the hand that was healing. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Hinata entered the room with a rather large officer by the name of Yamamoto, both Ennoshita and Hinata hesitated going into the suddenly small room. The leather jacket wearing officer was looming and frightening, so Tanaka who was equal in size followed his friends inside. Moral support, he didn’t like the sour of the two omega’s fear.  

 

“Back up Yamamoto ya bastard! You’re scaring them!”

 

“Sorry.” The big mohawked officer mumbled. He was pulled from his undercover work to take a statement, this was ridiculous. However the little omega looked terrified and boss said it was important that it wasn’t anyone connected to the grey bachelor house. Yamamoto glanced at the taller omega, he was cute, he smelled like apricots and sugar cookies. 

 

The hardened cop didn’t like the sour of anxiety of fear it made him growl low, this only caused both omegas to flinch. The small orange haired one whimpered and Tanaka was suddenly leaning over the table growling. 

 

“Rein it in man, or I’ll have to do it myself.” Ryuu meant it too, ballsy. 

 

Taketora rolled his eyes and held his breath, he’d like to see the country bumpkin try. 

 

“Please, my friend has been through a lot can we just get this started.” Ennoshita put an arm around the trembling Shoyo.

 

“Sure. Alright. Tanaka wanna stand back. I promise to behave.” Yamamoto rolled his eyes again fingers twitching yearning for a cigarette. He could smell that the orange haired kid was scented by someone. Damn, that was a familiar scent, maybe he knew the guy. However the sleepy eyed omega Mr. sugar cookies and apricots could be fair game, not that he wasn’t into sunflowers and cinnamon. Nah. That familiar stink on the young orange haired omega mixed with the fear and anxiety wasn’t worth the hassle. Maybe he could talk to the sleepy eyed omega when this was all over, he was done banging ex prostitutes  and skanky informants anyway. 

 

The young omega narrowed his sleepy eyes at the mohawked cop, “Can we please start now.” Oh, so he did have a backbone, well he may just give Yamamoto a run for his money after all.  Tanaka let out another growl, and officer Yamamoto sighed heavily pulling out the folder he had been handed on his way in. 

 

“Alright. “ He growled starting the video recorder, glancing at the name on the folder, “Please state your name, secondary gender and birthdate for the record.”

 

Shoyo had done this once before, he had done it all he squeezed his eyes shut pushing back the fear. He took a deep breath, feeling Ennoshita tighten his arm around his shoulders. Tanaka was behind him too. Maybe this time they would listen, maybe things would actually be alright.  He would do this for Kageyama and Iwaizumi-san. 

 

“My name is Hinata, Hinata Shoyo, omega-” He started, and stated his birthday for the bored alpha with the scary mohawk. They guy looked more Yakuza then police officer, he smelled of cigarettes, and other things the innocent omega couldn’t place. The alpha’s natural scent was lost under the other scents that suffocated his, and Shoyo almost felt sorry for the man across from him. How was his mate supposed to respond to that kind of a scent?

 

Before Shoyo knew it he was spilling all his darkest secrets, the horrible things that Eiji made him do even when he said no. The things he said, the taunts and bruises. Shoyo didn’t look up at the officer across from him, he didn’t dare look at anyone, he couldn’t take their disgust. 

 

He came to the part where he met officer Sawamura, and how today Soto had threatened Iwaizumi-san and Kageyama unless he agreed to move in with Sato.  

 

Ennoshita handed Shoyo another tissue, the omega hadn’t even realized he was clutching a used one. Yamamoto had been looking through the picture evidence, there were three different past incidences, two had picture evidence, and one was a filed complaint. Then today the young omega removed his gray pull over to reveal the bruising on his upper arms, hell the bruises from the past incidents were still there. 

 

Yamamoto understood now, this omega’s scent, he was Kageyama Tobio’s courtmate. Uh, the guy’s scent was all over the college student. Well good for the King, bad for Sato. This explained the epic beat down and the desk marking. Hilarious, but why Iwaizumi-san? That guy was usually way more put together and under control of his alpha instincts. What had that idiot Sato said, who else had he threatened to cause that sort of damage?

 

Who had lost the last incident reports? Yamamoto almost felt bad for the culprit, Kageyama had connections. Not that the guy ever used them, but his father was a politician, higher up on the food chain then Sato’s. Fuck, this was going to be interesting. 

 

“That’s good enough then, uh. Hinata-kun.” Yamamoto turned shut the folder, flinching inwardly at the pictures of a bruised face, of broken ribs and fingers. Domestics weren’t his thing, he needed a cigarette and a drink. “We’ll call if we need anything more. There’s more than enough here for a restraining order.”

 

Not that it ever kept assholes like Sato from walking right through the red tap to unleash his own kind of retaliation. Fuck, the bastard, he was a fucking cop! How could he do this to some kid, this omega looked so small in comparison to well anyone. Sick bastard!

 

Yamamoto wanted to puke looking at the first set of pictures, that first time that the omega had sought help. 

 

The door was opening and Tanaka was escorting the sniffling little guy out, it took guts though to do this. The boy was trying to save his friends, those were Yamamoto’s fellow officers. 

 

Kageyama growled low at Tanaka and Yamamoto, “I’m taking him somewhere safe. If you’re done. He needs to rest.”

 

Now that was definitely a shocker, the King actually spoke, and not only did he speak but he was being protective of someone. 

 

“It’s fine.” Yamamoto held up his hands watching the two  make their way towards the exit. The mohawked alpha called out to Ennoshita, “Oi,” he grinned, “You are a good friend.” 

 

“I know.” Ennoshita replied not withholding his disapproval. “I don’t need you to tell me that.”

 

“So you want to have a drink with me after this? I mean that was a lot to hear, and you did good keeping him calm.”

 

“Yeah, it’s too bad you are shit at the same.” Ennoshita hated guys like this, these kind of smug assholes hung out in his father’s bar all the time. He rolled his eyes, obviously the mohawked officer was a hardened undercover but did he have to be such a dick. That and Chikara didn’t like how the other openly looked him over. It reminded him too much of his english professor, that bastard still didn’t understand the word no. 

 

“Fuck the hell off!” Tanaka suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the officer had been talking to officer Sawamura. 

 

Chikara usually hated when alphas were overprotective but in this instance he felt relief. “Ennoshita is far too good for the likes of you Yamamoto, go find one of your informant sluts.”

 

Yamamoto shrugged, raising an eyebrow, so that was how it was. Sugar cookies and apricots was already taken. Well not that the guy knew it, but Ryuu wasn’t exactly an gentleman judging by his porn collection. 

 

“Eh, coming from a hit it and quit it guy like you? That’s pretty funny!” The alpha winked at Chikara, “See ya around sugar cookies!” 

 

Tanaka growled taking a threatening step forward, however he was cut off by Sawamura that boy scout. “Hey! What’s the problem?”

 

“Nothing Sarge, nothin. I’ll be headin out.” Yamamoto waved straightening his black leather jacket he whistled down the nearly empty hall.

 

Daichi was about to say more when a call came over the radio, a call that made his blood run cold. 


	18. Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hospitals, confessions and some lovey dovey shiz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!!! HERE's an extra long chapter to make up for it! Also pay attention to tags and warnings. Thanks!!! LOVE LOVE LOVES to you all!

Daichi exploded through the doors of the waiting room, he was still in uniform so no one dared to step in his way to question him. When he stopped at the desk, “My friends, they were brought here. An off duty officer where-Iwaizumi Hajime, Sugawara Koushi and Oika-” his scent was strong and demanded submission, some of the omega medical personnel walking the halls whimpered in response. Even the betas and alphas within in the area felt their legs tremble and nearly give way, this was a dominant alpha searching for what belonged to him.

 

“Oh, it’s officer thighs! Wow, that’s such great timing.” Oikawa’s sing song voice nearly brought the tense alpha to his own knees. He turned away from the desk, leaving the trembling red headed woman in yellow scrubs to put her head on the desk and exhale.

 

Daichi ignored all of this, that chirping voice instantly anchored his near feral state and the familiarity of the voice was almost, almost instantly calming. He had to see Suga, he needed to be sure the omega was alright, and that Hajime his long time friend was fine. They both needed to be okay, hearing Oikawa’s usual tone and his scent of citrus and lavender somehow grounded the officer. 

 

“Come on officer, come sit, I’m supposed to be the one in shock.” Oikawa pouted patting a chair next to him. He noticed that Kageyama, and Hinata were just catching up to the well toned alpha. The small omega’s eyes were bright and fearful until he saw his friend and relief lessened chibi’s tension. 

 

“Where-” Daichi demanded ignoring the chair or anyone else, his dark focus on the tall omega now standing. 

 

“Daichi. Listen to the guy he’s a nurse, and a damn good one. Just sit down, we’ll find out more after the doctor is done with the scans.” Asahi was in uniform sitting behind a pale Oikawa. Daichi frowned, the chocolate eyed omega was pale, and bruised. How the hell had he missed that! Was he injured anywhere else? And when did the bunned giant get there? Why was he so close to the injured Oikawa, the omega smelled of Suga and Hajime.

 

“Asahi?” Daichi’s voice was more snarl then a question, Hinata started to tremble clutching his alpha in response. 

 

The bigger alpha held his hands up “I was first on scene with officers. By the time I got there Suga was awake and coherent, just a little dizzy and Oikawa-san had Iwaizumi-san ready for transport, he did a better job than anyone I’ve ever worked with. So let’s be calm. “ Asahi made sure to stay still knowing his friend was just responding to the anxiety of having someone close to you injured. Alpha instincts in these situations were a pain in the ass to combat even for well trained good natured alphas like Daichi-san. Lucky for them all, Oikawa remained unphased, his scent kept a calm scent around them.

 

“Why thank you big guy.” The omega patted the big alpha’s shoulder, then pointed to a chair on the other side of him.

 

“Sit! Because when Suga is released he’s going to be angry if I let any of you get into a fight due to your stupid feral natures. Besides stories are so much more dramatic if I’m the one telling it and standing. “

 

Daichi didn’t understand how the other man could joke, Suga was injured possibly bleeding out. He was hurt! Oikawa’s shirt was ripped at the collar, there were scratches and bruises around his neck, arms and neck. How the fuck was he calm?

 

“Daichi-san.” Hinata reached out placing a small warm hand on the alpha’s clammy arm. 

“Please, if the grand king says it’s going to be alright, it’s best to believe him.”

 

Daichi allowed himself to sit stiffly, his heart was another matter, it threatened to beat out of his chest.

 

“We were caught off guard.” Oikawa started, his tone was serious now and the thin smile gone from his face. Daichi made out several bruises starting to purple just at the edges of the omega’s straight jaw line, and the left side of the omega’s face right at the cheekbone there was swelling. 

 

The officer’s observant nature took in the ruffled clothes, the bruises around the omega’s neck, distinctive fingerprints, the torn collar. Bruises dotted his arms, lines where someone had grabbed and forcibly held a left forearm, a right wrist. Bloody knuckles where bone had hit bone. 

 

“Stop looking at me like a victim. I’m not in one of those hospital rooms, and I’ve already given my statement to officer idiot that was here before you. He tried to be consoling, it took everything in me not to put him on his ass. Seriously who does the sensitivity training for you cops? Not all omegas need to be consoled or like to be touched. Really he has nothing on Iwa-chan in looks or personality, and we all know Iwa-chan has a shitty personality. “

 

“What was his name?” Kageyama demanded. “What did he say or do-”

 

“Hold on their Tobio-chan.” Oikawa shook his head with a smile wagging a finger jokingly his voice playful. However Tooru felt touched seeing how the three alphas bristled as if ready to go find the offending man. He wasn’t one to need protecting but it was almost sweet. And maybe these three were friends? Suga had always said it was important to make friends. 

 

“No. He was just condescending. He thought I was going to swoon or something. I don’t swoon, I’m not some damsel omega needing an alpha to put me right. Anyway. Please don’t beat up officer Yuji, and who really leaves their personal phone number on the same card that has a case number. The man is a hopeless flirt, I should know.” Tooru wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

“That guy is ballsy.” Asahi winced shaking his head. “He has no self preservation. Iwaizumi-san won’t appreciate that.” 

 

“I’m sorry if I seem rude. I’m glad you’re okay. But. Please, just-” Daichi breathed out. “I need to know. You said Suga was awake and you say he’s alright but where is he? The Yuji thing we’ll talk about after. I’ll personally deal with him.”

 

“No. It’s fine. I don’t need you to talk to that Yuji guy. As far as Suga. Dadchi-san. He’s alright.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, buying some time biting the inside of his bruised cheek, he owed them some sort of explanation. At least part of one, his eyes fell on a trembling Hinata, maybe it would help his own little bird. 

 

“I’ll start from the semi beginning. It may surprise you all to know I had an fiance, once. He wasn’t the kindest but I was young and in love. We had been childhood friends. And he asked me to marry him when we graduated highschool, it was shortly after he started working at his father’s company. He came from some well off family. Whatever. “ Oikawa licked his lips clasping his eyes, controlling his breathing and his scent. 

 

Daichi caught the slight tremble and he suddenly realised the omega was holding it together just barely. The alpha wanted to reach out and offer reassurance but knew it wouldn’t be welcomed. 

 

“Things. Things didn’t work out. I don’t know what it was but it’s like some switch flipped in him and he suddenly wasn’t the same man I loved. He was aggressive, more and more. I thought it was work stress or just me. Because I know I can be somewhat of a challenge. “ Hinata stfened he wanted to object wanted to protest. Oikawa was his hero, so was Suga-san! They were so strong and were never afraid to be themselves. How dare anyone make Oikawa feel differently! That wasn’t fine, it wasn’t okay. Did Oikawa-san still feel that way? Hinata was pulled from his inner turmoil as his friend continued. 

 

“One night he took it too far, I mean. He had always hit me but nothing too brutal the occasional broken rib or black eye. But, but this time. It was different.” Oikawa wrapped his arms around his waist. To the three alpha’s he looked so uncharacteristically small almost fragile. 

 

“Ocasional?” Daichi fumed hating the faceless alpha, wanting to find him and choke the life from him slowly. He felt his own protective scent start to saturate the air, Kageyama and Asahi’s responded in like. 

 

Hinata whimpered taking a seat next to Daichi, Kageyama sat next to his courtmate. The younger alpha had an arm around Hinata but didn’t look away from Oikawa, trying to imagine a more docile omega. It was almost a painful idea, Oikawa-san wasn’t someone to oppress, it was like clipping a bird’s wings.

 

The young alpha suddenly wanted to find Sato even more and make him feel the humiliation and pain he caused in Shoyo. He wanted to find the faceless ex fiance of Oikawa-san and do the same. 

 

“ It’s alright. Like I said we live and we learn. So, as I was saying. He took it too far that night. And if Suga hadn’t shown up when he did, if he hadn’t called the police, I don’t know if I would be here telling you this story. I’m not telling you this for pity. So keep that shit to yourselves, and it’s a whatever story. I’d appreciate we not all spread it around. I don’t need the taint of that fucker anywhere near the me you all know. As I was saying, he was sent to prison, even his family couldn’t avoid that.”

 

Kageyama could see Asahi’s questioning face, an alpha didn’t just go to prison for domestic violence. Daichi and Kageyama knew why the monster had been sent away, and in their eyes it made the tall tenacious omega a true hero. 

 

He was everything that should be held up and honored. The older alpha could see why Suga valued his friend, and hearing that Suga had some part to play in Oikawa’s story intrigued him even more then he had been.

 

“ I don’t even know how he found me. I thought they sent letters to warn you when ex abusive alpha  psychopaths were released. Anyway must have missed that letter, but he found me.” Tooru’s voice lowered to a near whisper as he repeated himself “He found me.” Daichi held himself back from reaching out to the brown haired omega, then just as quickly Tooru was back to his story. “Suga and Iwa-chan went to my apartment to start dinner. Iwa-chan had been so kind to be a practice dummy for my defensive class. Suga and I were going to make him dinner, but I was running behind. “ 

 

Oikawa took another deep breath, his hands on his hips, he exhaled, “That bastard hit Iwa-chan first and Suga said he was lucky enough to catch on and tried to find something in my stupid kitchen. My ex grabbed him and slammed him against the floor knocking him out. “ 

 

Daichi snarled hearing this he was nearly out of his chair, but Hinata and Oikawa’s mixed scents kept him anchored. He concentrated on the words of the tall omega, realizing Tooru still had yet to say the attackers name, as if referring to him as a bastard or some unfamiliar name it made it less real. He knew the backstory, and it was painful to watch the chocolate eyes usually so full of cheek and confidence refuse to meet anyone's. 

 

  
“So, he thought I was going to be easily jumped.” Oikawa was angry now, his bruised and bloody knuckles were fisted at his side. “I swore I would never be a victim and-” The omega was having trouble breathing, he bit his lip, turning away briefly not wanting the others to see his embarassing state. The rawness that monster brought out of him. The pain in his jaw flared up from memory and the emptiness in his womb clawing at him from within. Oikawa would never say how terrified he was of sleeping in his own bedroom, how it only brought back nightmares. Even now he was so weak.

 

“He’s in a coma.” Asahi was standing up making eye contact with Daichi, the two could tell that the omega wasn’t as okay as he appeared. They moved to steady the tall omega, instincts wanting to offer protection and security. However the omega flinched away and hissed, catching himself he started to apologize, only to be cut off by his chibi-chan.

 

Hinata was the first to move in past the tall alphas, ducking under the strong scents that normally would  have caused him to be sick with fear. 

 

“It’s going to be okay. You said Suga and officer Iwaizumi were okay.” His small arms wrapped around the thin waist and pulled the taller omega to him burying his face in Tooru’s chest.

 

Oikawa relaxed leaning down to rest his chin on the smaller boy’s nest of orange fluff. His shaking hands combing through the orange tresses. Tooru sighed calmed almost immediately by the familiar scent of cinnamon, sunflowers and-what was that? The boy was heavily scented, ha, Suga owed him twenty dollars. The sharp chocolate brown eyes caught the bracelet around the chibi’s wrist. 

 

_ Good for you two _ . Tooru smiled softly before pulling free from the small omega. 

 

“Yes, Iwa-chan and Suga were both responding. Suga was being hard headed about having the scans to be sure there wasn’t any internal issues. He actually was lucky enough to just have a bump to the head, no concussion this far. He had a little cut where his head hit the ground but head wounds tend to look worse than they are.  Iwa-chan was clipped by a metal pipe just at the back of the head, but his shoulder and back took the majority of the hit. Because it was head though there was a lot of blood and it looked worse than it was. Head wounds always do. He was in and out of consciousness before the ambulance showed.” the omega was taking Shoyo’s small wrist into his languid fingers inspecting the bracelet absentmindedly. 

 

“Iwa-chan had ten stitches and some deep tissue bruising, but he’ll live. He’ll most likely be staying overnight, and his pride will be wounded longer. Because I saved him, I can just hear him now. He’ll be a pain to listen to while he recovers and Suga should be-”

 

“I told them I was fine!” Suga’s aggravated tone cut Oikawa’s explanation off. Daichi was on his feet and in two long strides he was lifting the silver haired omega up into his arms. Without thought to their surroundings the alpha was scenting the omega. 

 

He sniffed the smaller boy with the beautiful mole under his eye, the taint of another alpha was there as well as the coppery scent of blood. He huffed and pulled the thin body against his solid form rubbing his chin over the silver head causing the the omega to wince. Then whine softly due to the aggressive pheromones being let off by the officer holding him so tightly. 

 

**_Shit.Hurt.Omega.Mine!_ ** He growled at the would be cause of his omega’s pain. Realizing through a haze of instinct he was force scenting an omega that wasn’t his.  _ Yet. Suga wasn’t his YET.  _

 

Everyone was standing now looking at the two in shock, Suga’s slender fingers were clutching at Daichi’s shirt front. The sweet smell of vanilla and honeysuckle was filling the alpha’s lungs and he refused to let go. He had to be sure this wasn’t a dream, that his Suga was safe. 

 

Oikawa had a smirk on his face and his pains and anxiety were half forgotten watching the officer, a good man embrace Suga protectively. Normally he would be restraining an alpha for daring touch Suga without expressed permission. However this time he wasn’t troubled, with consent he could see how much Suga needed this.  _ Safe. Safe.  _ That’s what Daichi’s scent offered, it wasn’t selfish it expressed protective warmth. And Oikawa almost felt a little lonely knowing he would be giving his oldest friend away very soon. 

 

“Oh, shit! Suga. I’m so sorry.” Daichi pulled away enough to look down and examine the silver haired omega’s face, but not totally releasing him. Suga’s face was bruised on the right side there was dried blood just at the hairline it stained his beautifully soft hair. Glancing down at the omega’s wrists he could make out rope burns and his anger flared up, that alpha was lucky he was in a coma, because Daichi wanted to kill him. Wanted to hurt, to maim. 

 

“I’m okay. Hey, I’m okay. Thank you.” The omega put his head against the alpha’s chest biting an already swollen bruised lip when he heard the powerful thumping of the strong heart within. He hesitated and pulled away, his beautiful honey brown eyes meeting the dark nearly black of the alpha’s. They spoke silently, and Daichi allowed the omega to step out of his grasp, the silver haired boy went to his tall friend and pulled him in for a hug. 

 

Hinata stepped back pulling Kageyama away, “We’ll get some vending machine drinks.” 

 

“I have some paperwork to do. I’ll be just down stairs let me know when Iwaizumi-san wakes up.”  Asahi made himself scarce as well, a slight blush to his cheeks. Daichi sat down and allowed the two omega’s their space without letting either one out of his sight. He felt a sudden overprotectiveness extending to Oikawa, he didn’t stop to think of why. He just knew that these nesting crows all had become very important to him and his friends. Even more so seeing how they were all willing to put themselves in the way of danger to keep his officers safe. 

 

“He came back Suga, he came back. But I beat him this time. I beat him. I won. I won Suga. It felt good. For my son, for me. I kicked him until I couldn’t breathe.” The omega whispered into his friends shoulder trying to hold back sobbs, but he was too tired to keep fighting.

 

“Sssh, yes. Yes you did. You saved us both! You saved all of us. Iwaizumi-san will be okay because you were quick on your feet, you beat that monster into submission and then you took care of us.”  Suga held his friend against him, it wasn’t the same outcome as last time. Tooru wasn’t bloodied on the floor fighting to breathe, it wasn’t Suga that had to threaten the alpha. The sneering unapologetic monster that looked at the smaller omega with a can of alpha spray and a taser in his hands. Shouting and trembling fighting submissive instincts. Suga let out a slow breath rubbing his cheek against his friends wet one, it wasn’t the same. Not this time, never again.

  
  


“It’s over now. He won't be coming after us. You saved us. We are safe. Officer Iwaizumi will be alright.” Tooru scrubbed at his eyes with his shaking hands, smearing blood from his knuckles on his cheeks. 

 

“Tooru, you need to rest too.” Suga whispered leading his friend into the uncomfortable white plastic chair. Daichi was hovering now he had somehow left and returned with a small first aid kit without anyone noticing. 

 

“Let’s get these at least wrapped, you are just as hard headed as that idiot Hajime. Don’t you dare argue either. I’m doing this.” Daichi bit out opening the kit placing it on a chair on the left of Tooru. The omega smiled at Suga and slumped his shoulders in defeat, the taller boy rested his head on Suga’s welcoming shoulder.

  
  


“I just want to wait until he wakes up. I need to be sure he’s going to be alright. Don’t tell him I said that. It’ll go straight to his head.” the brown haired omega tried to smile but only managed a trembling frown. “I mean I don’t like him or anything. I just want to make sure he still has a couple brain cells left.” 

 

Daichi continued to clean up the omega’s damaged hands, they seemed so small in his, sure the boy was taller than Daichi but he was like Suga fragile in appearance. Those long fingers weren’t meant for such trauma they were that of an artist’s or a piano player. Daichi heard the omega’s soft whispered confession, it both angered him and broke his heart. 

 

“This was my fault. He could be brain dead and it’s my fault. All of this. I just don’t how the bastard found me.” Tooru clasped his eyes shut, tears dampened his long lashes. 

 

“That’s a load of crap, and you are an idiot if you think otherwise.” Dauchi growled ignoring the looks of shock from the two omegas. “This is  the exhaustion and shock talking. Tooru, they said that officer Iwaizumi will be okay. The nurse told us they’re just letting him wake up on his own. You know as well as I, he’s not some weak pup. The man is built like a brick shithouse for god’s sake. “ Daichi grumbled, “It’s actually annoying, because he knows it. Do you know how hard it was for me in college, I had to beef up just so I didn’t fall behind.” Daichi realized what he was saying and burned bright red, causing both the omega’s to giggle. 

 

The alpha quickly changed the subject, “ I mean it’s not like I was a man whore in college, I mean-fuck. Anyway. Back to you,  stop with this self hate. It doesn’t suit you. Suga help me out here.” The alpha hated this whole talking about feelings bullshit, he wasn’t very good with omega feelings. He lived with a bunch of filthy bachelors, even his little brothers were alphas. 

 

Suga was gently scenting his friend despite the pain he felt in his whole body especially running down the side of his neck. “ Oh, no officer wingman you’re doing just wonderfully.”  Daichi knew his cheeks were burning, he was glad he was done wrapping Tooru’s hands. He was on his feet closing the red metal kit.

 

A nurse came into the waiting room, just as he tossed the used materials.“Oh, officer.” The beta smiled towards Daichi, “Who here is uh,” She exhaled “Shittykawa?” Tooru was on his feet, glaring at the woman that openly appraised Suga’s yet to be claimed officer Thighs. Really, the mutt should have her nose checked, Daichi-san smelled pretty much taken. 

 

“That would be me. I guess.” The omega replied irritably, recognizing the nickname with some relief. 

 

“Officer Iwaizumi-san is asking for you.” The nurse caught the cool glare and straightened her own shoulders looking away from the tall omega. “We don’t usually allow anyone but family back but seeing how he is quite insistent-”

 

“We’ll wait. Go.” Suga waved his friend on. “Go. Don’t keep the poor man waiting.” 

 

Oikawa followed the shorter woman in the god awful pea green scrubs, of all the colors for the blond to choose. His heart pounded in his chest, was Iwa-chan going to be angry at him, blame him? Would he ask the uncomfortable questions? Could Tooru answer the deeper questions that no one had asked when he gave his story. 

 

Could he tell his new friends that he stayed in an abusive relationship and because of it he killed his baby? His fiance, his alpha had killed their unborn child and Tooru was to blame for not leaving the man. Suga had warned him, had urged him even pleaded. Stupid Tooru. Never again. 

 

He would listen to Iwaizumi-san, whatever anger he had, whatever questions. Then he would understand if the alpha didn’t want to ever be friends, let alone something more. Not that Tooru entertained ideas of anything more. Right?

 

Then why did it hurt in his chest thinking that the alpha may not want anything to do with him? He fought the tears that threatened, glancing down at his wrapped knuckles. He was just starting to like the group of alphas. 

 

He was pulled out of his chaotic thoughts by the beta nurses huffing under her breath, “Figures, all the cute ones are taken or gay.” 

 

Tooru wanted to correct her, obviously Iwa-chan wasn’t his. However all ideas or coherent thought blanked out when said alpha in question came into sight. The dark haired alpha was sitting up squinting around the room, blinking past the obvious pain he was feeling having a head injury. Obvious. There were no other bruises on his darker skin, had he tanned to get such a complexion? No that was his natural color, Tooru would know if the man tanned, he had met enough self obsessed alphas to know. Besides Iwa-chan didn’t seem the type of alpha into such vain things. 

 

The hospital gown was tight against the alpha’s well toned biceps. Dear gawd, the awful light blue material never looked sexier on a patient, v’ing down giving just enough exposure of a hairless well toned broad chest. In that name of all that was sacred and holy,  how did they get him into that top? He looked ready to flex out of it, his sleepy eyes were focusing on Tooru with such intensity the omega had forgotten why he was in the room.

 

“Tooru. Thank gods! They wouldn’t tell me if you were hurt or in another room.” The gruff voice snapped the omega out of whatever daze he had been in. He calmed his anxious/aroused scent and reined it in. His tongue shot out to run over his suddenly dry lips, feeling the alpha’s now narrowed eyes moving to such an action with questionable interest. What was going on? Tooru must be exhausted if he was imagining the alpha’s interest. 

 

Haijime wasn’t ever going to view him as anything more than a friend, if he was lucky. He straightened his shoulders he could be a friend, he owed the alpha. He remembered how Iwa-chan had burst through the bedroom door ready to fight, to protect. But that was just instinctual, he had most likely felt bested. Alphas like Hajime weren’t the type that took territorial intruders lightly. 

“Me. You should be more worried for yourself. You have a small bald spot but nothing a little hair gel won't fix once the stitches are out. How do you feel?” Tooru refused to meet the alpha’s gaze.

 

“Like I was hit by a fucking metal pipe-” Hajime’s voice sounded hoarse and the tall omega quickly went to grab a cup of ice water the idiot nurse had just left out of reach. 

 

“Hmm, well that sounds about right. Any nausea? I know you have a headache by your squinting but are you seeing any dots, flares, auras?” 

 

“How about halos?” Hajime sipped from the straw placed at his lips. He noticed the omega’s hands, the knuckles were wrapped. Normally he would feel like an inadequate piece of shit being bested by a lesser alpha, unable to protect what was his. Not that Trashykawa was his.  **_Yet._ ** There was time, time to woo, he after all had some time off, unpaid but it was well worth it. 

 

“Halos? I’ll let the nurse know-” Oikawa put the cup of ice water down on the tray pulling it closer so the alpha could reach it next time. 

 

“No idiot I’m saying you have a halo.” The officer smirked sitting back enjoying the scent of the omega in front of him. Lavender and citrus. He could discreetly take in the scent and play it off as his being drugged up, okay yeah he was a little high. Ah, but this omega was not only beautiful but he was fucking strong as hell and that was hawt. 

 

Damn he wanted to tear the stupid IV from his hand, pull the electrodes that monitored his heart from his chest and just get out of this bed. He wanted, no needed to scent the omega, recalling just how amazing it was to see someone so beautiful stand up to a demon twice his size without flinching. He wasn’t a victim that waited for rescue, he was proactive and oh so fucking sexy. 

 

“I have a halo?” Tooru was growing more and more concerned, he reached out to check for a fever, not trusting that the late shifters in an understaffed city hospital were doing their jobs. 

 

A strong hand shot out and wrapped around his small wrist, well at least his wrist felt tiny swallowed in such a large hand. Most alphas hated his height and reminded him that it wasn’t very attractive, like their words ever bothered him. Okay, maybe a little, but he wouldn’t let them ever see that. 

 

He knew he was cute, he had legs for days and kept them toned, thank you very much. Then this alpha was reminding him of an alpha’s strength, even though he was injured and high on morphine the man was still holding him like this.  And warm lips were suddenly whispering just over the shell of the omega’s ear, a low husky grumble. 

 

“You are an angel.” A shiver ran up Oikawa’s spine.

 

“Ok. I’m going to definitely buzz the nurse. Something is wrong-” Tooru replied breathlessly, trying  to gently pull away only to find himself laying on top of the dark haired alpha. He could easily have freed himself but didn’t want to hurt the alpha anymore than he already was.

 

“You smell delicious, but his scent is on you and it’s pissing me off.” 

 

Tooru held his breath, no this was not happening. Nope, no way was Iwa-chan coming onto him.  Maybe it was an alpha thing, like he felt inadequate due to Oikawa having to defend them instead of the alpha doing his perceived job. 

 

“Woah, Iwa-chan-” Oikawa gasped trying  to put distance between his burning ear and the alpha’s mouth.

 

“Let me scent you. I need you to stay right here where I can see you.”

 

The words were heated against Tooru’s skin burning him deliciously, “You were so fucking hot taking out that asshole. I only wish you would have left some for me. I feel like it should have been a team effort.”  The alpha rubbed his chin over Tooru’s hairline.

 

“What? You said you like submissive-” The omega was lax, unaware that he was giving silent permission to be dominated his own scent filling the room. 

 

“I thought so too. But then I met you. So mouthy and gorgeous. You piss me off and turn me on. And you have a nice wiggle to your ass-” 

 

“Officer Iwaizumi! I knew you were looking at my ass during class! You perv, and when you sober up I’m definitely going to harass you until your dying days!” Tooru was straddling the alpha, unable to move completely off. Not with those strong hands holding his hips in place, Oikawa held back a moan.  

 

“Just let me hold you. Say you’ll lay here with me and let me hold you.” The alpha’s pleading voice and those damn beautiful puppy dog eyes. 

 

Tooru was too tired to believe this bullshit, he couldn’t let his heart dare believe so he fought the urge to give in. 

 

“You don’t believe me, but when I’m out of here. Watch out. You’ll have to fight me with everything you have. Because I’m persistent as hell when I see something I want, I always get it. And I love a challenge.”

 

The alpha brought the bruised wrist to his lips and kissed one then the other, nuzzling into the soft bandaged hands. 

 

“Just stay here with me. I hate hospitals.” The alpha whined.

 

“Fuck. Fine. Since you are obviously holding me captive. Let me tell the others you’re fine. But I’m only staying because I feel responsible. “ 

 

WIN! 

 

“This wasn’t your fault.” Hajime had snaked an arm around the taller man’s waist, he might have a slight headache but that didn’t mean he was weak. 

 

Besides the pain was a dull ache, thanks morphine. Oikawa fit nicely against him, the citrus scent becoming stronger mixing with the lavender undertones, the alpha grinned inwardly knowing he had caught the omega off guard. Good. To get the upper hand he would need to be a few steps ahead of the agile omega. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Suga was bone tired, he was relieved to hear Hinata was going to be staying with Kageyama for a few days. He was even more excited to see the boy was sporting a new piece of jewelry a significant piece of jewelry! Dammit he owed Oikawa twenty dollars. He shivered at the idea of returning to an empty house, Daichi cut that idea out quick. 

 

“Suga, you have sustained injuries and even if the scans say you’re alright and there isn’t any danger, I refuse to leave you to your own devices.” This sounded rehearsed, it was cute and the silver haired omega smiled to himself. 

 

“Oh?” The omega raised a silver eye brow. 

 

“Yes.” The alpha cleared his throat, having yet to remove his arm from around the other’s waist. 

 

“Well then, I guess I should see if some big strong alpha is willing to take care of me.” Making a show of looking around the parking lot. Daichi growled

 

Suga leaned into the muscular arm enjoying the warmth radiating off of the stalkier body. 

 

God he could get used to this, and that was terrifying in a way.

 

“Then it’s settled you’re coming to mine.” Suga was lifted off his feet, arms holding him close a rough cheek rubbing over his head. Then he was reluctantly released, the two made their way back to the car. 

 

Suga would suggest they go to his home but he knew the alpha wanted and needed him surrounded by the protection of pack. He smiled to himself this was the first time anyone had treated him like he was something to treasure. 

 

The car ride was short and silent, mainly because Suga allowed his defenses to fall. The omega just relaxed and leaned into the seat closing his eyes he took in deep pulls of the alpha’s scent. Daichi smelled so delicious, nothing overpowering or too musky. No, not this alpha with his well toned arms and strong thighs, the man was a sculpture’s dream. 

 

Suga smiled to himself, Daich smelled  of worn leather, fresh grass and coffee. Suddenly the omega itched to see what his hands have ever managed to feel over clothing, he wanted to touch the alpha all over. 

 

His thought’s cut off as they pulled up to the gray house, the alpha ever the gentleman was quick to get out and open Suga’s door. 

 

“Wait, Daichi, are you still on duty. Is it okay that you have the police car?”

 

“Ukai-san clocked me out as soon as the call came through. We sometimes take the patrol car home, the next on shift will take it in. And before you ask Hinata and Kageyama were picked up by a private car from the hospital. The Alpha texted me while we were driving the two made it back safely. See.” Daichi showed Suga his phone, the omega smiled with an exhausted sigh.

 

“You’ve managed to appease my every worry thus far.” Suga felt an odd shiver run up his spine, there were silent implications to allowing Daichi to bring him here. He knew he was giving permission to take their, well whatever was between them or not, a step further. The omega felt doubts start to creep in, was he being too forward? What if he was misreading Daichi? 

 

The alpha could just be responding to the situation, he had almost lost his best friend tonight. Wasn’t Suga acting on the need to feel warmth and reassurance due to the same situation? What was he doing? However Daichi’s deep voice broke through his exhaustion and fear. 

 

“Good.” 

 

Suga suddenly feeling shy allowed the alpha’s to take his hand in his own, bringing his free hand to cross over and cup the same hand holding his. He needed the nearness, wanted to absorb the strength radiating off of the strong solid form at his side. The two moved quietly towards the silent house. 

 

The alpha had been feilding text messages about Hajime, but after the injured officer finally woke everyone was satisfied with his last update. Nothing could bring Hajime down, damn if the man wasn’t invincible.  Daichi was greatful Hajime would be released tomorrow, the two had been friends since high school. The idea of losing anyone close almost turned the usually put together Sargent feral. Tonight could have been a lot worse than it had been. 

 

He felt a sudden fear well up in his chest and he had pulled Suga closer to him before unlocking the front door. He scented the omega’s soft gray head careful with any bruises, he needed to feel the reassurance that his omega was safe. 

 

“I’m okay.” Suga sighed into the warm embrace, reading the alpha’s mind he wrapped his thin arms around the solid man’s waist. 

 

“That tickles Daichi.” Suga giggled feeling warm breath against his ear. Daichi decided he liked the musical sound and quickly pushed the door open. 

 

The scent of other alphas in the air had him on edge, even if they were part of his pack.

 

He growled deep and Suga giggled again as he was caught up princess style in the strong man’s arms.

 

“I haven’t even removed my shoes. Alpha.” Suga huffed almost breathless, he rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll take it all off for you.” The deep grumbled washed over the smaller man, causing his cheeks to flush red as the alpha nosed his neck.

 

Daichi had Suga in his room glad for once that he was on the bottom floor, “Suga I need to scent you.” The alpha groaned his lips whispering into the perfect curve belonging to the omega’s ear.

 

Suga was placed on his feet, “I need to hear you say it’s okay. I wont force-”

 

Suga cut the man’s words short his hands capturing the alpha’s face, he had to step on the tips of his toes. “Daichi, please scent me.” The omega grinned into the kiss, lips meeting lips. 

 

Daichi felt the world go still, all he could hear was the thundering of his own heart. Suga’s lips were soft compared to his own chapped ones, the gentle press of flesh to flesh caused his arms to tighten around the smaller body. The dark haired alpha lifted the lean omega into him enjoying the feel of their warmth seeping through his own clothes. The alpha could feel just how much smaller the omega was to next to him, lean, delicate and just as hard. The sweetest scent filled his lungs as if making itself at home and he knew his heart was lost. 

 

The alpha moved a hand to cradle the back of the ashen boy’s head careful once more of any injury. Daichi only wanting to hold Suga firmly in place so that he could coax the omega’s lips to part. Their kiss deepened and Daichi’s senses nearly whited out when his tongue entered the warm cavern that was Suga’s mouth. He tasted just as sweet as he smelled, like honeysuckle and home. 

 

Daichi allowed the omega to come up for air, not fully releasing him the two were standing in the middle of the bedroom. Dark brown eyes were staring down at the omega’s own wide ones, the dim light giving them a glassy appearance. Suga was panting, his cheeks slightly blushed, slender fingers gripping the officer’s buttoned shirt.

 

Suga was breathless, he could only smell the strong scent of the alpha in front of him. Dark eyes were focused on his own gaze, the two coming up for air but Suga wouldn’t mind drowning. He wondered why the alpha had stopped, and realization slowly dawned on him with the spreading warmth building in his chest and running lower. This man, this strong alpha was waiting for a sign from the omega that it was okay to go further.

 

A small smile started to tickle the edge of the omega’s kiss swollen lips, Suga could feel the pounding of the alpha’s heart just under the officer’s uniform.  He slowly brought his hands away from the alpha’s chest, taking a step back so he didn’t have to crane his neck just to see the man’s face. Oh, how Suga wanted to commit to memory every tick, every blink, every expression to memory. Confusion took hold of the dark haired man and once more Suga felt a rush of power. Yes, he was the cause of those expressions, and the scent of arousal in the air. 

 

The alpha was focused on Suga’s every move and it was thrill, a rush of heat spreading from his cheeks pooling in his stomach. That’s all the ashen haired omega needed to shove his jittery nerves aside, hands took the bottom of his borrowed t-shirt. Someone had given it to him to replace the blood stained one. He pulled the gray t-shirt over his head, refusing to acknowledge the slight pain in his shoulder. Nothing would stop him now, he wanted Daichi, he needed the alpha with a hunger he had never experienced. 

 

Those strong arms, that deep grainy voice that caused his exposed flesh to prickle even now just thinking of his touches, his kisses in anticipation. When the alpha realized what the omega was doing his eyes widened and breathing became heavier. Suga refused to release their held eye contact, hands moving to his dark blue skinny jeans. He gave a shy smile to the still fully dressed alpha before kicking off his shoes. 

 

And like a coiled spring the dark haired man in front of him standing like a great cat watching a mouse, Daichi bolted forward swooping up the near naked omega. 

 

“You don’t play fair.” Daichi groaned trying to hold back the urge to rip the last bit of clothing separating the two. 

 

“Who said I’m playing.” Suga was sitting up leaning back on his elbows, he was still caged in by those powerful arms. Even at this angle Daichi was so much taller, bigger as all alphas were built to be and it sent shivers through the omega. The ashen haired boy’s softer eyes had been focusing on those well built arms, on the broad chest pushing against the blue fabric of his uniform. Suga moved his gaze upwards to meet the alpha’s own dark focused stare only to catch the dangerous gleam held there. 

 

Suga’s mouth went dry, as the alpha sat back with a grunt, quick fingers made even quicker work of the small buttons on the damned blue shirt. Suga wanted to see more, wanted to touch and be owned even if it were just for tonight. Daichi’s strong thighs were cradling Suga’s narrowed hips, his strained slacks just hovering over the omega’s own erect flesh.

 

The alpha growled low pulling his white t-shirt over his head, his mouth descening on the smaller man beneath him. Their kiss was different, hungry urgent, and Suga lost himself in the thick scent spilling over him like heated steal. He was being devoured by the alpha and entombed by Daichi’s scent. Their twin scents of arousal fused together mixing and creating an even sweeter aroma. 

 

Daichi mouthed at the omega’s scent gland, then one hand moved to cup the delicate boy’s chin. The alpha’s ravenous  lips back on Suga’s own partly opened ones. 

 

Daichi controlled the pressure and deeping of their kissing, their tongues dancing and exploring. His free hand trailing work worn fingers downward reaching beneath the omega’s boxer briefs where his arousal was weeping wantonly. 

 

Suga gasped when Daich ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of his sensitive flesh, he was already sticky with precum. He could feel his slick start to dampen the material around his thighs. His heart pounded in his chest, and his mind was a whirl of sensations and incoherent thoughts. 

 

He arched upward with encouragement causing the alpha to smile, down at him pulling back from his kiss, eyes dark. The alpha’s throaty growl was possessive, Suga licked his lips nervously. 

  
“Ssh. Suga. I won’t hurt you. I’ll never hurt you. Tell me to stop no matter how far we go and I will.” The alpha grunted nipping at the omega’s puckered nipple, he took the taught flesh between his teeth before sucking.

 

“Dai-oh ah.” The alpha smiled increasing the pressure when he felt the omega’s hands move from gripping his shoulders to grasping the alpha’s dark hair arching upwards. 

 

“You’re so beautiful Suga. You taste like honeysuckle and sugar. It suits you.”  The alpha continue to pump the omega’s erect cocklette, it was smaller than the alpha’s, Daichi found the pink flesh adorable. 

 

Just like the omega it belonged to it was delicate and beautiful. The alpha groaned suddenly struck by the urge to taste more of the body he was set on exploring. He licked a trail from the omega’s now swollen nipple down to the slight curved hips nipping at the fine bones just beneath the sensitive skin his teeth leaving their mark. The sounds the omega continue to make only encourage Daichi’s inner alpha.

 

The dark haired alpha held back the instinct to rush, to take and own the omega beneath him. No, that was for another night, tonight he wanted to taste and explore. Suga’s skin was flawless beneath Daichi’s tanned fingers. The moles dotting his skin reminded him of constellations and he allowed himself to lick over them connecting patterns. As he neared the omega’s sex the alpha's eyes begin to dilate, the pheromones were stronger and his alpha needed to savor and relish the very source of it. 

 

Suga panted and moaned, his finger’s shamelessly gripping the alpha’s dark hair pressing him down into whatever surface the alpha praised with his mouth. 

 

Never had Suga been treated with such care, as if he was something worth worshiping. Cool air briefly brushed over his exposed lower half, his mind didn’t have time to process the fact that he was now completely naked. Before anxiety or hesitation could cause the omega to tense the alpha was devouring his cock taking it to its root.

 

The ashen haired omega cried out arching upwards mouth forming an “o”, hands were holding his hips helping him pump in and out. Finger’s glancing against the now leaking hole, Suga wasn’t even aware the alpha had started to lightly run a finger around the puckered tissue. His mind was lost with the pleasure his cock was receiving. The alpha came away with a pop, causing the omega to whine from the loss of such warmth, his heart pounding in his ears and chest his body teetering on some unknown edge. 

 

“You taste even better here. Do you like this Suga.” The alpha said darkly, “Do you like your dick being sucked?”

 

“Yes. Oh, god. No one-no ones ever-” Suga barely managed to moan. 

  
This admission had the alpha crooning with excitement at being the first. Daichi allowed his middle finger to slowly enter into his omega’s sex as he returned to sucking the leaking erection. He felt the omega starting to tense before sliding in another finger for preparation of what was to come. The omega started to sob fucking into the alpha’s warm mouth, slender legs thrown over the broad shoulders. Thighs squeezing the alpha’s head, and the sweet waves of pheromones grew stronger the closer the omega came to release. 

 

“Daichi-I’m going to cum, Dai-Dai-move ugh.” The alpha ignored the warning instead he started to scissor the three thick finger’s inside the opening hole at the same time he hollowed his cheeks pulling on the hard cock in his mouth. Relaxing his gag reflex his free hand on Suga’s perfect hip pushing him deeper into his throat forcefully. That was enough to send the delicious man beneath him to scream out, warm cum hitting the back of the alpha’s throat. It wasn’t bitter as he expected, no it was like warm sugared milk. 

 

The alpha allowed the deflated flesh to fall from his mouth, pulling his fingers from the prepared sex slicked hole of his omega. 

 

Suga was panting his hips falling back onto the bed, hands falling away from the alpha’s dark head, trembling from the afterglow. 

 

“You are so good Suga. Your taste is the sweetest drug.” Daichi moved himself up his arms caging the heavily lidded omega in. Suga’s flushed face turned to meet the still dark eyes, his flush increasing when the alpha seductivly licked his lips as if making sure he didn’t let a drop of seedless cum escape his mouth. 

 

“Suga.” Daichi whispered kissing the mole beneath the omega’s eye, moving downward to bury his face in the  exposed neck. Suga was submitting in every way, his legs were spread wide, and Daichi brought the lean hairless pale legs to cross over him at the small of his back. The tip of his exposed cock brushing against the omega’s most delicate part.

 

Their eyes met for one tense moment, Daichi giving the smaller man a chance to back out, but omega only brought his arms up around the alpha’s neck pulling him down. 

 

Daichi was an alpha, and a man he was on the edge of feral instinct, his inner alpha demanding control. He mentally slapped himself and returned his focus, however with each deep breath this became a struggle. He growled low, he would not scare or harm Suga by being rough. 

 

Unaware of the alpha’s inner turmoil the beautiful omega offered up a shy smile of encouragement and the squeeze of those legs around Daichi’s  waist was all the permission he needed. The alpha grunted softly moving his own leaking tip to enter his sweet omega. 

  
He restrained himself knowing from his preparation just how small the omega was, just how deliciously tight. 

 

The tip of his dick slid in slowly, “Alpha.” Suga whined moving upward encouragingly. 

 

“Suga, no. I don’t want to hurt you, you’re so tight let me-” Daichi’s whisper was strained, “God, you feel so damn good.”

 

“You won’t hurt.  Oh, you’re going to kill me if you go slow.” The omega pleaded his hips were held down the alpha was moving just the head in and out. Suga wanted more, he needed to feel that thickness inside, wanted the feeling of being owned. He wanted to know what it was like to be fucked into the mattress with deep strokes that would tear through him and white out his senses. 

 

He panted in anticipation. “Please alpha.” He moaned, turning his neck in submission. The alpha growled possessively the last of his restraint lost. 

 

He held the omega’s hips in place before pushing forward slaming himself in without hesitation. He brought his teeth down to bite at the fine bones of the omega’s shoulder. The sweet gasps driving him to push further he took the offered scent gland between his teeth, biting down enough to bruise but not to break skin. The omega’s body was tensing up, the large invader was nearly too much. 

 

Suga thought he was going to be ripped apart at first, Daichi was thick and his length was more than the omega had ever taken. This was his first time experiencing this close connection, had he been in heat they would be bonded. This was a fleeting thought, right now there was no room in his head for words or ideas just feeling. His inner omega was whimpering begging for more, clamping down on the muscled intruder.

 

“Suga relax or you’re going to break me.” Daichi mouthed at the omega’s bruised neck. “That’s it. Just feel the pleasure, your body was made to take my alpha dick. Do you feel it hitting you deep inside. God you’re so warm, you fit me like a glove, you’re so damn addicting. This won't ever be enough.  “ 

 

Suga whimpered, feeling something coiling deep inside his abdomen, the alpha’s gruff words brushing over his body setting his very nervendings on fire. Oh god, the sound of their bodies meeting, the slick of his sex the slap of marbled skin against his own was causing a sensory overload. Then Daichi moved himself, angeling himself just enough that he hit Suga’s prostate. 

 

The ashen haired man moaned lewdly, nails biting into the alpha’s muscled back, thighs tightening almost painfully trying to arch himself deeper rolling his hips. Their now mixed scents becoming a blanket over them. Both bodies driven on instinctual need, ever touch and kiss set Suga on fire. He was drowning in their heated connection, this feeling of being entered. He wanted more, begged for it.

 

“Deeper. Please, more.” Suga whispered into the strong shoulder sweet with sweat he licked and nipped. 

 

The alpha was happy to oblige, he suddenly sat back flipping the omega over onto his stomach snapping the small hips up.

 

“Is this what you want omega. Is this good? How do you want it? Tell me?” The alpha’s snarl was possessive and demanding. 

 

Suga’s face was buried in the mattress unable to reply, it was too much he couldn’t hold back.

 

“Tell me what you want?” The alpha snapped his hips, leaning over he licked at Suga’s ear.

 

“You! Please. I want you. All of you.” it was a plea that the alpha couldn’t deny. Daichi turned the boy over without any effort, needing to see his lover’s face when he climaxed for the first time. He knew them both to be close, his large hands pulled the bruised hips up into him meeting his harsh thrusts.  

 

Suga’s heavily lidded eyes opened wider with every pump from the now intensifying movements he felt himself nearing another edge, he pulled himself up and bit down on the sweat slick shoulder just as he reached his explosive climax. 

 

The alpha was starting to drive madly into the omega his growls and incoherent words just as fevered until with one final push the world exploded around the two. Daichi buried his face in Suga’s neck biting this time hard enough to draw blood, the waves of cum spilling into the small body until Suga felt as if his abdomen was distended with alpha seed. Lips dusting over his closed eyelids was the last thing he remembered before falling into an exhausted sleep. 

 

When Suga woke next it was to the sound of his own purring, he was wrapped in warmth and surrounded by the heavy scent of leather and coffee. He stiffened when his body protested any movements. He was sore, especially around his hips and lover. Realization slowly hit, and his eyes opened, first focusing on a very well toned tanned chest. Their were a few hickies littering the beautiful pectoral. Then he swallowed his eyes traveling upward past the broad shoulder there were several bite marks, and finally he found the courage to look upon the alpha’s smiling face. 

 

“Good morning sleepy head.” Daichi’s voice was a deep welcomed rumble that vibrated his chest and Suga’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. He realized his own naked chest was pressed skin to skin to the alpha, and the memory of the night before left him speechless. Oh god he was so wanton, and they hardly knew each other. Would Daichi regret it? Did he think Suga was easy now? Would he believe that Suga hadn’t shared more than a few kisses with someone, heavy petting but never had he gone this far. 

 

_ Oh, god kill me now.  _ He thought to himself, what if the alpha had figured this out by now and Suga’s lack of experience was a turn off. Why was Daichi smiling? The alpha moved an arm from around Suga’s lower back gently taking the omega’s left wrist and kissing the knuckles. He nipped at the fingertips causing Suga to gasp. Then something else caught the omega’s attention, something shiny and dangly. Was that a bracelet? It was a delicate chain made of white gold with three flowers the two small rose gold flowers had familiar birthstones at their middle, the vines cradled a smaller similarly colored flower with Suga’s birthstone in its middle. 

 

Suga’s eyes watered, he looked up at the alpha staring intently down at him. “How did you know?”

 

“Uh, I may have asked a certain hacker to look up your mother and father’s birth month so I could have this made. I’ve been wanting to officially ask you for a while now if you would like to-I mean if I could court you. But don’t feel pressured. I just thought- I uh, know things got a little out of hand last night. But I want you to know I don’t regret a minute of it. “ Suga caught the flush in the alphas cheeks and he felt his own blush in response. “I mean I know I may have been a little aggressive and I hope you don’t think I’m some kind of creep for giving you a shower while you were unconscious I just thought you would not want to wake up sticky. So I changed the sheets and oh god I’m rambling-”

 

“Yes.” Suga interrupted the awkward rambling, “I mean. Courting. Yes. My answer is yes. And, I uh, don’t mind having been showered. Sorry if I was any trouble. “ Suga leaned into the alpha’s chest suddenly shy. This alpha had cleaned him up, never had the omega been treated like he was something treasured. His heart was so full right now he could explode! Was this a dream? God he never wanted to wake up.

 

“How is your body?” The alpha kissed the top of Suga’s forehead, when the omega didn’t answer right away Daichi pulled back, “Suga?” He frowned inspecting the flushed face his thumb and forefinger tipping Suga’s chin back. The alpha winced seeing the evidence of his aggressive lovemaking. 

 

“Sore.” Suga admitted his eyes looking away shyly, “I uh, well. I don’t usually do that kind of thing. At all, or ever.” His voice trailed.

 

“Scenting?” Daichi furrowed his brow rubbing the pad of his thumb over the omega’s very kissable bottom lip. 

 

“No. I’ve done that before. It’s just. I’ve never done anything beyond heavy scenting. So, I hope I wasn’t too terrible-”

 

Daichi winced, “You mean, you haven’t ever-”

 

Suga thought he heard disappointment in the alpha and suddenly wanted to pull away, he knew he was probably wearing the alpha’s boxers, they were loose around his hips. He started to scoot back, trying to sit up but the alpha refused to let him go.

 

“Oh, god Suga. I’m so sorry! I, I didn’t know. I was so rough. Fuck. Are you okay? I swear I’m not usually an animal. I just. You smell so good and I lost my head. But it’s not your fault it’s mine. I’m-”

 

The omega was confused, is that what Daichi was worried about? His heart squeezed, how could he be so lucky to find such a good natured Alpha. Sure Suga was riddled with several distinctive love marks, and had he been in heat the two would definitely be bonded.

 

Oh god, his heat. Would Daichi want to share one with him? It would be nice not to be alone for once, they could take precautions, Suga was on the pill. If the alpha had enough restraint they could avoid bonding, or Suga would have to wear a collar. He blushed even brighter, and giggled softly burying his face into the warmth of Daichi’s smooth chest. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again, if that’s any indication as to how good it was.” Suga breathed in the leathery scent rolling off the crooning alpha, he could feel the muscles beneath his hands and legs tense. The omega’s hands were pressed flat against the warm pectorals, instinctively he moved to wrap his arms around the alpha’s neck relishing the nearness.

 

“How am I so lucky?” Daichi’s breath warm against Suga’s forehead.

 

“I could say the same.” Suga whispered tilting his head back to nip at the alpha’s stubbly chin. 

 

“So, my omega. Where would you like to go for our first official date. Of course after we visit our dear friends in the hospital.”

 

Suga smiled against the alpha’s broad chest, his breath taking in the delicious scent. “Anywhere that you are, I’ll be fine with.” 

 

Daichi felt his mouth go dry when the omega started to pur, oh god, he had to hold himself back from taking the smaller man then and there. There was plenty of time for that, for now he wanted to treat the ashen haired man to coffee, then lunch. He wanted to walk in the park holding Suga’s hand so the world could see just who Suga belonged to. 

 

It would be perfect, but first he needed to check in on his partner and friend. He sensed Suga wanted the same, Tooru may have been the least harmed physically in all that went down yesterday but he mentally there was more going on. 

 

“Well you stay right there.” Daichi reluctantly moved out from under the warmth of the comforter and Suga’s arms. “I’ll get you a cup of coffee and some breakfast.”

 

“I’m not so sore I can’t sit and have breakfast.” Suga giggled, wincing slightly when he sat up. Maybe staying in bed a little longer was a good idea.

 

Daichi pulled on a pair of sweats his back to the omega who continued to stare at the broad shoulders, and blushed at the scratches left along the gorgeously tanned skin. Suga wanted to lick and kiss those crimson streaks better, but his embarrassment kept him rooted in place. Would always be like this? 

 

“I’ll find something for you to wear, my clothes might be a little big on you-”

 

“They’ll be fine. I’m sure.” Suga promised taking the offered gray police academy shirt. He didn’t want to be anywhere near the clothes that reminded him of what nearly happened. The scent of Daichi was more appealing, he wanted to bathe in it until that’s all anyone could smell of him. 

 

“Suga, you’re blushing. Care to tell me what’s got your cheeks so red?”

 

The omega quickly pulled the shirt over his head, he had been caught sniffing the alpha’s clothes. He shyly shook his head and climbed slowly out of bed careful not to over stretch, maybe he should work out more. He nearly stumbled over his own feet and the alpha caught him easily.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay in here for a little while longer. You can eat in bed and I’ll put something on the television.”

 

The omega could hear the rowdy house occupants getting ready to leave, he wondered who was making their lunches if Shoyo was safely with Kageyama, or was his Shoyo out there now with his dark haired guard standing over him. 

 

People would definitely know what the two had been up to last night, hopefully the alpha’s room was somewhat sound proof. 

 

“I better go out and face the firing squad.” Suga smiled straightening himself, tightening the sweats around his waist.

 

Daichi scented the omega once more before taking his hand and leading him out of his room, today was going to be a good day. The alpha couldn’t hide his grin, his friend was going to be alright, Shoyo was safe and Suga was his. What else could happen?

 

What else indeed. 


	19. The DUMMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto volunteers to teach children CPR, not everything goes as planned. Keiji has conflicting thoughts about this owl eyed alpha. 
> 
> ***REMEMBER THE TAGS!****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here's a little fluff piece, a filler perhaps. Take it as you will. But here's some BokuAka for those who have wanted to see the two make another appearance. **Trigger warnings, mentions of suicide(Brief) PLEASE BE AWARE OF THE TAGS! IDK why people are so surprised when something pops up because I've tagged it all but I still get complaints that I didn't properly warn people. THATS WHAT TAgS aND WARNINGS aRe FOR. SHEEEESH***

Of course he was good with kids, and by  _ HE _ , the omega was referring to Bokuto-san, an alpha. Not just any alpha, but a firefighter for Fukurdani fire department, a broad shouldered, barrel chested all perfect arms muscular thighed and perfect calved man.  A handsome bumbling fool of an alpha but just if not more sincere and patient. Why was he thinking of the man still? Why was he looking forward to tonight's lifeguard class?

 

Akaashi sighed heavily, how is it there such an alpha that exists? He glanced over at the empty seat that usually held his orange haired friend. He glared at his science notebook, trying not to itch his forehead. The stitches were gone and he still wasn’t allowed into the water even with a waterproof plaster. The dark haired alpha blushed again recalling Bokuto-san’s constant reminders. He was due another visit to the clinic, something Bokuto-san had insisted on after the stitches were removed. Keiji blushed again recalling how the alpha had escorted him to the nearest clinic just to have stitches carefully placed. 

 

The owl eyed ridiculously spiky gray and black haired alpha had even gone as far as purchasing a tube of special antibiotic cream that would keep Keiji from scarring. Another blush warmed the omega’s cheeks, why did the alpha care? He wasn’t pushy like the usual alphas both male and female were always circling with their disgusting scents of arousal and undisguised looks of hunger. However Bokuto-san had yet to text Keiji even though they exchanged contact info for volunteer purposes of course but still. Shouldn’t the owl be trying to use that as an opening it was the best excuse to try and ask the dark haired omega out. 

 

Was he not attracted to omegas like Keiji? Oh, why the fuck was he even asking this? He wasn’t interested. Nope. No, the omega had school, and working at the rec center. Once he graduated he knew he would keep volunteering his time at the rec center it would be helpful in the field he was going to choose. The omega like Hinata was wanting to go into social work, he wanted to help orphaned children find families. Find them help, or hope and keep them from falling through the cracks that the system unfortunately just didn’t have enough man power and sometimes resources to prevent. Akaashi shuddered remembering what it had been like in the overcrowded orphanage, tossed from one to another until he was old enough to leave. His father was alive and still had rights over him, but the man had him placed in that institution until Keiji turned eighteen. 

 

His mother had died shortly after his father had left their family, the omega was sixteen and at that age it was already too late for a family to want an omega. The ones that did want omega children were usually for different reasons and the the dark haired boy had been lucky enough to be spared those kinds of homes. However he had seen the damaged omegas returned to the institutions broken and forever tainted by the abuse of these types of homes. The omega had stopped wishing for his father to straighten up, the man had never wanted an omega child and Keiji’s mother was a frail woman after giving birth to her first child the doctors warned the young couple any further pups would either be miscarried or kill the young omega that was Keiji’s mother. His father had been furious and he spent many days away from home on long business trips. The distance driving his wife nearly mad with touch starvation, and when the alpha was home he made sure to make his presence known with the acrid scent of his disapproval and irritation. When Keiji presented as an omega the man had packed up his things and left, the young omega tried to take care of his mother the best a child could at thirteen. On Keiji’s sixteenth birthday he had returned home excited to tell his mother he made the volleyball team. She was laying in the bathroom unmoving, an empty bottle of pills clutched in her right hand. 

 

Keiji’s earliest experience had been with the leering eyes and cat calls made by the alphas in his classes when he first presented in middle school. He made sure to keep his head held high and made as if he heard nothing. It became a game for the alphas to try and grope or touch the beautiful black haired boy with a swan like neck and overpower the omega’s scent of pears and mint. Because of this the usually stoic omega had learned to easily sidestep and avoid such aggressive simple minded alphas. Akaashi in short, did not trust alphas or anyone for that matter easily but especially alphas. 

 

The college student exhaled the breath he had no idea he was holding biting the inside of his cheek. Thinking back to the science room incident, was confusing. Mainly because the owl eyed male had seemed so concerned he even held Keiji’s hand, something the omega hadn’t even noticed. Even though the omega had been squeezing the alpha’s big warm calloused hand the whole time. How embarrassing. Keiji didn’t usually rely on an alpha, he wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t interested in someone that wanted to own him and bully his every action in life. Still, the owl eyed fireman was-nope!  _ Keiji pull it together! Focus! Learn from your parent’s mistakes!  _

 

Irritated the omega glanced at his iphone, he had exchanged numbers with the alpha just to arrange for him to help with the CPR portion of junior lifeguards at the local rec.center. He was tempted to send the alpha a reminder text just for a reason to text. However Bokuto-san was probably busy with work doing firemen things or no, tonight was a day off? The volunteers all came on their days off. He meant since there had only been one class but now Keiji had the lively group of alphas to thank for the sudden interest in more classes. 

 

He had invited Bokuto-san to help with a beginners CPR class, the man had brought three other alphas with him all firemen like himself except one paramedic with a goatee and his hair in a bun. The group despite their secondary gender, imposing figures and deep voices were all great with the young kids. The class was a mix of alphas, betas and omegas. The class wasn’t as big as he hoped for a first day but he refused to give up. 

 

The dark haired omega was having a hard time finding volunteers for some of the projects he was taking on. That and doing the fundraising wasn’t easy, but there weren’t enough coed programs or opportunities for omega children to interact with alphas that shared similar interests, he was fighting to keep the sports programs open. When he started the coed volleyball team alpha parents refused to sign their pups up. Omegas deserved a chance to play alongside their piers, Akaashi had hoped the world was changing. But was it?

Akaashi smiled to himself the center’s director had told him they may need Akaashi to pick up another day due to the sudden requests for his class. That and the director Shirofuku or Yukie-san had left another message letting the young college student know that the FFD and Kurasuno hospital had donated two CPR dummies each. “Those things”, as she put it “aren’t cheap! How did you do it? “ 

 

Akaashi would definitely need more volunteers at this rate, he wanted to ask Shoyo if it was possible some of his officer friends might want to volunteer their time and help him bring more interest to the coed sports activities. 

 

However, Shoyo was not in school today, and come to think of it he wasn’t in class yesterday either. What was going on? He thought he could maybe skip chemistry today, he could say it was PTSD, really his head still had an ache to it and it was starting to itch. He self consciously pulled his dark hair down over his forehead.

 

Keiji started down the hall with his head down, maybe Shoyo was skipping again, sometimes the idiot fell asleep in the library. The dark haired omega would check for him there, he ignored the cat calls from more than a few annoying alphas. It really was getting old, he always managed to side step the more aggressive alphas. He managed to take the more crowded areas for safety reasons. Alphas were less likely to grab at him or grope when there were witnesses. Cowards. 

  
  
  


**_~0~_ **

**_JUNIOR LIFEGAURD CLASS BEG._ **

**_4 DAYS AGO_ **

 

The dark haired omega had been sitting at his desk going over the number of students that had signed up for the class when there was a knock at the office door. It startled him, the small office was cluttered with swim equipment and paperwork mostly requests for newer equipment. There was a small leather coach against the wall just next to the door, that poor couch having seen better days long before it had been donated too many years ago. A small plastic gray folding chair in front of the messy desk , these made the room feel cluttered but the omega could not complain after all he wasn’t even being paid and the office served its purpose. Even the ancient computer and a phone next to it were donations that Akaashi was grateful for, especially since funds rarely were appropriated towards any of the now integrated male/female alpha omega and beta sports programs. 

 

It wasn’t fair the attitudes he was running into were wearing on his usually cool and calm nature. Some people were just so prejudiced against an omega playing the same sports with an alpha and a beta. Keiji had run into the same problem when he played volleyball in high school. Their omega team had less funding and even less interest than the alpha beta teams. 

 

He pushed this aside, “Come in.” He called forgetting momentarily just who he was expecting until the door opened and the usual chlorine chemical mix that lingered lightly in the small space was nearly canceled out by the heavy scent of alpha. Not just one but four. Keiji was on his feet, hoping his mouth wasn’t as wide as his eyes. The alpha had said he would be glad to help but Akaashi had taken that as the man just being polite, the way Bokuto-san had acted as if the request was something compared to asking for the moon. The big alpha had been polite and nearly dropped his phone when Keiji asked to share contact info, but the omega took his blank expression as definitely not interested.  

 

The alphas all filed into the room crowding the entrance to the door, their scents were strong but he could tell they were trying to keep them in check. That was new, usually the alphas Keiji ran into tried to dominate all scents so it was always an obnoxious mix of odors that caused his head to spin. 

 

Keiji was standing in his black water socks, wearing a pair of short black swim trunks and a blue long sleeved spandex polyester material made shirt that left no room for the imagination. For some reason the tight material never bothered the omega until today. Especially when he noticed how the black and white spikey haired owl was looking at him. Those round golden colored eyes were focused solely on him, first flicking to the plaster still placed over his injury and then to meet the omega’s gunmetal blue eyes. 

 

It was one of the alpha firemen behind the owl that broke the silence, “Oh, Captain if you would have said earlier that we were coming to the aid of such a beautiful-” a sharp elbow caught the tall blackish brown haired alpha in the chest cutting him off quickly. 

 

“He warned you before we came Sarukui, best behavior.” The bunned giant of an alpha whispered under his breath causing the two alphas behind Bokuto-san to square their shoulders and salute. Akaashi couldn’t help but giggle at their antics, causing all four of the alphas to burn red.  _ OH! Hmm,  this was going to be fun.  _

 

The three alpha firemen dressed in matching casual wear, light gray track pants and a blue FFD t-shirt, only Bokuto-san’s had the short sleeves cut off. The nervous looking EMT wore a pair of black track pants and a simple white t-shirt.  Akaashi was trying not to stare, the owl eyed leader of the Fukurodani fire department alphas, well of the group although they called him captain jokingly. But if he was really the captain wouldn’t they show more respect? Akaashi shook his head, why did he care? This alpha was just like all the others, he had a purpose and today Akaashi would use him to fulfill a task. That’s all. He didn’t want to know anymore about the big man with the loud boisterous laugh and infectious grin. 

 

As alphas go the man was impressive, he stood taller than the three he had brought with him, well was he as tall as the bunned EMT? Maybe he wasn’t taller than the three, it was his attitude? Akaashi didn’t want to stare too long to make the comparison. Of the four rowdy alphas the paramedic came off less imposing, he was soft spoken and not as intimidating as most alphas or all really, that Akaashi had come across. At least that was what Keiji had observed.

 

“Bokuto-san?” Asahi cleared his throat, his head gesturing towards the omega when the golden eyes had turned a questioning look his way. Then the narrowed eyed dishwater blond whispered loudly, “Captain-san please introduce us.” 

 

“Oh! Oh! Right.” Bokuto turned apologetically back to the beautiful omega with a polite smile. “Excuse my uh rudnes and idiot kouhai, well two idiot kouhai, Asahi-san is good. I mean. He’s a great friend. I mean-” Akaashi decided to save the suddenly embarrassed alpha. Maybe he just wasn’t good in these types of situations, could he be shy?

 

“Hello, everyone. My name is Akaashi Keiji. I’m the head instructor for the pre-k to twelve sports division. I manage classes for that large age group, and I’m really grateful that you could all come today. The children will be so excited. Please take care of me.” The dark haired omega bowed.

 

Bokuto seemed to gain his composure and he took Keiji’s hand without thought, shaking it stiffly bowing at the same time. Then straightening up he turned to gesture with his left hand at the group behind him, still holding to Akaashi’s hand with his right.  “Well we are all excited to help. This is Konoha Akinori he is a full timer at the fire station.” The dirty blond bowed then waved when Keiji repeated his name.

 

“Konoha-san.”

 

“Oh, please drop the san. Besides you’ll make me feel old.” The alpha wanted to shake the pretty omegas hand but the oaf of a captain was still holding it, and he probably didn’t even notice yet. Idiot. Poor Bokuto-san, he had it bad.

 

“I’m Sarukui Yamato, and like the idiot over there said” he pointed a thumb at the dirty blond alpha, “you can drop the formalities.” Keiji nodded then he looked to the light brown haired man with the bun.

 

“My name is Azumane Asahi, but please call me Asahi. We haven’t formally met but I believe we share a mutual friend or two.”  Keiji frowned, he didn’t expect that from the alpha, who could he be talking about.

 

“Yu- I mean Noya-uh Nishinoya-kun often mentions you. Especially when he is complaining about his math homework.” Asahi blushed again recalling the last time the cute omega had spent time with him, he had brought his homework over promising to work on it while Asahi made dinner. The alpha had found it adorable just how Noya grumbled at the equations declaring math his mortal enemy. That’s when Asah had sat to help him find the answers, math had been Asahi’s best subject and Noya had praised him. _ “You are just as good as Akaashi-kun. Keiji is a stirn task master but he knows his stuff.”  _  Asahi had held Noya’s gaze and acted on the impulse to kiss the upturned lips that belonged to the cute little omega. To his surprise the kiss deepend with the urging from the spitfire. Usually he would have been shocked at his own assertiveness but all thoughts of drawing back and apologies died when he heard the blissful sounds coming from the purring omega who was suddenly in his lap straddling him. The alpha quickly pulled out of these thoughts, remembering just where he was, he didn’t dare meet the dark haired omega’s eyes. 

 

“Oh! Yes.” Keiji smiled brightly, unaware of the effect it had on the alpha still holding onto his hand as if ready to shake it at any moment. “Noya, he and I are in the same study group.” More like the tiny omega sleeps through it until Keiji hits him with the back of his notebook keeping him awake. Then there was that one time that someone had made the mistake of giving the small spitfire a redbull. It was like getting a gremlin wet or feeding one after midnight! You just NEVER DO IT! He shivered just remembering the disastrous outcome and then the sudden caffeine crash after. 

 

“You must also know Hinata Shoyo as well.” The bunned haired alpha nodded affirmatively, and Keiji felt all tension leave him, Alphas normally made him weary but this group were somehow less intimidating than he had assumed.  Asahi nodded with another blush to his cheeks and Keiji smiled in his direction anyone that was a friend of Yu’s and Sho-chan’s was a brave soul. 

 

“Yes. He and Yu work together as housekeepers for my police friends.” Asahi was grining now as if was reminded of a funny joke. Akaashi could only assume he was remembering something those two had done, really they were a handful when they were together it should be illegal. 

 

“Yes, that’s right. They’ve told me some interesting stories. Although Ennoshita-kun tells me it’s not as exciting as the two claim, I have to wonder just who this officer Tanaka is.”

 

“Please don’t think too badly of them they are bachelors.” Asahi winced and Bokuto let out a cough to cover up his laughter.

 

“If you’re talking about Daichi’s group then what you’ve heard is all true.” Bokuto cleared his throat, the three firemen all snickered unable to keep a straight face. That gray house was way more exciting than the firehouse that was for sure. 

 

Akaashi could see how uncomfortable Asahi was, interesting, this was the same alpha Yu had been talking about nonstop. The omega smiled to himself, he was definitely going to be chatting with Yu about this later. He waited for the laughter to calm and then spoke with his usual calm polite voice. 

 

“The children will be arriving shortly, I’ll take you to the pool area. Please keep in mind some of the omega children may be a little intimidated by your presence, it will be the first time outside their family that they’ll meet an adult alpha. If you will please be aware of this before making any sudden movements.”

 

The four didn’t take this to heart instead they all nodded in understanding and Keiji turned still holding the owl eyed alpha’s hand, it wasn’t until he stepped into the pool area that he realized his actions. Keiji felt his whole body stiffen and his face burn red. How long had he been holding that large calloused hand? How was that comfortable? Oh, god, now he was definitely going to come off weird. However when chancing a look at the large owl instead of irritation it was guilt. 

 

“Sorry.” The owl coughed self consciously rubbing his hands together, offering Keiji a flushed grin. He was so awkward it was cute. Cute? Where the hell did that come from?

 

Before Keiji could continue to dwell on these questions the door to the pool area opposite of where they had entered swung opened with a clang and the usually rowdy nine year old alpha students ran in. 

 

Time for Sensei Akaashi to make an appearance, “Oi! Kimi-chan! Onishi-chan! No running, now turn around go back through that door and enter like you were taught. Safely and calmly.”

 

“Yes, sensei! Sorry Sensei!” Both boys bowed and did just as they were told, three omegas nervously side stepped the shirtless boys in bright blue swim trunks and matching water socks. The omegas entering wore their usual colorful bright blue and red one piece swimsuits. The age group of today’s class was nine to twelve year olds, some were unpresented, others had been born with their secondary gender established in their scent. The unpresented group was always treated and categorized as betas until of course puberty would unfortunately hit and then their secondary would truly be established. Akaashi had wished his gender had been established at birth, maybe it would have saved his mother from the long drawn out marriage with a harsh uncaring alpha. 

 

The class had four omegas three were ten and one was eleven, two beta children an eleven year old boy and twelve year old girl and then the two young alphas. The class was sharing the pool area today with the alpha swim team, the coach was a twenty something alpha asshole with a chauvinistic streak a mile long. He made it very clear what he thought of an omega athletics coordinator and he also had tried to vote down the mixed gender sports activities. The pool was split in half, but Akaashi noticed right off it wasn’t an even split evenly, the dividing blue floating cylinders connecting to a large blue rope had taken more than half. Akaashi bit his cheek and rolled his eyes, it didn’t matter, today they weren’t going to be using the pool for swimming, instead they were going to be working on cpr. So the omega called his group over to the large area next to the pool, the four alphas remained near the office door.  The alpha swim club had already started, the loud tweet of the whistle irritating the omega just because he knew the coach was purposely tweeting the damn whistle, oh how he’d like to shove it down the man’s misogynistic throat!

 

“Class come take a seat on the blue matts I’ve laid out. Come on now, sit side by side. I have a surprise for you today. “ The students all took their seats, sitting with their small legs crossed or hugging their bony knees. The two alpha boys both ten and eleven were staring behind their sensei with narrowed eyes, unable to sniff out the four looming figures near the door. Chlorine was funny like that it made them all stand as equals, it was hard to know the scent of those around you if you couldn’t detect their gender. Akaashi could see the open curiosity, he smiled down at his students. “Today we are very lucky to have some special guests. I’ll introduce you all if you will promise to listen and be very respectful.” The group nodded and Akaashi smiled once more.

 

He gestured to Bokuto and his group to step forward, the alpha did so with a big grin his eyes alight with something akin to amusement. “Hey hey hey!” He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, “It’s so nice to be invited here to a very special class. My name is Bokuto Koutarou, I’m the Fukuroudani Fire Department’s captain, and these two are my colleagues and friends. They work very hard with me at the fire department, this is Sarukui Yamato and Konoha Akinori. Then this big guy here is a Karasuno hospital paramedic Azumane Asahi.” The easy going alpha had suddenly shaken off his nervousness, and was speaking to the kids happily. He gestured to his three men “ We three get to drive around in a fire truck but this guy gets to speed through town with his sirens blaring in an ambulance.” The kids all oohed and awed at the appropriate moments eyes wide. “We were invited here today by your nice sensei to help teach a very important subject.” 

 

One of the alpha kids, Kimi-chan raised his hand eagerly waving it. Akaashi smiled when Bokuto pointed at the youngman, “Yes, to the blond haired chibi in the blue shorts.” The kids all giggled but Kimi didn’t seem too happy being called Chibi. He still asked his question “ How do you manage to get your hat on over your hair?”

 

“Kimi-chan!” Akaashi hissed but the alpha Bokuto just laughed and Konoha stepped forward.

 

“Pup, we all ask ourselves that same thing. The Captain here manages to do it though and when he takes it off his hair goes right back to the spikes you see now. I think it just grows that way. What do you think? “

 

The group giggled and Akaashi couldn't help but join in, “Alright now. We are going to get started. I’m going to break everyone up into groups of two and one of our volunteers will be practicing with you today, after we go over the initial training. So I’ll get our dummy-”

 

“He’s already here.” Konoha giggled under his breath only to be elbowed by Asahi, Akaashi went into the office to grab the old battered cpr dummy, another donation long past it’s expiration date. They really needed better equipment, but no sense in crying over what can’t be done. Akaashi was used to making use of any situation. They were fortunate to even have a cpr dummy. 

 

“Bokuto-san will you do us the honor of leading the class?” Akaashi placed the dummy down on the blue slip resistant matt. The owl eyed alpha frowned at the poor excuse of a dummy, someone had dressed the stiff plastic doll up in black sweats and a white t-shirt. The creepy face was a little scuffed up and the eyes were creeply colored in with a black marker, probably some kids practical joke from god knows how long ago. They discontinued this model of dummy back when Bokuto was in highschool. He nodded without further hesitation, he wouldn’t fail the group. 

 

He started with the basics, making sure he was talking at a speed and level the pups could follow. He would pause between instructions and ask the group to repeat what he just said by asking them a quick question. He cheered them on when they were correct this made the students that much more excited, pups loved to be told they were awesome. The two firemen and the one EMT were sure to ruffle hair and patt heads praising the pups for being so smart. Akaashi was happy to see his students especially the omegas at ease with their guests. 

 

It was going great for Bokuto until he got to the point of proper chest compressions, he had  opened the airway, with the person lying on his or her back, tilting the head back slightly to lift the chin .

 

“ Check for breathing. Listen carefully, for no more than 10 seconds, for sounds of breathing. Gasping sounds does not mean they are breathing. If there is no breathing we begin CPR.” Bokuto made sure to act out everything he was doing, the kids watched focused on his actions, he held up his hands to show how they were to be placed one over the other and just were on the chest. 

 

That was when the old dummy they called Moe died, and the distinctive sound of hissing as the old hard plastic figure started to cave in on itself and the head popping off. The pups all gasped eyes wide and fearful.

 

“Oh man, I didn’t think CPR was so dangerous!” Onishi-chan a brown haired boy clutched at his hair in surprise. 

 

Some of the other students clamped a startled hand to their mouths in shock, Akaashi scrunched up his face, now flushed with embarrassment. Bokuto just stared down at the now headless dummy’s deflated figure, then owl eyes back up at his startled audience. 

 

“I guess I don’t know my own strength. But I swear on a real person I would never deflate them! Or uh, behead them.” 

 

Bokuto had looked to the dark haired omega pleadingly. The children were in shock at first then one of the fireman who was roaring with laughter broke through the sudden tension.

 

It was the firemen, Akaashi thought of the name, it was Konoha that pointed at the suddenly crestfallen Bokuto, “We always have this dummy!”

 

The children all giggled in response to the infectious laughter, Akaashi had to work to get their attention. The omegas in the class had seemed nervous but Akaashi watched as Bokuto pleaded with them to stop laughing at him, and help him fix the poor cpr dummy. One of the girls a usually shy omega with twin black braids giggled holding the dummy’s head up for the crestfallen alpha to take. 

 

“Here you go Bokuto-sensei.” The young girl tried for a smile seeing how the alpha looked ready to cry. “It’s alright. I think it was just his time to go.”

 

Bokuto winked at her and took it thankfully with a heavy sigh he attempted unsuccessfully to reattach the appendage perhaps making more of a show of it to amuse the children. 

 

Sarukui one of the other firemen had offered Bokuto to be the stand in CPR dummy, and the owl eyed man went bright red once more. 

“Of course I refuse to put my lips anywhere near his! Maybe not a good idea. Well I guess if it were Akaashi-kun-” That’s as far as Sarukui got when he was suddenly lifted up and tossed into the pool, fully clothed without mercy. 

 

The owl eyed alpha glanced back over at his other friend who put his hands up, “I didn’t say a thing boss.” The kids cheered as another alpha went into the pool.

 

“Now, who wants to save them?” Bokuto asked the group, “I would understand if you want them to drawn!”

 

Suddenly the bathing suit clad group of kids were jumping into the pool and splashing around with the firemen.

 

“Sorry. That went south quickly.” Bokuto apologized to Keiji. “And I swear we’ll replace the cpr dummy.  I’m so sorry!” 

 

Akaashi just watched the children laughing together, the alpha, omega and beta children they were taking turns trying to attack the alphas in the pool. Usually they would split up into their own groups and segregate themselves but not today.

 

Akaashi went to the edge of the pool and put his feet in, surprised when the alpha removed his shoes, he was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts his blue t-shirt sleeveless giving the omega quiet the view of not just muscular arms but well toned chest. 

 

“This is okay too. Next class though you owe me a dummy.Or we may have to take you up on the offer of being the substitute. ” The omega stated with a sigh his eyes forward watching  Asahi nervously calling out to the children and adults to be carefull! To Akaashi’s surprise and the alpha swim coach’s disapproval some of the swim students had made their way over to lifeguard side and were playing a game of water tag with the firemen. 

 

Class had ended with the children pleading for more time but Akaashi reminded them that their parents would be there to collect them soon. He had found some dry clothes and towels for the soaking wet firemen, both promised to have the towles returned as for the clothes Akaashi told them to keep the black sweats and faded gray t-shirts. They were all he could muster up from the lost and found, and it was humours to see just how tight the sweats were and the t-shirts perhaps belonged to omegas. 

 

“Serves them right. “ Bokuto growled eyeing his laughing colleagues. “We shall be happy to volunteer again for the next class.” Bokuto had bowed again squeezing the omega’s small hand.

 

Later the dark haired omega would sit in his small office with a smile on his face remembering the feel of the alphas hand in his as he apologized and continued to shake it bowing at the same time. Bokuto-san was definitely not like most alphas. 


End file.
